<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messiah Becoming by chasteacresdairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059457">Messiah Becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasteacresdairy/pseuds/chasteacresdairy'>chasteacresdairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, F/M, Good Karma Lone Wanderer (Fallout), Lone Wanderer is Courier 6, NCR | New California Republic, The Enclave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasteacresdairy/pseuds/chasteacresdairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Project Purity and the Capital Wasteland, Lone Wanderer Anastasia Melodious goes looking for a new purpose in life. She finds it in New Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Boone/Female Courier, Craig Boone/Female Lone Wanderer, Female Lone Wanderer/Amata Almodovar (Past), Lone Wanderer &amp; Arcade Gannon, Lone Wanderer &amp; Moira Brown, Lone Wanderer &amp; Veronica Santangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I've been working on this story for a long time and I'm both excited and terrified to finally be sharing it with you. I want to thank the awesome Fallout community on Instagram, especially Vaultgirl2077, for their encouragement and support. I love you all! </p><p>Note that tags will be added as the work develops - it will be about 100k words total, and so character (and eventually ship) tags will be added as they become relevant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Messiah Becoming</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>“...and you have to leave.” Amata's eyes were tearful as she threw me out of the vault. </p><p>For a moment, a long moment, rage coursed through me. I'd been forced to leave the vault months before when Dad decided to up and run away, and had thought I'd never be back. Then I'd heard Amata's distress call, and after my time in the wasteland, knew she and the others were no more fit than kittens, so had gone back to help out. Now, having ended 101's civil war, apparently I was to be thrown out on my ass again by Amata, the new Overseer. </p><p>Then the rage receded, and I had to fight the urge to laugh. Amata thought it was a tragedy that I couldn't stay in 101? Leaving was the best damn thing that ever happened to me! I thought of my cozy house in Megaton (complete with robotic butler), the almost ungodly amount of caps I'd stored away in there, and the adventure still promised me in the areas not yet explored, and I dropped my head. </p><p>“The Overseer is always right,” I said, trying to sound suitably downcast. It had to be something, huh, to be told you weren't welcome by three different Overseers! </p><p>“Look, I'm so sorry,” Amata said. “But it's not like we'll never see each other again, right? The whole point is that we're opening up the vault to interact with the rest of the Capital Wasteland.” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said, thinking. They were, after all, still no better than kittens, and I didn't come back here so that they could all get killed by deathclaws when they wandered recklessly around outside. “Uh, Amata, how much thought have you put into this opening up the vault plan?” </p><p>“We have to open it, Anastasia, I thought you of all people would understand that!” Amata's eyes blazed, and I chuckled. </p><p>“Easy, girl. I agree with you. But it's rough out there, and your people are not built to handle it. Wastelanders have evolved to handle radiation better, and are more prepared to be attacked by giant radscorpions.” </p><p>“What's a radscorpion?” she asked blankly. </p><p>“My point exactly. And what do you plan to do? Trade? Find hapless Wastelanders and drag them back here to be married off?” </p><p>“Definitely trade,” she said. “The rest can come later.”</p><p>The problems of potential inbreeding, the real reason to open 101, was an indelicate topic, and so I let it go. “Trade what? They don't even use pre-war money on the outside. Face it, Amata. You might be great at running the vault, but that doesn’t mean you have any idea what’s going on in an outside world you left behind 200 years ago.” </p><p>Amata froze, then finally gave up her in-charge persona. “Anastasia, what do I do?”</p><p>“Hell if I know, I don’t trade in much besides weapons and armor. But from the door of 101 you can see a town called Megaton. There's a trader there named Moira Brown, she runs Craterside Supply. Talk to her, she's a good sort.” </p><p>“And where will you go?” Amata asked. “You were my best friend growing up, I don't want to lose you again.” </p><p>“I live in Megaton, but I move around a lot. Moira keeps pretty good track of me. Don't worry, she won't cheat you much.”</p><p>“Much?” </p><p>“Well, she has to make a living, doesn't she?” I said with a grin. “Anyhow, I best be off. My work here is done. Good luck, Amata, and I look forward to crossing paths with you and the others in Megaton someday.” I waved, and before she could react, I set out for the door. </p><p>Within a few minutes, I was back in my little metal shack in Megaton, spreading glorious sheets on my bed. The trip to 101 had not been unprofitable; Amata had allowed me to take anything I could carry. I had mostly chosen to carry sheets, blankets, and vault jumpsuits back with me. The sheets and blankets had been the thing I missed the most about 101, and was happy to finally have something to spread on my bare mattress. The jumpsuits were great to wear around the house, as it was rather drafty in here. </p><p>Having made the bed and stored the extra sheets and blankets in my lockers, I set out to talk to Moira and let her know what I had unleashed upon her. </p><p>Moira Brown was the owner and proprietor of Craterside Supply, the only decent place in town to buy and sell things other than food and booze. She worked and lived just a few yards away from my house in Megaton, in a similar metal shack set up on top of the doctor’s office. </p><p>“Vault 101 wants to trade, huh?” she said, thinking hard. “And you sent them to me?”</p><p>“You're my favorite trader, Moira, you know that,” I said with a grin. “Besides, they'd never make it to Rivet City.” </p><p>“True, true.”</p><p>“But in return for your future great profits, do go easy on them. No research assistant stuff, right? They'll just die, and Lucas will get mad that you killed Megaton's bright trading future. Not to mention I’d be hurt that you didn’t just ask me.” I gave her my best exaggerated sad face, and she laughed.</p><p>“Oh no, no, I’d never do that,” she said. “Hey! Should I give them copies of the book?” </p><p>“They'll need it more than anyone.”</p><p>She nodded, and turned her mind to something else. “Are you heading out again now?”</p><p>“Of course. Anything you need?”</p><p>“Oh, whatever you find is probably useful. Where are you headed this time?” </p><p>“I was thinking about hitting up the Corvega factory,” I replied. “I'm looking for a blowtorch.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Sick of the damn draft in my house. Being back in the snuggly warm vault reminded me that I've been meaning to patch up my walls.” </p><p>“And if you wipe out a few slavers and raiders, so much the better?”</p><p>“Ah, Moira, you know me too well.” </p><p>In fact, Moira and I went way back. I'd stumbled to Megaton immediately after leaving 101, half-blinded by the sun and still horrifically confused by the sudden change in my life. Dad was gone, I'd been forced to kill the Overseer, and then found myself on my own in the Capital Wasteland. I had no caps, nowhere to go, and only a pistol and BB gun to defend myself. </p><p>Moira had hired me as her “research assistant,” a position that involved putting myself in crazy situations to research a book she wanted to write. In return for risking my life many times over, she offered me food, supplies, and sleeping room on the floor of Craterside Supply. </p><p>I think I had the better end of the deal, but I had to admit the book was pretty awesome. Moira's … unique … sense of humor resulted in a pretty comic read. </p><p>Without Moira, I'd probably have starved to death or been picked off by raiders. But as I researched more chapters for her, I'd found myself getting better with weapons and handling myself, and by the time the project was done, I actually knew what I was doing. </p><p>The people of Megaton didn't get Moira. It wasn't all their fault; she shut herself off from them, rarely leaving the store (which doubled as her home). The isolation left her a little loopy, and scared off some people when they came to trade. </p><p>I found myself wondering what Amata would make of her.</p><p>I didn't stick around to find out, of course. </p><p>*****</p><p>It took me two days to find a damn blowtorch in the Corvega factory, but when I did, I found several. That gave me some ideas, so I put the extras in some metal boxes and locked them up for safety. The giant ants, of course, weren't going to take them, but I didn't want some stupid raider or merc fucking up useful equipment. </p><p>At this point, I was carrying close to 300 pounds of guns, food and other crap, and so it was time to head to Rivet City for some trading. </p><p>If Moira was my favorite trader, and she was, she was hardly the most useful. Those would be the caravans, as they had the most money, but they were too difficult to find if you didn’t want to waste a day or week waiting for them to show up at Canterbury Commons. If you had lots of high quality gear to sell, and I did, there were only two places in the Capital Wasteland that could handle that sort of business: the insular folks at Rivet City, and the bigots at Tenpenny Tower. </p><p>Of the two, my favorite was Rivet City.  Their sense of superiority was annoying, but at least they were generally competent, and I'd made some friends there. </p><p>Harkness, the android guarding the gate, was one such friend. I might have forced him to confront his past and encouraged him to kill the man that made him, but for some reason it turned into a bonding experience for the two of us. I guess sharing a secret like that can bring people together or something. Harkness always let me know what was going down in Rivet City, so I could avoid or go looking for trouble as I saw fit. And he'd given me my best gun. </p><p>Trouble didn't find me too much here anymore, since Dr. Li left for the Citadel. Dr. Li was always nagging at me to “find James” and “resurrect Project Purity.” The thing is, I wasn't really feeling too charitable towards Dad for quite a while after leaving 101, and I didn't have anything invested in Project Purity. </p><p>Yeah, I feel kinda bad about the time I spent hating Dad now that he's dead, but every time someone mentions Project Purity it reminds me that when it came down to it, he loved it more than me. I'll help the Brotherhood get it going eventually, but there's still a lot to do before I risk life and limb (and being shot by the children of Little Lamplight) to get the damn GECK for them and the spirit of my dead father. </p><p>And really, if the GECK can create all forms of life and turn a post-apocalyptic environment lush and green, I'm not sure why we're wasting it on water. Clean water only seems like the tip of the iceberg to me. </p><p>Oh well. I'm sure that if I need one, I could find another GECK somewhere. </p><p>I spent some time gossiping with Harkness upon my arrival, waiting for the Marketplace to open. When it did, I mentally sent up a prayer of thanks to my mother’s God that mutation had at least allowed me to carry a ridiculous amount of stuff for my body weight. Hey, if it made scorpions the size of cars, it could allow a slip of a girl like me to carry tons of shit around the wastes. </p><p>I didn't really like the merchants here. Flak and Shrapnel had an attitude problem, Seagrave was lazy and always late, Bannon had a stick up his ass, Gary was the biggest brown-noser I'd met in in the wasteland, and Cindy always looked like she'd rather be elsewhere. </p><p>But they had money. </p><p>Well. I had their money now, and they had my awesome shit. Fair trade. </p><p>I had a ridiculous amount of money. This trip alone netted me over 1,000 caps, and I had nothing really to spend it on. I'd begun collecting things (right now I have a wine collection of over 100 bottles), and I bought things to resell elsewhere for profit, but other than that I had really nothing to spend my money on. </p><p>I had been contemplating for a while how much it would cost to buy Tenpenny Tower. It would be worth it to evict everyone except Herbert Daring Dashwood. Well, and maybe Margaret. Her food was good. </p><p>Mostly I went out for the fun of it. The blowtorch was a good reason to go, but the gratuitous looting I did for the thrill. I liked repairing shit, it was a hobby I'd picked up out of boredom. That it was profitable was nice, and I'd sort of taken to collecting caps just to see how many I could get. </p><p>You do lots of kooky shit when life is an unending stream of doing the same things, just to have something be different for once. </p><p>It was late when I got back to my house in Megaton. I mechanically put my stuff away – hang up the Reilly's Ranger armor, put the blood packs in the refrigerator – and crawled beneath nice Vault 101 sheets and fell asleep. </p><p>Until, of course, at a ridiculously early hour of the morning, someone knocked on my door. </p><p>It actually took me a moment to realize what the noise was. No one visited me. Ever. I mean sure, I was Megaton's savior for the more histrionic, but that didn't make it a good idea to visit a girl who could kill even the heartiest wastelander in a single shot.</p><p>It flitted across my mind for a moment that it could be Lucas Simms asking for my help with a hardened Megaton criminal. The sheer amusement of that thought took away much of the annoyance of being woken. </p><p>Of course, I was absolutely stunned when it was Moira. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Moira! You...you left...Craterside!” I said, mockingly clutching my chest in shock. </p><p>“Oh, you and your jokes,” the redhead said cheerily. “May I come in?”</p><p>“Sure,” I said. “Beware the tricycle.” </p><p>She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the useless television. “I haven't been here since we moved the furniture in,” she said. “I like the décor.” </p><p>“Only wish it would fit a pool table,” I replied. “What brings you over?”</p><p>“I heard you got back last night and thought you'd want to know your Overseer paid us a visit. Brought some friends, too.” </p><p>Something about the way Moira said those words set off alarm bells. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don't think she'll be insulting Moriarty again any time soon,” Moira said. “After he nearly strangled that boy with her.”</p><p>“Butch,” I said. It had to be. </p><p>“Anyway, we got a nice deal worked up, she and I, but I guess you Vaulties treat your Overseer with more respect than Megaton was willing to.” </p><p>“Wouldn't surprise me. I never bought into that crap, but then again, I was bred a wastelander, as it turns out.”</p><p>“Huh. Anyway, she sent the first batch over and was kinda upset you weren't here. Apparently she'd never seen a deathclaw before.” </p><p>“I imagine not. Anyone die?” </p><p>“She said his name was Wally Mack. Was real broken up about it.” </p><p>“The vault is rather sheltered from the realities of death,” I said. “I can see why she'd be upset. Why'd she want me?”</p><p>“The poor girl's just having some trouble adjusting. She'll be fine, I'm sure,” Moira said. “I told her she could try again when she came back on the next run.” </p><p>“Try again?”</p><p>“To find you, of course!” Moira looked at me as though I were stupid. To be honest, it was a look I got from her a lot. </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” I repeated. </p><p>“Where were you, anyways?” Moira asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. “You didn't need all that time to scout the Corvega factory.” </p><p>“Came back by way of Rivet City,” I said. “Much good scavenging was had.” </p><p>“Ah!” Her eyes lit up. “Will you be visiting me?” </p><p>“We can head over right now,” I promised. </p><p>“And did you find what you were looking for?”</p><p>I smiled. “And then some.” </p><p>*****</p><p>I traded for all the metal armor and tin plates that Moira had, and pulled out the blowtorch to fix up my house. When that ran out, I made a few short trips into the Capital Wasteland to pick up additional supplies, but I figured that pretty soon I'd have a very nice, weatherproof house. </p><p>It was about two weeks after Moira's unexpected visit that Amata showed up. </p><p>“Anastasia! You're alive!” she said, practically throwing herself in my arms. </p><p>Amata liked hugs, but her relief to see me seemed pretty out of proportion, so I was fairly puzzled. “What's wrong?” </p><p>“The Capital Wasteland is a horrible place!” she sobbed. “Did they tell you about that monster that got Wally?” </p><p>“I was sorry to hear about it,” I lied. “Come in, sit down.” </p><p>She sat in the same chair Moira had two weeks earlier. “This is a pretty nice place, Anastasia,” she said, looking around. </p><p>“It's home,” I replied. “Something to drink?”</p><p>“Oh, just water if you have it,” she answered. </p><p>I knew she meant purified water, but I thought for an evil second about giving her the less expensive irradiated shit. Nah. That would be too mean. </p><p>I handed her a glass, and she turned it around in her hands with a look of confusion. </p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“It's nice,” she said in a tone of wonder. “Not broken or chipped or anything.” </p><p>“Only the best for the Overseer,” I replied with only a hint of irony. </p><p>She raised her eyes to mine. “I thought everything in the wasteland was dirty and broken.” </p><p>“Glad I could surprise you. Now, what brings you here?”</p><p>She sipped the water, and I waited patiently. Amata had never liked admitting a weakness, and she'd really hate doing so to me, the girl she'd flung out of the vault. </p><p>“We need your help.” </p><p>“Now what?” I said with only a touch of exasperation. </p><p>“We'll all die like Wally out here on our own,” Amata said. “We have no idea what we're facing, or how to fight it. But if you could show one of us, then they could come back and teach us all.” </p><p>“You don't want that. I'll scare the hell out of them.” </p><p>“We need that. We need you, Anastasia.” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Now you need me?”</p><p>Amata sighed. “In retrospect, asking you to leave the vault was a mistake. It's one I'm trying to fix.” </p><p>“I'm not the girl for this, Amata,” I said. “Try asking Moira to find you someone.”</p><p>“She suggested you.”</p><p>I'll kill her. With the damn mole rat “repellent stick.” </p><p>“Who did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Susie Mack.” </p><p>“Are you crazy?” I asked, staring at her. “I killed her brother and her father! Personally. And her last brother just died. I'm pretty sure she hates me.” </p><p>Amata bit her lip. “I don't know who to send, then. Susie's the only one who volunteered.” </p><p>I bet she did. Probably wants to knife me in my sleep. Obviously she doesn't know how hard it would be to kill me. </p><p>“Christine Kendall?” Amata tried. “I could probably convince her.” </p><p>Christine wasn't so bad. I could probably handle hanging with her for a while. At the same time, I had other obligations, and wasn't bound to the Overseer's dictates anymore. I thought uncomfortably of the GECK in Vault 87, and realized the Brotherhood could only be put off for so long. </p><p>“Fine. Bring her by in a month, I'll take Christine out for a training run,” I said. Couldn't take more than a month to get the GECK, right? </p><p>“A month! We're dying out here and you want to wait a month?”</p><p>“Calm down, Overseer, you aren't in charge of me anymore,” I replied. “A month. I have other things to do in life besides wait on 101's pleasure. You can hole back up in your vault for a little while and no one will die. If you have a problem with that, I again encourage you to find someone else.” </p><p>“No, no, I'm sorry. You're right. You have no obligation to help us, and I'm glad you're willing to consider it. I'll be back with Christine in a month.” </p><p>“Great. Thanks for coming by, Amata.” </p><p>She surprised me with another hug. “I’m sorry, Anastasia,” she murmured into my shoulder. “I know I haven’t been the best friend these days. I thought I had something to prove, and Dad…”</p><p>Yeah. The bit where I’d killed her father probably still stung a bit. But he was literally having her tortured, and I didn’t have any regrets about what I’d done. </p><p>“I think both our dads fucked us up,” I said, smoothing her dark hair the way I’d always done when she was upset. “This is a new start, okay? And it’s better this way. You know I’d just cause trouble for you in the vault. But I’ll take on Christine if it’ll make things easier, and you’ll be a great Overseer.” </p><p>Just not my Overseer. And frankly, as much as I loved Amata, it was really better this way. I was already annoyed at her ordering me around, and it would be a thousand times worse if I had stayed in 101. </p><p>My new life was better. But I had to admit, it was nice that I wouldn’t have to give up everything for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh yeah, go to Vault 87, get the GECK, bring it to the Brotherhood...it all sounded so fucking easy back in my house at Megaton. The plan did not involve finding the GECK just to be kidnapped by the fucking Enclave. </p>
<p>Oh, and that President John Henry Eden? He's not even fucking real. He's a fucking computer! Three Dog's gonna bust a gut over that one. </p>
<p>Anyway, I got the GECK, with the help of a friendly Super Mutant named Fawkes, but that was only the beginning. I ended up in the Enclave hideout at Raven Rock, convinced John Henry Eden to commit suicide-by-explosion, and then got caught up in the Brotherhood assault on the Jefferson Memorial to retake the all-important Project Purity. Which, by the way, the Enclave had decided to fuck up for no reason! Luckily, my new friend Fawkes was able to withstand the ridiculous rate of radiation standing between us and the activation of the purifier, but I was still lying completely out of it in the Citadel for two weeks as a result of this nonsense. </p>
<p>The Brotherhood was running around patting itself on the back for a job well done, though the only people who deserved it, in my thinking, were the Lyons' Pride and the techs who'd put together Liberty Prime. Of course, they had more stuff that they wanted me to do, but I told them I needed a break. Sarah Lyons, surprisingly, stood up for me on this matter (once she'd woken up, anyway), and so I made a run for it. </p>
<p>I needed to get back to Megaton to pick up Christine Kendall, but first I had to sell off my gear. And what do you know, I got ridiculously good prices for that Enclave stuff. All those laser pistols and rifles and armored bits were crazy valuable. I'd had to go all the way to Tenpenny Tower to get that stuff sold. </p>
<p>Of course, I kept the best of it. </p>
<p>Because of all this, I was about a week late to pick up Christine. She and Amata had been staying at Moira's, unable to afford the extortionate prices for rooms at Moriarty's. </p>
<p>I found this out when I dragged the last bit of my haul to Craterside for sale. Amata was loitering inside the door, actually quite near Moira's pet mercenary, and she lit up like a Christmas tree when I entered. </p>
<p>“Anastasia! You're better!” She rushed up to me. “They told us you were injured. Something about an assault on the Jefferson Memorial? Why do you get yourself involved in these things?”</p>
<p>I glanced at Moira, and she shook her head slightly. Nope, Moira hadn't mentioned what exactly Project Purity was meant to accomplish. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Amata.” I hung my head appropriately. “Anyway, I'm better now. Have you brought me Christine?” </p>
<p>“She's right here,” Amata said, turning to beckon to someone further back in the store. Christine Kendall stepped forward uncomfortably, looking freshly scrubbed and nervous in her brand-new Vault 101 Security Armor. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you again,” I said with a wave. “Amata, did you need anything else?”</p>
<p>“You're going to take care of her, right?” she replied, worried. </p>
<p>I laughed. “Of course, Overseer. Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles.” </p>
<p>She smiled at that. “Okay then. Christine, you're in good hands. Good luck.” </p>
<p>After Amata left, Christine waited patiently in the corner while Moira and I bargained over the last of the laser rifles. Having come to an equitable agreement, I bid Craterside farewell and gave Christine a quick tour of Megaton on the way to my house. </p>
<p>Christine Kendall was about six months younger than me and much prettier, her dark hair falling into the kind of neat waves I could never quite manage. Despite this, she hadn't attracted too much attention in 101, being rather timid. I'd actually been shocked to learn she'd joined Amata's rebels, but I guess you don't have to be too brave to decide you didn't want to be stuck marrying the like of Butch DeLoria. </p>
<p>“So, Christine,” I asked as we climbed up the hill to my place, “what made you decide you wanted to tag along with me, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Um,” she said, panting a little from the exertion, “I guess mostly just because the Overseer asked. And I don’t have anybody left to worry about me.” </p>
<p>Oh. Right. I’d killed her dad when I escaped from the Vault. Actually, he was the first person I ever killed. So it’s something I remember more vividly than I liked. </p>
<p>Granted, Officer Kendall was an absolute asshole, but I couldn’t be sure that Christine saw it that way.</p>
<p>“I know the feeling,” I said instead as we reached my door. I swung it open and gestured her inside. “Welcome to my home.” </p>
<p>She looked around as I began putting what was left of my Enclave loot away. “It's, um, cozy,” she said. </p>
<p>“I like it well enough,” I replied. “Thing is, I don't spend too much time here. Always more stuff to do. We won't be staying here very long, just enough time to get you kitted out and ready to hit the road.” </p>
<p>“But I thought you were hurt,” she said. “Shouldn't you rest up and get better?”</p>
<p>“I'm fine,” I told her with a laugh. “And you have a job to do. What all did you bring with you in that bag?”</p>
<p>“Uh, a clean jumpsuit, water, and food.” </p>
<p>“Good. You can put the water in the refrigerator if you'd like,” I said, turning my attention back to Christine. “Then we need to find you some new armor, and a weapon.” </p>
<p>“New armor?” she asked, looking self-consciously down at her Vault 101 wear. </p>
<p>“I wore that stuff when I first got out of the vault, and it's not worth shit. Trust me.” I grinned at her. “Now, what would suit you best?”</p>
<p>She's not getting my Reilly's Rangers armor, that's for sure. Power armor would be nice, and she could use the defense, but I don't really want to waste time teaching her how to use it, and she'd have trouble getting around in it at first. Not to mention that it would definitely slow her the fuck down.</p>
<p>I pulled out some old generic combat armor I kept on hand for use repairing my own armor. “Here, go put this on,” I said. “I think this is the strongest stuff you'd be able to use at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, uncertain. The armor was a dead weight in her arms. </p>
<p>“Let's get you a weapon. Know how to shoot anything?” </p>
<p>“I have a pistol,” she said. </p>
<p>Of course she does. Just like I did, back in the day. </p>
<p>“You need something with a little more kick. Here. Chinese assault rifle, and some ammo. Point and shoot it at anything you want dead.” </p>
<p>She accepted the gun, and went to put on her armor. While she was busy, I put together a medical kit for her. A few dozen stimpaks should keep her alive. </p>
<p>When she returned, she looked much more prepared for battle. </p>
<p>“Looking good,” I said. “Now, we're going to be heading out to the DC ruins soon, so we need to make sure you're prepared. Know about the major mutated species of the Capital Wasteland?”</p>
<p>Christine shook her head. </p>
<p>“Okay. Ghouls are highly irradiated humans that look kind of like corpses. But don't ever call them zombies. They’re sensitive about that shit. Some ghouls are friendly, and some went crazy with the radiation poisoning. The crazies we call ferals, and they have to be shot. The friendlies are just like any other people. You been to Moriarty's?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“There's a ghoul there named Gob, friend of mine. I'll take you by to visit. Anyway, there are also these guys called Super Mutants. They're big, ugly, and like to kill you. Most Super Mutants are crazy and out to kill you, but there are exceptions. Fawkes, a friend of mine, is a Super Mutant, and he just recently saved my life. He's practically the exception that proves the rule, though. I've encountered hundreds of Super Mutants, and only met two friendly ones.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Ghouls and Super Mutants. Got it.” </p>
<p>Right. She had no fucking idea, poor thing. </p>
<p>“Now, the question is, can you talk to ghouls and Super Mutants without being a fucking bigot? Because if you can't, this isn't going to work, you'll get killed, and I'll have to be the one to tell Amata the bad news.” </p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>“If you can't, then shut up and don't say anything. I'm going to take you to Underworld.” </p>
<p>“Where's that?”</p>
<p>“It's the city of the ghouls, in the Museum of History downtown. It's where the Brotherhood told me Fawkes was. I need to thank him for saving my ass. You need experience shooting and dealing with life here in the Capital Wasteland. It's a win-win.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you want to do, I'm ready,” Christine said. </p>
<p>She was so not ready, but I understood. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Talking about Gob and Underworld gave me an idea. </p>
<p>I'd just been to Tenpenny to sell my loot, and now had over 100,000 caps. So I'd struck up a conversation with Allister Tenpenny on how much it would cost to buy the tower. He wanted half a million for that place! Hell, the rents were nowhere near that good. I could, theoretically, earn that kind of money, but the purchase wasn't a good deal. </p>
<p>So the way I saw it, I had some caps to spare and could afford a good deed. </p>
<p>I walked into Moriarty's and saw Gob behind the counter. “Hey,” I said, walking over. “This is Christine Kendall. We grew up together. Christine, this is Gob.” </p>
<p>“Hello,” she smiled at him bravely. “It's nice to meet you.” </p>
<p>I gave her props for the smile. As a Vaultie with no experience with ghouls, she'd done well. Better than I had, to be honest, but then again, she’d at least had some warning. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he replied. “You're one of the people from 101?” </p>
<p>“Yes. The Overseer has apprenticed me to Anastasia so I can learn how to get along outside.” </p>
<p>“Welcome to Megaton. What brings you two in?” </p>
<p>Christine turned to me. I turned to the rest of the bar. “Moriarty, you sot, get out here and face me like a man!” </p>
<p>“What's got your panties in a twist, wee daughter of James?” the older man replied as he came out of the back room, startling Christine with his accent. </p>
<p>“How much does Gob still owe you?” </p>
<p>He grinned. “Oh, taking into account the years he's worked for me, and the years of room and board I've given him, and those discounts he doesn't know I know about, I'd say he owes me a good 10,000 caps.” </p>
<p>“Done,” I said, and pulled out a bag. “Let's count them out, shall we?” </p>
<p>I have never in my life seen a man more dumbfounded. </p>
<p>Gob stared at the bag in my hand. “You can't mean it,” he said. </p>
<p>“Of course I do,” I replied cheerfully. “Go get your things, we're going to Underworld!” </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Christine and Gob got along quite well, actually. She avoided looking at him as much as was politely possible, but was always very civil and friendly. This being a sight better treatment than he was afforded by many settlers in Megaton, Gob was more than willing to return the favor, and he spent much of the down time on our trek telling Christine about Carol, his adopted mother in Underworld. </p>
<p>Of course, Gob was just one more noncombatant I had to watch out for, which was somewhat annoying. Christine tried really hard to help whenever we ran into raiders or the like, but she was patently unable to handle herself out there. Luckily she had a decent gun, and when you hold down the trigger and wave a Chinese assault rifle around, you're bound to hit something, aiming for it or not. </p>
<p>Upon arrival at Underworld, I waved Gob and Christine in - “come on, I want you to meet Carol!” - and went over to speak with Fawkes. The big mutant was the only one of his kind in Underworld, making him stand out more than a little. </p>
<p>“You saved my ass back at the purifier,” I told him, “and I don't forget my friends. Is there anything I can do for you?” </p>
<p>“Anastasia,” he rumbled, greeting me. “No thanks are necessary. I was happy to help.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure there's nothing you'd like me to help you with?” </p>
<p>“I find Underworld congenial,” he said. “I could wish for a community of mutants like myself, but I have yet to have heard of such a thing.” </p>
<p>I sighed. “Me either, Fawkes, but I'll keep my eye out.” </p>
<p>“The Brotherhood sent out a message for you,” Fawkes said, changing the subject. “They are preparing an assault on the Enclave and need your help.” </p>
<p>“Of course they do. They're children, I tell you,” I said with fond exasperation. </p>
<p>Fawkes's laugh was not for the faint of heart, but I found it strangely comforting. “Not all in the wasteland have your gift with a gun.” </p>
<p>“Certainly not all in the Brotherhood. I'd be happy to help, but I've got a 101 problem.” </p>
<p>“The girl who followed you in?” </p>
<p>“Precisely. Amata, the Overseer of 101, asked me to train her, and she's nowhere near ready to play with the big kids.” </p>
<p>“Then tell the Brotherhood they must look after her. Not all their forces will be committed to the offense, surely?” </p>
<p>I thought it over. “They do have a pretty good training facility, and she could use some time practicing at actually hitting what she’s aiming at. I can tell them I can only help if they let her stay at the Citadel and work with their trainees.” </p>
<p>“Then you will help the Brotherhood further?” Fawkes’s rumble gave nothing away, and I sighed. </p>
<p>“I guess. Tell the truth, as a group I don’t really like them. The superiority, the casual bigotry – you think I don’t know how they take shots at this place? I’ve tried getting them to do something about it, and they just give me excuses. But. Who else is even trying to make this place better? I might not believe in the Brotherhood, but I do believe in Sarah Lyons.” </p>
<p>“Our acquaintance was short, but she did seem like a good woman,” Fawkes agreed. “As is your other friend, the paladin.” </p>
<p>Star Paladin Cross. She might have some kind of weird crush on Dad, but she was one of the most steadfast, good people I’d ever met. Yeah. I trusted her too. </p>
<p>“It’s a shitty hand. But I’m going with the side that didn’t kidnap me and string me up half naked.” I smiled at him. “You have my back if this all goes wrong?” </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>I placed my hand on his much larger arm. “Thank you, Fawkes,” I said, and moved to find Christine and tell her our change in plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The assault on the Enclave was nothing too onerous, at least for me. The Brotherhood had several casualties, including Liberty Prime, their prized giant nuclear bomb spewing robot. Scribe Rothschild was practically in tears when he commissioned me to find the supplies to repair it. Well, okay, he wasn't actually in tears, but I could tell they were just below the surface. I swear, the Brotherhood and their toys. </p>
<p>As soon as it was over, I collected Christine from the loving embrace of the Brotherhood of Steel. Luckily, she'd spent most of her time there on the range, and walked away with a decent ability to hit the things she was shooting at. After some weeks of live practice, killing raiders and the like, I deemed her acceptable and walked her back to 101. </p>
<p>After that, I asked Fawkes to travel with me for a while to wipe out what was left of the Enclave. I'd stunned the Brotherhood by letting Colonel Autumn escape, because he seemed like the only sane member of the Enclave, but that didn't mean I didn't have a civic responsibility to help round up the rest of the crazies. I mean, trained attack deathclaws, really? Not sane. </p>
<p>But awesome...</p>
<p>Anyway, I promise that my desire to target Enclave crazies (as opposed to Super Mutant crazies, or raider crazies, or ghoul crazies) had nothing to do with their possession of wicked cool and expensive equipment. That was just a bonus. </p>
<p>At least, that's my story. </p>
<p>Now, Fawkes is a fantastic companion, and the Enclave are a fun and easy target, but eventually this life began to seem pretty dull. After a few months, I had numerous fully repaired sets of Tesla and Hellfire Armor, and more plasma rifles than I'd ever need (or use, considering I was pretty attached to the one I'd gotten from Harkness ages ago). Project Purity was at full go, and Rivet City was more self-important than ever with its vital role in distributing water to the wastes. There was no more spark, no more challenge in the ruins. Three Dog sang my praises. </p>
<p>In short, I was deadly bored. </p>
<p>So I did some traveling. I went up to the Pitt and helped out up there. Went over to Point Lookout and learned I didn't like swamps much. It was on a trip back from the Pitt that I had my brilliant idea. </p>
<p>I'd thought I could use a GECK better. Why not find out? </p>
<p>Once the idea hit my brain, I was consumed by it. A GECK was supposed to be used to recreate society. Surely it could do more than just purify water. Right? </p>
<p>I'd have to learn a lot more about what the GECK could do and where I could find one, if I wanted to really try and pull this off. Luckily, I had the original creator of the GECK pretty much at my disposal, the bastard. </p>
<p>Thus, with Fawkes to watch my back, I ended up back at Vault 112. Plugging myself into the simulation, I watched Chinese soldiers loot and burn Tranquility Lane. </p>
<p>Only for a moment, however. Then I heard an angry voice snarl, “What are you doing here?” I saw a girl's face for a split second, before the world went crazy, and then righted itself in the form of … a ski resort? </p>
<p>“Nice place you have here, Dr. Braun,” I commented, looking around. </p>
<p>Stansilaus Braun, in his real form, glared at me. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did.” </p>
<p>I shrugged. “It was an act of mercy to let those people go.” Honestly, having to kill the poor Vault 112 dwellers was one of the things I'd disliked the most on my path to find Dad, and I had no problem blaming the situation on him as well as the twisted fuck in front of me.</p>
<p>“They were my entertainment!” he howled. “You took them away!” </p>
<p>“I did, and I'm glad of it,” I replied, bored by his temper tantrum. “Now, do you want to know why I'm here, or not?” </p>
<p>“No,” he sulked. </p>
<p>“Fine, then I'm out of here.” I wouldn't have entered the simulation without having first figured out how to get myself out of it. </p>
<p>Braun obviously realized that, because he shook his head vigorously. “Don't leave me!”</p>
<p>“That's better. Now, are you ready to play nice?” </p>
<p>“Just tell me what you want,” he grumbled. </p>
<p>“Okay. Keep in mind, though, if you lie to me, or mislead me in any way, I'll leave and never come back. You'll be stuck in here alone forever. Oh, and I might disable your little modification program as I leave.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” he scowled. </p>
<p>“Very well. I'd like you to tell me about the GECK.” </p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“What does it do, how do you use it, and where can I find one?”</p>
<p>Braun looked puzzled at that last question. “What do you mean, where you can find one? You know about the one in Vault 87.” </p>
<p>I frowned. “Yeah, well, someone else had plans for that one. They used it to remove the radiation from the Potomac River.” </p>
<p>“You used my GECK as a water filter?!?” Braun was clearly horrified. “Do you know what the GECK was supposed to do, you fool? It was designed to restore the land after nuclear war. Purify land, air, and water. Create power generators. Restore buildings, roads, civilization as we knew it. And you wasted it on a river?” </p>
<p>“That wasn't my idea,” I said. “Clearly, I am looking to use one as it was meant to be used.” </p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately for you there are some problems I suspect you will run into in looking for another GECK.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“As you may have noticed, Vault-Tec was … less than thorough in their approach to their vaults. I am not sure if they simply thought there was little chance of war actually occurring, or if they just wanted to make greater profits at the expense of the future. Either way, I ensured my vault was just to my specifications, as you have seen. One of these … cutbacks, shall we say, was in the form of the GECK.” </p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Very few vaults received a GECK. Of the ones that did, few of them were of the standards I designed. Vault 87 was the only vault in this area that did, to my knowledge.”  </p>
<p>“In this area? Where would the other GECKs be found?” </p>
<p>“There were several in California, though I do not recall just where. One or two sprinkled about the southern Gulf Coast states. None in the Pacific Northwest. And perhaps … yes, one in Vault 123.” </p>
<p>“Which is where?” </p>
<p>“It would have been inside Nashville, a city in Tennessee. Tennessee was west of here --” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know where it is. I did grow up in a vault, we had atlases.” </p>
<p>He cackled. “And how are things going in Vault 101?” </p>
<p>“Hey, I got thrown out, so I wouldn't know. Think they're happier now that they're on the outside, though.” </p>
<p>“What? They were never supposed to leave!” </p>
<p>“Guess the new Overseer didn't get those instructions, because they're certainly out now.” I shrugged. “Anything else you want to tell me about the GECK?” </p>
<p>He paused, and then frowned. “We never had the opportunity to test the GECKs. I would suggest that you be very selective in choosing the one to use it.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“They were meant to purify radiation. Anyone or anything not originally from in a vault may likewise be purified.” </p>
<p>I didn't really want to know what exactly that meant. It sounded bad. “I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your help.” </p>
<p>“Please, come back again. I'll prepare something nice for you.” His voice had just a hint of a cackle, and I had a feeling the “something nice” was something to keep me trapped in the simulation forever. </p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” I said with a laugh. Not a chance in hell. </p>
<p>I left Vault 112 with an active mind and a spring in my step. It would be a long way to Nashville. I thought that first I should work on something to shorten the trip. Thus, I found my way back to the Corvega factory. </p>
<p>On my way, I spotted a mostly intact motorcycle. Perhaps it would be better to start smaller. Even better, Fawkes had no problems carrying it on his shoulders. Damn, Super Mutants can be pretty amazing. </p>
<p>When we arrived, I asked Fawkes to get some more fission batteries for me before he headed back to Underworld. Then, alone with my materials, I got to work. </p>
<p>As I mentioned earlier, I enjoyed fixing things. It was a hobby I'd picked up back in 101, where I'd disassembled and reassembled just about every piece of technology in the vault. (Hey, there were reasons that the Overseer didn't really like me!) Out here in the wastes, I'd read Dean's Electronics so many times I knew it practically by heart. I'd never taken on a project this big, but it was a challenge I was eager to embrace. Something new and awesome to do! </p>
<p>It took a couple of weeks before I was satisfied with my first go at the motorcycle. I'd lived next to the damn thing during that time, subsisting on roast ant meat from any pest who'd gotten too close. However, taking it for a test run told me the brakes were too sluggish and the shock absorbers needed to be toughened up. While I was out, I also ran into more Enclave. This was a fortunate occurrence, as I wanted to make sure the motorcycle could handle someone wearing power armor. </p>
<p>My second test run must have looked pretty funny, as I was all decked out in Hellfire Armor without a helmet, screaming with excitement as I took turns at 80 miles an hour. This was a pretty fucking sweet motorcycle! </p>
<p>Now that I'd learned a few tricks about nuclear powered engines, I was ready to turn to my real project. Sitting a few yards away in the parking lot where I'd been repairing the motorcycle was a shiny pretty Corvega. It would need a lot of fixing up before it was ready for the hills and wreckage that passed for roads here in the wasteland, but it would sure cut down my travel time. And it was another enjoyable puzzle with potential later usefulness. Maybe we'll need cars later, you never know. </p>
<p>The Corvega had more challenges. The car wasn't designed for off-road purposes, so I'd gone out to Adams Air Force Base to take a look at some of the vehicles there, to learn how to fix the Corvega appropriately. Having done that, I examined what was left of the Mobile Base Crawler to get some ideas on making the Corvega a little … sturdier. </p>
<p>I may have gotten carried away in that. But on the plus side, the Corvega now stands up to a direct shot with the MIRV. It drives pretty well, too. </p>
<p>Thus, it was a short time after finishing the Corvega that I roared up the Citadel on my motorcycle and blithely explained to the guards that I was here to visit Sentinel Lyons, and could they please send her out? </p>
<p>Her flabbergasted look was absolutely delightful. “What on earth have you done, Anastasia?” </p>
<p>“Made me a motorcycle,” I said, grinning from ear to ear. “Want to take it for a go?” </p>
<p>Sarah laughed. “Okay, sure!” She turned to the guards behind us. “Uh, someone go tell Dad, okay?” </p>
<p>Elder Lyons arrived in time to see Sarah ride back around to the front gates of the Citadel. He had no problem identifying me as the cause of the commotion. “I see you have been keeping yourself busy,” he said, walking to stand next to me. </p>
<p>“Gotta do something, right? The Brotherhood gonna try and take it from me, or do my Lyons’ Pride tags mean I can be trusted with old world tech?” </p>
<p>“I suspect, having seen what you have done to the Enclave, it would be unwise to try and take anything from you. Though you should know that not all of the Brotherhood feels the same way.” </p>
<p>Well. That wasn’t much of a surprise. The Outcasts might have left the order, but there were plenty of people still in the Brotherhood that didn’t think much of locals. </p>
<p>“Then I’d advise you to keep them in line,” I said. “I wouldn’t want to upset Sarah. She’s been good to me.” </p>
<p>“I shall do my best. However, I must ask – why have you felt the need to build a motorcycle?” </p>
<p>“It was practice for the car,” I said, giving him my best innocent eyes. </p>
<p>“I see,” he said slowly. “Anastasia, where do you intend to go that you need a car?” </p>
<p>“I think that’s a discussion best not had out here, Elder Lyons.” </p>
<p>He nodded once, and then motioned for me to join him back inside the Citadel. I waited just long enough to make sure Sarah parked the bike safely, and then followed him back to his office. </p>
<p>“I'm going to look for another GECK,” I told him. </p>
<p>“Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“The GECK was designed to recreate pre-apocalyptic life. I supported Project Purity, but I think we can do more. I want to retrieve a GECK and use it outside of the Megaton/101 area to build a real civilization.” </p>
<p>“That's quite an undertaking. Life in the Capital Wasteland is better than it has ever been before. Is this not good enough for you?” </p>
<p>“With all due respect, Elder Lyons, I don't believe that 'good enough' is in my vocabulary,” I replied with a rueful smile. </p>
<p>“No, I suppose not. But this is a very dangerous undertaking. I presume that you will have to travel far to find a GECK?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably. I’m hoping not just to find one, but also gain information on how to use it. I suspect the trip may take some time, but as you said, the wasteland is at peace. Now's the perfect opportunity.”  </p>
<p>“Are you committed to this endeavor?” </p>
<p>I nodded. “Yeah. It'll take me a while longer before I am prepared to leave, though, so if there's anything that needs doing before I head out, just let me know.” </p>
<p>“I don't think anything will come up. So is this goodbye?” </p>
<p>“Only for now. I won’t be gone forever.” </p>
<p>Elder Lyons grew somehow more solemn at that. “There is something that you should know, then,” he said. “It is likely that when you return, you will find the chapter will be following Sarah’s leadership instead of mine.” </p>
<p>I blinked at him, and then looked closer. “Something’s wrong.” </p>
<p>“I’m old, child. I’ve had more years than most get in the wasteland. The medicines are starting to fail, and I fear I won’t have much longer. I know that Sarah will lead our chapter well, and I hope that when you return, you will continue to help her keep the Capital Wasteland safe.” </p>
<p>“I will,” I said. “Sarah’s good, I’ll help her with anything she needs.” I swallowed hard. I didn’t really have strong feelings one way or another about Elder Lyons – he was a fucking stubborn old man in a wasteland full of them – but he had been kinder than most and I wasn’t happy to think of him fucking dying. “I’m sorry that this is goodbye.” </p>
<p>“It is a part of life,” Elder Lyons said. “And I have faith in my daughter. I wish you well in your task. We, and the entire wasteland, will miss you. I advise you to take your Brotherhood holotags, in case you run into any trouble with our other chapters. They might take us to be rogues, but it should give you a certain legitimacy.” </p>
<p>“I’m proud to be part of the Lyons' Pride,” I told him honestly, and held up the tag I wore around my neck. I mean, I thought that the Brotherhood were officious, and loved to take credit when they didn't really deserve it, but if I had to be Brotherhood, I was damn pleased to be in the Lyons' Pride. </p>
<p>Even better that I really, you know, wasn't. It was a legal fiction that made the Brotherhood feel better about needing me. </p>
<p>I gave one last look back at Elder Lyons, and shut the door on an era in the Capital Wasteland. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After that, Star Paladin Cross was easy to find. “I'm here to say goodbye,” I told her. </p>
<p>“Do you have another mission?” she asked. </p>
<p>“This one's self-imposed. But I wanted to thank you for all the help you'd given me this past year. You were a great companion and I really appreciated having someone I could trust backing me up.” </p>
<p>“I know I told you that your father was a great man, Anastasia. But I believe that you have already far surpassed his accomplishments. I know that in your journey you will give yourself and the Brotherhood many reasons to be proud.” </p>
<p>I was surprised to find that tears stung my eyes at her words. I'd never really had friends in the vault, outside Dad and Amata, and I was startled to learn that apparently I'd subconsciously assigned Star Paladin Cross the role of surrogate mom. Because I imagine that what I felt at her words was much like what it felt to receive parental approval. </p>
<p>I'm guessing, though, because where Dad was concerned, there was always more to do. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Star Paladin Cross,” I said softly. “I really appreciate your support.” </p>
<p>She smiled. “Anyone who knows you believes in you. I wish that your mission in life brought you more closely into the Brotherhood, but like your father, you have a destiny much greater than any paladin or scribe, and I cannot deny the good that you do outside our fold.” </p>
<p>“I hope that when I return, our paths travel together once more,” I told her, and gave her a hug. “Please stay safe.” </p>
<p>“And you do so as well,” she said, returning the hug as well as a woman in power armor can be expected to. “Good luck, Anastasia, and godspeed.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I didn't leave right after that, of course. There were still more than a few loose ends to tie up. </p>
<p>I had some robot surgery to do. </p>
<p>After leaving the Citadel, I went out to the RobCo facility to meet with Tinker Joe. </p>
<p>“I find myself in need of a robot,” I said. </p>
<p>“And what did you have in mind?” Tinker Joe asked. </p>
<p>“Got any Mr. Handys?” </p>
<p>He looked at me in surprise. “Not the sturdiest robot for combat, you know,” he said, glancing at my armor. </p>
<p>“Oh, I can fix that. But I can't fix the awful AI in the Mr. Gutsy model, and I am not traveling with a robot that's going to spout anti-communist slogans every five minutes.” </p>
<p>Tinker Joe laughed and nodded. “Very true, young lady. Well. I've been working on this Mr. Handy over here. His name is Steve, and I think he'd do well for you, whatever your purpose might be. 1000 caps.” </p>
<p>“800 and you have a deal,” I said. </p>
<p>“Done. Enjoy your new robot, Wasteland Messiah.” </p>
<p>When I brought Steve back to my house in Megaton, I was stunned to find that Wadsworth took exception. </p>
<p>“Dear madam,” he said, bustling down the stairs. “Am I not a good enough butler for you, that you must needs bring this in?” </p>
<p>“Calm down, Wadsworth,” I said, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of a jealous robot. “This is Steve. Once we get him fixed up, he's going to protect the car I've just restored. He won't be staying with us forever.” </p>
<p>“Fixed up?” Wadsworth asked. “What do you mean, madam?” </p>
<p>“He needs some armor and weaponry upgrades, as do you, as it happens. I'm going to be taking a trip, Wadsworth, and I'll be leaving you to protect the house.” </p>
<p>“I will always do my duty by you, mistress.” </p>
<p>“And I'll make sure you have the tools to do it,” I said. “But first, I need to get Steve kitted out.” </p>
<p>I had so much fun figuring out what weapons to put in Steve. Since I'd designed the car to handle just about anything, short maybe of the full size nuclear bombs Liberty Prime throws around, I wasn't worried about collateral damage. Eventually, I decided. A flamethrower for close range, plasma for medium range, and a Fat Man as the ultimate fallback. </p>
<p>Wadsworth, on the other hand, couldn't have weapons that would destroy the town. He too got the flamethrower and plasma, but his ultimate weapon was only a Tesla cannon. </p>
<p>That should do to protect the house, and the new motorcycle that stood sentinel in the living room. Now to find a human caretaker. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey!” Moira said when I walked into Craterside. “What do you need?” </p>
<p>“Got a minute?” I asked. </p>
<p>“Sure thing! Just let me finish up here.” After a few minutes she turned to me expectantly. </p>
<p>“Moira, I...” It was surprisingly hard to look at her smiling, happy face, and say this. “I'm leaving the Capital Wasteland for a while.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Where are you going? Think there's anything interesting out there?” Moira's eyes were bright and excited. </p>
<p>“I'm going to look for technology to improve Megaton,” I said. “I'm going to have to travel quite a long way, though. I might be gone for years.” </p>
<p>She stepped back a bit, happy expression fading somewhat. “Oh. We'll miss you around here.” Then the happiness came back full force. “But you say it will help Megaton? That's exciting!” </p>
<p>“I think it will. That's the plan, anyway. But I need a favor from you.” </p>
<p>“Sure, anything you need.” </p>
<p>“I'd like you to look after my house while I'm gone. I've, uh, upgraded Wadsworth, so he'll handle intruders, but I'd like you to keep an eye on the place. You can live there yourself if you want to, it doesn't matter to me. But I've got some dangerous toys in there, and I'd feel better knowing you were looking out for me.” </p>
<p>“Of course!” She beamed at me, a Moira special smile. “Anything for my little research assistant!” </p>
<p>“And, uh, listen. If I'm not back in five years, keep it. Keep it all. Because I'm probably dead.” </p>
<p>She nodded, as if I'd just said something about the weather. “You'll be fine. But I am curious about what you did to that robot,” she said, the last part mostly to herself, musing. </p>
<p>Yeah, it was not necessarily the best idea in the world to give Moira Brown access to all my stuff, but she wouldn't do real harm with it. Simms was good about reining her in when necessary. </p>
<p>I turned to go. “I'll bring by the key when I leave, and we'll set Wadsworth to give you access. But anyone else who goes in there will be killed, so don't bring guests.” </p>
<p>“Of course, of course,” she said, turning back to her own work. “How exciting! Something new.” </p>
<p>Moira was Moira, and in many ways her cheerful sameness was one of the greatest comforts in my life. </p>
<p>It didn't take long to discuss my leaving with Lucas Simms. I merely told him I'd be gone for up to five years, and that anyone who entered my house except Moira Brown would be killed by my robot. He said he'd put the word out, and I figured anyone who was stupid enough to try something deserved the fire and death they’d find. </p>
<p>Then it was just a matter of packing. </p>
<p>I didn't take my Reilly's Ranger armor, or Harkness's gun. When going into the unknown, best not to take things you were too attached to – or that were too known to be attached to you, if you were the kind of person that people on the radio never shut up about. Combat armor and a regular plasma rifle would be good enough. Add in a few thousand caps, a hundred stimpaks or so, a lot of microfusion cells, and a bag of the best food the wasteland had to offer, and I was pretty much set. </p>
<p>A few days later, Moira had the key, Wadsworth had been set to allow her access, and I'd moved the car to just outside Megaton's gates. </p>
<p>“Guess this is goodbye,” I told Moira. </p>
<p>She nodded. “You'll be home soon. Find lots of interesting stuff for me. Maybe when you come back, we can write another book together!” </p>
<p>“I'll keep it in mind,” I said, and surprised both of us by hugging her. “Thanks for everything.” </p>
<p>She simply smiled and waved at me, and I turned around to leave Megaton for God knows how long. </p>
<p>I took one last look through the gates as they closed behind me, and then started the car and headed out through the wastes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Music City to New Canaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember learning in the vault that driving vacations were a typical and fun pastime for pre-war families. Maybe. Driving in the wasteland, however, is a lot less fun, even when there are roads worth the name. </p><p>My Corvega had the ability to drive at speeds over 100 miles per hour. Yeah, right. There was this one time I got up to 60 before nearly hitting a piece of debris. But on the plus side, my Pip-Boy was able to pull up new maps for me as I drove, indicating that someone back in Vault-Tec history just put a map of the entire country in these things and shipped them out. </p><p>Thanks, lazy Vault-Tec employee! </p><p>My destination, Vault 123, was just outside of what used to be Nashville, Tennessee. It was a distance of somewhere between 650 and 700 miles, at least if you went there relatively directly, but in a world with wrecked roads and ruined bridges, I expected it to take much, much longer. </p><p>It took me a little under a week to get there, what with the need to find workarounds to impassable areas and the not being exactly sure where I was going. But eventually, leaving Steve in charge of the car, I found myself walking into Nashville, or as it was now known, Music City. </p><p>Music City showed its age and the impact of the war, just like everywhere else in the country, but it had been relatively lucky with regards to damages. A couple of bombs hit the city, but it wasn't completely demolished like DC. </p><p>Braun hadn't told me exactly where to look for Vault 123, and of course I had no idea if it were an open, closed, or demolished vault. But from the look of things in the area, whatever happened, they didn't seem to have used their GECK. </p><p>There were bright lights coming from one direction, and I picked my way over towards them. When I got to the source of the lights, I found a large wall and a couple of security guards. Interestingly enough, the wall seemed partially constructed out of the same materials I was used to seeing in vaults. </p><p>“Hi,” I said. “What’s this place?” </p><p>“Why, this is Music Row,” one said. “What brings you here, little lady?” </p><p>“Just seeing the sights,” I said. “Can I go in?” </p><p>“Can you play?” </p><p>I blinked. “Excuse me?” </p><p>“In Music Row, everyone plays an instrument. Can you play?” </p><p>Well, fuck. “I have a harmonica.” </p><p>The security guard sneered at me. “That's the best you can offer?” </p><p>“You can't go in and listen? Or take lessons?”</p><p>“Ah. Lessons. Well, that's another thing. They ain't cheap. Can you pay?” He winked at me. “In Music Row, you play or pay.” </p><p>“Whether I can pay depends on how much it costs, doesn't it?” I gave him an innocent look. </p><p>He exchanged glances with the other guard. “This one's feisty, ain't she?” the other said with a laugh. “Take her to Charlie. See what he says.” </p><p>The first guard nodded. “Okay. You heard the man. We're going to Charlie's.” </p><p>Wherever the hell that was. </p><p>Charlie turned out to be a grizzled oldtimer living just inside the Music Row walls. </p><p>“I hear that you're looking for music lessons,” he drawled. </p><p>I thought about it. I mean, the goal had just been to get inside, and here I was. At the same time, I needed to get information on Vault 123, and I would have to be accepted here to do that. I had told Moira that I might be gone up to five years, so I had the time to be accepted and do this right. </p><p>“I want to stay on Music Row,” I said. “I hear that means I take lessons.” </p><p>He nodded slowly. “Yep. Unless you know something already, then you take lessons.” </p><p>“Let's do this, then. What's the deal?” </p><p>“500 caps a month for room, board and lessons, and an additional 500 for the guitar.” </p><p>A guitar. Great. Just the thing I needed. Maybe Agatha and I could play duets when I got home. </p><p>I thought it over and nodded. “I'll give it a try for a month, we'll see how it works out.” </p><p>He cackled. “Alright then, let's get you a guitar!” </p><p>I smiled vaguely at him. I knew what a guitar was, of course. Had never really thought about playing one, but I'd been out of the vault long enough to know that life was just full of little surprises like this one. </p><p>So I followed along behind Charlie, accepted the guitar with bemused wonder, and sat down for my first lesson. </p><p>*****</p><p>It didn't take longer than a month to figure out everything I needed to know about Music City, Music Row, and Vault 123. </p><p>Music Row, I discovered shortly after my arrival, was a commune. The community was entirely devoted to music, and there were always performances and concerts going on at any time of the day or night. Residents were assigned to perform essential chores on a rotating basis, with some put on guard duty, some on provisioning.</p><p>Residents took both of these duties seriously, as I saw with the guards I'd encountered on arrival, but they hated doing them, because it took them away from the music. Within two days of being on Music Row, I'd bartered with half a dozen people to take over their provisioning duties, and had replaced the caps I'd spent on the lessons and the guitar. </p><p>I also learned that Vault 123 had been opened up about fifty years ago, and that most of the residents had moved into Music Row. I didn't know what the purpose of the vault was, or whether it had been a control vault, but everything seemed to check out. </p><p>The Overseer lived not far from Charlie's, and was a first rate fiddler. When I finally got the opportunity to speak with him about the GECK, he was thoughtful. </p><p>“We never used the GECK because we never felt the risk was worth it,” he said. “Music Row is fine by us. But then again, I don't think I have any right to allow you to take it. How about we strike a deal?” </p><p>“Okay,” I said warily. “What do you suggest?” </p><p>“I hear you're something of a whiz kid when it comes to provisioning,” he said. “Tell you what. I'll let you examine the GECK so's that you can make your own, if you agree to serve provisioning duties here for six months. Sound okay?” </p><p>I thought about it. It would probably take a while for me to figure out how it worked, and then to try and replicate it would take even longer. Six months seemed like a fair trade. </p><p>“Deal,” I said. “If I can start immediately, that is.” </p><p>The Overseer chuckled. “Sure thing. The GECK's still in the vault. I'll take you there myself.”</p><p>The entrance to Vault 123 was in Centennial Park, inside what appeared to be a half demolished replica of some ancient temple or something. The vault itself was locked up tight, though it was populated by robots. </p><p>“For some reason, Vault-Tec locked our grandparents in here with a bunch of killer robots,” the Overseer said. “We bashed their heads in for a while, but finally someone figured out how to reprogram the blasted things. Now they guard over the vault for us.” </p><p>Killer robots. That sounded like Vault-Tec, alright. </p><p>He took me to the Overseer's office, and showed me the GECK. “You can only look at it in here,” he said. “You try to take it outside this office, the robots'll kill you Understand?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said, turning it over in my hands. “Thanks a bunch.” </p><p>“You got the list of what we need?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said absently, brain already racing. “I'll bring it all by in a few days.” </p><p>“Thank you ma'am,” he said, and then departed. </p><p>I stared at the GECK. I could do this. </p><p>Might as well get started. </p><p>*****</p><p>Life over the next six months took on the flavor of routine. I provisioned the inhabitants of Music Row every few days, and the rest of the time, lived in the empty Vault 123 and studied their GECK. I'd also leave every once in a while to scavenge for specialized parts for the thing, as it was a tremendously complicated beast and I wanted to be sure to get it right. </p><p>But by the end of the six months, having devoted all of my non-scavenging time to replicating the damn thing, I was pretty sure I'd done it. Or at least as much of it as I could do – there wasn't any way to replicate the seed packets, for example. </p><p>Plus, by this time, having been living in a creepy empty vault, and spending all my time in an office identical to the one belonging to two men who'd tried to kill me, was wearing me down. I was used to being alone much of the time, of course, but this vault was completely eerie and my Pip-Boy radio didn't have any reception down here. </p><p>I was definitely ready for human contact. So I trudged back to Music Row. </p><p>“You done?” the Overseer asked on my return, not bothering to put down his fiddle. </p><p>“Think so. Say, I have a question for you.” </p><p>“Ask away, little lady.” </p><p>“Little lady” had become my nickname around these parts. Not sure why; I was 20 years old now and not particularly small. But in many ways, it was nicer than the Lone Wanderer and much less pressure than being the Wasteland's One True Messiah, so on the whole I didn't mind. </p><p>“My Pip-Boy didn't get any radio down in the vault. There any way that I could download music to it, to play for myself? It was too quiet down there.” </p><p>The Overseer stopped to stare at me. “You've been without music for nigh on six months?” he asked in horror. “Why, we need to do something about that. I'll take you over to Jim, at our recording studio, he'll get you set up right.” </p><p>We walked down the road to a modest brick building that looked mostly intact. “Jim!” the Overseer yelled, sticking his head in the door. “I got a guest for you!” </p><p>An old man hobbled out. “No need to holler, boy, I heard you come in. And you brought the little lady. What do you need, doll?” </p><p>“She's got no music on her Pip-Boy,” the Overseer said. </p><p>Hell, my brain was so addled by the isolation that I'd forgotten that Vault 123 lived here. Of course they knew how to get shit on Pip-Boys! </p><p>“We can't have that,” Jim said, frowning. “I'll take it from here, Roy.” </p><p>“Much obliged,” the Overseer – Roy – said, and turned to go. </p><p>“Wait!” I said. “Why doesn't anyone from the vault wear their Pip-Boys?” </p><p>The Overseer turned around. “Gets in the way of playing,” he said, and then walked out the door. </p><p>Oh. Of course. </p><p>I looked over at Jim. “Well? Can you help me out?” </p><p>“Sure I can,” he said easily. “Cost is five caps a song.” </p><p>I considered my Pip-Boy thoughtfully. Music Row had a lot of holotapes of music. I could fill up my Pip-Boy with the ones I liked best and take them back to Three Dog, and then GNR could play more than its 13 song rotation. But of course, I had to keep some room clear on the Pip-Boy for other things as well. </p><p>“How many songs you think will fit on here?” I asked him. </p><p>“That a 3000 model? Maybe 500, total, if you had nothing else on there.” </p><p>I had a lot of shit on there. Wasn't going to erase things like audio files of my Dad or the maps, either. </p><p>“Let's do 50,” I said. “Might take me a while to pick them out, though.” I smiled at him. “Have to choose the best, because I don't know when I'll be back this way.” </p><p>Jim gave a wheezy old man laugh. “Then I'll take you back to the listening room, little lady, and show you how to record. You can pay me on the way out.” </p><p>I ended up spending three days in the listening room, recording just under 50 songs, and I finally began to realize just why Music Row was so obsessed with music. There was some pretty amazing shit out there. </p><p>When I stumbled out, Jim was still there. “Got what you need?” </p><p>I mutely handed over the caps and nodded. </p><p>“You have the look of a woman who finally gets the music,” Jim said. “Glad I could help.” </p><p>I still don’t know what that means, but I think I was just glad not to be alone in the silence any more. </p><p>*****</p><p>I found Roy, the Overseer, after leaving the studio.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” I said, “but I have a few more questions for you.” </p><p>“Happy to help,” he said. “What's on your mind?” </p><p>“You didn't use the GECK because you thought Music Row was good enough. What would have happened if you did use it?” </p><p>The Overseer shrugged. “Not sure,” he said. “That's pretty much why no one wanted to use it. We'd had enough of Vault-Tec to know that they weren't always to be trusted. Figured we were fine as it was.” </p><p>I was afraid of that. </p><p>“Do you know any vault that actually did use their GECK?” I asked. </p><p>He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Let me think. Couple of travelers years ago told us some stories about a city in the New California Republic that was built with a GECK. Too far away for us to know for sure, of course. </p><p>“The New California Republic?” I asked. </p><p>“Yeah, it's this government type thing out in what used to be California.” He shrugged again. “Can't tell you much more than that, but it's the place to start if you're really looking for a city that used its GECK.” </p><p>“How would I get there?” </p><p>“Go west, best I can tell you. Not sure what you’ll find along the way. Wasteland’s full of crazy shit, and that’s a long and dangerous road.”</p><p>“Yeah,” I said. “Gotta do what you gotta do, though.”</p><p>“Fair enough. You heading out now, little lady?” </p><p>“Think so,” I said. “Thanks for your hospitality.” </p><p>“Thanks for your help. Lot of people around here really appreciate their break from the chores.” </p><p>“Happy to oblige. Give my regards to Charlie.” </p><p>*****</p><p>Back in my car, GECK secured in the trunk, I considered what I had learned. </p><p>The GECK had risks of use. Well, Braun had told me that much. </p><p>But there were places that used the GECK. One may be located in a place called the New California Republic, at the other end of the former United States. California was located over 2,000 miles away from my current location in Music City. </p><p>Holy shit, that is a long way away. </p><p>I wanted to do this thing right, though. And I'd suspected it wouldn't be as easy as going to Vault 123 and taking the GECK, which is why I'd left Moira in charge of my house and things. I'd only been gone six months now, and I'd mentioned it could take years. </p><p>So. There was time. </p><p>This was insanity. Who the hell traveled across the country like this? </p><p>I set my Pip-Boy to a western route and started the car. It was time for another adventure! </p><p>*****</p><p>Likewise, much of the interior of America's northwest was relatively untouched. The roads weren't great after 200 years of deterioration, mind you, but there was little debris and the land was flat. The grasses were tall and the few settlements nothing to write home about, but enough to keep me fed and give me a place to sleep as an occasional break from travel. </p><p>When I finally got over the mountains to Utah, I found myself in a thriving settlement called New Canaan, populated mostly by religious types. </p><p>I fucking hated it almost immediately. </p><p>New Canaan was a trading town, safe and prosperous. The houses and shops were neat and well maintained, and the people were very polite to all visitors so long as they kept to the rules. So it sounds like a nice enough place on the face of things, right? </p><p>Yeah, right. It was all fucking civilians who thought that their .45s and their religion entitled them to tell you what to do. I don’t like civilians on the best of days. The New Canaanites were hard workers, which I respected well enough, but their lives of calm ritual were so eerily like the clockwork of Vault 101 that it felt almost like a red, mountainous shadow of my childhood home. </p><p>There was a lack of violence and crime, which hey, is totally awesome for most people, but it also came with a lack of choice, which I despised. There were rules for everything in New Canaan. Drinking. Swearing. Sex. They didn’t even serve fucking Nuka-Cola, just water and tea. </p><p>So much fucking tea. I swear. </p><p>I’d been through enough shitholes to see the good in New Canaan too – the people took care of their own, and if you took on their religion you were as good as one of them. It just wasn’t the kind of place that I could live happily, and it set my teeth on edge. Because frankly, I had no intention of taking on their religion, and because of that, it didn’t matter that this was the first fucking town of any size I’d found since Music City, no one would fucking talk to me. </p><p>Trade, yeah, of course. Serve god-awful tea, sure. Talk about the history of the city or the politics of the region? Not a chance in hell. And, well, honestly, my love of colorful language wasn’t winning anyone over either. </p><p>I was about ready to give the fuck up and just aim in the general direction of pre-war California when I finally met someone who would help. Being me, it was entirely by accident.</p><p>“Watch yourself!” a man hissed at me as I wandered back towards my room that night. I blinked at him in the dimming light of sunset, and noticed I’d almost walked into the front porch of a building I recognized as the New Canaan medical clinic. The angry man was working on a patient sitting steadily under the porch light, and I couldn’t help but stare. </p><p>This was the most horribly injured person I had ever seen in my life who wasn’t dead or ghoulified. His entire body seemed to be covered in burns. They were clearly old injuries, at least a couple of years, given the amount of scarring, so he wasn’t going to drop dead in front of me, but still I couldn’t help but marvel that someone seemed to have lived through a full body burning. </p><p>“It’s rude to stare,” the doctor said, an edge to his voice that sounded almost like nerves. </p><p>“My apologies,” I said, but to the burned man, not the doctor. “I wasn’t trying to be rude. I’m impressed you lived.” </p><p>“It surprised many,” the man replied with an unexpectedly deep voice. </p><p>“I can only imagine,” I said, running my gaze once more over the burns. They were extensive and still bright, bright red even with age. “You didn’t get treatment right away. Left for dead?” </p><p>“That was the expectation.” </p><p>I looked up at the doctor then, who was holding a pot of something. “That an ointment?” I asked. </p><p>I hadn’t seen that many burns in Vault 101, and while flamers were fun they weren’t an optimal weapon, so my experience was more limited in this area than others. But nonetheless, Dad had taught me a shit ton about treating burns because early choices made big differences, and we did have the occasional reactor accident. I may have given up my plans to be a doctor the day I left the vault, but I still retained some kind of professional curiosity. </p><p>The doctor was even more uncomfortable, jaw clenched. “That is between my patient and myself,” he said. </p><p>Well. Fair enough, actually. I nodded once and turned to go. </p><p>“You know burns,” the burned man said before I could walk away. </p><p>I paused. “Know? It’s not exactly my area. I never finished my medical studies. But I’ll admit I’m curious what could possibly help repair wounds of this age.” </p><p>“It’s antibacterial,” the doctor finally said, when the burned man’s silence became too much for him. “For infection.” </p><p>“Hm,” I murmured. “Compression?” </p><p>“Bandages,” the doctor said. </p><p>“Range of motion issues?” I asked the burned man. </p><p>“A few. More than I would like. Less than I deserve.” </p><p>In my experience, the wasteland didn’t give a fuck what people deserved. But I wasn’t going to debate that with religious types – there wasn’t much point in wasting breath. </p><p>“You can’t cut those scars out,” I said, stating the obvious, “but some good surgery could help reduce the pull of them on your muscles. People here seem smart. You might want to look into it.” </p><p>“It is something to consider,” the burned man said gravely. “You are not from here. What is your name?” </p><p>“Anastasia Melodious,” I said. “Yours?” </p><p>A small curl touched his lips. It wasn’t a smile, and it wasn’t kind – best I could describe it would be that it was a harsh amusement, though I don’t know if it was directed at me or at himself. “Joshua Graham.” </p><p>The doctor’s breath hitched just a bit, and I considered them both. There was more here to Graham than just his burns. Something about the man made the doctor uncomfortable, or maybe it was something about me interacting with him. It was interesting. </p><p>But I already knew enough to know that New Canaanites would never give up one of their own. So I didn’t bother to ask any further questions. “I wish you luck in your recovery, Mr. Graham.” </p><p>“It will be as the Lord wills it,” he said, and I nodded more in farewell than agreement, walking back to my room in the last of the light. </p><p>Interesting. Everything in New Canaan had seemed so straightforward. </p><p>*****</p><p>The puzzle of the burned man aside, there wasn’t much left for me in New Canaan at this point. There was nothing anyone would talk to me about, and I didn’t think that spending another week or two here would be anything more than a waste of time. </p><p>That is, until I saw a man swathed in more bandages than a mummy waiting for me when I came out of my room with my pack over my shoulder. </p><p>I was taken aback. “Yeah, that’s fucking compression,” I said, staring at the utter lack of visible skin the man presented. “Jesus.” </p><p>“You would do well not to blaspheme in this town,” Graham said, gesturing for me to sit with him in the small diner attached to the hotel. “You have garnered a bit of a reputation already, you must know.” </p><p>“I do know that,” I agreed. “And even I can’t help but pick up that I’m not exactly well liked here. So. Time to move on.” </p><p>“You have not found the answers you seek.” </p><p>“Not yet. I will eventually.” </p><p>And I would. I mean, it’d be nice if these fuckers just talked to me, but whatever. </p><p>“This town has always been a trading post,” Graham said, his words deliberate as he changed the subject. “Its roots were in the old pre-war railroad era, where east met west.” </p><p>Uh, okay. What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? </p><p>“What do you want with the New California Republic, Anastasia Melodious? You have come a very long way from home, from the sound of it.” </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t know that I want anything from it,” I said. “I don’t know shit about it. I’m here to learn about Vault technology, and I hear they had some in California.” </p><p>His eyes narrowed. “Most assumed you are Arroyan, due to your Pip-Boy,” he said, gesturing slightly to my wrist. “It was only last night that it became clear we were wrong. I suspect we have been wrong about many things where you are concerned.” </p><p>“I don’t know what an Arroyan is, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m from the east. The Capital Wasteland.” </p><p>“Washington, DC,” he murmured. “East, not west.” </p><p>“We just had a war out there over some Vault technology called a GECK,” I said. “I didn’t approve of what either side wanted to do with it, so I came to learn more. Someone back east said they heard that I could do that in California, and I didn’t have anything else to do with my time.” </p><p>“That last is a lie,” he said. “You did not come this far on a whim.” He paused. “When faced with uncertainty, I have found it helpful to ask the Lord for his advice. His guidance has led me to believe that helping you would be to do the Lord’s work.” </p><p>“God wants you to tell me about California?” </p><p>The man’s expression was inscrutable. “No. I believe I am called to take you to New Jerusalem.” </p><p>I put my elbows on the small table and leaned forward. “What’s New Jerusalem?” </p><p>“In the immediate aftermath of the apocalypse, my people made their home where it had always been, near the Great Salt Lake. Salt Lake City was grievously destroyed in the war, but destruction is no barrier to the industrious. New Jerusalem was founded upon its ruins, using the three Garden of Eden Creation Kits found in Vault 70.” </p><p>Three GECKS? Fucking hell! </p><p>“That sounds like the kind of place I’m looking to understand better,” I agreed slowly. “Why hasn’t anyone else told me to visit there?” </p><p>“Because New Jerusalem was destroyed many decades ago,” Graham said. “After the war, many were afraid. Not of death or dying, nor of violence, but of further losing our way of life. My people have faced oppression and destruction from their very beginning, and the war seemed to be the ultimate test of our faith’s ability to endure. The difficulties of living in a vault designed to discomfit our people in particular further added to the poisonous notion that we were being deliberately persecuted.”</p><p>“Pretty sure Vault Tec hated everyone equally,” I said. “But that sounds like them, targeting their population’s weaknesses like that. What did they do?” </p><p>“We are a people of certain moral traditions, and the vault did not allow for their practices,” he said. “That is enough.” </p><p>“Sure,” I agreed. “So, what happened when they got out?” </p><p>His eyes gleamed in a brief triumph. “That you must learn in New Jerusalem.” </p><p>“Okay. Where is it?” </p><p>“To the south. I will accompany you, in return for a small favor.” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Do not return to New Canaan, and tell no one that we have met.” </p><p>Intriguing. “I’m thinking that this has something to do with the whole being left for dead thing.” </p><p>“They are not unrelated. You should also know that while I have no wish to bring you harm, the Lord is fierce in protecting his own, and I serve his purpose when needed.” </p><p>This man was not like the others. He was not a civilian. And I was willing to bet that Joshua Graham found killing in the Lord’s name an all too easy chore. </p><p>But. It’s not like I was exactly a pushover either, so what the hell. “Yeah, fine. I don’t mind heading out after this, and I don’t have anything against you or New Canaan.”</p><p>“Then there is no need for delay.” He stood, and I followed him, mostly wondering what the fuck I’d just gotten myself into. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was about a two day walk to the ruins of Salt Lake City from New Canaan. Of course, it would have gone faster if we’d taken my car, but I’d been very careful to not let anyone know that I had one of those. I certainly wasn’t going to tell Joshua Graham, with his twinned aura of menace and tightly held secrets. </p><p>It would be fine where I left it, a bit to the southeast of New Canaan, until I returned.<br/>
I didn’t mind the walk, to be honest. Oh, Graham wasn’t much for company, spending nights by the campfire reading his holy book and cleaning his gun, but the walk itself was quite pretty. The desolation of the war hadn’t quite destroyed the beauty of the landscape - even though the last 500 miles of driving had been spent winding up and down mountains, they were still so foreign and awe-inspiring to see. </p><p>Everything was so different out here. There had been some mountains nearer home, of course, but they looked nothing like this. </p><p>If anything, Salt Lake City was the most familiar looking place I’d been since the end of the grasslands. It was the typical wasteland cityscape, jagged edges of rebar and concrete humming with the slow buzz of radiation and decay. Graham barely looked at any of it, picking his way confidently through the rubble towards what I could only guess was the ruins of New Jerusalem. </p><p>And – there. In the middle of the square rose the blackened spires of what once must have been a beautiful building. The contrast between what was and what it had become was heartbreaking, and I stopped in my tracks. </p><p>“The survivors of Vault 70 lived long before I was born,” Graham said. “But there could be no doubt that they would use their tools to resettle here and rebuild the Tabernacle. The stories still say that after its second destruction, many still fought to remain and rebuild.” </p><p>“Did anyone stay?” I asked. </p><p>He gestured with a bandaged hand. “See for yourself.” </p><p>I followed the motion to see a cemetery, small stones marking the resting places of those who presumably had died in the fall of the reconstructed city. It had once been neat and tidy, but it was clearly not regularly maintained. </p><p>“It is custom, when one of us visits this site, that we pay our respects by tending the graves of our ancestors,” Graham said. “I will take on this duty while you examine the city. If you have questions later, I will do my best to answer them.”</p><p>I nodded, and slipped into the ruins of the Tabernacle. You could almost imagine it during the pre-war days, rising tall and proud around worshipers that could feel nothing but tiny in the great space. </p><p>A little too blatant a statement, if you ask me. But then, I’m not a religious type. </p><p>There was little to see in the Tabernacle itself. Whatever had been here was either destroyed or taken to New Canaan with the survivors. But the grounds around the temple showed that there had once been a thriving community, with the remains of New Jerusalem’s houses atop the ruins of Salt Lake City. </p><p>A city that burned and rose and burned again. I picked my way over to the west to find the entrance to Vault 70. </p><p>Like all vaults that had been left open to the outside, it was a rusted, overgrown nightmare. But it was a familiar one, and I followed the degraded metal hallways to the Overseer’s office. I needed to rig up a fission battery to get the Overseer’s terminal to work, but once I had it was a simple enough thing to download the instructions for use of the GECK. </p><p>They were signed by Braun, of course. Gross. </p><p>More interestingly, there were also a few accounts over the decisions to use the GECKs and some thoughts on how they could be best utilized, and I was almost more interested in that than the questionable words of a sociopath. Those went on the Pip-Boy as well. </p><p>Oh, and the experiment for this vault? The jumpsuit manufacturing machines didn’t work. Guess that’s a problem if you’re super modest. Graham must be a big fucking prude if that was what he didn’t want to tell me. Though it was just as well, since I might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all and made him unwilling to bring me here. </p><p>When I returned to Graham, he was sitting against the cemetery fence, his work done. “Did you find what you were looking for?” </p><p>“Kinda,” I said, and sat down beside him. “I got the Vault-Tec stuff, if that’s what you mean. But I’d still like to know what happened.” </p><p>“The people of New Jerusalem were untrusting. Other groups survived the war, even others of our faith, but the leaders of New Jerusalem were determined that they would not tempt a second apocalypse.” He paused. “Pride is a vice whose grip is seen far too late sometimes. Their very belief that they could control events led to their downfall.” </p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“The refusal to treat with their neighbors made them enemies. Though the outside world suffered, New Jerusalem had plenty inside their rebuilt walls. Their people decided that to share with others was a risk they were unwilling to take, and in the end, others took everything from them.” </p><p>“Ah,” I said. If I’d learned anything fast in the wastes, it was that you needed friends. Enemies were certain, but friends could make the all the difference. I thought about Moira, about how she’d helped me from the first time I’d stumbled blindly into her shop, and shook my head. </p><p>If she hadn’t helped me, I’d be dead. I like to think I’ve repaid the favor, with all her research requests, but it’s a debt I’m prepared to acknowledge until I die. She deserves it. </p><p>“We will camp here for the night, and I will escort you out of the city tomorrow. Then you can be on your way.” </p><p>I nodded, and turned to setting up camp. </p><p>*****</p><p>Early the next morning, we began our hike back north towards New Canaan. At the mid afternoon, Graham raised his hand to stop us. </p><p>“What’s up?” </p><p>“I believe this is a good place to part ways,” he said. “Remember your promise.” </p><p>To not return to New Canaan? Yeah, done.</p><p>“Of course,” I said. I looked down at the map on my Pip-Boy, to see how much further it was to retrieve my car. “I guess now I’ll have to go on to California if I want to see the results of a GECK.” </p><p>Graham was still. “You could,” he allowed. “However, I believe you might find what you are looking for in Arroyo instead. It is a town of tribals that used a GECK and has since flourished.” Another pause. “Their lifestyle is very different from ours in New Canaan.” </p><p>I had the distinct feeling he would be grimacing if I could see behind the bandages. </p><p>“Arroyo?” A vague strand of memory came back to me. “That’s the place you said everyone thought I was from because of the Pip-Boy. What are tribals doing with Vault-Tec equipment?” </p><p>“I have never been to Arroyo, but they worship the founder of their city as almost a God.” Yeah, that was definitely a grimace, I didn’t even need to see it. “He was a vault survivor, to my understanding.” </p><p>A place that used a GECK and was the complete opposite of the joyless and menacing man in front of me? I was sold. </p><p>“Where’s Arroyo?” I asked. </p><p>“To the west. Here, I will show you.” He marked a general area on my map. </p><p>“Thanks,” I said. “I didn’t think anyone in New Canaan was going to help me on my quest. I’m glad I ran into you when I did, and I hope you have as full a recovery as possible.” </p><p>“Everything is in the Lord’s hands,” Graham said, and with no further goodbye, disappeared up the trail to New Canaan. </p><p>I looked down at my Pip-Boy and grinned. Arroyo, huh? Founded by a vault dweller who used a GECK? Now that was a story I could get behind! </p><p>I couldn’t wait to get there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...there are canonically only 122 Vaults. But I'm pretty sure we still have more Fallout games in the works down the line, so I wanted to pick a number Bethesda wouldn't use. Hence, Vault 123 in Nashville.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arroyo to Vault City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arroyo was...wow. There weren't really words for New Arroyo. </p>
<p>First of all, the place was huge. There were thousands of people living here. Second of all, it was fucking beautiful. I mean, ridiculously beautiful. It looked like pictures I'd seen in the vault of what cities used to look like before the war. </p>
<p>If the GECK can do this...</p>
<p>When arriving in the city, I had to check in with guards at the gate. </p>
<p>“What brings you to New Arroyo?” a bored guard asked. </p>
<p>“I'm here to do research on the GECK,” I said honestly. </p>
<p>The guard looked up in surprise. “Say again?” </p>
<p>“I want to research the use of the GECK,” I repeated. “Is that a problem?” </p>
<p>“No, not at all. It's just unusual. Please step over to the waiting area. I'd like to run this by someone else.” </p>
<p>I sighed, and did as I was asked. After a couple of hours of waiting, my name was finally called. </p>
<p>“Anastasia Melodious?” </p>
<p>I looked up to see an older man, probably about 60 or so, standing in the doorway. He had a kind, though weather-beaten face, and the look of someone who had been around the wastes a time or two. His eyes were a deep brown, and like me, his build ran towards the agile as opposed to the muscular. His armor was decorated and very well cared for, leading me to believe that he was a person of some importance in the town. </p>
<p>“That's me,” I said, rising to join him. </p>
<p>“Follow me,” he said, and I did, walking patiently through the hall behind him. The man bypassed the security area and led me directly into the city of New Arroyo. </p>
<p>There were whispers in the streets as we passed. I craned my head to take in the sights and tried to ignore the talk. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Arroyo,” the man said, slowing so that I could get a proper look around. “This is your first time here, I take it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said, still twisting to see everything. “I'm from back east. The Capital Wasteland.” </p>
<p>“You're a long way from home then,” he said. </p>
<p>“It's been quite a trip,” I said. </p>
<p>We walked into an impressive looking building in the center of town. He led me into an opulent office, and I sat down across from him. </p>
<p>“I am the Village Elder,” he said, and then smiled. “You'll find, however, that many people call me the Chosen One.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” I said, as the pieces fell into place. “Chosen for what, if you don't mind me asking.” </p>
<p>“I don't, it's common knowledge here. I was chosen to save the city from certain death.” </p>
<p>“You obviously managed.” </p>
<p>“I did.” His smile broadened. “I was told to save the city by finding a GECK. Now, forty years later, a girl comes to my city looking for information about the GECK. So I'm interested. Who are you, Anastasia Melodious, and what is your story?” </p>
<p>I gulped. “All of it?” </p>
<p>“I've got time,” he replied, leaning back in his chair. “And if you're all the way from the Capital Wasteland, something tells me I might need it.” </p>
<p>Those eyes told me that he wanted the truth. Well, I had nothing to be ashamed of. So I started with the day I was forced out of the vault and went all the way through to the day I decided to get a GECK. </p>
<p>The Chosen One nodded. “Sounds familiar,” he said wryly. “A lot of pressure has been on you the past few years, but it seems like you've risen to the challenge.” </p>
<p>“I did my best. I won't say there weren't many mistakes along the way.” </p>
<p>“There are always mistakes,” he said. “God knows, I know something about those.” He sighed. “If you're willing to listen to an old man ramble, I can tell you a little bit about why your story sounds familiar.” </p>
<p>“Please,” I said. </p>
<p>And so I learned about the Chosen One. His selection as the hope of the village, his travels through the west, the abduction of the people of Arroyo, and eventually, the destruction of the Enclave on their oil rig. It did parallel my story in many ways, and that raised a lot of conflicted feelings in me. </p>
<p>I mostly felt excitement and hope, because this guy set out to do the same thing I was looking at doing, and succeeded beyond even my wildest dreams. But there was a corner of me that wanted to sulk. Even though I knew I wasn't particularly special, there were days where I wanted to believe I was as awesome as Three Dog always says I am. </p>
<p>This guy is way more awesome than I am. </p>
<p>“Now, Anastasia, if I may call you that, what is it that you wanted to know about the GECK?” </p>
<p>For the rest of the afternoon, I asked question after question, which he answered. No, using the GECK didn't hurt anyone, but it had been used by a vault dweller. Yes, it did wipe out everything that was around before. Yes, he did think it might work differently if there was a vault nearby, as it was designed to work with vault technology. </p>
<p>As the sun dipped below the horizon, he called for dinner to be brought to us. As we ate, he considered me thoughtfully over his beer. </p>
<p>“There is one thing you haven't asked,” he said, “that you really should know about. The GECK, it will change everything. It will change the face of your home, it will change the way that people look at you and think of you. It will make you friends you don't want, and enemies you want less. If you want to survive, and you want your city to survive, you will have to learn politics very, very quickly. And learn them well. It's the only way I've kept us out of the NCR and independent.” </p>
<p>“I didn't plan to take charge myself,” I said. “The Brotherhood of Steel has been doing a good job with the purifier. And I'm not anyone in power in my hometown.” </p>
<p>“The Brotherhood of Steel? No. The Brotherhood of Steel has never acted solely in the best interests of the wasteland.” </p>
<p>“I know,” I said. “That's why the Capital Wasteland chapter got cut off by – is it Lost Hills? I think so.” </p>
<p>“Doesn't matter,” he said positively. “The Brotherhood still will always put their own best interest first. You can't trust them with something this powerful, not if this place means anything to you. You will have to do it yourself. Trust me.” </p>
<p>I started to reply, then hesitated. “Sarah Lyons is a good person,” I said. “And I’ve trusted her with my life.” </p>
<p>“It’s easy to trust someone with your life,” the Chosen One said. “Sometimes almost too easy. My companions came from every species and walk of life, and not all of them were good people. That isn’t the question. You love your town enough to come thousands of miles for it, to rebuild the place that gave you a home. That’s an honor and a responsibility, and you can only turn it over to someone who will regard their lives as you do. Tell me, do you really think that that is the Brotherhood of Steel?” </p>
<p>“No,” I said. “But it isn’t the Enclave, either. And there isn’t anyone else.” </p>
<p>“There’s you.” His eyes, warm and rich brown, never left mine. “I was your age when I saved my city. I wasn’t supposed to be the heir, I was never supposed to lead. But I had to, because the ones who should have done it couldn’t be trusted to step up. The Enclave couldn’t be trusted, and you defeated them. You need to be strong enough to defeat the Brotherhood of Steel as well.” </p>
<p>“I have never wanted to be Overseer,” I said. </p>
<p>“We don’t always get what we want in the wasteland,” he replied. “I love my city, and I love what I have helped it to become. But if you had asked me when I was 20, before I was called to the Temple of Trials, what kind of life I wanted, it would have looked very different. And if I had followed through on that, turned over my birthright to my sister, or worse my brother, to lead the people of the Vault Dweller in my place, then I would have given up my people to someone I knew to be less capable. I would have to live with that.” His smile was almost a smirk. “They call me the Chosen One. I wonder, what do they call you?” </p>
<p>I bit my lips. “Messiah,” I said at last. “The Wasteland’s One True Messiah.” </p>
<p>“It’s not a responsibility you can turn down. Enjoy yourself. Travel, learn what you need to. Make friends, fall in love, all of that. You can find anything out in the wastes. But you will someday have to make a choice, and I don’t want you to be as blind to that as I was.” </p>
<p>“That isn’t who I am,” I said, placing my palms flat on the table. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. What matters is who you become.” </p>
<p>I had never thought of becoming anybody. But sitting here now, under this man’s gaze, it seemed impossible to think that I could do anything else. </p>
<p>“It’s a lot to take in,” he said, obviously noting my discomfort. “I understand. Believe me.” He smiled ruefully. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I can be as awesome as you,” I told him. “I mean, it’s nice to think that I’m special, but I know better. I’m still just the vault reject.” </p>
<p>“As I was the previous Elder’s youngest and least dutiful son.” He grinned at me, and though he was still attractive now as an older man, I could see where that smile would have been devastating when he was younger. “I made Arroyo into what I wanted it to be. Given that you came from New Canaan, it might be a bit of a shock. If you want to make your world into the opposite of your vault, you can do that. You can do anything as long as you don’t walk away.” </p>
<p>I nodded, and emptied the remains of my Nuka-Cola. “If Arroyo is the opposite of New Canaan, I’m sure I’ll love it here.” </p>
<p>“Feel free to stay as long as you like. I'm sure an enterprising woman like yourself will be able to find plenty to do,” he said, flashing that breath-taking smile at me once more. “If you'd like, I can update your Pip-Boy maps from my travels. They're obviously a bit old, but better than nothing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” I said, and held out my arm. The transfer took only seconds. </p>
<p>“You’ll end up in the NCR eventually,” he said. “Just remember how much better we have it here in Arroyo and you’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>I smiled back at him, strangely buoyant at his evident pride in his city and love for what he had built. “That, I think I can manage.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I carried the weight of that conversation with me the whole time I was in Arroyo. </p>
<p>I wasn’t heroic like the Chosen One. I hadn’t been sent to save my people from death. I’d just finished fixing Mom and Dad’s water purifier and then came west because I was bored. I mean, I wanted to help Megaton, sure, but not like this. Not like...Arroyo. </p>
<p>Because holy shit. Arroyo. Was fucking amazing.</p>
<p>I learned pretty quickly that the Chosen One was basically worshiped as a god, and that his grandfather, the Vault Dweller, was literally worshiped. As in had a temple and everything with holy relics. The reverence for the Chosen One bled over into the spirit of the city, and well, I couldn’t think of anyone better to have that kind of influence. </p>
<p>Arroyo was friendly. When you walked through those gates, you were home, no matter where you were from. The people were inquisitive and open, and loved traveling and adventures, just like their leader. And just like their leader, if you decided to try something stupid, the violence was just under the surface, barely hidden by a fierce pride and a devotion to enjoying what life there was in the wastes. </p>
<p>I had been invited to stay as a guest of the Chosen One, in his official residence at One Elder Place. It was an honor reserved for his friends and foreign dignitaries, so I’m not sure why I qualified, but holy shit it made a difference in this town. Strangers begged to hear my story. They teased me about my armor, which was apparently very conservative for Arroyo. And they invited me to all their sex parties. </p>
<p>So yeah. Sex was a way of life in Arroyo. The Chosen One was a widower, twice over, and while he had apparently been devoted to each of his spouses while they lived, he was also very, very fond of sex – and the rumors claimed, very good at it. And since the people of Arroyo were very, very fond of the Chosen One, well, he was both their example and most courted guest. </p>
<p>Apparently in his younger years, he had made some kind of porn about his defeat of the Enclave. It was a cult favorite in Arroyo, and most people could recite the terrible, terrible lines from it should an opportunity arise. While I got the feeling that some of the citizens closer to the Chosen One’s generation weren’t exactly as supportive of their Elder’s odd career choices, the younger citizens thought it was hilarious. </p>
<p>Sex parties, however, were not my thing. I hadn’t spent my life in the wasteland being careful not to get shot just so that I could turn around and get naked with a bunch of strangers. On the whole I felt safe in Arroyo, but that was a barrier I couldn’t quite bring myself to cross. Not to mention that sex really just wasn’t that important to me, and I didn’t want it to become important. </p>
<p>Since Arroyans were out to have a good time, no one pressured me to do anything that I wouldn’t enjoy. But I quickly learned that my polite rejections had made people believe that I was secretly pining after the Chosen One himself, who had mostly dropped out of the party scene. He had a number of children in Arroyo, and someone directly related to him was bound to be at a party unless it had been specifically tailored for his presence. </p>
<p>There was a genealogy. I tried reading it once but my eyes crossed.  </p>
<p>In point of fact, I didn’t see much of the Chosen One, and I certainly wasn’t aiming to seduce him. I hadn’t the faintest idea how to seduce anyone, and the idea that someone like me – small breasted, long limbed, and completely inexperienced – would appeal to the legendary sexual appetite of the Chosen One was laughable. </p>
<p>Though I’m not going to lie, I understood the appeal. </p>
<p>Arroyo was an easy place to live, and I loved it. At home, it was nice to feel special, but here, I was nobody. Any reputation I had was simply because it was known that the Chosen One had taken some kind of notice of me. There were no responsibilities. </p>
<p>I took part in gecko hunts, and shit were those lizards a pain in the ass. I helped sometimes in the medical clinic, talking shop with Arroyans who had trained in various other places around the wastes, most commonly in a place called the Boneyard. (And wasn’t that an ominous name – who the fuck wanted to live in a boneyard?) </p>
<p>And I learned about the NCR. The people of Arroyo came from Vault 13, and the people of the NCR from Vault 15. It was strange to think that despite all the things that Vault-Tec had done to fuck up their vaults, that they had still managed to have such a profound impact in the post-war wasteland. They had basically succeeded despite themselves. </p>
<p>The NCR was a bit of a fuck up, from the sound of it. It was Arroyo’s nearest neighbor, so people here had opinions on the lack of true leadership (a sentiment usually followed by a devotional ode to the Chosen One) and on the general corruption and poor policy choices. The general agreement was that the NCR had started well – apparently both the Chosen One and his grandfather the Vault Dweller had been involved in its early years – but that it had gone off the rails as it expanded. </p>
<p>It was, however, generally described as a fun place to visit. The Chosen One had some thoughts on that. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to go to Vault City,” he said, whisking me away for lunch one day for absolutely no reason. “They used the GECK there too. I wish I could say that you’ll enjoy it, but maybe it’s changed in the past few decades.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Vault City?” I asked. </p>
<p>“The most arrogant people I’ve ever met in the wastes, and I fought the Enclave.” He smiled, the expression lighting up his whole face. “Sometimes vault residents get a little strange about their own superiority, and Vault 8 is no different. They came out and used their GECK, and then refused to let anyone in who wasn’t a citizen of the Vault.” </p>
<p>I tilted my head. “How long did that stop you?”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Not long, my dear. Not long at all. They had a citizenship test. It’s a bit on the unfair side, frankly, but you and I both have something that makes the way easier.” He held up his left arm, and I grinned. </p>
<p>“Vaulties,” I said, shaking my head as I touched my Pip-Boy to his. “Fucking Vaulties. We really are all alike.” </p>
<p>“You’ll do fine. They let outsiders live in the Courtyard, and you shouldn’t have trouble making friends. I hear good things about you here, you know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” I felt myself blushing. How fucking embarrassing. </p>
<p>“You’re from a vault, you’ve got interesting stories, and you have never said a single bad word about me. My dear, it was almost a guarantee that Arroyans would like you.” His eyes twinkled. “You should know that there’s a competition to get you to the parties. No one would ever force you, but it would be quite a coup if you showed up.” </p>
<p>“No thanks,” I said. “That’s not what I came here for.” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t why I went to the NCR either, but…” He smiled. “You really should go to New Reno.” </p>
<p>“Why?” I gave him a narrow look. “I’m not filming a porn.” </p>
<p>“No, of course not,” he agreed smoothly. “But New Reno is a different kind of place from where you’ve been before, from the sound of it. The crime families run the town, and anything is available for a price. Stop by the Shark Club and talk to John Bishop. He’ll take care of you.” </p>
<p>“As in make sure I make friends or as in put me in the ground?” I asked, eyebrow raised, and he laughed again. </p>
<p>“You’ll find enough people in the NCR that will want to put you in the ground without needing an introduction from me,” he said. “We’ve been lucky enough to have you here for months, and I like to think that you’ve been enjoying your time in Arroyo. But I know better than to think that you plan on staying.” </p>
<p>He was right. While I liked the easy lifestyle and lack of responsibilities I’d found in Arroyo, it was also, well – just a little bit too easy. I needed a challenge, to do something more than just hunt and trade and sleep in a nice bed. </p>
<p>“I can’t abandon Megaton,” I said. “I don’t know that the Capital Wasteland needs me like Arroyo needs you. But it’s home, and I love it.” </p>
<p>“Of course you do,” he said. “Just make sure that you don’t leave without saying goodbye.” </p>
<p>“I would never.” I paused. “I could never betray your kindness like that. I wish there was something I could do to make up for all the time and care you’ve given me.” </p>
<p>“If you’d like a challenge, then here’s one. Fix the NCR for us, and Arroyo will call it even.” There was something behind the laugh this time, a challenge as well as humor, and in that moment, I really believed he thought I could. </p>
<p>But that was ridiculous. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I spent a long time in Arroyo. Longer than I had to, frankly. But there was so much to see and learn there, so many people to talk to, and the highlights of occasional conversations with the Chosen One, that it was hard to finally make myself leave. </p>
<p>On the other hand, the lack of real purpose beyond learning had started to wear on me. I preferred action, and Arroyo was established enough that there wasn’t a need for someone with my special skills with plasma. </p>
<p>Leaving wasn’t easy, but it was inevitable. Even if saying goodbye to the Chosen One was about the hardest thing ever. I’m not saying I cried afterward, but I’m also not saying I didn’t. </p>
<p>My next destination was Vault City. I'd been warned by the Chosen One, and the warning had been reiterated by just about everyone I'd met who had been there. But still, it was the other place that had used a GECK, so I was interested. Plus, it seemed to be involved in making stimpaks and the like, and if they knew how to do that, I wanted to take that knowledge home with me. </p>
<p>So bigots, take care, Anastasia Melodious is on her way! </p>
<p>One thing that was nice about the NCR, I found when entering their territory, is they were quite vigilant about maintaining their roads. It made travel a hell of a lot easier. Maybe they weren’t as bad as the friends I'd made in Arroyo had implied. </p>
<p>I parked the car, as per the usual, a decent distance from Vault City, hiding it so that passerby wouldn't run into it and be nuked by Steve. It was a few miles hike to Vault City proper, and I took my time walking over, so that I could look at the unfamiliar landscape. </p>
<p>That is, until I heard the screams. Then I took off running. </p>
<p>I saw two people up ahead being attacked by large radscorpions. There was an older man shooting at them ineffectually with what appeared to be a 10 mm pistol. The young woman he was with merely stood behind him and screamed. </p>
<p>Both were wearing vault jumpsuits. I couldn't read the number from here, but I bet they were from Vault 8, the eponymous vault in Vault City. </p>
<p>I pulled the plasma rifle from my back in a fluid motion, and set to work helping the man kill the half a dozen radscorpions that were causing them problems. After we were done, the man crumpled to the ground. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” the woman shrieked. I spared a glance at her. </p>
<p>Holy shit, she was just a year or two younger than me! How could she bear being this stupid? </p>
<p>“He's been poisoned by radscorpion venom,” I explained, doing a quick examination. “And he's been wounded a few times. Do you have any antivenom?” </p>
<p>She shook her head. “Oh no, Daddy, Daddy!” </p>
<p>“It's okay, I have some. How about stimpaks?” As I spoke, I gave him the antivenom shot. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Here!” She thrust a handful of stimpaks into my hand. I used two of them on her father. </p>
<p>He was already breathing easier, and his color had returned. A good sign. </p>
<p>“Is he going to be alright?” the young woman asked me, still upset.</p>
<p>Vault dwellers are sheltered, I reminded myself. Remember how freaked out you were by the wastes at first. I smiled at her. “He should be fine. He'll need to rest a bit first before you finish your travels, though.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Thank goodness!” She smiled back at me. “I'm so glad you showed up when you did. You totally saved us.” </p>
<p>“I'm happy to help,” I said. “My name's Anastasia Melodious, by the way.” </p>
<p>“Cecy Collins,” she replied. “My father's David Collins. We're from Vault City.” </p>
<p>“I'm from Vault 101,” I answered, figuring that was a safe answer for snobs such as these folk were reputed to be. </p>
<p>Her eyes fell on my Pip-Boy. “Vault 101? Where's that?” </p>
<p>I chuckled. “A long way from here,” I said. “Look, let's make camp first, then we can have a nice chat. But we should really get your father someplace more comfortable.” </p>
<p>“Right!” she said, and quickly dove into their packs to bring out their camping gear. Well, at least she knew what to do there. </p>
<p>I would have known that Cecy was from a vault community even if she hadn't been wearing a vault suit or been completely fucking clueless about life in the wastes. She had the pink cheeked, healthy glow of someone who'd lived a sheltered childhood with plenty of food, a look I'd taken for granted in 101 but hadn't seen much since, even in Arroyo. </p>
<p>In point of fact, Cecy was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, with long, baby fine blonde hair, wide and innocent blue eyes, and perfect, even teeth. It made me wonder why her father had taken her out into the wasteland, naïve as she was, when a woman who looked like that would draw slavers and raiders from the entire area. A beautiful woman had to be really fucking careful. </p>
<p>Before long, David Collins was resting in a bedroll, we had a fire going, and Cecy was free to make conversation with me. And she liked to talk. </p>
<p>“So you're on your way to Vault City, right? It's the best place in the entire wasteland to live, you know.” She said this with the simplicity of stating a generally known fact. </p>
<p>I stifled a smile. “Is it really?” </p>
<p>She nodded. “Oh, yes. Nothing else measures up, really. And only the very best kind of people are allowed to become citizens.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” I said. “You and your father must really be special.” </p>
<p>“We were citizen born,” she said proudly. “Vault City has 110 citizens. Of those, 98 are citizen born like me and Daddy. The others all passed the citizenship test. It's the hardest in the whole world, I bet.” </p>
<p>“It would have to be,” I said. “Why so few people?” </p>
<p>“Oh, because that's all the vault systems can support. We don't live in the vault anymore, of course, but we still rely on the vault generators and stuff like that.” </p>
<p>I nodded. That made sense. The GECK in Arroyo seemed to have handled that problem, but I got the feeling that the GECK was customizable, to a certain extent. </p>
<p>“Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?” I asked, figuring this would both set her at ease and take her mind off of her father, still sleeping off his injuries. </p>
<p>It was a mistake. Five hours later, she was still talking. </p>
<p>“...and that's why my dream is to travel with Daddy on one of his trading trips to New Vegas! I mean, they still have the old pre-war casinos, and I hear everyone wears old style clothing and everything there. It's supposed to be the most glamorous place in the entire country! Doesn't that sound divine?” </p>
<p>I nodded. Nodding had been the only thing required of me the entire time. </p>
<p>Needless to say, I'd heard enough to form a pretty good opinion of Cecy, her father, and Vault City as a whole. </p>
<p>She was nice enough, but horrifically snobbish and condescending, without even realizing it. I had to keep reminding myself that she was basically a sheltered child, no matter that she was apparently 18 years old. Plus, and this made it worse in some ways, her heart was clearly in the right place. She was a genuinely nice person, which made the horrible things she said seem that much more, well, horrible. I suspected that you could get used to her naïve and bigoted view of the world if you saw the good person underneath. Or maybe if you were cold and cynical yourself, I don't know. Certainly in the world according to Cecy, there were two kinds of people, those that were good and upright and civilized, and everyone else. </p>
<p>Most of the former lived in Vault City, of course. She thought maybe people from other vaults might count too, so I at least had a chance to be on the side of the good. Go me. </p>
<p>Luckily, at that point, her father woke up, groaning. </p>
<p>“Daddy?” Cecy instantly ceased her monologue and turned toward him. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“I'm fine, princess,” he replied slowly. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“We were attacked by those awful radscorpions and you were hurt. Luckily Ana came by and saved us!” </p>
<p>Ana? What the hell? Who do you think you are, bitch? I pushed the sudden anger aside and turned my attention to the injured man.  </p>
<p>“Hi,” I waved at him. “Anastasia Melodious, at your service.” </p>
<p>“You have indeed rendered me a service,” the older man said with difficulty. “You saved myself and my daughter. I know I was stung several times by those scorpions, and we were out of antivenom. I can only guess that you must have used your own supply to aid me.” </p>
<p>“I carry around a few shots of the stuff, yeah.” </p>
<p>“I owe you a great debt. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” </p>
<p>“You don't owe me anything, I was happy to help. If you really feel strongly, though, you can help me study for the Vault City citizenship test.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “My daughter would be of much greater help to you in that. Princess, what do you think?” </p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. “I'd be happy to help!” she exclaimed. “It would be wonderful to have you move in. Then you'll experience the best of life yourself!” </p>
<p>Great. I didn't correct their misconception that I wanted the citizenship because I wanted to live there. I think things were better that way. </p>
<p>So I moved into the Courtyard of Vault City, and Cecy would come out of the city proper each day and teach me the things I need to know to pass the test. I grew to like her pretty well; sometimes I had to just pretend not to hear things she said, but she was from a different world and it really wasn't worth the effort to correct her. </p>
<p>After a few weeks, though, she told me that her father had finally gotten permission to take her on his next trading trip to New Vegas. She was, of course, outrageously excited about it. </p>
<p>“The Strip is supposed to be the most beautiful place in the world!” she sighed. “And everyone is so dainty and refined. I bet it's just like Vault City, only with old world charm and class. I can't wait, Ana. It's just going to be the best experience of my life, I know it.” </p>
<p>I smiled at her. “Well, I'm going to take the test in a few days. I wish you would still be here to celebrate with me, but there will be time enough for that when you get back. How long will this trip take?” </p>
<p>“We're supposed to be gone for two months,” she said, “but Daddy says that you never know.”</p>
<p>As a going away present, I gave her a 10 mm pistol. “Just in case. Your dad will show you how to use it, I already talked with him.” </p>
<p>“You're so paranoid, Ana!” she smiled, and handed me a goodbye holotape. “So you'll have me on your Pip-Boy forever!” </p>
<p>Uh, thanks? </p>
<p>I said the appropriate things, of course. </p>
<p>Once left on my own, I passed the test and got into Vault City proper as the 111th citizen. I spent the next few months learning how the GECK was used, and more importantly, how the stimpak factory was created and functioned. </p>
<p>Cecy and her father never returned to Vault City, though. I wondered what happened, and hoped it was simply that she saw the bright lights of Vegas and refused to come home. The alternative scenario, of course, was far worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Vegas, New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The months after that I spent seeing the sights of the NCR. I had come all the way across the country, after all, and so I wasn't about to just turn right back around and leave before seeing and learning everything I could. </p><p>My next stop was New Reno. From what I’d heard about it, it was a drug infested den of vice, which sounded at least vaguely interesting if not particularly to my taste. Going to a city known for drugs and porn was a little odd considering I wasn’t particularly interested in either, but it was recommended by the Chosen One. </p><p>From there, I headed towards Shady Sands, the capital of the NCR. On the way I had a couple other adventures – I got kidnapped by a crazy Brotherhood guy, for instance – but nothing I couldn’t handle. </p><p>It turned out I couldn’t handle Shady Sands, though. </p><p>My time there did little to convince me of the overwhelming goodness of the NCR. The politicking there was unbelievable, and in my opinion, rather unbearable. These guys were going to bring their government down around them if they didn't stop fighting over it all the time. I was fervently glad that the NCR was not my problem, because I wasn't sure anything short of a massacre of their Congress could save them. </p><p>Most citizens of the NCR meant well, judging from the people I talked to. That's what made it all the sadder that they were being used as pawns in a political game by idiots who probably couldn't take down a gang of raiders, so complacent and dull they'd become. I didn't get the pleasure of seeing the president, Aaron Kimball, who was apparently an old war hero or something, but I figured he probably wasn't any different. </p><p>My last stop was New Vegas. I had the materials for my GECK, I knew how to use it, and didn't anticipate ever coming back this way, so I felt I could indulge myself with a trip to the famous New Vegas Strip. I remembered how Cecy had been obsessed with it, and I felt I owed it to both her and myself to stop in and give it a look. After all, it wouldn't take long. </p><p>Of course, me being me, it wasn't going to be quite that simple. I had to park the car, of course, and it always took a while to find a properly secluded space. Then I was free to take a wander up toward New Vegas. </p><p>Then in a small town called Primm, I was offered a courier job that would pay for my little jaunt. I'd been offered these things before – something about me said courier, I guess – but I always turned them down. There wasn't any sense in starting up a courier route I wasn't going to stick around to travel regularly. But this was a one time deal, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Johnson Nash was a decent guy, and I wasn't worried at all about my ability to handle myself. </p><p>There hadn't been anything in years that had given me problems, after all. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Hey, easy there!” an unfamiliar voice called out as I swung myself into a sitting position. Damn, I hurt everywhere! </p><p>What the fuck happened? </p><p>“You've been out cold a couple of days now,” the voice said, as if reading my mind. He then babbled at me a bit to take it easy, and something about damage. I ignored most of it in favor of trying to remember how in the hell I ended up here. </p><p>“-tell me your name?” I caught the end of his question. </p><p>“Anastasia,” I said. “Anastasia Melodious.” </p><p>At this point, the long-winded man explained that he was someone named Doc Mitchell, I was in a place called Goodsprings, and I had apparently been shot in the head. </p><p>I think he thought that had given me brain damage when I asked him if that was all. I mean, I couldn't have been taken out with a simple shot to the head! </p><p>After that, I proceeded to note what he'd mentioned about the robot Victor, who apparently dug me up from a grave, and ignored everything else. It was as I got up to follow the doctor into another room that I nearly had a nervous breakdown. </p><p>“My fucking Pip-Boy is gone!” I snarled. </p><p>Doc Mitchell paused. “You're from a vault?” </p><p>“Yeah, and those bastards stole my fucking Pip-Boy. Whoever did this is dead. They just don't know it yet.”  I had never felt this angry in my life. Not at Dad when he left me to die in Vault 101, not at the Enclave when they kidnapped me in Vault 87. Nothing like the sheer rage that coursed through me at the loss of my Pip-Boy. </p><p>Robbing me of a worthless package (worthless to me, anyway) was one thing. But this was war. </p><p>“Um, Miz Melodious. I have a Pip-Boy you can have until you locate yours.” Doc Mitchell's voice interrupted my righteous anger. </p><p>“You do!” My delighted gaze met his. “A 3000?” </p><p>“Yes. It was my wife's. I have an old Vault 21 jumpsuit as well, if you want it.” </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>“If you don't mind my asking,” he called over his shoulder as he went to procure said supplies, “what vault are you from? Because I'm from Vault 21, and I know that you're not.” </p><p>“Vault 101,” I replied. “Got out a few years ago, but the vault is still there.” </p><p>“101?” he repeated. “I guess you're a long way from home.” He returned to present me with the Pip-Boy and jumpsuit.</p><p>“You can say that again,” I said, taking them from him and instantly put both on. “Anything else I need to know?” </p><p>“Nope. Welcome to Goodsprings. I'd check in with Sunny Smiles if I were you, she'll help you find your bearings.” </p><p>Talking with Sunny Smiles was almost a complete waste of time. I did get a ridiculously weak Varmint Rifle and a few caps out of it, but she treated me like a child to be baby-sat. She was nice enough, but fuck that. </p><p>Really, Goodsprings itself was nice enough, though there wasn’t much to it. Like many towns, anything new and different was a nine-days' wonder, and my unconventional arrival was no exception. Also like many small settlements, if you spent more than a day or two there it began to feel confining and claustrophobic. I aided them in a fight against some weak and stupidly named “Powder Gangers,” earning me some goodwill, and got the hell out of there. </p><p>I was definitely not at 100% yet, and the Mojave clearly wasn't the safest place in the whole world, but I wasn't going to get back to my usual level sitting around in this backwater village. So I took off down the road, back to Primm, and to take the long way around to New Vegas. </p><p>I was going to find out what the hell is going on. </p><p>*****</p><p>So I'll admit that, since I wasn't planning to make a prolonged stay in the Mojave, I hadn't bothered to do any research on the current status of the area. The further I traveled south of Goodsprings, though, the more I realized that that was a mistake. The NCR was apparently at war with just about everyone, from the local Brotherhood of Steel to several tribal factions to what seemed to be their primary enemy, a group called Caesar's Legion. </p><p>A hell of a way to run a country, picking fights with everyone. That was sure going to soothe the local populace. I have to say I still wasn't impressed with the NCR. </p><p>Of course, when visiting Nipton, I got to see the alternative that was on offer. Caesar's Legion were some sick fucks, twisted in the head but deadly effective. So effective, in fact, that it was hard for me to understand why their name had never come up before – this was a group that was a clear threat to the weakly organized and overly political NCR. </p><p>There were always people who needed helping. I'd assumed that the primary role of government was to help and protect people, and in this as well as their other functions, the NCR was falling down on the job. Despite this, I did get the feeling that the NCR meant well, it was just their tactics that needed a lot of help. </p><p>I had patience for people with good intentions and poor follow-through. I mean, that was pretty much the entirety of my relationship with the DC Brotherhood of Steel, Project Purity, and of course with my good friend Moira Brown. The thing was, it was hard enough to find people who were both visionary and well-meaning, and I couldn't afford to be too choosy.</p><p>Thus, I was happy enough to help out the NCR when I could, so I took the time to clear roads for the Mojave outpost, and clear Primm of the convicts. It took time, time that kept me from pursuing this checkered suit man and my Pip-Boy, but I just couldn't bring myself to stand by while innocent people were being hurt. Even when that's what the NCR itself was doing. </p><p>One of the biggest delays to my quest for justice, however, I found while heading up Highway 95 to New Vegas. </p><p>I arrived in Novac exhausted and hungry, and scarcely gave any notice to the giant dinosaur that loomed over the town. The fact that I could ignore a Tyrannosaurus should be a good indicator about how little I cared about anything at that point. </p><p>A too cheerful old lady rented me a motel room, and I crashed on the bed, angry at the world. Angry at the sick fuck who shot me in the head, angry at the NCR for not doing its job, and most of all angry at myself for not being up to my usual standards. I'd nearly been killed a couple of times on the road from Nipton, and it pissed me off. I was fucking weak. The equipment and caps I'd been carrying had all been stolen when I was shot in the head, leaving me with the piece of shit Varmint Rifle and 9 mm pistol I'd been given in Goodsprings, and I hadn't shot with a fucking pistol in years. I needed a damn plasma rifle to feel like myself again. That, and the ability to fucking hit what I aimed at. </p><p>Thus, the next morning when Manny Vargas told me I had to take care of a bunch of ghouls before he would help me track down the son of a bitch in the checkered suit, it was all I could do to keep from punching him in his smug little face. </p><p>I was not ready to tangle with serious ghouls yet. So I figured I'd rest up in town, help that nice brahmin farmer kill the creature stalking his cows, and try to keep myself from killing stupid Manny Vargas. </p><p>After staying up all night to kill the Nightkin (freaking blue Super Mutant! Holy shit!) that was bothering Farmer McBride, I decided to pay a visit to the other sniper in the T-Rex. </p><p>Let's just say he wasn't happy to see me at first. </p><p>“Goddamn it! Don't sneak up on me like that!” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “I'm not nearly good enough at sneaking to take a sniper,” I told him. “Especially at the moment. Maybe it's just that you were expecting someone else?” </p><p>“Maybe I was, but not like you.” He paused for a moment. “But maybe it should have been you I was expecting all along. Why are you here?” </p><p>Great. I recognized the speculative tone. Another person who fucking needs something. I can spot them a mile away. </p><p>“There's no better view than from the mouth of a T-Rex,” I told him with a straight face. “And maybe I was hoping you weren't as big an asshole as your red-hatted twin.” </p><p>He wasn't amused, and I wasn't surprised. Clearly those NCR berets gave men a bigger sense of self-worth than they should hold. “I think you better leave,” he said. </p><p>I shrugged and turned to go. Guess he didn't need anything after all. </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Damn. </p><p>I turned back, expectantly. “Why the change of heart?” </p><p>“I need someone I can trust. You're a stranger. That's a start.” </p><p>A man who only trusts strangers. I'd thought Novac was a nice little town, but between asshole Vargas and this guy, I'm sensing there might be hidden and sinister depths. “What do you need?” I asked. </p><p>“I want you to find out something for me. I don't know if there's anything to find, but I need someone to try.” </p><p>Interesting. He wants me to find something, but needs me to try. I looked the man straight in the face, assessing. Clenched jaw, stiff posture. He wasn't kidding about the need bit; he practically screamed controlled desperation. And he had a big ass gun. Not a good combination. I said nothing, though, and waited for the rest of the story. </p><p>“My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night when I was on watch. They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who.”</p><p>Okay. That explains the desperation. Mindful of the fact that clearly the sniper was wound too tight, I tried to ask my next question as gently as possible. “What exactly do you want me to look for? You want to know where she is?” </p><p>“My wife's dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her.”  </p><p>Clear enough. “What do I do when I find them?” </p><p>“Bring him out in front of the nest here while I'm on duty. I work nights. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal, so I know you're standing with him. And I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself.” </p><p>I took the red beret he handed me with some chagrin. Guess I would be a red-hatted asshole too, now. But there was no chance in hell I would leave Novac without helping this guy. </p><p>I didn't know how long it had been since this Carla had been taken, but I had a feeling every day since then he'd been on a long slow spiral to crazy. If he was former military, he'd probably also done his fair share of killing, and that can haunt a person too. I wasn't really sure that killing the bastard who took his wife would be enough to stop his descent, but there wasn't much else I could do. With luck, it would at least keep him from venting his rage and grief by massacring the entire fucking town.</p><p>“I'll take care of it. May take a couple of days, I'll have to ask around.” I smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't appreciate the expression. “You know, do the nosy stranger thing.” </p><p>“Whatever. We shouldn't speak again. Not until it's over. No one in town knows I know what happened to my wife. Best they never know. Or the Legion will be after me next.” </p><p>And now he was paranoid. It's not like the Legion hid the fact that they were slavers, so I was skeptical that they'd chase down a man accusing them of that particular crime. But I humored him. </p><p>“Okay, fair enough,” I said, with a wave good-bye, and descended the stairs to sit and think. </p><p>Well, I wasn't sleepy now. I remembered Paradise Falls, and the folks at the Temple of the Union. Then I thought about the stories I'd heard of the Legion. </p><p>The Legion hated women. I'd learned that soon enough. An NCR ranger named Ghost had given me the low-down, wanted to make sure that if I were headed into Legion country that I knew what to expect. The sniper – he didn't tell me his name, did he – had a reason to be bitter, and I figured, Carla's slaver deserved the bullet that he or she would most certainly receive. </p><p>I started with Manny. “Met your friend last night,” I said, gesturing up to the dino from where we stood in the courtyard. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>“Real friendly type. Didn't even give me his name before he threw me out.” </p><p>Manny grinned. “Yeah, that sounds like Boone. Cut him a break, though, his wife left him awhile back and he hasn't taken it so well.”</p><p>“Oh? That's too bad.” </p><p>He snorted. “Not if you ask me. Me and his wife, we didn't see eye to eye on some things. We had some pretty big arguments. One day she turns up missing, and he hasn't spoken a word to me since.” </p><p>Gee, you hate his wife, she mysteriously goes missing, and you're stunned he wants nothing to do with you. Asshole isn't a strong enough word for this loser. </p><p>But instead of saying any of that, I flashed him my 'you-are-the-most-fascinating-person-in-the-world' look, and he ate it right up. “What did you fight about?” </p><p>“Man, you name it.” He proceeded to tell me a sob story about how he was just a poor kid from the city who turned good, worked his way through the NCR, and encouraged his best friend to share in his good fortune. All was well, of course, until this bitch showed up and hooked her claws into his poor friend. </p><p>I wondered what Boone would make of that particular history, and if he thought Manny's possessiveness was just a little creepy too. </p><p>I nodded and 'oooh'ed in just the right places, even when Manny assured me that if I'd met the late Carla, I'd've hated her too. Again I resisted the urge to smack this guy upside the head. </p><p>Now, I have no idea what kind of person the late Carla Boone was. Don't really care, for that matter. She may have been just as repulsive as Manny claims. Certainly I discovered the rest of Novac was more in line with Manny's opinion than I'd expected. But that didn't give anyone the right to sell a woman into slavery. </p><p>It was the town nutjob, No-Bark, who put me onto the right trail. I don't think I would have guessed that the cheerful old lady Jeannie May was behind it without his rambling clue. </p><p>When I read the bill of sale she kept in her safe, I felt sick. First, at the horrendous nature one would have to have to do something like this, and second that apparently the late Carla was fucking pregnant at the time. Who the fuck does that to a fucking pregnant woman? No wonder Boone was only a few short steps from crazy. </p><p>That night, I lured that nice Jeannie May out in front of the dinosaur, put on Boone's red beret, and stood far enough back that I wasn't splattered with her brains. To be even more helpful, I carried the body away and dumped her just far enough that it was conceivable that she had been attacked and robbed. </p><p>I did the robbing, of course. Bitch. </p><p>Then I returned to the silent sniper. He was as grim faced as ever. </p><p>“So that's it, then. How did you know?” </p><p>I held out the bill of sale. He skimmed it, covering up his anger with some snide comment about the Legion's paperwork. </p><p>“What will you do now?” I asked him with genuine curiosity. </p><p>“I don't know. I won't be staying, I know that. Don't see much point in anything right now, except hunting Legion. Maybe I'll wander, like you.”</p><p>Oh hell no. I did not go to all this trouble to find the slaver lady and keep Boone from crazy to have him go out and fucking kill himself hunting down the Legion. Or worse, turn his anger against the town that apparently treated his wife like shit. </p><p>“Why don't you come with me?” I asked, the words spilling out of my mouth before I thought about what I was saying. </p><p>Shit. Star Paladin Cross would be proud of me, rushing in to help someone without thought for myself. Well. He was a good shot. This might work out. </p><p>“I shoot Legion on sight. Got a problem with that?” He was clearly assessing me, probably wondering if I was too much of a lightweight to be a help against the Legion. Hell, in my current condition, I imagine he can run circles around me. </p><p>Fucking shot to the fucking head. My anger was still there. </p><p>“Nope,” I told him cheerfully. “Shoot away. I might not be too much help until I get a better gun, but plasma rifles are hard to find out these parts.” </p><p>“Energy weapons?” he asked with the distaste of someone who prefers old fashioned lead. </p><p>“Your gun has more range, but I prefer to see my enemies reduced to goo,” I told him. </p><p>He didn't say anything, so I turned to go. “Oh, wait!” I said suddenly, turning back around. “Your hat.” I took off the beret and held it out to him. </p><p>He looked at me for a moment. “Keep it,” he finally said. “I have another one.” </p><p>I nodded, realizing this was some nod of respect, and that refusing would be rather rude. “Thanks,” I said. “In the morning, we are getting the hell out of here.”</p><p>*****</p><p>In the cold light of day, I sat on my bed thinking about my decision to babysit the troubled sniper. I didn't know a damn thing about him. He may very well go crazy and try to kill me. Taking chances like this with a stranger in the wasteland was not usually a choice that ended well. And yet...</p><p>I admired his strength of mind. He was holding himself together by sheer determination, at first to catch Carla's slaver, and now to kill the Legion that stole her. Healthy, no, not a chance. But better than emptying his rifle into the people of Novac, and it was obvious that the residents here didn't see what a close thing that might have been. </p><p>You don't piss off people stronger than you. It's a fucking law of the wasteland. </p><p>A knock on the door told me my new sniper companion had gotten tired of waiting. I rose and opened the door. </p><p>“I was giving you more time to sleep,” I told him. “Are you sure you're ready to head out?” </p><p>“I don't want to spend any more time here,” he said. </p><p>I nodded in thought. “Come in here for a second,” I replied, moving out of the doorway. He looked startled, and even took a glance behind him. I stifled a smile. “I'll leave the door open if you want to protect your reputation,” I said. </p><p>“What?” he asked sharply. </p><p>I waved him off. “Okay, okay, just kidding. Sit down. We need to talk a bit about our objectives, and make sure we can come up with a plan we can both live with, otherwise this won't work.” </p><p>He gingerly sat on the trunk at the foot of my bed, and I sat cross-legged on the bed itself. The lighting in this room was not great, but it was much better than the dark of the dinosaur at night, and so this was my first real chance to get a look at him. Boone was about my height, looked a few years older, and had biceps that indicated that his use of a rifle dated back more than a few years. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, which bothered me somewhat. I wanted to be able to keep track of Boone's level of crazy, and it would be harder to do that with his eyes covered. </p><p>“First,” I told him, “I promise that we will kill as many fucking Legion as we can be reasonably expected to take alone. But not right away.” </p><p>“What?!” He was outraged. I expected that. </p><p>“Think about it objectively. I don't have the right weapon or armor,” I said, gesturing to the leather armor I was dressed in. Leather armor. I hadn't worn anything less than full combat armor for years. “You have a decent gun, but are you carrying better armor?” </p><p>“No,” he said. “Not really interested in armor.” </p><p>“Well, better armor will make it more likely that we can take Legionaries without dying.” I got the feeling he didn't care so much about staying alive, so I put it a different way. “That is, it may be the difference between us taking a camp and us getting gunned down before we start.” </p><p>He grudgingly nodded. “You have a point.” </p><p>Of course, I didn't mention that the other reason was that I thought he'd be looking to go down in a blaze of glory fighting the Legion, and I was determined that he'd be more useful alive. Hence the need to stay away from the Legion until I was practically strong enough to kill them all myself. </p><p>“Now, I don't have much in the way of caps, but I've never failed to earn what I need. Shit's expensive out here, especially my damn plasma rifle, but we'll do it.” </p><p>“Yeah. You done?” </p><p>“No. I want to let you know something. My primary objective is to find a bastard in a checkered suit. He stole something from me, and I want it back. I'm willing to detour though for the purpose of helping people, and of course, for killing Legion. This means you'll have to put up with me taking time to do stupid errands whose only purpose is to make people's lives better. As a friend of mine used to say, things that are irrelevant to the mission.” </p><p>He stared at me for a long second. “As long as you're not helping the Legion.” </p><p>Dear God, was this man possessed of a one-track mind or what? “Right. Well, as long as you're okay with the situation, so am I. Let's move out.” </p><p>As we walked side by side up the road north of Novac, I thought about where exactly we were going. I glanced over at my new companion, and thought about whether or not to say anything. He wasn't a man who seemed to appreciate conversation, but I didn't know him well enough to know how he would react to being kept outside the loop. Finally I decided to risk it. </p><p>“We have a few choices about where to go right now. Your asshole ex-partner knows where checkered suit man is, but won't tell me unless I take care of the ghouls at a place called the REPCONN Test Site. You know it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” A beat. “You don't like Manny much.” </p><p>I snorted. “Met one guy like that, you've met them all. Convinced they're the most important man in the universe, and you exist to fucking do what they want. Thing is, I'd've helped Novac anyway, if these ghouls are such a big deal. It pisses me off to be fucking blackmailed to do it, that's all. Makes me tempted to just walk on by.” </p><p>“The ghouls are a nuisance. Nothing more.” He shrugged. “Liked having something to do, actually. Easy to shoot.” </p><p>“Whereas your former friend is a lazy son of a bitch, and would prefer to daydream about sex or drugs or his glory days in the Khans. I get it.” </p><p>He didn't respond right away. “If I'm not going to be there on watch at night, then it probably would help to take care of the ghouls,” he finally said. </p><p>“Okay, then we'll do it. Maybe there will be some decent looting there. I hear you need lots of caps to even get in the Strip.” </p><p>“Yeah, couple thousand. That where we're going?” </p><p>“Dunno. Good to have the option, though.” </p><p>*****</p><p>The REPCONN facility was filled with ghouls, but not the type I'd imagined. Instead of ferals, there was a pack of crazy ghoul cultists, bent on going to the fucking moon, and a psychotic skull-worshiping Nightkin in the basement bent on stopping them. </p><p>And yeah, a 9 mm against Nightkin is about as worthless as you'd imagine. </p><p>I also probably should have mentioned to Boone that I was a close to medium range fighter, but I think he figured it out by the time I got into the face of a third Nightkin. Of course, with a pistol that was a pretty stupid idea, but old habits are hard to fight. Besides, it, uh, maximized my effectiveness. Yeah. </p><p>In fact, I was so spectacular at my job, I provoked Boone to speak. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” </p><p>I wiped Nightkin blood out of my eyes and smiled at him. “Is there a problem?” </p><p>He shook his head and turned away. </p><p>Once the Nightkin were dealt with, there was only the matter of getting the psycho ghoulies to the moon. Or wherever they were going. But that was just a bunch of running errands for them and the nutcase human who thought he was a ghoul. Once that was done, I even nicely corrected their moon trajectory for them. Hey, we wouldn't want them to have to wait too long for spiritual enlightenment. </p><p>Everything having been accomplished with an economy of motion and words, we headed back to Novac. Boone went to make a final sweep of his room, and I confronted Manny about checkered suit man. </p><p>Boulder City would be our next stop. After I took a shower. </p><p>Funny, waking Manny up in the middle of the night, covered in Nightkin blood, seemed to make him feel more inclined to cooperate. Maybe this was the wake up call he needed to realize he wasn't the center of the fucking universe. </p><p>Once showered and clean, I met back up with Boone and began to trace a course to Boulder City. This time I didn't bother telling him where we were going. Figured I'd see if he cared. </p><p>Didn't seem like he did. </p><p>Boulder City was a decent walk, but nothing too strenuous for me. Guess it wasn't for the silent sniper either, because he made no complaints and never slowed. Didn't speak a word to me either. I decided that for a while I'd just pretend like I was traveling alone and be pleasantly surprised when he would help me kill things. </p><p>Once we arrived in Boulder City, though, things of course got more complicated. </p><p>There was apparently some trouble brewing between the NCR and the Great Khans. Apparently the Khans had taken a couple of NCR folks hostage, and Lieutenant Monroe didn't seem to know how to handle the situation. </p><p>“If you'd like, I can go in and try to negotiate,” I told him with a charming smile. </p><p>He looked taken aback. “Normally I'd turn you down, since I have no idea who you are, but since the hostages are as good as dead when we attack...sure, why the hell not?” </p><p>“Great,” I said. </p><p>He looked uneasily from me to Boone. “I would make one suggestion, though. Your friend. I think he should probably stay behind.” He kept his voice low. </p><p>I blinked. “Okay.” I went back to Boone. “Hey, I'm going in. Just me. Wait here till I get back.” He gave his usual shrug, and I started to the door. </p><p>“If we hear shooting, we'll be coming in, but it'll probably be too late for you,” Lieutenant Monroe called after me. I resisted the urge to respond with an obscene gesture, and slipped through the door. </p><p>Negotiating with the Khans was actually pretty easy. I mean, it helped that they recognized me as the courier they'd seen checkered suit man kill and bury. Returning from the dead gives you pretty decent negotiating power. They agreed to end the standoff if the NCR agreed to let them walk away. That seeming like an equitable deal, I turned to go. As I did, Jessup, the Khan in charge, yelled something after me. </p><p>“Hey! What the fuck is that hat you're carrying?” </p><p>I examined my pack to see the red beret Boone had given me sticking out a bit. “Oh, that? That's my asshole beret.” </p><p>I guess Jessup wasn't expecting that, because he stared for a moment before snickering. “Your asshole beret?” </p><p>I pulled it out. “I have no fucking clue what it stands for, some NCR unit or some such bullshit, I guess. What I have noticed is that every single person I've met with one is pretty much an asshole.” </p><p>Well, okay, Boone doesn't really seem like that big an asshole, but he's not nice enough to make up for Vargas. </p><p>Jessup looked at the other Khans before turning back to me. “You're alright, lady. That's a First Recon beret you have there, and I guarantee you, each and every one of those cocksuckers is a prime asshole. Hope you shot that one.” </p><p>His tone was grim, and I knew there was a story there. A bad story. </p><p>“Want to tell me what they've done to you?” </p><p>Jessup looked incredulous. “You work with the NCR and you don't know the story of Bitter Springs?” </p><p>I snorted. “First of all, I don't work with the NCR. I had to end the fucking standoff to get to you, so you could tell me where fucking checkered suit man is. Second of all, I'm not from here, so I'm still learning about this place.” </p><p>“We don't like to talk about Bitter Springs,” he answered at last. “It was the worst day in Khans history. The NCR attacked our camp, and sent First Recon in to massacre our families.” </p><p>I stared at him. “No shit?” </p><p>“Women, children, elders. They got them all. At least until they ran out of ammo.”</p><p>“Fuck. I'm sorry.” I was. </p><p>“Like I said, we don't like to talk about it.” He shook his head. “Anyway, go tell the NCR our deal so we can get out of here.” </p><p>So I did. </p><p>When I got back to camp, Lieutenant Monroe was vacillating about whether to honor the deal, so I metaphorically bitch-slapped him out of being a fucking moron until he agreed. </p><p>Then I turned to Boone. </p><p>Bitter Springs, I thought, looking at him critically. How did that play into the crazy there? Was it crazy because he didn't like gunning down innocents – or crazy because he did? </p><p>This wasn't the place to find out, though, so I didn't say anything, just waved to him to indicate we were leaving. </p><p>*****</p><p>When we reached the main road, I turned north towards New Vegas and my quarry. We hadn't gotten very far down the road when Boone increased his stride to jog next to me. </p><p>“Where are we going?” </p><p>Ah, so he did care where we traveled, at least a little. Hm. </p><p>“New Vegas,” I told him. “The man I'm looking for is apparently a big shot at one of the casinos there.” </p><p>“Thought you didn't have the caps to get in the Strip,” Boone said. </p><p>I sighed. “I don't, not at the moment. But I do think I have the caps to get a plasma rifle, and I hear the best place to get those is in Freeside. After that, I thought maybe we'd head to Camp McCarran and see if the NCR needs any help there.” </p><p>A pause. “My old unit is at McCarran.” </p><p>Ah, First Recon, why must you be around every corner? “That good or bad?” I asked him. </p><p>He shrugged. </p><p>“Well, then you can visit with them if you want to, or not. Up to you. But my experience has been that any major military compound has more work than workers, so we'll see what we can do.” </p><p>Boone nodded, and fell back to scan the area. Apparently helping the NCR was almost as good as fighting Legion, because he made no complaints. </p><p>*****</p><p>As it turns out, we didn't need to go all the way to the Silver Rush to find me a plasma weapon. </p><p>“Hey, there's a sacked caravan over here!” I called to Boone, and dropped down to see if there was anything left. Off one of the bodies, I found both combat armor and a plasma rifle. </p><p>I was grinning so hard, I could have lit up the fucking Strip. </p><p>Boone looked taken aback by my glee, but I ignored that. “I'll need a bit of time to fix up this rifle and tweak the armor to fit. You want it, or should I size it for me?” </p><p>“You keep it,” he said indifferently, and I wasn't inclined to argue. </p><p>Within a couple of hours, my project was complete, and I had a pretty solid plasma rifle and decent fitting armor. Now I was ready to go hunting. </p><p>So we headed back south towards Camp McCarran. Once inside, I stopped to talk to Major Dhatri while Boone headed over to greet the members of First Recon. </p><p>Major Dhatri offered some bounties for killing Fiends, which I happily took him up on, and then I hit him up for more information about the NCR's position here, and where else might need help. </p><p>We weren't standing far from First Recon, though. Close enough that in a lull in our conversation, we could overhear some of their chatter. </p><p>“...she wouldn't make it in First Recon, that's for sure,” I heard Boone say to them, a statement followed by loud laughter. </p><p>I looked over at Major Dhatri, who looked uneasy. I winked at him. </p><p>“He's right, you know,” I told him in a confidential tone. “I mean, I suppose I'm decent enough with a scope, but only with a Gauss rifle. Don't think that would be acceptable for First Recon. Plus, as a spotter, I'd be downright awful. I mean, I never thought about enlisting, so it's a moot point, but I'd never make it in a sniper unit.” </p><p>Dhatri glanced at the plasma rifle on my back. “Yeah, I don't think an energy weapons user would fit in very well,” he said diplomatically. </p><p>“Of course, there's also the fact that they can't apparently get these Fiends, and I guarantee you I can,” I said with a smile. “I even promise not to turn them to goo.” </p><p>“These aren't targets to take lightly,” he warned. </p><p>My smile turned into a somewhat feral grin. “Yeah, well, neither am I,” I said. “You'll see.” </p><p>With that, I turned and walked back to First Recon. There were a few snickers and knowing looks as I approached, but no one said anything. “You want to stay here or come do some killing with me?” I asked Boone. </p><p>“You going after those Fiends?” one of the snipers asked. “Good luck with that.” </p><p>I looked the speaker in the eye. “Don't worry, I'll let you kick the heads around when I bring them back here.” </p><p>He snorted. “You're alright. Try not to die.” </p><p>“Can't, I have a mission. My time's not up.” I turned back to Boone. “You coming?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He turned away from First Recon and followed me towards the exit. </p><p>Once outside, he motioned for me to stop. “Yeah?” I asked. </p><p>“Look,” he said. “I'm not sure this is a great idea. There's a reason that Dhatri doesn't want to send First Recon in against these guys again. They've tangled in the past, and the bastards have always come out on top.” </p><p>“Noted,” I said. </p><p>“I'm serious. Cook-Cook fucking raped one of them.” </p><p>I looked at him, confused. “You're trying to look out for me,” I said, coming to a sudden realization. “Wow. Maybe you're alright, Boone.” I grinned at him. “But don't worry, even if you were First Recon, I won't let them hurt you.” </p><p>He sighed. “Suit yourself.” </p><p>We set a quick trail towards the last known location of Cook-Cook, the closest of the three fiends we'd been sent after. Known information: favors a flamer, loves a cow. </p><p>Once we started getting close, I turned to Boone. “So, you want to take out the special brahmin while I circle around?” </p><p>He nodded, and dispatched the unlucky brahmin with an economy of motion. I meanwhile charged into the ruins to get Cook-Cook and his bastard friends. </p><p>The Fiend in question was unmistakably upset at the loss of his beloved. (Ew.) In fact, he was trying so hard to kill Boone that he was basically as much a danger to his own men as to us. </p><p>I, meanwhile, had not been so happy since waking up in Goodsprings. I had a plasma rifle in my hands, decent armor on my back, and was surrounded by targets. Basically everything this growing girl needs. </p><p>I was accumulating piles of goo at almost my old rate, when I noticed that Boone had run into some trouble with Cook-Cook and the remnants of his gang of men. </p><p>I sprinted over towards the fight just as Cook-Cook turned his flamer on Boone. Boone swore and staggered backwards, shirt aflame. I flung the plasma rifle back on my back (I'd promised the Major not to goo Cook-Cook, after all), pulled out my combat knife, and intercepted the jet of flame with my body. </p><p>Fuck. Flamers are only fun when you're the one wielding them. </p><p>I ran through the flame to get up close and personal with the bastard, and slit his throat. The blood sizzled as it met my flaming armor. I turned to meet the few remaining bastards and they scattered at the sight of me, on fire with a wicked ass knife. </p><p>I didn't have to worry about reducing these guys to goo, so I pulled out the plasma rifle and took care of the rest. That done, I turned back to evaluate Boone. </p><p>It wasn't pretty. He'd ripped off what remained of his white t-shirt, but he'd still been badly burned.  </p><p>“Shit,” I swore. “Hang in there, I'll get you something for that.” </p><p>I raced back over to the campfire and pulled out some stimpaks. Fun fact Dad had taught me: if you take stimpak goo out of the syringe and mix it with Med-X and a couple of other things, it makes pretty good burn paste. I put water on to boil while I mixed my paste, and then washed out a rag I was carrying in the clean water. </p><p>Boone was pretty decent with pain, because he was still conscious when I returned with the paste and cloth. </p><p>I read the question in his eyes before he asked it. “Burn paste,” I said. “Special recipe. You want to let me treat you?” </p><p>He nodded, hissing with pain, and I started to coat him up with the shit. It would take the edge off immediately, but needed about an hour to heal all the damage. He closed his eyes while I worked, and I chattered at him to keep his mind occupied. (Of course, it might have been occupied with 'doesn't this woman ever shut up,' but that was good enough for my purposes, because this was going to hurt.) </p><p>“You might have been right about the grudge against First Recon,” I told him ruefully. “Sorry about that, I broke my promise not to let you get hurt.” </p><p>“You ran straight into his flamer,” Boone replied with gritted teeth. “I think you did your fucking best. How the hell are you not burned more?” </p><p>I raised one hand to my neck, feeling around experimentally. “Eh, it's nothing I can't handle. I'll treat them when I'm through with you. You're the one who didn't have armor. I should have given this to you.” </p><p>“Why'd you do it?” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“You ran into fucking fire.” </p><p>“To distract him from you,” I said, exasperated. “Why do you think?” </p><p>“Never seen anyone do that,” he said. </p><p>“Well, I'm used to traveling with others, and keeping them alive. You'll have to get used to it if you stick with me. As for the fires, I like flamers myself, and I've been burned plenty of times in the past. Like most energy weapons users, I'm more afraid of plasma. Gotta have a healthy respect for something that can turn you to goo.” </p><p>By now I was finished bandaging him up, and so I rose and moved a few feet away, stripping off the top half of my combat armor to survey the damage I'd taken. My neck and right arm had gotten it pretty bad, and the fire had sneaked in a couple of ill repaired joints, but the armor had blocked most of the attack and it reflected as much. I painted up my own burns, wrapped them in bandages, and cleaned up the armor before tossing it back on. </p><p>I'd failed to goo a couple of the Fiends, and so I ripped the armor off of one of them and dropped it by Boone. </p><p>“This will have to do for now. Don't move yet, let the paste do its thing.” </p><p>The adrenaline had worn off by now, and my arm and neck were starting to sting like a son of a bitch, so I finished looting the place as quickly as I could and put Cook-Cook's head in a bag to give to Dhatri. After that, I sat tinkering with the bastard's flamer. After all, he wasn't using it anymore. </p><p>A while later, Boone rose and reached for the metal armor. “There's a shirt there as well if you're like me and prefer not to wear the armor against your skin,” I said without looking up. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment, and I turned my attention back to the delicate operation of improving the flamer. </p><p>I was surprised when he sat down beside me. “Thanks for the assist,” he said. “And the medical treatment. You a doctor?” </p><p>“I know a few things, but I don't specialize in it. The burn paste is a handy trick, though. Like I said, being burned is something I'm all too familiar with.” </p><p>“You going to keep the flamer?” </p><p>“Yeah, I think it'll be good against Violet's dogs. Maybe freak the bitch out, I don't know. I figure we can bag her tomorrow and then get Nephi.” </p><p>“Tomorrow. Okay.” He paused, looking around at the piles of goo. “I underestimated you.” </p><p>I laughed. “I attacked a Nightkin with a fucking pistol! That I barely remember how to use. And my only scoped weapon skills are with a Gauss rifle, as I told the Major. We clearly have different skill sets. I think it's okay that you might have been a little wary.” </p><p>Boone didn't smile, of course. The world might come to a fucking end if Boone smiled. But he did give a half turn of the lips that signified amusement. </p><p>We sat together in silence. I mentally revised my impression of the man. I don't think he's an asshole after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Politics and Pip-Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, we walked back into Camp McCarran. Again Boone headed for First Recon, and again I headed for the Major. </p>
<p>Dhatri looked up at my approach. “Rethought the plan already?” he asked, unsurprised. </p>
<p>I reached behind my back and tossed a sack at his feet. This time, there was silence from First Recon. I smiled. “This good enough?” </p>
<p>“Shit,” a woman's voice rang from the First Recon tent. “Guess you do know how to use that toy on your back. Mind if I take you up on that offer to kick the heads around?”</p>
<p>“They belong to the Major now, but I say go for it.” </p>
<p>As First Recon came out to play the most macabre game of soccer I'd ever seen, I headed towards the old terminal building to see what else I could do at Camp McCarran. I helped a nice lady beat up her Legion prisoner to make him talk, I heard about a ghoul who needed rescuing at Vault 22, and a potential intelligence leak that needed investigating. As I left the office where I learned about the last of these, I saw Boone leaning against the wall inside the terminal building. </p>
<p>“Done with soccer?” I asked. </p>
<p>He grimaced; clearly playing with severed heads did not appeal to Boone. “First Recon's been reassigned to Camp Forlorn Hope, east of here. They're moving out.”</p>
<p>Forlorn Hope. That's a fucking great name for a military encampment. I decided not to comment on that.</p>
<p>“Maybe we'll see them there sometime,” I said instead. “I assume you've been there.” </p>
<p>“Couple times. Anything to do in here?” </p>
<p>“They'd like us to pursue an intel leak, so we'll be camping here tonight to keep an eye on things. Apparently there have been break-ins at the control tower late at night, so I figure we can see what's going on with that.” </p>
<p>“Fine by me.” </p>
<p>So we ended up camping out just out of sight underneath an airplane, hidden in its wheels and shadows. I was startled to see that the mastermind behind the break-ins was none other than the man that who I'd been told to talk to about the leak in the first place, Captain Curtis. </p>
<p>After just a bit of convincing, he talked. Boone is quite persuasive when he thinks someone is Legion. </p>
<p>We looked at each other. “Fuck. The monorail.” Everything seemed to go still around me. “Boone,” I said coldly, “take this fucker to Hsu, and I don't care if he makes it in one piece. I'll take care of the bomb.” </p>
<p>“Right.” And with that, I took off running. The sound of screaming behind me just encouraged me to run faster. </p>
<p>I threw myself in the monorail, knowing as I did so that this may well end with me getting blown up. And it was a really close thing, but I did manage to defuse the bomb in time. Once done, I slumped to the ground in relief for a few seconds before picking myself up and heading back to report in. </p>
<p>Boone and Curtis were in Hsu's office, Curtis looking decidedly more bloody than the last time I'd seen him. He also seemed to have come down with what I am sure is a completely unrelated case of unconsciousness. </p>
<p>“Didn't hear an explosion,” Hsu said. “You got there in time then?” </p>
<p>I nodded wearily. It had been a long night with no sleep, and I had the shakes from the close call in the monorail. Despite my bravado, explosives were not my specialty, and I had not been certain that I would manage to take care of the unfamiliar device. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything else?” I asked, swaying slightly on my feet. </p>
<p>Hsu smiled. “No. You did a hell of a thing for us here. Wish you were in my army.” </p>
<p>“Wouldn't be as good in an army,” I said. “Lose my advantage.” </p>
<p>Hsu gave a bit of a chuckle. “I suppose you've got a point. Find yourself a bed and take a rest.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.” I stumbled out the door. I would have fallen, except Boone caught my elbow. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” I repeated. “Surprised you didn't kill him.” </p>
<p>Boone frowned. “Couldn't. He might know something.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” I said with a yawn. My head was spinning like crazy. Guess the exertion and stress were more than I'd been physically prepared for. Still wasn't back to full health. </p>
<p>Whatever the cause, I stumbled again, and this time was unable to avoid giving into the black spots behind my eyes. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I woke up in the Camp McCarran sick bay. The doctor was nowhere in sight, and I didn't feel particularly bad, so I figured I might as well make my way out of there. I saw Boone sitting alone in the mess area, so I walked over to him. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” </p>
<p>“Almost noon. You've been out for about nine hours.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping me to sick bay. Sorry about passing out on you.” </p>
<p>“It was a long night.” A pause. “And apparently you're still recovering from a head injury.” </p>
<p>“Doctor noticed that, huh? I keep forgetting, to be honest.” </p>
<p>Boone was silent for a while, obviously debating whether to ask. I was curious whether he would decide to, so I waited patiently. </p>
<p>He finally did. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“What it looks like,” I said with a rueful smile. “I was shot in the head.” </p>
<p>“Lucky you lived through it,” he said noncommittally. </p>
<p>“I'm pissed it put me down in the first place. More pissed that checkered suit man stole from me. That's why I'm going after him, to get my stuff back.” </p>
<p>“He the one that shot you?” </p>
<p>“Got it in one,” I said. “Don't know why, and don't care, but I'm going to get what's mine back and then he can go to hell for all I care.” </p>
<p>“And after that?” </p>
<p>I smiled at Boone. “I assume we're going to kill Legion. Lots and lots of Legion.” </p>
<p>I got the half-twist of amusement again, and couldn't help but grin back. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After getting a bite to eat, we headed out towards Vault 22. As Camp McCarran faded into the distance behind us, I turned to Boone. </p>
<p>“Hey, you know I was serious about going to Forlorn Hope if you wanted to meet back up with First Recon. You seemed to get on well with them.” And quite frankly, he seemed like a man who needed some friends. </p>
<p>He frowned. “Guess it's good to see them, but I left for a reason. It's not all fun and games.” </p>
<p>I drew in a breath. That sounded like bitterness, anger. I hadn't forgotten what the Khans had told me, or the crazy that still lurked beneath the surface. But in this case, anger probably meant that Boone wasn't the crazy that would have enjoyed Bitter Springs, and so I was paradoxically relieved. </p>
<p>I let out the breath I'd been holding. “I see.” </p>
<p>He stopped, obviously picking up on my relief. “What the hell does that mean?” </p>
<p>Shit. “Nothing. I just think that being in the army would suck sometimes.” </p>
<p>“That's not what you fucking meant. What the fuck are you talking about?” </p>
<p>Oh God, the crazy was back. Fuck fuck fuck. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“You aren't even NCR. What do you know?” He loomed over me. I wasn't intimidated by him, but I was a little skittish about the crazy. </p>
<p>“Fuck yourself,” I told him. “I'm just glad I'm not in the fucking army, taking fucking orders. And I'm glad that you're a fucking decent person and don't think it's all party time and laughter.” </p>
<p>“A decent person,” he murmured, backing down. “You don't know shit.” </p>
<p>I sighed. Wallowing in guilt wasn't much of an improvement. I figured I couldn't make things much worse. </p>
<p>“In Boulder City, the Khans saw the beret you gave me.” </p>
<p>His head jerked up. “They saw you with a First Recon beret? Shit. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Hell, I didn't even know what it was, really. The Khans, uh, told me.” </p>
<p>“Told you.” He paled. “About-?” He couldn't finish, but I knew what he meant. </p>
<p>“Well, yeah, that came up,” I said awkwardly. “But I recognize that they're a little biased.” </p>
<p>He was staring off into the distance. “They told you what we did there and you still could travel with me like it was nothing?” </p>
<p>“They told me their side. I still don't know yours.” </p>
<p>His face closed up. “No.” </p>
<p>“Calm down, I'm not asking.” </p>
<p>There was a brief silence. I noticed that the controlled desperation I'd seen when first meeting Boone was back, and stronger than before. Shit shit fuck. </p>
<p>He didn't look like a man who liked being touched, so I settled for placing my hand on his arm. He tensed, but didn't freak out. Good. </p>
<p>“Look,” I said. “Maybe someday you'll feel up to telling me your story. Maybe not. I'm not going to push you on it, and I won't judge you.” </p>
<p>“It's not your judgment I worry about. I'll get what's coming to me someday.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen much about deserving anything in the wastes,” I said. “Seems like there’s a lot of bad ends whether people deserve it or not. So do me a favor and just let what happens happen, okay?” </p>
<p>He gave a derisive snort at that, but the crazy receded. I felt just a little weak with relief. </p>
<p>The rest of the way to Vault 22 passed in silence. I wasn't about to risk provoking the crazy, and Boone seemed to be in his own world. We knew we'd reached our target, though, when we saw the proliferation of plant life in the middle of the mountains. </p>
<p>“Huh,” I said, picking my way through to the entrance of the vault. “Interesting place.” </p>
<p>Once inside the vault, I led the way through multiple twists and turns to where I thought our best source of information was: the Overseer's office. I had assumed, just knowing what I did about Vault-Tec, that there would be something dramatically wrong here, so I was unsurprised to find hostile plant-human hybrids attacking us at every turn. Luckily, they were easy enough to kill, so neither one of us had serious problems with them or the giant mantises and killer plants. </p>
<p>Once in the Overseer's office, I hacked the computer to unlock the doors we needed. Boone kept an eye out for enemies while I did so, but it took only a few minutes. When I announced victory, he turned briefly toward me. </p>
<p>“You didn't seem to have any difficulties figuring out what to do,” he said. </p>
<p>“Did you know that Vault-Tec was so cheap they built all the vaults on the same floorplan?” I responded cheerfully. “Once you've been in one, you've been in them all.” </p>
<p>“I take it you've been in one then.” </p>
<p>“Several, actually. And, as you may have guessed from my fantastic arm accessory,” I said, gesturing to Mitchell's Pip-Boy, “I grew up in one.” </p>
<p>He nodded, not commenting either way. </p>
<p>“Well,” I said, taking lead again as we left the Overseer's office, “looks like all we have to do is get to the bottom floor, get the data, find this Keely, and get out of here.” </p>
<p>That was accomplished easily enough. Keely insisted on destroying the data, to prevent it from falling into untrustworthy hands. I completely agreed with her that Dr. Hildern was untrustworthy, so there were no arguments from me. After that, we blew up the bottom floor and got the hell out of there. </p>
<p>As we walked back to McCarran to tell the NCR of our adventures, Boone spoke again. “You grew up in one of those?” </p>
<p>I sighed. “Every vault is different. Mine happened not to have crazy plant people.”  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Hildern wasn't pleased that Keely and I had decided not to give him the data from 22, but his assistant was happy to reward us for saving her friend. With that, I realized, we had enough to get into the Strip. </p>
<p>“Ready for trouble?” I asked Boone with a smile. </p>
<p>“The Strip?” he asked. “House's Securitrons don't allow for much trouble.” </p>
<p>I gave him a look. “House hasn't met me.” </p>
<p>“House doesn't meet anyone. You can't even go into the Lucky 38, where he supposedly lives.” </p>
<p>“Really?” I asked, genuinely curious. “Then how do people know he's real?” </p>
<p>“The Securitrons are being controlled by someone,” Boone said. “If that person wants to call themselves House, it doesn't really matter much either way.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” I said, and we again walked towards the exit of McCarran. “You been to the Strip before?”</p>
<p>“Few times, back in the army. Not my kind of place. Don't like to gamble.” </p>
<p>I laughed. “Me either. I'm not really into wasting my money. Still, I'm interested to see the Strip. I hear it's like it used to be before the bombs fell.” </p>
<p>He looked at me. “You've never been?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No,” I said, and realized why he might have been confused. “I'm actually not from around here. I was on my way to the Strip for the first time when I got shot.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “Where are you from?” </p>
<p>“Back east,” I answered. “Northeast of Legion territory. You?” </p>
<p>“The Mojave,” he said, and turned away. Guess the conversation was over. For now, anyway.</p>
<p>Once we got to the Strip, I found a surprise waiting for me. </p>
<p>“Howdy, partner!” an all-too-familiar voice called. </p>
<p>“Victor! What are you doing here?” I asked in genuine surprise. </p>
<p>“Well, now, Mr. House wants to meet you.” </p>
<p>I heard a muffled “What the hell!” from behind me, and I knew Boone had not been expecting this turn of events. Of course, neither had I, but I was willing to go with it. </p>
<p>“Okay,” I told Victor agreeably, and waved Boone to follow us into the Lucky 38. </p>
<p>“I'm afraid your friend will have to wait outside, partner.” </p>
<p>“What?” I asked in confusion. </p>
<p>“She's not going anywhere without me,” Boone snarled behind me. I was stunned by his vehemence. </p>
<p>“Boone -” I started, but he cut me off. </p>
<p>“Look, okay, I know you have your problems with me,” he said fiercely, “but nobody has ever gone into the Lucky 38, and we have no idea what House wants with you. Yeah, you're pretty good with that plasma gun of yours, and I said I was wrong to underestimate you, but that doesn't mean that it's perfectly safe for you to go into God knows what still recovering from a fucking head injury!” </p>
<p>Where the fuck had that come from? I blinked. “I, uh, didn't know you cared.” </p>
<p>“I said I'd watch your back.” He crossed his arms and glared at me defiantly. </p>
<p>I turned back to the Securitron. “Victor, could you give us a moment?” I asked, and then walked further down the steps of the 38 to deal with the reemergence of over-protective Boone. </p>
<p>“You're right,” I told the sniper, who was obviously still expecting a fight. “I like traveling with you, you're a hell of a shot, and I might not like it, but I know that I fucking physically need you at the moment. But what the fuck am I supposed to do here? It's not like we can fucking sneak in.”  </p>
<p>He sighed, shoulders drooping. “I don't know. I just don't like it.” </p>
<p>I looked at him, at his mix of helplessness and anger, and made my decision. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Victor. Tell Mr. House I'm glad he had you dig me up and all, but I don't like his terms.” </p>
<p>“You can't walk away from Mr. House!” The Securitron sounded outraged, stupid accent and all. “If Mr. House wants to talk to you, you talk to Mr. House.” </p>
<p>“Why?” I asked. </p>
<p>“Why, because he owns the Strip,” Victor said. “Look all around you. What you see is all because of Mr. House.” </p>
<p>“Okay, if he wants me to leave, I can do that,” I said agreeably. </p>
<p>“Now, no, don't do that, partner. Let me talk to him.” </p>
<p>“Sure, Victor. I hate to be disobliging and all.” </p>
<p>Victor's cowboy face flickered in and out a couple of times. “Mr. House says he knows you're looking for who shot you, and he'd be happy to talk to you about it if you come inside.” </p>
<p>I bit my lip and looked at Boone. He was still standing, arms crossed. </p>
<p>“I don't like it,” he repeated. </p>
<p>I looked from him, to Victor, and back, and gave in. “I'll come back as quickly as I can,” I told Boone, and slipped inside the Lucky 38 before he could protest. </p>
<p>Speaking to Mr. House reminded me a lot of Professor Calvert, the brain in a jar I'd met in Point Lookout. Convinced that he was a genius come to earth to grace mankind with his stupendous abilities, and yet seemingly oblivious to the fact that when you have to give up your fucking body to provide the Earth with your guidance, every rational person you meet will think you are a nutjob.</p>
<p>Oh, and House was quite the nutjob. He even programmed one of his robots to act like a girl he'd once knew and attend to his “needs.” Ew. That's completely fucking gross. </p>
<p>Anyway, House was out to get something called a Platinum Chip, which was apparently what had been stolen from me. It did something important, and House seemed to want to impress me by continually telling me how expensive it was. I listened impatiently until he got to the bit about checkered suit man. </p>
<p>He has a name, Benny, but to use it would mean that I didn't see him as dead already. </p>
<p>Anyway, House wanted me to be his little minion and retrieve the chip. Now, I'm not going to say that I'm too proud to act as a minion, because I'm obviously not, but when I do it's usually because something important needs to be done, not because someone wants to get into a pissing contest with the government about who has more firepower than who. Nope, as far as I was concerned, checkered suit man could keep the chip until he died, and whatever happened next didn't particularly matter as long as I got my Pip-Boy back. </p>
<p>Only two useful things came out of the conversation. First, House told me where checkered suit man was; apparently he runs the Tops casino. Second, he allowed me and any friends to use the Lucky 38 presidential suite. It would be convenient to have somewhere to call home during my time in the Mojave, and since the use wasn't made conditional, I had no problems accepting. </p>
<p>With that, I went to the exit to make my way back to what I could only assume would be a very unhappy sniper. </p>
<p>Unhappy was an understatement. </p>
<p>“I thought I said you weren't going anywhere without me,” he growled. </p>
<p>“You did, and I'm very sorry,” I said, “but there is a limit on how much you can tell me what to do. Besides, it all ended well.” </p>
<p>“This time,” he muttered. </p>
<p>“I didn't want to,” I said, “but it's not the first time it's happened to me, and I'm not sure it will be the last. I do have some news, though, if you're not too mad at me to listen.” </p>
<p>He relaxed slightly. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>I grinned at him mischievously, grabbed his hand, and pulled him past Victor into the Lucky 38. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” he asked, looking around the deserted casino. </p>
<p>“It's ours, well, practically speaking, anyway. We've been allowed to use the presidential suite.”</p>
<p>“In return for what?” he demanded. </p>
<p>“My help in confronting checkered suit man. Apparently I'm not the only one he's robbed.” I shrugged. “I was going to do it anyway, so things worked out.” I smiled at him. “Come on, want to see our new digs?” </p>
<p>He didn't object, so I took that as assent, and up we went. </p>
<p>The presidential suite at the Lucky 38 was the nicest place I have ever been. It was way nicer than Tenpenny Tower, and it had working plumbing. I haven't had a real shower since I left 101! </p>
<p>“Wow,” I said, looking around. “This is a hell of a place here.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Boone distantly echoed. “Never seen anything like it.” </p>
<p>I peeked in the first room, finding a large bed and several wardrobes. “My room!” I called out, throwing myself on the bed. </p>
<p>Boone stood in the doorway and shook his head, but made no protest. I clambered off the bed and followed him into the next room. </p>
<p>“Think you can make do with this?” I asked teasingly, thinking about its comparative splendor compared to the motel at Novac. </p>
<p>“Think so,” he said dryly. “Guess I see now why people are willing to throw their caps away in the hopes of being rich.” </p>
<p>“And we just stumbled into it,” I said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Maybe I just stumbled into it,” he corrected, “but I doubt you've ever just stumbled anywhere in your entire life.” </p>
<p>I smiled beatifically. “Oh, I stumble around too, I just pull it off in style.” </p>
<p>By common accord, we decided that checkered suit man could wait until tomorrow, and so I set off to take the nicest shower I'd ever had, and looked forward to the best night's sleep. </p>
<p>Tomorrow, I better fucking get my Pip-Boy back.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The Strip was quite nice in the early morning light. The neon signs weren't quite so glaring, and I felt better than I had in ages. My Pip-Boy was close, I could feel it! </p>
<p>I strolled over to the Tops, Boone following close behind. I wasn't worried; I'm sure I can convince checkered suit man to return my property. Might horrify poor Boone in the process, but sometimes you have to pull out all the stops. </p>
<p>I walked into the casino, only to be stopped in the vestibule. “Hey hey, baby doll, welcome to the Tops Hotel and Casino. I'm going to have to ask you to hand over any weapons you might be carrying.” </p>
<p>Hand over my weapons?! </p>
<p>“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” I asked him. </p>
<p>“Take it easy, baby, it's procedure,” the idiot said. </p>
<p>“I should have told you, all the casinos require you to disarm before entering,” Boone said from behind me. </p>
<p>“Fuck no,” I told the man behind the counter, and turned to go. </p>
<p>As I was leaving, I caught sight of what was inside the double doors separating me from the casino proper. On the other side of the large room was a man in a very familiar suit. </p>
<p>The rage I'd felt upon discovering my Pip-Boy was gone came back. I could literally hear the pounding in my ears and feel the shaking of my hands. I didn't think about it, I just ran. </p>
<p>Past the man who wanted to take my weapons. Past Boone, who gave a strangled yell to stop me. Past all the gamblers and drunks on the floor of the Tops. And past all of checkered suit man's coterie of bodyguards. </p>
<p>I reached for the shitty 9 mm pistol I still hadn’t gotten around to replacing and jammed it into his throat. “Remember me?” I growled in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. </p>
<p>He tried to say something, but I pressed the gun into his windpipe, preventing him from replying. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you do. You have something of mine, and I want it fucking back. Now. And if not, you will die in a way that will make Caesar himself weep at my mastery of causing pain, you motherfucking sack of shit. We clear?” </p>
<p>He managed to nod around the gun. Behind me, I could vaguely hear the surprised yells and shouts of Tops employees and gamblers. Fuck them. </p>
<p>I pulled the gun back just enough to let him breathe. “I have the chip right here, baby,” he gasped. “You can have it, okay?”</p>
<p>“The chip? Who wants the fucking chip, you goddamn motherfucker. That's business. I want what you stole from me.” I brought my other arm in front of his face. “My motherfucking Pip-Boy. I. Want. It. Back.” </p>
<p>“Your arm thing?” he wheezed. “This is about your arm thing?” </p>
<p>“It's called a Pip-Boy 3000, and I want it back!” I shoved him harder against the wall. “Where the fuck is it, or so help me, you will beg me to let your brains spatter this wall.” </p>
<p>I could see in his eyes he finally got that I was not kidding. “Upstairs,” he garbled, words fighting over each other to get out. “Yes Man – the robot – has it. I swear, baby. I swear!” His voice rose into hysteria. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” I said. “The key?” </p>
<p>“In my pocket, baby. You can have it. Please.” </p>
<p>I reached in his suit pocket and took the whole set of keys. Just to be safe, I also took the pistol at his hip – he had shot me before, after all. I looked him straight in the face. “You had better hope you don't see me ever again. If you do, it won't end this well,” I promised him. With that, I took off for the elevator. </p>
<p>Right before the doors closed, an arm reached in and Boone forced himself into the elevator. He looked rather pale. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” he asked. </p>
<p>I blushed. “I might have gotten carried away.” </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to get the chip back for House,” he said suspiciously. </p>
<p>“That's what House thinks,” I said, “and inside the Lucky 38, that's the story. Understand?” </p>
<p>He looked troubled. “I don't think this will end well.” </p>
<p>The elevator dinged, and I stepped out. “I think it's clear that there is more going on here than we were expecting. The NCR is facing defeat from a host of enemies, House included, and somehow we're mixed up in the whole thing now. We can, of course, get my Pip-Boy, return to Novac, and kill Legion. Or we can find out what the hell is going on and try to save the NCR. This is your home, not mine. You can pick.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he muttered. </p>
<p>I smiled at him. “Personally, I vote we help the NCR. But I did promise you lots of Legion dead, and I like to keep my promises.” </p>
<p>“What can we do to help the NCR?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I've been in a similar situation before, back home,” I told him, opening the door to suit man's room. “The strange thing is, often times you can do more good for an organization by being outside it. There's all sorts of places you can go that they can't.” I spotted the corridor in the room and headed toward it. “You think he was lying to me?” I asked Boone, changing the subject. </p>
<p>“Depends on how smart he was.” </p>
<p>I walked up to a Securitron with a stupid smile on its face. “I'm looking for one of these,” I said, waving Mitchell's Pip-Boy in his face. </p>
<p>“In the trunk to my left,” the robot replied. </p>
<p>I threw the trunk open to find - </p>
<p>“My Pip-Boy!” I cried ecstatically. </p>
<p>“Looks just like the one you're wearing,” Boone said. </p>
<p>I pulled off Mitchell's, tossing it to Boone. “Looks like it, but they aren't the same. Mine has all my data from back home on it, and everything I've gathered since I came out west. All the Chosen One's maps, the songs they taught me how to download in Music City, stuff like that.” </p>
<p>“Music City?” Boone repeated. “Just where are you from?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” I said, busy reacquainting myself with the best thing I had from Vault 101. “Oh, DC. The Capital Wasteland.” </p>
<p>“Washington DC? What the hell are you doing out here?” </p>
<p>“I was trying to get home,” I told him, standing up. “But I can't leave before this is all over.” I took the other Pip-Boy back, transferred its contents to mine, and then tossed it in my pack and headed for the door. </p>
<p>As we boarded the elevator, I turned to Boone. “Do you think we'll have to fight our way out?” </p>
<p>As a response, he took the rifle from his shoulder. I swung my plasma rifle down with glee just as the doors parted. </p>
<p>A whole group of Chairmen were waiting for us, guns drawn. </p>
<p>“I'll tell you this once,” I said before they started shooting. “Let us pass and we'll leave you alone. One person shoots, and you're all dead. Understand?” </p>
<p>The man in the front holstered his weapon. “Baby, you made Benny run away pissing his pants in fright. Let's take this smooth, guys. And next time, check your weapons at the door.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” I said, knowing that as far as I was concerned, there wouldn't be a next time. And with that, we walked out of the Tops just as calm as could be. </p>
<p>As we hit the front steps, though, a vaguely familiar man in a brown suit walked up to me. He opened his mouth, looked at my companion, and thought better of whatever he'd planned to say. He handed me a slip of paper. </p>
<p>“A note for you, from an interested friend,” he said, and then vanished. Boone and I stared after him. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that all about?” I murmured, opening the note. Once I saw what it said, though, I nearly dropped the paper in shock. “Holy shit!” </p>
<p>“What?” Boone snapped. </p>
<p>“It's from Caesar,” was all I could say, and held out the note. </p>
<p>He grabbed it from my hand. “Caesar requests your presence in his camp on Fortification Hill. This mark will grant you passage through Legion territory.” He stared at me. “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” I replied, dazedly shaking my head. “Last I heard, Caesar didn't have much use for women anyway.” </p>
<p>“That's for damn sure,” he muttered, handing the note back to me. “About the only faction that isn't interested in you is the -” </p>
<p>“Excuse me! A note from Ambassador Crocker!” A fresh-faced NCR recruit pushed his way up to me with yet another note. </p>
<p>“Never mind,” Boone said, and turned away. </p>
<p>I made to follow, but I was stopped again, this time by a woman in a white lab coat. “Pardon me, but I represent the Followers of the Apocalypse.” </p>
<p>“Oh, holy hell!” I threw up my hands. “I don't have time for this right now.” </p>
<p>“But please! We're working to help the people of New Vegas, and we need information that only you can help us get.” </p>
<p>“Fine. I'll do it. Whatever you want. Just get back to me later, okay?” With that, I scrambled after Boone. </p>
<p>We sat together on the steps of the Lucky 38, as far from Victor as possible. </p>
<p>“What do you think I did to get on Caesar's list?” I asked him quietly. “My only encounter with the Legion was when I passed through Nipton.” </p>
<p>“Must be this Platinum Chip business,” he answered. “You didn't listen the last time I said this, but I'll say it again. I don't like this.” </p>
<p>“We're in agreement. I saw the people of Nipton. What the fuck am I supposed to do?” </p>
<p>“Not go to Caesar.” It was more of a plea than an order, unlike with House. “Please. Just – just don't. The Legion – you don't know them, you don't have an idea what they're capable of. Please.” </p>
<p>“This mark of Caesar could be useful,” I said. “If we knew how to use it.” </p>
<p>“Nothing of Caesar's is useful except his death,” Boone said. “Don't start thinking that way.” </p>
<p>I nodded, but kept the note tucked away. “Listen, I think it's a good idea if I get the hell away from the Strip for a while. I seem to have attracted the wrong kind of attention.” </p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief. “I agree.” </p>
<p>“I'd like to take this Pip-Boy back to Doc Mitchell, it was his wife's and he might want it back. Goodsprings should be far enough away for now. Anything you'd like to do?” </p>
<p>“I have some things in Novac I should pack up, if we're going to be staying on the road for a while.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Let's meet up in a couple of weeks back here, hopefully things will have died down by then.” </p>
<p>“We'll still be the only people going into the Lucky 38, it's not like we're not going to stand out.” </p>
<p>“But we'll be safe enough from the Legion here, at least for a while. Securitrons don't distinguish, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess.” </p>
<p>I smiled at him for the first time since receiving Caesar's note. “Cheer up, Boone. It's an adventure!” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Novac seemed so much smaller and sadder on my return there. Manny Vargas shouted a hello from the dinosaur, but I assumed it was meant more for my companion than for me. </p>
<p>Boone himself ignored Manny, as I suppose he's been doing since before Carla died, and walked over to his room. I waited a few steps behind him in the courtyard. </p>
<p>“Okay, so I'll meet you back at the 38?” I asked him as he opened the door. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, you'll meet me?” he asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>“I mean, there's no reason for you to go all the way to Goodsprings with me. It's a perfectly safe walk, and you'd be going a long way out of your way. I figured you could take your time here, and we'd just meet back up when I got back.” </p>
<p>He frowned, thinking about it. “You're not going to go to Caesar?” </p>
<p>“I promise,” I said. “I'm not getting anywhere near the Legion if I can help it.” </p>
<p>“Can I trust you?” he asked. </p>
<p>“On this, you definitely can. I'm not going to Caesar. Just Goodsprings and back.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” he said. “When should I expect you?” </p>
<p>I thought about it. “No later than two weeks. I mean, you have to give me sometime to run into trouble.” </p>
<p>“Two weeks. You're not back, I'm coming to look for you.” </p>
<p>“Deal,” I said with a faint smile. “I'll be hitting the road then.” </p>
<p>“Avoid the Legion,” he called after me, and I left the motel, again shaking my head at his fixation on Caesar's forces. </p>
<p>The journey to Goodsprings was a surprisingly quiet one, only a few Powder Gangers to interrupt a quiet run. Doc Mitchell seemed surprised but pleased to see me. </p>
<p>“I brought you back your Pip-Boy,” I told him, handing it over. “You said it was your wife's, I thought you might want it back.” </p>
<p>“Where'd you get the one you're wearing?” he asked, accepting it. </p>
<p>“It's mine. The one I was wearing when I got shot. Got it on my tenth birthday, right on schedule. And promptly ran into a dozen things with it, forgetting it was there. Oh, good times.” </p>
<p>He laughed. “It's rare that you find people from vaults anymore. I'm glad you have some good memories associated with your time there as well.” </p>
<p>“You said you were from 21. That the one House closed up?” </p>
<p>“Yep, tossed us out into the street. It all ended okay for me and my wife, but it was an adjustment.” </p>
<p>“I know,” I said with sympathy. “Believe me.” </p>
<p>“What happened to your vault?” </p>
<p>“Overseer threw me out when I was 19 because of something my dad did,” I replied. “Like you said, bit of an adjustment. Can I ask a personal question?” </p>
<p>“You can ask, but I might not answer. What's your question?” </p>
<p>“How can you live without your Pip-Boy?” I said, as I'd noticed he wasn't wearing it. “Mine has my life on it.” </p>
<p>He chuckled. “The fact of the matter is, I wasn't what you'd call popular in the vault. Taking off the Pip-Boy was the fastest way to make me look like a wastelander. The people from 21 still know I was one of them, but my wife and I were able to quickly, and for the most part happily, disappear.” </p>
<p>I nodded, accepting that. “As I said, I really appreciated your loan, and especially your saving my life.” </p>
<p>“You doing okay? I've never seen anyone survive a shot like that.” </p>
<p>“I have a very tough skull, so I'm told. And you did some good work.” </p>
<p>With that I rose, bid Doc Mitchell farewell, and left the town of Goodsprings for what I hope was the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She Also Comes From A Hole In the Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took the slow way back, deciding to avoid the Long 15 through deathclaw country, but even still, I was poised to make it back long before my deadline. That is, until I decided to take a pit stop at the 188 Trading Post. </p>
<p>“No offense, but you look like you've traveled a long way down some pretty bad roads,” a girl called to me as I walked up. “Where'd you come from?” </p>
<p>“Northeast of Legion country,” I told her, the same as I'd told Boone at first. </p>
<p>“Wow, you have come a long way then,” she said admiringly. “I've never met anyone from back east. Well, welcome then. I'm Veronica. I live in a hole in the ground.” </p>
<p>“Anastasia Melodious,” I replied.  “A hole in the ground? Like a vault?” </p>
<p>“Well, a bunker, if you want to get technical. I think it sounds more interesting my way. But I'm not there much anymore. I'm usually out here picking up food and supplies for my family. Whatever they need. Actually, these days I think they'd rather have me out here anyway. But that's a whole other story.” </p>
<p>She paused, then leaned in conspiratorially. “So, listen, can I ask you something on the level?” </p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “I guess.” </p>
<p>“I had a run-in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?” </p>
<p>Again, I'll admit I didn't do nearly enough research before coming to the Mojave. But even I'd picked up on the fact that the Brotherhood of Steel wasn't very popular out here. They seemed to have made a lot of enemies, and no friends. And then here you have this weird girl asking about them. </p>
<p>Something is fishy about this scenario. </p>
<p>Still, as I opened my mouth to deny all knowledge of them, I thought of Star Paladin Cross, and her steadfast commitment to the Brotherhood. I thought of Sarah Lyons, hanging out of the vertibird as she'd come to pick me up from Adams. </p>
<p>And somehow I found myself saying something completely different than I'd intended.  </p>
<p>“I've heard different things about them,” I told her. “They seem okay, if a little rabid in their pursuit of technology. Don't think you have anything to fear from them, if that's what you're worried about.” </p>
<p>She seemed to relax at that, and smiled at me. “So, where are you headed, anyway?” </p>
<p>“Right now, the Strip. After that, who knows?” I said. </p>
<p>“I'll be honest. You're the first person I've run across out here that looks like she could really handle herself. There are places I've never been to that'd be too dangerous for just me. What do you think? Maybe we could travel together, help each other out.” </p>
<p>My first thought was that this seemed a little too easy. I didn't even know this woman. But so far the chance I'd taken with Boone seemed to be working out okay, and I had a feeling that before this whole thing with House and the NCR and Caesar was over, we were going to need all the help we can get. </p>
<p>“I think I'd like that,” I told her. </p>
<p>“Now you're talking! One thing you should know, first, though. I asked you about the Brotherhood because I'm one of them.” At the look on my face, she laughed. “I know, I know. But I had to know how you'd react when I told you. We've made a lot of enemies. You're the first person that had anything even remotely nice to say about us.” She bit her lip. “You still okay bringing me along?” </p>
<p>I laughed. “Of course. As you probably could tell, I have no problems with the Brotherhood. I do have to warn you of something, though.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“I'm on my way back to the Strip to meet up with a friend of mine, guy I met kinda like I just met you. He's former NCR, and the topic of the Brotherhood has never come up. I have no idea what he thinks, and I'd hate to bring you into an awkward situation. Speaking for me, though, I'm happy to have someone who doesn't think I'm a wimp because I shoot plasma.” </p>
<p>“I like to punch things,” she confided. “Gun people don't get that either.” She nodded at me, resolved. “I'll take my chances with your friend. I just might not mention the Brotherhood thing at first.” </p>
<p>We turned to walk back to the road. “I can sound him out for you if you'd like, and break the news if it looks promising.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Veronica said, “that works for me. After that, we'll see where the road takes us.” </p>
<p>We went back to the Strip via the Silver Rush, since I needed to pick up some more microfusion cells for my plasma rifle. Veronica was both amazed and horrified by the number of energy weapons she saw on display there. </p>
<p>I was amused. “Back where I first encountered the Brotherhood,” I told her, “they were far from the only force in town with energy weapons, and in fact, theirs were in many ways inferior.” </p>
<p>“All this time we spend on keeping these weapons out of the wasteland, and there's still so many out there,” she murmured. </p>
<p>“I don't think keeping weapons away is the answer,” I said, self-consciously tightening the strap on my plasma rifle. “But I agree with the idea that they're dangerous.” </p>
<p>Veronica was lost in thought for most of the way back to the Lucky 38. It wasn't until I tried to take her inside the 38 that she snapped back to reality. </p>
<p>“But this is Mr. House's casino,” she said. “No one can go in there.” </p>
<p>“I'm special,” I told her, and we walked in. </p>
<p>I wondered what kind of reception I'd get from Boone. I was back ahead of schedule, and far too soon for even his suspicious nature to think I'd talked to Caesar. On the other hand, there was Veronica. </p>
<p>“Hey, you back?” I called as the elevator doors opened. “I've brought us a new friend!” </p>
<p>Boone walked out of the kitchen and paused at seeing Veronica. “Who's this?” </p>
<p>“My name's Veronica,” she said with a smile. “I punch things.” </p>
<p>“She's really good at punching things,” I corrected. “We wiped out a couple of rogue brahmin on our way here, and she punched them before I could goo them. And she doesn't like the Legion either.” I'd made sure to establish that fact on the trip over. </p>
<p>“No shit, no woman likes the Legion,” he grumbled. “You sure about this?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said. Having had the walk back to get to know Veronica a bit better, I did actually feel pretty sure that inviting her into our party was a good idea. And if we could get the Brotherhood to help us out, that would be pretty fucking fantastic. I hadn't worn power armor in ages. </p>
<p>“Okay, if you say so.” He turned to Veronica. “I'm Boone.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” she replied politely. </p>
<p>He turned back to the kitchen without replying. I lowered my voice. “Boone doesn't talk much. You'll get used to it.” </p>
<p>Her eyes danced. “If you say so,” she echoed him with a grin. </p>
<p>“Anyway,” I said, shaking my head at her bizarre sense of humor, “you can go unpack if you want. I totally claimed the big room, though.” </p>
<p>“Aw, man, next time I get to pick first!” she cried, but picked up her stuff and headed in the direction I'd indicated. </p>
<p>I went to the kitchen to join Boone. </p>
<p>“Why'd you bring her?” he asked, probably looking me in the eye. With the sunglasses, though, it was hard to tell. </p>
<p>“Because we need help. And she might not look it, but she's capable and I'm pretty sure she's well connected.” I took a deep breath. It was time. “What do you know of the Brotherhood of Steel?” </p>
<p>“Had friends that fought them at HELIOS One,” he replied. “Tricky bastards to fight, they don't give up. They basically disappeared after that, though.” </p>
<p>“I knew the Brotherhood back east pretty well,” I told him. “The DC chapter was rogue, though, so I don't have a good feel for these guys. Do you think there's any chance to reconcile them with the NCR?” </p>
<p>He frowned. “Unlikely, but...” He thought for a moment. “The NCR doesn't need them as enemies, with Caesar at the Dam, and having a force like that on our side would be damn helpful. Can't see talks going over well, though. Brotherhood's supposed to be stubborn.” </p>
<p>“Then I'm glad I picked up Veronica,” I said. </p>
<p>Boone wasn't stupid. “She's Brotherhood?” he whispered incredulously. “Are you serious?” </p>
<p>“Like I said, my local Brotherhood's okay,” I defended myself. “I thought it was a chance worth taking that these guys might not be unreasonable.” </p>
<p>“Does she know you're telling me about this?” </p>
<p>I was offended. “Of course she fucking does,” I replied. “It's her fucking secret, after all.” </p>
<p>He was somewhat mollified. “What did you tell her about me?” </p>
<p>“That you were former NCR and hated Legion. Didn't mention a thing about Novac or anything else.” </p>
<p>“Good,” he grunted. </p>
<p>I leaned closer. “Your life is your own,” I said quietly. “No one will hear anything from me. I won't tell her your secrets, and I won't tell you hers, not without permission. Okay?” </p>
<p>He nodded. “What do we do next?” he asked, changing the subject. </p>
<p>I straightened up. “I was thinking we hit up the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside. It's supposedly the headquarters of the Followers of the Apocalypse.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, they provide medical services to the locals,” Boone confirmed. “What do we need there?” </p>
<p>“Besides medical supplies?” I asked. “I want to find out what they wanted from me that day after we left the Tops.” </p>
<p>Boone stood. “We headed out now?” </p>
<p>“I'll get Veronica.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Old Mormon Fort was a quick walk from the Lucky 38. It seemed like a pretty decent place, actually. The Followers were quite competent, medically speaking, and seemed to truly care about the lives of the junkies and petty criminals that made up most of their clientele. </p>
<p>The head of this branch of the Followers was a woman with a bright purple mohawk, Julie Farkas by name. We had a pleasant chat about the goals of the Followers, and some of the difficulties they were facing, before getting to business. </p>
<p>“Emily wanted you to do what?” she asked, confused. “Emily, that's the woman you spoke with, handles all our technical issues. I couldn't really tell you what exactly she thought Mr. House would have that would help us, but as you can see, we could use all the help we can get.” </p>
<p>“You're doing quite the job,” I told her. “We'll try to help you with your medical supply issue.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said distractedly. “Shit, what is he doing? Arcade, stay away from the patients!” And with that, she raced away. </p>
<p>I looked at Veronica and Boone. “Well, that was helpful.” </p>
<p>Veronica wasn't paying attention. “They're doing such good work here,” she said, looking around her in wonder. “Why can't we do good works? Why do we have to sit in our bunker when we could be helping people?” </p>
<p>“One thing at a time, Veronica,” I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the exit. “One thing at a time.” </p>
<p>“What now?” Boone asked when we got outside. </p>
<p>“Yeah, got any ideas?” Veronica’s eyes danced. </p>
<p>Shit. Why would they be asking the one person who knew nothing about the area what we should do next? I have no fucking clue where to go. </p>
<p>So I fell back on what I'd've done at home in the Capital Wasteland. </p>
<p>“We could always use some more caps,” I told them. “Where's a good place for a skilled team like us to earn money killing things? Only those that need killing, of course.” </p>
<p>“There's that bunch of Fiends living out at Vault 3, near where we got Cook-Cook.” </p>
<p>“That's right,” I said. “Colonel Hsu told us about that place. There was supposed to be some ranger he wanted us to try and rescue.” </p>
<p>“I like rescuing people,” Veronica said. </p>
<p>“Okay then, guess we've got a destination.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Never again, I thought to myself as we headed out of Vault 3. Never, never, never again take both Boone and Veronica on a mission. </p>
<p>All they did was fucking bitch at each other. Veronica kept blocking Boone's shots. Boone kept nearly shooting Veronica. Veronica wanted to know everything. Boone didn't want to talk about anything. </p>
<p>I was ready to kill them both myself. Once we got the ranger out of there, and killed the Fiend leader, I practically ran for the entrance. </p>
<p>“You really need to work on your people skills,” Veronica told Boone. “You know-” </p>
<p>“Stop fucking talking to me,” he hissed back. </p>
<p>“Just shut up!” I finally yelled. “Both of you, for the love of God, just shut up!” </p>
<p>Boone and Veronica both stopped to look at me. Veronica looked abashed. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Anastasia,” she said immediately. “Guess we haven't been good company, have we?” </p>
<p>“I have been to fucking war,” I told them, “and I would rather go again than do another mission with the two of you.” My head felt like it was going to explode. “Look,” I said, “you guys both need equipment. We should have plenty of caps, with all this loot. Veronica, here's half my caps, buy yourself some fucking armor. Boone, here's the other half, buy yourself more ammo and whatever else you need. I'll meet you both back at the Lucky 38, and you had better not still be fighting then.” </p>
<p>“We can't take all your caps!” Veronica exclaimed. </p>
<p>“I'll keep enough stuff to sell, I'll be fine,” I told her. “We have passports to the Strip now anyway, so caps don't do me as much good as equipment. I'll pick up a few things for myself while I'm out.” </p>
<p>Boone nodded. “Fine,” he said, taking the caps and stalking away. </p>
<p>Wow. He must really be upset if he didn't even bother telling me not to go to Caesar. </p>
<p>Veronica, on the other hand, looked close to tears. “Please don't send me back,” she said. “Please. I have to help.” </p>
<p>“I'm not sending you back, Veronica,” I said wearily. “I just need a break. Now go.” </p>
<p>With a couple of looks back, she trotted off after Boone, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Blessed, blessed silence. </p>
<p>The thing was, I was completely not concerned with money. I had so much stuff still locked away in my car, that I was set for weapons and ammo for a very long time. My car, in fact, was my destination right now. </p>
<p>This plasma rifle and combat armor that I'd picked up off the sacked caravan was fine and all, but not of the quality that I was used to. It would have been fine for my original purposes of exploring the area, killing some Legion with Boone, but once I got myself mixed up in a multi-faction armed conflict, my standards had gone up. </p>
<p>It took a long damn time to get back to the car. I'd parked and hidden it south of Mojave Outpost, which was currently closed. So not only did I have to get all the way south, I had to find a way to sneak over the fence and back. I was going to have to make good time, too, if I didn't want my new friends to think I'd given up on them (if Boone and Veronica counted as friends, anyway). </p>
<p>I knew what would have to be done, though I didn't like it. So, on my road south, I went up to the first caravan I saw and sold my combat armor. It was too heavy to run properly in, and so I traded it for a tank top and pants and a shit ton of caps. </p>
<p>Combat armor was a fuck ton more expensive out here. A niggling thought in my mind called attention to the arbitrage potential there with back home, but that would have to wait for later. </p>
<p>Now feeling completely naked, without any armor whatsoever, I could run like the wind. So I did. </p>
<p>Once I got back to the car, I saw with relief that Steve, my lovely attack Mr. Handy, was in his place guarding the thing. </p>
<p>“Who approaches?” he said, coming to life and twisting his sights my way. </p>
<p>“Anastasia, daughter of James and Catherine Melodious,” I gave the pass phrase. </p>
<p>“Welcome back, my lady,” Steve said, hunkering down again. </p>
<p>I ignored him to get to the good stuff. I picked up three pristine plasma rifles first, noting to sell the piece of junk I was carrying immediately. I hesitated a bit over a set of power armor, but it was too rare out this way and would be far too suspicious. Instead, I chose to outfit myself in Mark II combat armor. Unfortunately I only had one set, hence why I sent Veronica off to buy her own. I also picked up a special Gauss rifle I'd picked up off some mercenaries on my way out to the NCR, about a year and a half ago now. If Boone needed to go sniping, I was now equipped to go with him. </p>
<p>As much as I wanted to severely upgrade the armor and weaponry of my new companions, I was unable to do it from my personal stash. I hadn't been planning on meeting snipers or unarmed specialists, or anybody for that matter, and so I had only picked up weapons that suited me. I did, however, have an ungodly amount of caps just earned from this trip out west, and so it was no problem to dip into that. </p>
<p>I figured 30,000 would be enough for now. We could always earn more. </p>
<p>I stashed everything in my pack, armor and all, and lit out like the wind for the Lucky 38. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“High roller suite!” Victor announced as I walked off the elevator. </p>
<p>Please let Boone and Veronica not have killed each other. Please, please, please. </p>
<p>“You're back!” Veronica cried, rushing out from the bathroom, hair still wet from her shower. She bowled into me at full speed, knocking me back against the wall with her hug. “We were getting worried.” </p>
<p>We? </p>
<p>Motion in my peripheral vision caught my attention. Boone stood off to the side, having just come out of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, but he looked strangely satisfied to see me back. </p>
<p>Oh dear lord, am I learning how to speak Boone? Hot damn! </p>
<p>“Sorry it took me so long,” I gasped, trying to catch my breath as Veronica refused to let me go. “I just wanted to pick up a few things.” </p>
<p>“Where's your armor?” Boone asked. </p>
<p>“Had to be able to run,” I told him. “It's in my pack, though. Along with a few other things.” </p>
<p>“I'm so glad you got back in time,” Veronica said, finally releasing me and stepping back. </p>
<p>“In time? Something come up?” </p>
<p>“You know I'm officially supposed to be picking up supplies for the Brotherhood, right?” she said. “I'm going to be late for check-in if I don't get going soon. Already did the shopping though!” </p>
<p>“Fair enough. And I like your armor choice.” </p>
<p>She looked down self-consciously. “It was horrifically expensive,” she said guiltily. “But you said get the best.” </p>
<p>“And I supposed reinforced combat armor was the best you could get for your money. Don't worry too much about it, Veronica, we'll get you some power armor soon if you want it.” </p>
<p>“Nah, power armor is too bulky, hard to run and punch things in it. Besides, this stuff is great! I can't believe you're not upset about all the caps I spent on it.” </p>
<p>“I gave them to you for a reason. Now, stop worrying so much and get those supplies back to the Brotherhood, so that you can get back to us that much sooner.” </p>
<p>“Okay, Elder Melodious, ma'am!” she snarked, and ran off to her room. </p>
<p>Boone turned to me. “Elder Melodious?” he asked. </p>
<p>“A Brotherhood chapter is led by an elder,” I told him. “It's not her fault that Elder Melodious sounds pretty fucking ridiculous.” </p>
<p>“That's your last name?” He sounded horrified.</p>
<p>I snickered. “You would have known that if you'd ever bothered to introduce yourself to me, Craig Boone.” </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Picked up on the Anastasia bit, that was good enough.” </p>
<p>“Well, you can't help the name that you were born with. I got saddled with Melodious. Luckily for all involved, I will never be an elder in the Brotherhood or an officer in the NCR, so nobody will ever have to use it.” I changed the subject. “You get your ammo?” </p>
<p>“Enough. I gave Veronica most of the caps to get that armor. Told her you'd prefer it.” </p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “Really. Well, you're lucky, in this case, I do. I'll take you shopping myself.” </p>
<p>“You always throw caps around like this?” </p>
<p>“I don't look like much. A cute little minion. I run errands for people, and kill things that need killing. And that makes me ridiculously wealthy, surprisingly enough. There's always money for the enterprising individual with a talent for death.” </p>
<p>“Ready to go!” Veronica called, stepping out of her room with a full pack. “Any last words?” </p>
<p>“Don't die,” I said with a smile, and gave her a one-armed hug. “We might be off on a mission when you get back, but Victor will let you in.” </p>
<p>“I'll miss you, Anastasia. I'll even miss you, Boone.” She grinned, and then turned to Victor. “Take me down to the casino.” </p>
<p>When the doors shut behind her, Boone and I looked at each other for a moment. “Let's get kitted out. We'll hit the Gun Runners, and then I was thinking about heading southeast. I heard the Legion took a place called Nelson, not far from Forlorn Hope.” </p>
<p>Boone tensed. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Well, let's go liberate them of it, shall we?” I said with a smile, and disappeared into my own room. </p>
<p>I put on the armor with the ease of long practice. I hesitated over my bag of weapons, finally choosing to take just one of the new plasma rifles and leaving the rest behind. No sense in carrying too much stuff, even if guns were a lot rarer out here. Then, I thought again, and added the Gauss rifle as well. First Recon was at Forlorn Hope, and so there was a decent chance that Boone and I might join up with them in an assault on Nelson. In which case, a rifle with a scope would come in handy. Even if the damn thing was bulky and heavy. </p>
<p>I then put in all the crap I'd picked up since my arrival here, none of which was even remotely worth keeping. That was why we were hitting the Gun Runners, to get some weapons worth the price. As for me, I had to hope that eventually Veronica would get the Brotherhood to let me resupply from them. The Silver Rush did not live up to expectations.</p>
<p>Or maybe I'd run into the Enclave. They had some bitchin' plasma weapons. </p>
<p>“I see you also resupplied,” Boone said when I walked out. He looked critically at the plasma rifle on my back. “That looks new.” </p>
<p>“It is,” I said. “I figured that if I was going to be caught up in this NCR-Legion-House war, I was going to be using a weapon worth the name.” I smiled cheerily at him. “And we're going to do the same for you. And for Veronica, when she gets back.” </p>
<p>“My rifle's fine,” he said shortly. </p>
<p>“Of course it is,” I said. “I didn't insult it. But that doesn't mean you're not getting another one.”</p>
<p>“With what money?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, don't worry about that,” I said. “Really, it's just caps, NCR bills, whatever. This Nelson thing will be a good chance to practice with our new toys.” </p>
<p>“I think you're underestimating the Legion,” he frowned. “And what are we practicing for, anyway?” </p>
<p>“I hear Caesar lives on Fortification Hill,” was all I said before getting in the elevator. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The trip to the Gun Runners was quiet, of course. I don't know how Boone felt, but I was pretty excited. I had real equipment, lots of money, a plan, and the prospect of killing those who needed killing. There was really nothing more in the wasteland that could improve upon this. </p>
<p>I sold all the shitty weapons I was carrying, and then dragged Boone up to the stall. </p>
<p>“What?” he snapped irritably. </p>
<p>“Stop pouting. I want to see you pick out something awesome.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Because it's good to have a fucking backup. Why are you fighting me on this?” I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. “You're as bad as Veronica.”</p>
<p>“That's different.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>He looked away. “She needed it.” </p>
<p>“And so do you.” I stood on tiptoe to look over his shoulder. “There,” I said, pointing. “That one.” </p>
<p>“An anti-materiel rifle?” He stared at me. “Are you out of your goddamn mind? Do you know what that costs?” </p>
<p>I ignored him. “What kind of ammo does it take?” I asked the vendor. “I want all of that, too. Yeah, the incendiary too. And the armor piercing.” </p>
<p>“Stop it,” he hissed. </p>
<p>“Why?” I returned, facing him. “Give me a reason why I wouldn't want you to have this when you're going to be fucking watching my back.” </p>
<p>“It's expensive,” he said. </p>
<p>“I set a budget of 15k. This is cheaper than I was expecting. Guess I'll use the rest on your new armor.” </p>
<p>He sighed helplessly, recognizing that he was going to lose this fight. “I don't understand,” he finally said. “The NCR didn't give me this kind of equipment.” </p>
<p>“The NCR is hopelessly short-sighted,” I told him, paying for the gun, ammo, and Mark II combat armor. “I want you to live. I want me to live. Therefore, we are going to invest in stuff to help us live. As long as we are traveling together, we are responsible for each other. I can't shoot like you, but I can buy equipment, and thus, we are even.” </p>
<p>He took the purchases, putting on the armor and replacing his old rifle. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>I smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. “Thanks for taking it,” I said. “It makes me feel better.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Forlorn Hope deserved the name. I felt depressed the moment I entered it. </p>
<p>All NCR camps were the same. They were filled with people on the edge, trying to make the most of what they had. This camp was worse than most, probably because it seemed to have less than most as well. </p>
<p>If this was the best the mighty New California Republic could do for its men, no wonder it was having trouble. I just got here and I already wanted to leave. </p>
<p>But, of course, there was too much to do. Supplies that never arrived, radio codes that needed updating, and of course, there was Nelson. </p>
<p>“I'll go check on the supply crates,” I promised the major. “But this means the radio codes will take some time.” </p>
<p>He sniffed dismissively. “Sergeant Reyes is the only one worked up about that. Find our supplies first, or we'll truly have trouble here.” </p>
<p>I was unable to find Boone or First Recon, so I assumed they were together, and set out alone for the missing supply caravan. </p>
<p>There was a bit of misdirection at first, but I managed to do two things simultaneously: find the missing supplies, and have my first taste of battle with the Legion. </p>
<p>Legion fights like anyone else, I suppose. After hearing all these stories about them, I guess I was expecting more. They aren't very tough, at least not the ones I fought. They had nothing on the Enclave I'd fought back home. And they favored melee weapons, and trying to take a machete to a plasma user was as useful as taking a cherry bomb to a deathclaw. </p>
<p>In other words, I cut them down hard, looted their bodies, picked up the missing supplies, and made it back to Forlorn Hope without breaking a nail. </p>
<p>I returned to the major to find him in an argument with Boone. </p>
<p>“Goddamn it,” he shouted when he saw me. “Don't fucking run off like that!” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” I defended myself. “I couldn't fucking find you.” I turned to the major. “I brought the quartermaster his supplies.” </p>
<p>“Any trouble?” </p>
<p>“Your caravan is dead, and the Legion tried to ambush me.” I shrugged. “I'd keep a closer eye on your supply lines.” </p>
<p>“The Legion attacked you?” Boone asked dangerously. </p>
<p>I grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward the door. “Anything else?” I called over my shoulder to the major. </p>
<p>“Talk to Dr. Richards about helping with the injured men,” he replied, and I shoved Boone out the door. </p>
<p>“Calm the fuck down,” I whispered, dragging him off to the side of the tent. “I'm fucking okay. I tried to find you before I left, but I didn't want to wait around when this errand didn't require me to go far.” </p>
<p>“Listen to me,” he said, whipping his arm out of my grasp and backing me against the wall of the supply shed. “You can't keep doing this running off shit. You said we were responsible for each other. How can I be responsible for you when you're off doing God knows what? What if the Legion had caught you? What would I have to do then?” </p>
<p>I looked down at the ground, unaccustomed to the sense of shame I felt. “You're right,” I told him with a sigh. “It's not fair to keep running off. It's just – I've been on my own for about two years now, since I left home. I'm not used to keeping other people in the loop. And - ” I hesitated. <br/>“And?” </p>
<p>“Don't be offended, but I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can take care of yourself. But I hate bringing people into combat, and you've already been hurt helping me. This Legion shit. I'm not afraid of them, but I am afraid that you'll berserk or something fighting these guys. I know it's personal. I don't want you to get yourself killed. I don't want that on my conscience.” </p>
<p>It was his turn to look uneasy. “If I promise to keep it in check, will you stop running off?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah. But-”</p>
<p>“But?” </p>
<p>“There may be times when I have to go places alone. Like with House. If I promise to stay with you or Veronica or with someone else, NCR people, whatever, will you be okay with my sometimes having to do things alone when it's called for?” </p>
<p>“Not Caesar.” </p>
<p>Boone was still standing very close to me, trapping me between him and the wall. I got the feeling, since he'd tried something like this before on me, that he was used to using his size and strength as intimidation factors. I blessed my vault upbringing that had long since made me comfortable with others in my personal space (and personal issues, for that matter). Vaulties were always in each others' faces.</p>
<p>So if Boone thought I would back down, he was wrong. </p>
<p>“I can't promise that. I don't know what he wants. There may be a time I have to go find out. If so, you can't go with me. You'll start a fight, and that's the last thing we'd need.” I thought about it. “How about I promise that if I have to go to Caesar, I'll try to take someone along with me.” </p>
<p>Boone didn't like it. “Why would you have to go at all?” </p>
<p>“Given when we were approached by Caesar's man, I think it's possible they may be looking for House's chip,” I confessed. “I don't know what that thing does, but it might be too dangerous to leave in Caesar's hands.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Boone said. “Let the NCR handle it.” </p>
<p>“Oh, they've been doing a bang up job so far,” I said. “Look, this may not be an issue. Let's let it go, okay? I won't go running off again unless I have to.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” he said, easing back to let me out. I stepped closer to him as he did, though, remaining in his personal space. </p>
<p>“And Boone? If the Legion catches me, I expect you to do nothing.” </p>
<p>“What?” he snapped. “Not possible.” </p>
<p>“Nothing,” I hissed. “If I get caught by the Legion, I will either escape on my own or fight them hard enough that they will have to kill me. If I get caught, do not follow me. You do not have to be responsible for that. You are absolved. Okay?” </p>
<p>His face was the color of chalk. I'd hit something there, though I wasn't sure what. I stood down, moving away just enough to give him space. He stared off into the distance, obviously somewhere else. </p>
<p>I took his arm again. “It's all hypothetical at the moment, Boone,” I told him, and guided him toward the medical tent. </p>
<p>“What if it's not someday?” he asked hollowly. To be honest, I was surprised he heard me. </p>
<p>“It won't be. But if that day comes, I promise you can trust me to take care of things on my end.” </p>
<p>“Would you do the same if things were reversed?” he challenged, a little color coming back into his face. </p>
<p>I laughed ruefully. “Got me there,” I said. “I'd get Veronica and whoever else would help me and charge Caesar himself. And I'd win, too.” </p>
<p>He seemed to be back to himself a bit more now, and actually gave me a hint of his amused expression. “Maybe you would,” he said. “You're certainly damn stubborn.” </p>
<p>I beamed at him, pleased that he seemed to be giving me the credit I felt I deserved. I pulled him into me for just one second by tightening my grip on his arm. “That I am. Let's go help some soldiers.” </p>
<p>“I'm not much of a medic,” he said. “This one's all you.” </p>
<p>I sighed dramatically. “Fine, fine, whatever. First you don't want me taking missions alone, and now you want me to take care of things by myself. I just can't please you.” </p>
<p>“If you keep the solo missions to ones in NCR camps, it would please me just fine,” he said dryly, and held open the tent flap for me. </p>
<p>“Well, for you, okay,” I said with the air of one making a great concession, and walked in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Treating the soldiers was a nasty business, but it wasn't particularly difficult, and I strangely liked Dr. Richards and his cutting one liners. I volunteered to help catch the person stealing from his medical supplies, and discovered a private named Stone to be the world's worst thief. After a good night's sleep, Boone and I were back in the command tent. </p>
<p>Major Polatli looked at us, from me to Boone and back to me. “Nelson,” he said. </p>
<p>I couldn't help it, I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet. Just a little. “What about it?” I asked. </p>
<p>“We need to show the Legion they can't operate with impunity on this side of the river. But I don't have the men to retake the city. If you two are willing, I can put you with Cooper-” </p>
<p>“I have a better idea,” I said. “Just give us a team from First Recon. We'll take it from there.” </p>
<p>Polatli looked surprised. “I guess I could do that,” he allowed. “Who do you want?” </p>
<p>“Doesn't much matter to me. Boone?” </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Betsy and 10 of Spades, maybe.” </p>
<p>“Done,” Polatli said. “I'll have them meet you just outside camp. You two equipped for this?” Boone just lifted his rifle in answer. “I was more worried about her,” he said, pointing to me. </p>
<p>“I don't use sniper rifles,” I told him. “But I'm appropriately equipped nonetheless.” </p>
<p>He looked skeptical. “If you're sure.” </p>
<p>“I am,” I replied. “Now, if you don't mind, we should get going.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “One more thing. They captured some men of ours and are holding them. Save them if you can, but if you can't-” He stopped. </p>
<p>Boone, suddenly rigid with tension, responded. “We know what to do,” he said, turning away. </p>
<p>Mercy killing? Fuck. </p>
<p>We left the tent and walked out of Forlorn Hope, stopping a couple hundred yards away. “Why a sniper team?” Boone asked. </p>
<p>“Because you need a spotter,” I answered. “And we both know that I can't spot worth shit.” </p>
<p>“You don't have enough range with that thing to work with anyone from First Recon,” he said, gesturing to my plasma rifle. </p>
<p>“I'm not using this,” I replied, taking it off and rummaging through my pack. “I'm using this,” I said, holding up the pretty Gauss rifle. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that?” </p>
<p>“A Gauss rifle. Energy weapon user's answer to that toy on your back,” I replied, strapping it on. “This is exciting! I haven't seriously used a Gauss rifle since Anchorage.” </p>
<p>“Anchorage?” he repeated. “Is Anchorage even still there?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” I asked. “Oh, I don't know. About the real Anchorage, anyway. This was a war simulation. I met these guys who needed me to open a storage locker by completing a training program simulating the American assault on Anchorage. Very well done, too.” </p>
<p>“Thought you could die in those sims.” </p>
<p>“Well, that's why they couldn't do it themselves,” I explained logically. “Besides, they taught me to use power armor in return for helping them, and gave me one of these. Not this one, I picked this up out west, but they all work pretty much the same.” </p>
<p>Boone stared at me. “You have the strangest stories,” he finally said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, something like that,” I said with a smile. “Unfortunately, they're all true.” I scanned the hillside. “Damn it, where's our team?” </p>
<p>“We're coming,” a voice answered me from up the hill. I turned to see two figures with familiar hats making their way to us.</p>
<p>I shrugged, turning back to Boone. “Like I said, I can't spot you.” </p>
<p>I got the look of amusement again. Hey, if my incompetence with something he finds ridiculously easy amuses him, I'm glad I could help. </p>
<p>“Hey, Boone,” the woman, Betsy I suppose, greeted him. “What's the plan? And what's your civvie going to do?” </p>
<p>“I don't make the plans, I just try and make sure they don't kill us,” he responded. “Anastasia?” </p>
<p>I surveyed the sniper pair in front of me. “I can't spot for Boone. I was hoping one of you could.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Betsy said. “That's right, you're a plasma user. What the hell is that thing you're carrying?” </p>
<p>“Her version of a sniper rifle, apparently,” Boone said. “So if you're with me, then that leaves Anastasia with 10 of Spades. That work for everyone?” </p>
<p>“S-s-sure thing,” 10 of Spades said. “N-n-nice to meet you.” </p>
<p>“Pleasure,” I said, ignoring the stutter. “I think it's best we split up. Betsy, you and Boone take the west approach. 10 of Spades and I will circle around south.” </p>
<p>They nodded, and turned to go. Before leaving, however, Betsy stepped near me, grabbing my shoulder. </p>
<p>“You sure as hell better keep my partner alive, you understand me?” she whispered into my ear. </p>
<p>“You do the same,” I replied in an undertone, and she gave me a friendly, if fierce, grin. </p>
<p>“Then we understand each other. See you in Nelson,” she said, and chased after Boone. </p>
<p>10 of Spades and I climbed the hill overlooking the south part of town. “My range probably isn't as long as yours,” I told him quietly when we were about 300 yards away. “Is this far enough?” </p>
<p>“T-this is fine,” he replied. “When do you want to start?” </p>
<p>“Pick me out two targets,” I said, leaning into my scope. Shit's been a long time since I used one of these. </p>
<p>“Right side of town, L-legionary.” </p>
<p>“Got him,” I whispered and pulled the trigger. Got him. </p>
<p>“T-twenty paces back.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Dead.</p>
<p>“B-b-by the yellow house.” </p>
<p>Dead. </p>
<p>“Right side of the c-campfire.” </p>
<p>Dead. </p>
<p>“L-left of the gate.” </p>
<p>Dead. </p>
<p>Between my shots and Boone's, the town was filled with seething and panicking Legionaries. I thrust the Gauss rifle into my pack, exchanging it for the trusty plasma rifle. “Did you see where the camp leader went?” I asked 10 of Spades. </p>
<p>“N-never saw him.” </p>
<p>He must be in one of those buildings down there, then. “I'm going in,” I told him. “Take any shots you like, but try not to hit me.” </p>
<p>I raced down the hill to Nelson, dispatching several of the numerous and annoying Legion dogs as I went. The last few remaining Legionaries seemed to all be retreating to the same building, so I aimed for that. </p>
<p>Inside, there was a Legionary with a special (and stupid looking) helmet, so I figured he was the guy in charge. I aimed for him first, ignoring the poorly aimed shots from his underlings. He took several shots, but eventually I got him. </p>
<p>Didn't turn him to goo, though. Wanted a closer look at the stupid hat. </p>
<p>Dispatching the underlings was much easier, and, twirling the hat around my finger, I stepped back outside. </p>
<p>My three sniper comrades were waiting for me. </p>
<p>“Is he dead?” Betsy asked. I held up the hat in response. </p>
<p>“Hot damn!” she crowed, grabbing 10 of Spades and dancing around. “We fuckin' did it.” </p>
<p>“Hey,” I said, something catching my attention. “Let's celebrate after we get these guys down.” I gestured to the crucified NCR guys in the middle of the town. </p>
<p>They nodded, and we raced over together. It took only a few minutes to get the guys down, but longer to patch them up enough to make the short distance back to Forlorn Hope. </p>
<p>All in all, though, that ended remarkably well. I said as much to Boone. </p>
<p>“Mercy killing should always be a last resort,” he said. “I'm glad that things didn't come to that here.” </p>
<p>“Me too,” I said, thinking once again of Tranquility Lane. The nice people living out their happy pre-war lives, suddenly cut down by a Chinese invasion no one could have been expecting. </p>
<p>Fucking Stanslaus Braun. Oh, and fuck you too, Dad. </p>
<p>I shuddered. “Let's get back to Forlorn Hope.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The Major was pleased with us, First Recon was boisterous in their approbation, and the general atmosphere of the camp was completely turned around. Guess finally getting one back on the Legion made the NCR folks here feel a little better about themselves and their chances in the war everyone knew was coming. </p>
<p>Of course, it had only taken four of us to make this difference. What the fuck was wrong with the NCR anyway, that they can't manage these objectives without outside help? </p>
<p>It wasn't worth pursuing that question, though, so I dropped it. I didn't much care for the NCR, but I was well aware they were the best game in town. </p>
<p>Besides, I knew that a decent amount of my anger at the NCR was just because I was angry in general. </p>
<p>We left Forlorn Hope in celebration, walking back south towards Nelson. One of the ranger stations that needed new codes, Station Echo, was not too far south of Nelson. </p>
<p>Dropping the codes at Echo took only a few minutes. “What now?” Boone asked. </p>
<p>“This area's crawling with Legion,” I said with a disgusted sigh, seeing several of them from Echo's post on the hill. “Looks like it would be easiest to head south towards Cottonwood, and then back west over flat terrain.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“It would be useful to check out Cottonwood, while we're down here,” I said, thinking. “But I don't think it will be as easy an objective as Nelson.” </p>
<p>“It won't.” </p>
<p>I looked at him. “If we get near Cottonwood, you aren't going to go off on a rampage, are you?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Then let's head south.” </p>
<p>The walk was a silent one. Monosyllabic Boone was a brooding Boone, and I wasn't going to provoke anything in Legion country. I wasn't sure what had happened, whether it was Nelson or Forlorn Hope or just being around Legion that bothered him, but I didn't think it would be safe to find out. </p>
<p>I stopped at what appeared to be an old sniper shack above Cottonwood, and pulled out my Gauss rifle. </p>
<p>“Thought we weren't shooting,” Boone said harshly. </p>
<p>“We aren't. Maybe you can make a shot from here, but I'd be lucky to graze a tent,” I snapped back. “Sorry. I'm just trying to get a look at the place through my scope.” </p>
<p>Silence. Fuck, this place was fucking up both of us. </p>
<p>I lowered the scope. “There's a truck up the hill south of the camp. Looks like a radioactive symbol painted on the side. Maybe we could push it into the camp.” </p>
<p>“Cottonwood's a slave camp,” Boone said. “You'll kill them too.” </p>
<p>Hm. Fuck. “Scratch that, then. Let's get the fuck out of here.” </p>
<p>We walked back west, skirting the hills, again in silence. I was beginning to get on edge for some reason. Maybe it was the shitty day. I don't know. </p>
<p>One thing seemed clear, though. For the first time since leaving Forlorn Hope, Boone was leading the way out. He'd been here before. Maybe looking for his wife? If it was a slave camp, it made sense that he would have come here looking for her. </p>
<p>But no, he was certain she was dead. So she wouldn't have been in a slave camp. </p>
<p>We made camp when we were far enough away. By that time, it was pretty dark, but neither of us wanted to sleep in Legion territory. I stared moodily into the fire and tried to figure out what pieces I was missing. </p>
<p>“Mercy killing,” Boone said suddenly, making me jump. “You've done it before.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said, not wanting to get into it. </p>
<p>“We had to do a lot of that sort of thing in First Recon. Snipers are usually regarded as the best at those kinds of missions. How the hell did you get one?” </p>
<p>“Long story,” I said, looking up at the sky. “Long, depressing story.” </p>
<p>To avoid thinking about it, I considered Boone again. Okay, now I knew what he was bothered about. But by all accounts, there was nothing like that involved in Bitter Springs. He was shooting baby Khans there, not NCR folk. So, did Boone have yet another major trauma besides Bitter Springs and his wife? Unless...</p>
<p>That shack back there. That was a fucking convenient place to shoot into Cottonwood Cove. If you were good at that sort of thing. </p>
<p>Oh holy fuck no. </p>
<p>“What?” Boone asked, breaking in on my thoughts. </p>
<p>I blinked, trying to think about what to say. Something not completely monstrous. Something that wouldn't bring out the crazy. </p>
<p>“Just thinking. About Tranquility Lane,” I said, surprising even myself. </p>
<p>“About what?” </p>
<p>“You asked about mercy killing,” I said, laying back on my elbows. “My story takes place on a fictional street called Tranquility Lane. The people were the only fucking real thing about it. The story itself doesn't begin there, though.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>I sighed, realizing that I had to revisit the painful period of my life when I was 19, naïve and stupid. “You really want to hear this?” </p>
<p>No answer. I didn't really expect one. </p>
<p>I rolled onto my back. “I mentioned I grew up in a vault. You, uh, know anything about the Vault experiments?” </p>
<p>“I know that most of the time, vaults are fucked up places.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that's because Vault-Tec and the American government used them to run social experiments. These experiments were continually monitored after the great war by the remnants of the pre-war government, a group calling itself the Enclave. Point is, the vaults were not meant to protect people in case of nuclear war. They were to see how fucked up you can make people. Couple of vaults were left alone, to serve as controls for the experiment.</p>
<p>I drew a breath. “My vault, 101, was not one of the controls. It was to see how people would behave under a totalitarian government run at the whims of an Overseer with absolute power. The vault was still closed to the outside world. No one came in or out. The population was shrinking and there were beginning to be severe worries about our long term viability, so that led to even more draconian controls.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a bad combination.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. It was fucked up. But anyway. I lived with my dad. My mom died when I was born, so he was all I had. Then one day when I was 19 years old, my only friend, the daughter of the Overseer, woke me up and told me my dad was gone. He'd left the vault, and the Overseer went ape shit. Amata gave me a pistol and told me to get out of there before her dad could find me.” </p>
<p>“Did you know how to shoot?” Boone asked. </p>
<p>I laughed. It sounded bitter even to me. “Dad gave me a BB gun for my 10th birthday, does that count? No. I waved it around and wasted ammo. Anyway, I got out of the vault and started this wild goose chase around the Capital Wasteland looking for Dad. I finally caught up to him in yet another vault, Vault 112.” </p>
<p>“Also not a control vault?” </p>
<p>“Got it in one. Vault 112 was filled with people plugged into simulators. The original inhabitants of the vault were still in this system that kept them from ever dying, and played out, I don't know, a happier world, I guess. At least, that was the idea. Anyway. Dad had plugged himself into a simulator, and so I did too, to go in and get him out.” I stopped. “I was 19 and really fucking stupid. I should have known it wouldn't end well.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p>“I ended up in a simulation of a nice fake little pre-war community. Called it Tranquility Lane. Guess it's what life was like before the bombs fell. There were these cute little houses and nice families, kids playing on grass, cars in the streets. And, of course, these were pre-war folks. It should have been ideal, right? A nice way to pass the time until it was safe. Bit of a reality shift, when they got out, but safe and happy enough. But then there was Vault-Tec. Turns out this particular vault was given to a Vault-Tec scientist named Dr. Braun. He got his jollies by psychologically torturing the people of the vault. </p>
<p>I shivered, and moved closer to the fire. “He was hiding in the form of a little girl. He wanted me to do things to the people. Make this kid cry. Make a couple get divorced. Kill them so he could resurrect them and do it again. Things like that. He'd been doing it to these people for 200 years. Tranquility Lane was his third simulation. He'd been erasing their memories so he could fuck with them again and again. There was this one old lady, though, who managed to break through the conditioning. She begged me to end it. So I did. I loaded a simulation that killed them all, except myself, Dr. Braun, and my father.” </p>
<p>“Was that the only way to free those people?” </p>
<p>“I guess so. It's just, I was 19, and I was so stupid. I didn't even know how to try anything else. It was just...the wasteland. I didn't know, and it seemed so full of pain and destruction and death. And Tranquility Lane was full of happy people, living a life that was gone forever. And I brought the horror to them.” I shook my head. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>I knew it didn't compare. Not if what I thought was true. But I will never forget the Chinese soldiers cutting down those innocent, innocent people. </p>
<p>Fuck you, Dad. I hope you enjoyed the extra two days of life you got from my killing a dozen  people for you. Oh wait, you just fucking killed yourself anyway. </p>
<p>“But you ended the torture. You saved yourself, and you saved your dad.” </p>
<p>“I should have left Dad there,” I said flatly. “He committed suicide two days later.” </p>
<p>The words rang into the silence. “Sorry,” Boone finally offered. </p>
<p>“Well,” I said with a sigh, “that's a long story too. Let's just say for now that he had his reasons.” And that he was a stupid motherfucker. That too. </p>
<p>“Were they good ones?” </p>
<p>I snorted. “There's never a good reason to kill yourself. It's always selfish. You're taking yourself away from people that you could help. I'm sure Dad thought he was doing something noble. He did it for a good cause. But dead's dead. Can't serve in more noble causes once you're dead.” </p>
<p>“What if death is the only way to atone for what you've done?” </p>
<p>“How does dying atone for anything?” I asked him. “Who does it help? It doesn't affect the dead, only the living. And no matter what you've done, you can always make a difference for the better somehow.” </p>
<p>“Some people just make others' lives worse.” </p>
<p>“Some do,” I allowed. “Generally speaking, that's true of most of the people I shoot. But if that's the case, just stop fucking doing it.”</p>
<p>“It might be too late,” Boone said, twisting his rifle in his hands. </p>
<p>Oh hell. “What happened with your wife, Boone?” </p>
<p>“She's dead.” </p>
<p>“You've been here before.” </p>
<p>It was his turn to look away, into the fire, at anything other than me. “I couldn't take on the camp by myself,” he said finally. “I wanted to. But that wouldn't have helped her. So I did the only thing I could do that would.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes. Fuck. He really did shoot his pregnant wife. </p>
<p>I rose and walked over to sit beside him, close enough that our sides were practically touching. He didn't look at me, but I didn't expect him to. “Okay, so here's the thing,” I said. “In the vault we didn't really have enough privacy to get personal space issues. I get that you do, so this is how it's going to be. I'm going to sit here all night. You do what you want to do. Sit, sleep, I don't care. And then tomorrow we are going to wake up and we are going the fuck back to Cottonwood Cove and we are going to fucking kill them all. All of them.” </p>
<p>I felt him nod. “Most people would be horrified by what I did,” he said. </p>
<p>“I'm not horrified, I'm fucking angry,” I told him truthfully. “I'd go right now and kill them all, but you need rest before vengeance.” </p>
<p>He sighed, and to my utter surprise, relaxed into my side. I tentatively put an arm around his shoulders. No tension. Okay, good. He put his head in his hands. </p>
<p>“I don't mind dying. I've got it coming. But I don't want to take you down with me.” His voice was muffled, but understandable. </p>
<p>“You don't deserve to die. Not for this, not for anything else. And I won't let you die down there.” </p>
<p>He didn't say anything. He just continued to sit there with his hands over his face. I don't know how long we sat like that, not speaking, but eventually he fell asleep, slumped against me. I gently maneuvered him to what looked like an okay position, with his head resting on my leg, and continued to sit and stare into the fire. </p>
<p>He killed his pregnant wife. To keep her from rape and torture, and his child from God knows what. </p>
<p>I couldn't have done it. </p>
<p>No, really. That's why I stayed up all night, looking into the fire. I knew I couldn't have done it. </p>
<p>I thought about what I'd told him back at Forlorn Hope, that if he'd been taken I would have charged in to get him. I would have. I would have trusted him to hang on until I got there. I would trust Veronica to hang on until I got there, or Star Paladin Cross, or any of my battle colleagues. </p>
<p>Or, conversely, would have trusted them to go out with a bang. </p>
<p>Does that mean I loved them less or trusted them more? Trusted (wrongly?) my abilities more? Why would you make that choice? </p>
<p>Did he really think her death was punishment for his misdeeds at Bitter Springs? Did he think Carla would rather die than be a Legion slave? </p>
<p>Would I rather die than be a Legion slave? I rejected the question instantly. I didn't have it in me to follow orders. They'd cut me down or I'd somehow cut them down. </p>
<p>I didn't think he'd done the wrong thing. Like ending the lives on those living on Tranquility Lane, it was perhaps the best and only humane thing to do. Boone's ability to pull that trigger indicated some crazy wicked mental fortitude. The very fortitude I'd admired that first night back in Novac. </p>
<p>But I couldn't have done it. Even now, all I wanted to do was go in, guns blazing. I just couldn't believe that in that situation, I could have felt that helpless. </p>
<p>Would it make him feel better, to take the camp down now? Maybe. It would make me feel better, that's for damn sure. They hurt my friend. This grudge against the Legion was now getting personal. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The fire had gone out, and I had stolen a few hours sleep in a most uncomfortable position, when Boone started to wake. </p>
<p>It was clear he was confused at first, but I managed not to laugh at the expression on his face. Instead, I smiled, and as soon as he sat up, stood and walked over to my pack on very stiff legs. </p>
<p>“You're awake,” I said cheerfully. “Good morning.” </p>
<p>The sun was just beginning to light up the Mojave. I stretched and heard my neck pop in several places. I tossed my armor back on and my rifle over my shoulder, before turning back to him. “How do you want to do this? Take 'em out with your scope or go in with a frontal assault?” </p>
<p>“You can't be serious,” he said, rubbing his eyes. </p>
<p>It was the first time I'd really seen him without his sunglasses on. I was actually a little unnerved. “I am incredibly fucking serious. We are going to bring down a most glorious rain of death on those sons of bitches.” </p>
<p>“Then this is it, I guess. Look. Don't worry about me. Just keep yourself alive, okay?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” I promised. “I'll keep myself alive. And you too. Just stop worrying.” </p>
<p>I tidied up the campside, and made ready to move out. “I personally feel like charging in and getting in everyone's faces,” I said as we walked down towards Cottonwood Cove. “But tactically it would be best if you hung out on the hill and cut Legion down from a distance. Keep them from getting too close to me and all.” </p>
<p>“If you're going in, then so am I.” </p>
<p>A frontal assault had to be the stupidest way to attack this base, when it was much easier and safer to handle it from a distance like we had at Nelson. </p>
<p>On the other hand, I was not a sniper, and I preferred to see my enemies up close and personal. Going in together would also allow me to keep an eye on my unstable companion, instead of having us split up to take different positions. </p>
<p>“Okay,” I said. “We'll just go on in then. How you doing on ammo?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>I could see the outskirts of camp as we got closer. A couple of Legionaries were starting to move around, begin the day's activities. Boone swung his rifle off his shoulder and took them out. I pulled my plasma rifle out and began to run at the camp. </p>
<p>From there, chaos. I evaded machetes and avoided bullets and did my best to greet the Legion with a microfusion cell to the face. I also had to try and keep an eye on Boone, who was likewise overwhelmed. </p>
<p>I noticed one man in much fancier armor lining up to take shots at Boone. I maneuvered to put myself in his line of fire, and for my pains took a couple of bullets. I didn't have time to stimpak them, though, as I was running at the bastard, firing my plasma rifle for all that I had. </p>
<p>He was pretty good with that hunting rifle of his, I had to admit. It came down to a combination of shooting contest and endurance contest. He might have won the first, if I hadn't proven able to win the second. I watched him topple over, though sadly, he did not turn to goo. </p>
<p>There were still plenty of Legion left. It was harder to shoot now, because the blood loss made the rifle feel heavier. But it was clear that winning was a good possibility now, because all the men with special outfits were on the ground. Plus, plasma rifle, even poorly aimed, still beat machete. </p>
<p>I leaned against a tent and took out machete wielding psychos as efficiently as possible, which now sadly meant aiming for torsos and not heads. I didn't bother keeping track. There was a zone of death, and all I focused on was killing one after another. </p>
<p>I heard someone shouting at me and blinked a few times. Legion? Where were they? There was someone running towards me, but they weren't Legion. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Anastasia,” Boone's voice sounded far away. “Where are your stimpaks?” </p>
<p>“Side pocket. They all dead?” </p>
<p>“Yes, they're all dead. Where have you been shot?” </p>
<p>I mechanically took the stimpaks from him, driving one shot into my left arm, and two into each leg. I took the last one in the temple. </p>
<p>Immediately my vision cleared up. “We fucking did it,” I said, a growing smile on my face. “Holy shit, Boone, we did it!” </p>
<p>“I guess we did.” </p>
<p>I laughed, and pushed myself away from the tent I'd been leaning against. As I did so, I looked down at myself. “Fuck, I'm covered in blood.” </p>
<p>Boone ducked in a tent and threw me a blanket. “Clean yourself off, I need your help.” I looked at him inquiringly. “There are some slaves in a pen over there. They have explosive collars on we need to disarm. But looking like that, they aren't going to come near you.” </p>
<p>I walked down to the water and rinsed myself and my armor, scrubbing as best I could with the scrap of blanket. Then I joined Boone by the slave pen. </p>
<p>The lock wasn't that hard to pick, and the desperation in the eyes of the poor individuals inside spurred me to work even faster than normal. </p>
<p>The collars were a little more tricky, and obviously the consequences for failure were much higher. But I was highly motivated, and before too much longer, the collars were off. The family themselves wanted to go to the Old Mormon Fort, for treatment by the Followers, and so we offered to escort them to Freeside. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The captives we released, the Weathers family, liked Boone better than me. I don't know if it was because I hadn't managed to clean my armor enough to get rid of the bloodstains, or if it was just that Boone looked like he was much more physically able to fight off any Legion that came for them. Regardless of the reason, they stuck to him like glue. I was amused to see him bear it patiently, and rather enjoyed my freedom from the more onerous chores of babysitting civilians across the wasteland. </p>
<p>I'd been planning to come back to the Followers anyway, to drop off some supplies for Julie. I had to admit, that while I personally felt that their work was a fool's errand, I admired their faith, tenacity, and strong desire to help, and if donating some Med-X and Fixer made a few people's lives better, then it was worth the caps. </p>
<p>Thus, when we arrived at the Old Mormon Fort, I left Boone to deal with settling his clingy civilians in and went looking for Julie. </p>
<p>I poked my head into one of the many tents to see if I could find her. However, the only occupant of the tent was a blond man. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt,” I said, though quite frankly it didn't look like he was doing anything. “I was looking for Julie.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. “Tall, purple mohawk, answers to Julie Farkas.” </p>
<p>Okay. I was intrigued. Dressed like a doctor, but doing nothing, sharp sense of humor. Interesting. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” </p>
<p>“I'm just a researcher. Not even a particularly good one.” </p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “What kind of research?” </p>
<p>“Oh, you know, finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities. As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it's quite noble in its aims.” </p>
<p>I could, quite frankly, say the same about much of the Followers' work. “Then why do it?” I asked him. </p>
<p>“For the past 100 years or so, the Followers have managed to get by using salvaged medical supplies from the Old World. But the side effect of medical success is that more people live longer. Funny how that works. Eventually we'll run out of hospitals to loot. We need new ways to produce those supplies, or maybe old ways, if this research goes anywhere.” </p>
<p>“But you don't think it will,” I said. </p>
<p>“I'm as enthusiastic about helping people as the next guy, but nihil novi sub soli.” </p>
<p>I stared at him as if he'd grown another head. “There is nothing new under the sun?” </p>
<p>He brightened. “You speak Latin?” </p>
<p>“A little. You're not one of those jerks that follow Caesar, are you?” </p>
<p>“Many people have spoken Latin. Some of them were quite pleasant. It's unfortunate that the language is now associated with the gentlemen across the river.” </p>
<p>I nodded. “Where did you learn?” I asked him, thinking of the years Dad had made me translate the Aeneid in Vault 101. </p>
<p>“Not from the Legion, if that's what you're getting at. Books. Sheet music. Gladiator holotapes. Bits and pieces here and there. You?” </p>
<p>“A dictionary and a copy of Virgil,” I said with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Arma virumque cano. I know it well.” </p>
<p>I smiled at him, and plopped myself down on the table he was sitting next to. “So why are you in a back tent doing research?” </p>
<p>“Not all Followers are people persons,” he said wryly, and I knew immediately that this guy was not the type to treat people for their stupidity without giving them a piece of his mind. “Besides, someone needs to do research. I have no problem with Julie sticking me back here.” </p>
<p>He was lying. Years I'd spent in 101 bored out of my mind. Picking locks just to see what was on the other side, disassembling every piece of machinery to see how it works, and yeah, memorizing Latin for Dad. All ways I'd sought to stave off the crush of boredom. </p>
<p>I knew that look. </p>
<p>As if reading my mind, he continued. “Out of sight, out of mind. There are worse things one could be, though I admit it is a bit boring.” </p>
<p>I didn't smile, though I wanted to. This guy is amazing. Smart, fun, and hates the Legion. “My name's Anastasia Melodious,” I told him, “and I think you should come with me.” </p>
<p>“You're the one in the Lucky 38,” he said. “It seems like everyone in the Mojave wants a piece of you. What could you want with me?” </p>
<p>“I'm assembling some people, doing some work here and there. Si vis pacem, para bellum.” </p>
<p>He blinked. “What if I don't want to prepare for war?” he responded. “Why should I go with you?” </p>
<p>“Dum tempus habemus, operemur bonum,” I said with a wicked grin. “You are wasted here. Let's make a fucking difference.” </p>
<p>“While we are here, let us do good,” he translated softly. “Very well. I will join you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah!” I cried, leaping off the table. “That's fantastic!” </p>
<p>He was startled by my enthusiasm. “There is one thing first, however.” I paused in my celebration to look inquiringly at him. “If you plan to help Caesar's Legion, this will be a brief relationship. I may not have all the answers for how to fix Freeside's problems, but Caesar taking control isn't part of the solution. Clear?” </p>
<p>I smiled, and led him out of the tent. “See that guy over there?” I asked, pointing to Boone. “He's another friend of mine. Nice guy. We get along great. And if he had even the slightest evidence that I was helping the Legion, he'd put a bullet through my head before I knew he had the gun out. That answer your question?” </p>
<p>“I think that's acceptable,” he answered, and together we walked over to Boone. </p>
<p>“Got them settled in?” I asked him. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Who's this?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Boone, this is - ” I paused. Another bastard who never told me their name. </p>
<p>“Arcade Gannon,” he supplied. </p>
<p>“Arcade. Arcade, this is Boone. Arcade will be joining us on the road to madness.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Boone said. “You a doctor?” </p>
<p>“The lab coat is an indicator, yes,” Arcade answered, but I was distracted. </p>
<p>“Is that a plasma gun?” I asked, pointing at the weapon on his hip. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, unholstering it for my inspection. “Yes. It's a plasma defender. Why?” </p>
<p>“Arcade,” I asked, suppressed excitement in my voice, “do you have personal space issues?” </p>
<p>“No,” he said, staring at me unabashedly like I'd gone insane. </p>
<p>I threw myself on him. “You use plasma! You are my new best friend!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Son of Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we finally got back to the Lucky 38, Veronica was waiting. </p><p>“Finally! I was starting to think you were gone forever,” she said with a dramatic wave of her hands. “Oh, hey, you have a new friend!” </p><p>“Veronica, this is Arcade. Arcade, Veronica.” </p><p>“What have you been up to?” she asked, linking her arm with mine and strolling into the dining room. </p><p>Boone had vanished into his own room, but Arcade followed us. We all hit the refrigerator and sat at the table. </p><p>“Boone and I went out to hunt Legion,” I said, sipping at my bottle of water. “We succeeded in, shall we say, reducing their numbers.” </p><p>Arcade's eyes widened. “That's one way to approach the issue,” he murmured. </p><p>“Yeah, well, it was slightly unplanned, how things went down,” I said with a blush, remembering how it was my angry determination that led us to Cottonwood. “But we did manage to help a nice family and the NCR holds Nelson again.” </p><p>“That was you? I heard about that!” Veronica said. </p><p>I turned to Arcade. “We're generally helping the NCR around here. I get that the Followers have issues with the NCR, and you don't have to like it. I don't particularly like them either, though,  uh, don't mention that to Boone, please. It's just they're the only people who are taking on the responsibility of acting in an organized manner against the Legion. Well, unless you count Mr. House.” </p><p>“What does House want?” he asked. </p><p>“The NCR and Legion gone, and him in charge of New Vegas, of course. But someone has to win the battle that's going to happen at Hoover Dam, and I'd prefer it be the NCR.” </p><p>“Phrased like that, I have to agree,” Arcade said, face a moue of dislike. “What exactly are we doing next, then?” </p><p>I paused thoughtfully. “Well, now that there are four of us, we can have teams. We're supposed to be delivering some radio codes to the various ranger stations, but I think I'm going to put Boone in charge of that. He's got a much better idea where all the stations are, anyway, and it's a job that doesn't require, erm, a people person,” I finished, borrowing Arcade's phrasing. </p><p>His eyes held a wicked gleam. “Yes, I'd noticed that.” </p><p>“If you wouldn't mind traveling with him, Arcade, I could help Veronica with some things like I promised,” I said. “The thing about Boone is that he's entirely too willing to get into trouble, and somewhat less willing to get out of it. I'd feel better if he had a medic. And, not to be impertinent, I'd like you with a decent shot. I've been the medic much of the time, and it sucks when the doctor is shot, because there's no one to fix them.” </p><p>“Staying in one piece suits me just fine.” </p><p>“Veronica, ready to see the world together then?” </p><p>She beamed. “Let's go make trouble!” </p><p>*****</p><p>I took this opportunity to fulfill the request of NCR Ambassador Crocker, to see about allying the Boomers with the NCR for the upcoming Battle of Hoover Dam. I didn't like taking Veronica on NCR missions, but I figured she wanted to see different groups of people and how they lived and this more than fit the bill. </p><p>I can't speak for the Brotherhood of Steel, especially the West Coast branches, but the Boomers were definitely people after my own heart. I wasn't personally an explosives type, but I admired their skill and inventiveness. Inventiveness, in fact, described most of the Boomer approach to life, and their ability to create and repair items awoke sheer envy from me. </p><p>They repaired a fucking bomber! I'd seen probably hundreds of vertibirds, but I'd never even conceived of trying to fix up a plane. I'd soaked it all in as they assembled and fixed the crashed bomber to make it worthy of flight. </p><p>I had a new goal. Forget my car, I was going to fucking fly home. Planes are so cool! I just needed to find one of my own. </p><p>Anyway, to say the least, I was ecstatic that they were going to be on our side. Veronica seemed to enjoy helping the Boomers out as well, and she chattered on to me as we walked south from Nellis. </p><p>“I think my favorite part was helping Jack and Janet get together,” she told me. “They are just so cute and in love.” She sighed dramatically. “Ah, young love.” </p><p>“Have you ever been in love before?” I asked her. </p><p>“Ever been nosy?” she retorted good-naturedly. “I was, once. We were young, but I like to think it was love.” </p><p>“Oh?” I asked with a grin. “What happened?” </p><p>“She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to.” </p><p>“Ouch,” I winced. “Why didn't you go with her?” </p><p>“I couldn't bring myself to leave everyone else behind. Couldn't convince her to stay, either. I'd hoped love would be enough to influence her decision, but it wasn't. We were both too stubborn. I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she's moved on. I still think about her, though. Once in a while.” </p><p>“I'm sorry,” I told her, giving her a hug. “That's awful. I haven't been in that kind of situation, but I know how awful the pressure to procreate can be.” </p><p>“Oh?” It was her turn to ask. </p><p>“I grew up in a closed vault,” I said. “Same sorts of procreation issues. It was our duty to repopulate, that kind of bullshit.” </p><p>She grimaced. “Yup, that duty bullshit sounds like many in the Brotherhood, that's for damn sure.” </p><p>“The thing is, you didn't really have a choice in the matter. When a girl turned 21, if she hadn't already picked out a man to marry, the Overseer would choose someone for her.” </p><p>Veronica gaped at me. “Are you serious?” </p><p>“Yeah. Good thing I got out at 19, eh?” I winked. </p><p>Veronica was horrified. “I thought that we had it bad,” she murmured. “I can't believe that anyone could actually force you to get married.” </p><p>“As it turned out, I killed the bastard,” I told her. “And it didn't happen, so I don't really worry about it.” </p><p>“But you must have-” Veronica stopped abruptly. “Legion.” </p><p>I spun to look. “This isn't Legion territory,” I said. “What are they doing out here?” </p><p>It was a sizable party, about eight men, led by one of the guys in the feathered helmets. An officer of some sort. </p><p>“They aren't hostile yet, maybe they'll just pass us by,” I said, but as I did, the officer caught sight of us and angled the party our way. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Veronica,” I said in an undertone. “This could get nasty.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered back. “I'm ready if you are.” </p><p>“Anastasia Melodious?” To my surprise, the officer greeted me by name. </p><p>“Who is asking?” I replied, stepping slightly in front of Veronica to protect her. </p><p>“I come in the name of almighty Caesar, who requested your presence on Fortification Hill. He wishes to speak with you, profligate, before you destroy more of our men.” </p><p>“I received Caesar's request and am still considering it,” I replied. </p><p>“The time for consideration is over. I have orders to bring you to Caesar, one way or another.” </p><p>“Oh?” I asked, subtly readying myself for battle. </p><p>“We do not wish to fight you. Come with us peacefully, and we promise that your companion will be left alone and that you yourself will come to no harm on the journey.” </p><p>“And afterward?” </p><p>He spread his hands. “That is up to Caesar. But if you value your friend, I suggest that you come with us peacefully. If you do not come with us now, we will simply send a larger party later. You will come, eventually.” </p><p>Veronica grabbed my shoulder. “Don't do it,” she whispered. “We can take them.” </p><p>Nine against two. Probably. The Legion weren't that great. Still, these guys looked like veterans, not the recruits I usually faced off against. </p><p>And there was Veronica to consider. I didn't want something to happen to her because of my actions. </p><p>“I'll go,” I said. “Provided you keep to the terms just outlined.” </p><p>“Very well,” the officer said. </p><p>I turned to Veronica. “Wait for me at the Lucky 38, okay? I'll be back soon.” </p><p>“No!” Her face was stricken. </p><p>“This is the best way,” I said. “Tell the others that I'll be fine.” </p><p>“Like they'll believe that,” she snapped. </p><p>“Veronica, go!” I said harshly, worried that if we continued to argue, the Legion would grow...impatient. </p><p>And with that, I turned around and walked toward the Legion, and didn't look back.</p><p>*****</p><p>Alone with the Legion. About the last place I wanted to be. I wasn't really worried, yet – I believed the officer (his title, I learned, was decanus) that I would not be harmed on my way to the Fort. Caesar clearly wanted me for something. </p><p>Once we got to the Fort, though, all bets were off. At least I was still armed. </p><p>“How do we get to Fortification Hill?” I asked the decanus. </p><p>I was full of questions, partly to get intelligence but also partly because talking to me – a woman and a profligate, whatever that was -  seemed to really irritate him. </p><p>“We used to have a barge down at Cottonwood Cove. But someone made sure that we could no longer continue to use that dock.” He glared at me. </p><p>I hid my smile. “Oh, I see.” </p><p>“I do not know what Caesar wants of you,” he said disgustedly. “But I am glad that we are almost to the barge, and I will be rid of you. Once at the Fort, you are no longer my concern.” </p><p>“Well,” I said with a straight face, “I will definitely pass along to Caesar my thanks for your kindness and attention.” </p><p>Sarcasm was lost on this one. “As well you should, profligate.” </p><p>The raft ride to Fortification Hill took several hours, wherein I amused myself by dangling my hands in the water as we went and otherwise conveying my total lack of concern. </p><p>Hey, war's sometimes about image as much as substance. I want these bastards to think that I am supremely confident in my ability to kill them all. </p><p>And as I still have my weapons, that confidence is all too real. Sorry, bastards. You'll die when I please. </p><p>My triumph, however, was short-lived, as upon my arrival at the Fort, they confiscated all my weapons. </p><p>Well, I still had my armor. With that thought, and head held high, I went to stand in front of Caesar himself. </p><p>Strangely enough, the first thing I noticed upon entering Caesar's tent was the presence of checkered suit man, tied up and under guard. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>It was only second that I turned my attention to the man in what I can only describe as a throne. Caesar was dressed similarly to the rest of the Legion, although he wore more feathers and less leather. He was older, probably in his mid-fifties, and was ironically balding, like his namesake, the original Caesar. </p><p>“Ave,” I said, walking up to him. Might as well play nice.</p><p>He looked me over. It was thankfully only vaguely creepy. “So I finally get to meet the courier who has accomplished so much in so little time. That is why I summoned you here, right? Of course, I'd be more impressed if you hadn't spent so much of that time killing my men.”</p><p>I did one courier job. Just one. I fucking hate how everyone calls me a courier. </p><p>That may seem like a silly thing to get uppity about, given the precariousness of my position, but strangely enough, I wasn't getting evil vibes from Caesar. He was just another man who wanted something from me. </p><p>I had plenty of experience with those. </p><p>But to come back to the present... </p><p>“What is it exactly that you summoned me to do?” I asked him.  </p><p>“The time is fast approaching when my Legion will assault the great dam and invade the west. Before that happens, I want Mr. House knocked out of the game, a quick one-two punch – with you doing the punching.” </p><p>Okay, this is really fucking weird. I mean, I agree that Mr. House needs to go. Nutjobs that view themselves as omnipotent are always more hindrance than help in the wastes. </p><p>Of course, that could apply to Caesar as well as House. It was probably best to refrain from mentioning that. </p><p>But still, I have killed a lot of his men. In Nelson, in Cottonwood. I have no idea why Caesar wants to play nice...unless it's because he'd rather order me on a suicide mission than one of his own men. </p><p>“And how am I to do this punching?” I asked him. </p><p>Caesar responded with a far too long and complicated story that essentially summed up this way: There was a bunker that could be opened with the Platinum Chip. He wanted it destroyed. </p><p>Not knowing the consequences of refusal, I murmured agreement and tried not to look uneasy. I turned to leave, figuring I'd been dismissed. </p><p>But Caesar had one last thing to add. “Oh, and talk to Benny on your way out. He knows I'm going to let you decide how he dies. Maybe you want to remind him.”  </p><p>I honestly didn't feel the need to talk to checkered suit man. I'd warned him not to let us meet again, after all. I think he knew exactly where I stood on the issue. </p><p>Soon enough I found myself possessed of all my weapons, standing in the middle of a pre-war bunker. What the fuck was I going to do? </p><p>House wanted me to activate, well, whatever it was the Platinum Chip did. Caesar wanted me to blow it up. I didn't personally care for either man, but I had to do something. </p><p>I guess what it came down to for me is, who did I want to take out first? Caesar was a bigger threat at the moment than House. House was a thorn in the side, but nothing more than that. </p><p>On the other hand, I had no love for House, and a strong love for my life. I didn't know how Caesar would react if I disobeyed his instructions, and I was at a severe disadvantage here, even though I had been given back my weapons. </p><p>The thing is, I can't help anyone if I'm dead. The NCR might very well implode anyway if they don't have someone kick them in the face and make them see reality, and so far, I was the only volunteer. And I fucking needed to go home and use my GECK, revitalize the Capital Wasteland, and lead us into a new era of prosperity. </p><p>Sometimes you have to do unpleasant things. Helping Caesar this once was going to be one of them. Thus, despite House's instructions and protests, I blew up the bunker. </p><p>I hope the others were fine in the Lucky 38. I had a feeling the Securitrons might not be too fond of us anymore. </p><p>With that taken care of, there was nothing left to do but return to Caesar. </p><p>“I felt the ground shake a while ago. I'll take that as a sign you got the job done.” He smiled at me. I felt unclean. “There are rewards for doing as I command. Today, your reward is vengeance. You get to decide how Benny dies.” </p><p>Great. Just what I always wanted. </p><p>I walked over to checkered suit man. He gazed up at me balefully. </p><p>“Go ahead and laugh, baby. I ain't blind to the humor in the situation.” </p><p>“Why'd you do it?” I asked him. It didn't make a difference, but I was curious. </p><p>“I was gonna take the Chip and oust House. Ruler of New Vegas, baby! Now I guess it's gonna be you.” </p><p>I scoffed. “Not a chance. I don't give a flying fuck about New Vegas. So you shot me in the head to further your own ambitions, is that right?” </p><p>“That's it, doll. Guess I picked the wrong courier.” </p><p>That was it. No more of this fucking bullshit. It is time that everyone in this godforsaken desert learns who I am. Especially the man in the throne behind me. </p><p>“I let you go once. Once, because it was business. Nothing personal about you shooting me. I've shot people for business too. But only once. You only get to try something like that with me once.” I paused to take in a breath. “You have no fucking idea who you were messing with that night. I am not one of these Mojave pissants, ready to spread their legs and take it from House, the NCR, Legion, whoever the fuck is in charge today. I am Anastasia fucking Melodious. I am the destroyer of Raven Rock, the hero of Project Purity, and the Wasteland's One True Messiah. And it is time that you idiots fucking respect me.” </p><p>I turned to Caesar. “Crucify him,” I said, and then walked out of the tent. </p><p>*****</p><p>Once safely out of the Fort, and away from the Legion, I stumbled over to a bush and vomited my guts out. </p><p>Working with the Legion turned my stomach, but it's this crucifixion bullshit that made me lose my lunch. </p><p>It had to be done. I needed to get out of the Fort alive, and I needed Caesar's Legion to know I was not to be fucked with. Crucifying Benny was a painful way to get that message across, but I could not afford to let my enemies, Legion included, think I was soft or weak. </p><p>Benny chose poorly that night he left me for dead. And this is the wasteland. You pay for bad choices. </p><p>I threw up again, heaving until there was nothing left. What a fucking world this is sometimes. </p><p>I made my way back to the Lucky 38. Ominously, Victor was not standing guard outside its doors when I got there. </p><p>Upon entering, House's Securitrons promptly opened fire. Fuck. A pulse grenade quickly took them out, though, and I made my way to the elevator. </p><p>Again, no Victor. </p><p>I considered what to do here. Part of me wanted to rush up to the suite, make sure the others were okay. But the other part of me was terrified that House's Securitrons would have caught them off guard. </p><p>No. I would need to trust them to stay safe while I dealt with the real problem. House. </p><p>I went to the penthouse. Jane, House's lady friend, was quickly put down. There were a lot of fucking Securitrons, but I had a lot of fucking pulse grenades. So after killing a lot of robots, I went about the business of putting down Mr. House. </p><p>Everyone has to die. I would have been willing to live and let live, but House started this whole fucking mess. Like with Benny, you have to live with the consequences of your choices. </p><p>That being done, I finally made my way to the suite. </p><p>*****</p><p>The elevator doors opened to chaos. I nearly tripped over a fallen Securitron (sorry, Victor!), and was immediately greeted by the sounds of shouting from the kitchen, our de facto meeting room. </p><p>“I keep telling you, we need to figure out what's going on before we do something rash,” Arcade said, voice raised. </p><p>“Fuck that, we need to get the hell out of here and find Anastasia!” Veronica yelled back. </p><p>“I want to find her too, but the fact of the matter is, something is going on with House, or we wouldn't have been attacked by his robots. We need more information. We don't even know how to get to Fortification Hill.” </p><p>“I'm sick of all this fucking talk,” Boone said in a quiet and very dangerous voice. “I'm with Veronica. Let's get the hell out of this place, shooting if we have to, and go kill the Legion. I held off like she asked, Gannon, but not anymore. I'm not going to do fucking less for her than she'd do for me.” </p><p>I stood in the doorway, watching them argue, and felt my heart swell just a bit. It's nice to have friends. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” I asked with a smile. </p><p>The three of them turned in unison, which was pretty fucking hysterical. Veronica was the first to react, bounding at me, but surprisingly Arcade wasn't far behind. I was soon caught in a three-way hug whose enthusiasm was unquestionable. </p><p>Boone? He just gave me the look of amusement. “I should have known,” he said. </p><p>“What happened?” Veronica asked, disentangling herself from me. “How did you do it?” </p><p>“Well, there's a bit of a story there, as you might imagine,” I said. “Caesar wanted me to take down House.” </p><p>“And?” Arcade asked wryly. </p><p>“And I wanted to live. House is dead.” </p><p>Put like that, it didn't sound much like an adventure to be proud of. I slumped, suddenly very tired. </p><p>“I think I'm going to go lay down,” I said, and left the room. </p><p>I slept for several hours, but woke up before dawn due to extreme hunger. Caesar hadn't fed me, after all. I stumbled into the kitchen only to find that I was not alone. </p><p>“You okay?” Boone asked, examining me in the low light. </p><p>“Just hungry,” I said, holding up a prickly pear fruit. “You?” </p><p>“Fine, now.” A pause. “We were worried.” </p><p>I snorted inelegantly. “I was fucking worried, too. We're going to need a lot of firepower when we decide to take the Fort.” </p><p>“Did Caesar-” he hesitated. “Did they hurt you?” </p><p>“Huh?” I replied, then realized what he was asking. “No. They didn't touch me. Disarmed me, paraded me before that bastard, and made me kill a bunch of shit. Yeah. But they did no harm to me other than that.” </p><p>“Why'd you go with them?” </p><p>“Veronica, mostly. If Caesar wanted me, then I wasn't going to be killed. But Veronica made one hell of a bargaining chip.” </p><p>“You could have fought them off.” </p><p>“There were nine of them. I think, unless they got lucky, we could have done it, but it would have been close. Besides, they were just going to keep coming. Better to do it as peacefully as possible.” </p><p>He nodded. “You're pretty damn lucky, you know that?” </p><p>“Luck had little to do with it,” I said heavily. “I did like I was told. I told Caesar what he wanted to hear, and maintained the image that I needed to maintain.” </p><p>I suddenly remembered ordering Benny's crucifixion, and just barely made it to the trash can in time before my stomach rebelled again. </p><p>When I was done, Boone was simply watching me thoughtfully. “Sure that's all to the story?” he asked. </p><p>“Remember checkered suit man?” </p><p>“What of him?” </p><p>“Caesar's reward for my obedience was that I got to choose how he would die.” </p><p>Boone grimaced. “Some reward.” </p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” I paused, biting my lip. “I think it was a test. To see what kind of person I was. Would I insist on doing the honorable thing, would I be kind-hearted, etc. I felt like the whole damn thing was Caesar's test, to see who I was and what kind of enemy I would be.” </p><p>“Possible. He's a sick fuck.” </p><p>“But whether it was a test or not, it was an opportunity to send a message. That you shouldn't fuck with me.” </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“So I had Caesar crucify him.” </p><p>Boone went very still. </p><p>“I thought that my chances of getting out of the Fort alive and healthy depended on my ability to continue showing no fear. So I condemned Benny to die horrifically in return for a better chance of survival.” I laughed bitterly. “He died on the cross so that I might live. That's a familiar story. Benny ain't no Jesus, though, that's for damn sure.” </p><p>Boone looked puzzled. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“An old religion. Ask Arcade sometime if you're interested.” I closed my eyes. “He didn't deserve it though. Checkered suit man. No one deserves crucifixion.” </p><p>“No,” Boone agreed. “But no one's ever pulled off a stunt like you did. You were kidnapped by the Legion, taken to Caesar himself, and managed to get out. Might be that Caesar likes you and would have let you go no matter what. But you don't know that.” </p><p>“Gotta let it go, right?” My rueful smile told him I knew exactly the irony of Boone giving me that particular advice. “I'll do my best.” </p><p>“You'll be fine. If this Benny was caught by Caesar, he was dead anyway.”</p><p>I nodded. “Entirely likely.” I changed the subject. “How did your mission go, with the radio codes?” </p><p>“Well enough. Reyes wants me to check up on a few reports that seem to be garbled.”  </p><p>“Sounds like a good next step to me,” I said. “Veronica told me that she has to return to the Brotherhood first. I know that you two don't get along, but could you escort her there and then take her along on your mission?” </p><p>He gave me what I thought was a glare. Hey, if he wanted his glares to be effective he shouldn't wear sunglasses. At night. Inside. “And where will you be?” </p><p>“I was going to take Arcade and check out some things to the south.” </p><p>“With Gannon? No.” Boone's tone left no room for argument. “I know he uses plasma, but not well. Not enough. And south, you'll be back near the Legion. No.” </p><p>I laughed quietly. “Thought he might not be too good with that toy of his. But no, I want to travel with Arcade. I'm not going to lie, I'm still a little unnerved by my experience with Caesar. I want to make sure I can still take it. If I go with you, you'll shoot anything before I can even tell it's there.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” he muttered. “I'm not going to change your mind, am I?” </p><p>“Probably not. Not this time.” </p><p>He sighed, and rose from his chair. “Fine. I'll take Veronica to her bunker then.” </p><p>“Thanks for taking care of her.” </p><p>“Just tell her not to run in front of my rifle, okay?” </p><p>*****</p><p>The four of us walked together as far as Novac. There, Veronica ran off to wherever the Brotherhood headquarters was, Boone waited for her to return, and Arcade and I continued south towards Searchlight. </p><p>“Do you really think it wise to head into areas where the Legion is active?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“It's not exactly Legion country down there, we may very well not run into anyone,” I told him. “And wise? I guess it depends on what definition you're using. Maybe not wise in the sense of not pissing them off. The Legion is surprisingly happy with me at the moment. But personally? Yeah. I want to show myself that those motherfuckers don't scare me.” </p><p>Arcade nodded. “Okay, but remember, I'm a doctor, not a fighter.” </p><p>“I want to thank you, by the way. For not letting Boone and Veronica go off to the Fort and get killed. I have a feeling that was all you.” </p><p>He actually turned a little pink. “I don't want you to think that I didn't want to go after you,” he began, but I cut him off. </p><p>“I told both of them that should I be caught by the Legion, they were to stay put and trust me to get out. I knew it would be difficult getting that to stick in the heat of the moment, though. Sounds like you managed it.” </p><p>“Heat of the moment.” Arcade sounded flustered. “You don't know what it was like.” </p><p>“Enlighten me?” </p><p>“We came back to the Lucky 38 before heading out on more ridiculous requests from Forlorn Hope. The NCR is hopelessly inefficient.” Arcade paused. “Veronica was in hysterics, wailing about you and the Legion and basically making no sense.” </p><p>“I told her it would be fine.” </p><p>“She didn't believe you. Neither did we, to be honest. Veronica wanted to go in after you immediately, but I tried to tell her that was suicide, especially since we had no idea how to get to Fortification Hill or where you were in the compound. Boone didn't know what to do. He said you didn't want us to come get you, but it was clearly contrary to his own inclinations.” </p><p>Arcade stopped here for a moment, looking rather nervous. </p><p>“Yeah?” I asked. </p><p>“About Boone. I don't want to go telling tales out of school, but...I have concerns.” </p><p>“What kind of concerns?” </p><p>“There's something not right there. I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something off about him.” </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Tell me about it. I promised not to go into it with anyone, but yeah, I'm aware.” </p><p>“Are these problems being dealt with?” </p><p>“I'm not a doctor,” I told him, “but I don't think he'd take well to the suggestion to take his issues to someone like Usanagi. So I do my best.” </p><p>“Do you have any training in the medical field?” Arcade's eyes pinned mine. He was pretty ruthless in his chosen profession. It was kinda cool. </p><p>“Yeah, actually. I apprenticed under my father from the age of 10 to 19, and was going to be a doctor myself. Things...took a turn, though, and I didn’t complete my training.” I hefted the rifle on my back. “Circumstances forced me to specialize in other things.” </p><p>“Very well,” Arcade said. “I can accept that. Circumstances can change us all.” </p><p>“Oh? Is that the voice of experience?” I teased. </p><p>To my surprise, he looked uneasy. “Something like that.” </p><p>We walked in silence a bit longer, before I broke it. “You don't like to talk about yourself, huh?” </p><p>“Not really. I'm very boring. Probably why I haven't found that special man to settle down with yet.”</p><p>“Somehow I don't think that's your problem. Maybe it's because you act like you have something to hide.” </p><p>“Me? Hide something?” Arcade's voice was a little higher than normal. “No, I just don't like talking about myself.”  </p><p>“Easy there,” I said, as he was clearly spooked. “I'm not accusing you of anything, and I don't particularly care about whatever it is you don't want to tell me. You can tell me if you want to, but I won't push it.”</p><p>Arcade still looked a little nervous. “Sorry. I don't...it's just...” </p><p>“Yeah, I get it. Man, if you're going to be as bad as Boone, I would have just traveled with him.” I smiled at him as I said it, though. </p><p>He snickered. “Alright, I get it already. What do you want from me?” </p><p>“Insight, mostly,” I said. “You might not know this, but I just got back from Fortification Hill, where I spent a great deal of time in the company of a man named Caesar.” </p><p>Arcade shuddered. “Please don't say the name like they do.” </p><p>“It's the appropriate pronunciation, isn't it?” I retorted. “Anyway, what do you know about him?” </p><p>“Not much more than anyone else does. He used to be a Follower, but that was before my time.”</p><p>“He wasn't what I was expecting,” I told him. “Given what I have seen from the Legion, I expected to see a monster. He's not.” </p><p>“Thinking of switching sides, are you?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“Don't be ridiculous,” I said, poking him in the side. “Caesar, though...he seemed like the ultimate example of someone who could have gone so right instead going so wrong.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“He's a pretty smart guy. Tough, big picture thinker. He's exactly the type of guy that you want to have as a leader. He balances everything out, knows his people, not afraid of hard decisions. And yet...the society he put together, the Legion, is one that simply cannot remain permanently viable.” </p><p>“Being evil doesn't make the Legion vulnerable,” Arcade said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. </p><p>“The Legion's not vulnerable,” I replied. “Look. I've been in all Caesar's major camps now. If we weren't helping the NCR, gathering allies, fixing their problems, Caesar would have absolutely no difficulty taking the Dam. But, long term, it's still not viable. He chose to base his ideal society on one that has already collapsed under its own weight, and the only corrections he made to it will hasten that end. Rome died in part because it made too many enemies through constant warfare.” </p><p>“Don't forget the corruption and civil wars,” Arcade added. </p><p>“Thanks, I won't,” I shot back, and we grinned at each other. “But those led out of the imperial system which this Caesar is attempting to emulate, and he's made no provisions to prevent those problems from arising.” I shook my head. “The thing of it is, he's good enough to take the land and ruin it, but he won't be able to hold it. Not forever.” </p><p>“Sounds like you don't need my insight,” Arcade said. “You've got it figured out.” </p><p>“What I don't get is why. Why would you choose deliberately to act in such a way as to ruin people's lives without even gaining anything in the end?” </p><p>“I think what you have to remember is that being smart doesn't matter if you're insane. Caesar's a tyrant who uses history to justify his tyranny to himself. It's all lies and deception, twisted by a man whose arrogant belief that he is better than everyone has led him to a path of destruction and greed. He wants Vegas for his New Rome. Hah! He has plenty of cities already, he could have built his own Rome years ago. It's pure greed that has led him here, and we're not going to let him get away with it.” </p><p>There was silence, as I stared at him in the wake of his impassioned speech. “Arcade?” </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, embarrassed. </p><p>“I know that you're like 10 years older than me, but can I pretend that you're my twin brother? You can be the smarter one.” </p><p>He laughed. “Sure, Anastasia.” And with that, he ruffled my hair. </p><p>“Hey!” I swatted at him, and then laughed. “You're good.” </p><p>Needless to say, I liked traveling with Arcade a lot. Yeah, I had to do all of the shooting, at least, I did if I wanted the target to actually die. But it was more than made up for by the joy of talking to someone who seems to have an almost similar background and education, and the similarities of our perspectives were only underscored by our disagreements. </p><p>We made camp that night just north of Searchlight. Beyond that was radiation thanks to a Legion attack on the city, but past the irradiated section was my goal: Searchlight Airport. </p><p>After cooking dinner, I looked over at Arcade in the firelight. “Arcade?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“What do you think is the ideal form of government?” </p><p>He laughed. “You don't pick the easy questions, do you?” </p><p>“Guess not. It's just that in all my travels, all the governments I've seen have some weakness. They are either too small to scale up, or too aggressive, or too close-minded. Some want power for its own sake. Some serve almost unwillingly.” I shrugged. “I know what the former US government was like, but that gave us this.” I gestured around to the wasteland. “And I know what its successor was like, and that would have given us genocide.” </p><p>“You know about the Enclave?” Arcade's voice was strange. </p><p>“Yeah. I get the NCR dealt with them years ago, at least around these parts. They had the government thing down, but the whole genocidal plan threw me off, I have to tell you. Why? You admire them?” </p><p>“Oh! Uh, no, I just haven't met anyone who was familiar with them.” Arcade sat a little straighter. “You were talking about government though.” </p><p>“Right,” I said slowly, filing Arcade's reaction away for future thought. “I just think that none of the places I've seen have gotten it right.” </p><p>“What do you think about it?” he asked, entering what I liked to think of as teacher mode. </p><p>“I think it's important to represent everyone, so that no one gets demonized or forgotten,” I said. “I think a government's job is to protect people, to organize the chaos in order to do good, but not to tell them what to do or how to live. What about you?” </p><p>“I think in an ideal world, everyone would govern themselves. In this world, I think things get more complicated. The people we treat at the Old Mormon Fort, they are worthy of help and protection, but they don't seem to do anything to better themselves or their surroundings. I think most wastelanders feel helpless.”</p><p>“I think it's because they have to be so focused on staying alive,” I replied. “But if that were taken away...if the wasteland were made safe...” </p><p>“It's a pipe dream, in the end,” Arcade sighed. “It can't be done. The NCR, the Legion, no one is really interested in making the Mojave safe.” </p><p>“Hm,” I agreed, settling down for the night. “But I wasn't talking about the Mojave.” </p><p>“Oh?” Arcade's voice sounded fuzzy as I began to drift into sleep. </p><p>“Yeah,” I murmured. “I was talking about home.” </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, we donned radiation suits to make our way through Searchlight. There was a lot of killing NCR ghouls, which was somewhat disturbing. I knew the process of ghoulification, of course, but it was unpleasant to think that these ferals were once NCR soldiers like any other. </p><p>We got through there as quickly as possible. </p><p>Once safely away from the radiation, we put away the suits and conversation became possible again. </p><p>“Why are we going to an abandoned airport, again?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“Because I want to see if there are any planes there,” I replied. “The Boomers were able to fix up a plane, and I want to try it myself.” </p><p>“What would you need a plane for?” </p><p>“To get home, of course.” </p><p>Arcade looked curiously at me. “You mentioned home last night, and have implied that you are not from the NCR. Where exactly is home?” </p><p>“The Capital Wasteland. The former Washington DC.” </p><p>His eyes widened. “A plane would make that trip shorter, indeed.” He bit his lip, clearly wondering about something. </p><p>“Out with it,” I told him, amused. </p><p>“I know this is probably a stupid question, but I have to ask it. You know the book the Wasteland Survival Guide?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“The author, Moira Brown. She lives in the Capital Wasteland, right? Do you by any chance know her?” </p><p>I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. “Know her? I was her fucking research assistant on that thing.” </p><p>He pulled me around to face him. “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, really,” I said, still laughing. </p><p>“I always wondered who volunteered to try out her ideas,” Arcade mused. “Never thought...I mean, Moira Brown!” </p><p>“You like her or something?” This could not be happening. There was just no way. It was too much. </p><p>“The Wasteland Survival Guide is possibly the only book printed since the bombs fell that is actually worth reading. It's genius. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll learn how to take care of yourself.” Arcade sighed dreamily. </p><p>“Oh my God. This is too funny. Seriously, Arcade?” </p><p>“What have you done for the wasteland?” he retorted. “At least, on the scale of that book?” </p><p>“I helped fucking write the book,” I said, still entirely too amused. “And a few other things, here and there. They like me back home in the Capital Wasteland.” </p><p>“Oh, that means you must have written the introduction! You did grow up in a vault then.” </p><p>“Yeah, Vault 101. Got the toy to prove it,” I said, holding up my arm with the Pip-Boy. </p><p>“A Pip-Boy often indicates a vault resident, but most of the people around here who have them didn't necessarily themselves grow up in a vault. They've become heirlooms of a sort. With your education, though, I thought you might be the real thing.” </p><p>“With any luck, I'll get a plane working, and you can come home with me and meet Moira yourself. She'd like you.” Then something occurred to me, and my eyes widened with horror. “Never mind. You'd give her ideas, and then I'd have do horrible things again.” </p><p>It was Arcade's turn to laugh. He pestered me with questions right up until we reached the Searchlight Airport. </p><p>“Fantastic,” I yelled, running ahead. “This is fucking fantastic! Look at all the planes!” </p><p>They appeared to be in need of much refurbishment, but they were definitely intact. “This can so be done,” I whispered, poking my head in the nearest plane. </p><p>“You really think you can fix up one of these?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“Hell yeah! I've always been pretty handy, but add to that what I learned from the Boomers, and this should be a piece of cake.” </p><p>“Are you going to do it now?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, no. Not yet. I'm going to see the battle for the Dam through first.” </p><p>“Then what now?” </p><p>“I figured we'd explore around a bit before heading back. Sound okay?” </p><p>“I'll defer to your judgment, naturally.” </p><p>“Bah. That sounds like a yes to me.” </p><p>Our excitement about exploring was dampened just a bit by our run-in with a ridiculously large number of ghouls at an old nuclear test site. But fleeing from that scene netted me something awesome. </p><p>“It's a vertibird!” I said, running toward it. </p><p>“No wonder all those robots were guarding it,” he gasped as he ran after me. </p><p>“Holy shit, though, a vertibird.” I paused in front of it. </p><p>Arcade stopped by my side. “It's been years since I've seen one of these,” he said.</p><p>“Really? Where did you last see a vertibird? They don't seem common out here.” </p><p>“Oh!” He had that spooked look again. “Uh, I mean, I've seen them in books.” </p><p>Books. Right. </p><p>Before I could ponder that thought, something else caught my eye. “It's a fucking Tesla cannon!” I ran to the weapon and turned it over in my hands. </p><p>“Do you know how to use that thing?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Tesla cannons are great. This one needs a bit of work, but I'll fix it up as good as new.” A thought occurred to me. “Unless you'd like to use it?” </p><p>He waved his hands in denial. “No, no. It's much better in your hands.”  </p><p>I tucked it away in my pack for safekeeping. I checked the map on my Pip-Boy and sighed. “Listen. I think we better head back.” </p><p>“Okay. You’re done with exploring then?” </p><p>I held out my arm so he could see the map. “I'm just not sure I want to go up the 15 or the road north of Goodsprings. Deathclaws and cazadors might be above our combined skill level.” </p><p>“My skill level, you mean,” he said wryly. </p><p>“Stop it. You heal, I shoot.” I shook my head. “Anyway, I'm also a little nervous about leaving Boone and Veronica alone for too long.” </p><p>“Sparks may fly?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“Or bullets and punches. Something like that. They're playing nice at the moment, but that's because they're united against the Legion. I don't know how long that unity can last, though.” </p><p>Arcade nodded. “Then it's better we return. What then?” </p><p>“You and Veronica can go check out Jacobstown. I'd like to check up on Boone, maybe also go check up on the NCR. He's useful to have at NCR bases. Apparently they all think the world of this First Recon bullshit.” I leaned over confidentially. “Not sure why. He's pretty good in a fight, but I think I'm better.” </p><p>“Given your respective styles, it would be difficult to directly compare,” Arcade said primly. </p><p>“Oh, you!” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Would you rather travel with him again and I'll take Veronica?”</p><p>“No,” Arcade quickly replied. “His idea of conversation is the sound of gunfire.” </p><p>“Then you and Veronica will get on great. Let's get home.” </p><p>Though the entire walk back, I was preoccupied trying to find another explanation for Arcade's behavior on this mission. I say another, because one had immediately come to me, and I just didn't like it. </p><p>He used plasma, knew vertibirds, and was clearly hiding something. His reaction during our conversation about government clinched it in my mind. </p><p>Arcade Gannon, as unlikely as it would seem, was somehow connected with the Enclave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bitter Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica at least was happy to see us on our return, and was happy to visit the mysterious Super Mutant town with Arcade. I was glad to get away from Arcade, myself, having spent the entire journey back literally biting my tongue to keep from asking him questions that would have no good answer. </p><p>How could he be connected with those genocidal maniacs? </p><p>And how could I tell him about my role in fighting them back East? </p><p>Oh shit. Veronica. </p><p>Veronica was Brotherhood. And I'd just sent her off with Arcade. </p><p>Please, Veronica, don't say anything. Please. </p><p>I sat down in the hallway, blankly staring at my hands. The Enclave weren't all bad people. I mean, Colonel Autumn hadn't seemed batshit insane, even if he had helped encourage my father's suicide. But Arcade was super nice, the brother I never had. Smart and funny and...oh God, how can he be Enclave? </p><p>Boone walked out of his room and stopped upon seeing me. “You alright?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said distantly. “Fine.” I shook my head and stood up. “Anyway, what's next on our list?” </p><p>He looked nervous. Fuck, that can't be good. </p><p>“I was thinking. Maybe it was time that I went back to Bitter Springs.” </p><p>I studied him carefully. “It might help,” I said. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah, I think so. Not looking forward to it, but I'm ready.” </p><p>Well, shit. That just gave me something new to freak out about. </p><p>*****</p><p>The walk to Bitter Springs was a silent one, not unusual when traveling with Boone. The sniper himself was clearly very tense, and I had to constantly remind myself not to pick up on the tension and make things worse. </p><p>It wasn't terribly far away, just east of Vegas. To my surprise, the place now functioned as a refugee camp. There were still lingering signs of its former occupants, even though it had been in NCR control for years. </p><p>I suspected Boone wasn't the only NCR person who felt guilty about the whole thing. The sheer amount of Khan iconography remaining hinted to me that someone was punishing themselves with the daily reminders. </p><p>“This is the place,” Boone said heavily. “We got sent from Camp Golf, looking for some Khans who'd been making trouble with one of our settlements. I guess one of the settlers was connected, because we sent everything we had. We figured this was a gang hideout but...they'd sent us to their home. There's a ridge called Coyote Tail on the south side. That's where we set up.” </p><p>“Want to head over?” I asked, making the question as gentle as possible. Fuck, I was so not used to acting nonthreatening. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, and led the way. </p><p>The ridge really wasn't deserving of the name. It was just a short rise in a hilly section of terrain. In fact, I wasn't entirely certain of the purpose of stationing snipers here, as there wasn't anything in the way of cover for them. </p><p>“Canyon 37. That's what the NCR calls the pass down there. It was the Khans' only escape, so we set up here to guard it while the main force attacked from the front. Standing orders were to shoot on sight.” </p><p>I knew where this story was going. </p><p>He sighed. “The main force got spotted too soon. We heard shooting. Then Khans started coming through Canyon 37 in bunches. It was all wrong though. Women, kids, elderly. Wounded started coming through too. We radioed to confirm our orders, but command didn't get what we were seeing. They told us to shoot until we ran out of ammo. So that's what we did.” </p><p>Well, shit. I'd thought that Jessup had been exaggerating on that one. But now's probably not the place to mention that. </p><p>Come to think of it, there's probably never a place to mention that. </p><p>“Your orders were shitty,” I told him instead. “You did what you could, all of you. If your commander was too fucking stupid to listen, that's not your fault. You had to follow their fucked up orders.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I'm not a soldier anymore. Those rules don't seem like much of an excuse now.” He looked away. “Anyway, I don't know why we're here. Thought maybe it would help me see things better.” </p><p>“Has it?” </p><p>“I don't know. I'd like to stay here for the night. Think some things over.” </p><p>Here? On this ledge? Okay...</p><p>“Sure,” I told him. “Whatever you want.” There was a perfectly fine NCR camp just seconds away, but this was Boone's to manage. The ridge it was. </p><p>I was awoken suddenly in the night by unfamiliar noises. A glance over at Boone staring into the darkness showed that he heard them too. </p><p>“Something's wrong,” he whispered. “Got a group coming our way. Looks like a Legion raiding party. It's big. Might be too big. Even for us.” He gave me a concerned look. </p><p>I, on the other hand, fought a rising surge of euphoria. A chance to kill Legion? Fucking count me in! </p><p>If traveling with Arcade had helped me get over my impromptu visit to Fortification Hill, it had certainly not made me forget it. Caesar needed to be reminded that I was not, and would never be, his lackey to command. </p><p>I grinned at him. “There are people who need killing out there! What are we waiting for?” </p><p>He gave a dark chuckle. “To tell you the truth, I think this is exactly what I've been waiting for.” </p><p>I didn't wait to see what he did. I simply picked out my prey in the early morning light, and began the ever enjoyable process of turning my enemies to goo. </p><p>This fight was more difficult than the previous times I'd pitted myself against the Legion, mostly because of the presence of the refugees. I did my best to keep my body between the Legion and the camp, and the Legion's bullets and the camp, and that cost some effectiveness. I didn't see Boone, which concerned me. This was exactly the type of fight that could provoke his more suicidal tendencies. But to hare after him would be to leave the camp unprotected, and that was simply not going to work. </p><p>I lost count of the number of Legion dead. It was hard to think with all the refugees screaming bloody murder. I kept yelling at them to retreat to the NCR position, but nobody listened to me. It was a hard and lonely fight, and seemed to take forever. </p><p>When the last one leered at me, something broke, and I blew his fucking head off with enough force to make it fly a good 15 feet. </p><p>I had been forced to stimpak a few times, but was in pretty good shape overall. I took a swig of sarsaparilla and set out in search of my wayward companion. </p><p>I found him sitting on a boulder, hand holding his side. I drove a stimpak into his shoulder and he straightened up a bit. </p><p>“We made it through after all. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Don't know what to make of it.” </p><p>I shook my head at him, smiling at his familiar pessimism. “Think I'd let you die?” I asked <br/>archly. </p><p>He chuckled. “No. Guess not.” A pause. “It's just that I've come to believe that there are certain things nobody can stop. I thought for sure that's what we'd finally come up against today. It would have made sense for things to end here. And now I'm still waiting.”</p><p>“You always seem to think you can see the future,” I said with a sigh. “No one can see what will happen next. I agree that there would be dramatic irony in your dying at Bitter Springs. But you know what? Life's not a story. You can't foreshadow what happens on the next page. You didn't die here. Maybe you won't die for another fifty years, or maybe we'll be killed by deathclaws on our way home. You don't know. I don't know.” </p><p>“Things would be easier if they worked that way. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about all this.” </p><p>“Do your best to stop endlessly reliving the past. There's still so much good that needs doing, more than any one person can do. A friend of mine calls it fighting the Good Fight. Look to the future, to making things better.” </p><p>“Guess I've already started, by joining up with you,” he said. “A lot of Legion dead from our teamwork. That's never a bad thing.” </p><p>“It's a start. Wait till we win the battle for Hoover Dam,” I said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah.” He looked at me. “It's not going to be that easy, you know. It's hard not to think that my punishment's not still just around the next bend.” </p><p>“I know,” I said, linking my arm through his and leading him away from the Legion dead. “But everything starts somewhere. Who would have thought that day when I was kicked out of Vault 101 I'd end up fighting Legion in the Mojave, right?” </p><p>“Seems unlikely,” he said as we walked back towards the Strip. “Hey. Can you do me a favor?” </p><p>“Sure, what do you need?” </p><p>“Talk to me about what you did back home. I don't want to think about things right now.” </p><p>“Okay, done,” I said with a smile. “Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah, 19, stupid, Dad killed himself. Well, I say killed himself, he would say sacrificed his life for the noble cause of Project Purity. What's that, you ask...?” </p><p>The story lasted all the way back to the Strip. I would have invented things if I'd had to, but luckily I'd been busy enough that I didn't even finish talking about all the stuff I'd been up to in DC. </p><p>We had the Lucky 38 to ourselves, with Arcade and Veronica still out on their mission. “Why don't you take the big room tonight,” I said, dropping my pack by the door. “You know, live in luxury.” </p><p>He nodded, and disappeared into the room, shutting the door. I meanwhile removed and hung my armor, and went off to shower and change. Killing Legion gets a girl somewhat bloody, you know. </p><p>Several hours later, having showered, changed, eaten dinner, and even cleaned up my weapons and armor, Boone was still in my bedroom. The light was still on, so it seemed unlikely he was asleep. </p><p>I stood for a few minutes in indecision. Should I leave him alone, or should I go check and make sure everything was okay? </p><p>Concern won out. I knocked quietly on the door. </p><p>There was no answer, so I took that as a cue to go on ahead inside. Boone lay on the right edge of the bed, facing the wall. He had at least taken off his own bloodstained armor, which lay in a pile off to one side. </p><p>“Hey,” I said, walking over and gingerly sitting on the other side of the bed. “I didn't know if you would like some company. I can sit here with you for a while, if you want.” </p><p>He didn't move or in any way acknowledge that he heard. I remained sitting there for a few minutes, waiting to see if he said anything. Nothing. </p><p>Well. He looked okay, a little upset, but didn't seem to be in any danger from his thoughts. I figured it was best not to intrude further. </p><p>I rose from the bed. “Okay. No problem. I'll come back in the morning.” </p><p>“No, wait.” His voice was hoarse. “Stay. Just for a while.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” I said, sitting back on the bed. “Of course.” </p><p>The bed was fucking huge, so I lay down on my side to face him. Well, his back anyway. This was horribly awkward. I wasn't really the comforting sort. I was more of the shoot you in the face sort. What the fuck are you supposed to do in these situations? </p><p>I exhaled quietly. Think, Anastasia. What would Amata do? She was good at this comfort bullshit. </p><p>Fuck. Nothing was coming to me. Nothing useful, anyway. </p><p>Slight movement caught my attention. Boone was shaking. Maybe crying, maybe trembling, I didn't know, but definitely shaking. </p><p>Shit fuck. I threw out my philosophical thoughts of comforting and did what Amata would do. I moved closer to the man, my front almost but not quite touching his back, and put my arm around his waist. When he didn't react, I relaxed and leaned my forehead against his shoulder blades. </p><p>I hadn't been this physically close to someone since, well, since I left the vault. But what the hell, it was for a good cause. </p><p>I concentrated on keeping my breathing slow and even and exuding as much calm as I could. Slowly, the shaking decreased, though it didn't stop completely. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax further. It had been a very long day, and I needed some rest. </p><p>Despite the light and the awkwardness and the nagging tinge of concern, I didn't have too much trouble falling asleep. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, I was surprised to wake up facing the back of Boone's shirt. Only for a second, though, before I remembered how I'd ended up like this. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but I suppose it didn't really matter. </p><p>Well, thinking like Amata got me into this mess. How would Amata act now? </p><p>She would smile and say she was glad to help, and let her know if you needed anything else, and then she'd give you another cuddle and maybe a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Nope, that was all definitely a bad idea. Instead, I removed my arm, rolled off the bed, and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>Making breakfast would have to do. And I better not be called on for further comfort duties. I was way out of my area of expertise. </p><p>I had just finished frying up some banana yucca when Boone came in, still wearing just the shirt and pants he wore under his armor. I handed him a plate. “Morning.” </p><p>“Morning.” He paused, looking at me. “It's strange seeing you in civilian clothes.” </p><p>I was, of course, still wearing the tank top and cut-offs I'd slept in. Normally I didn't spend enough time at the Lucky 38 to bother changing. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I was completely freaked the first time I saw you without your sunglasses, so let's call it even,” I said, sitting down at the table across from him with my own plate. </p><p>“Really?” He looked almost amused. </p><p>“Seriously. They cover half your face. I'd forgotten you had eyes.” I dug into my breakfast. </p><p>“They're just sunglasses.” </p><p>“That you wear all the damn time. Yeah, I know, sniper, glare, blah, blah.” I smiled at him over a forkful of yucca. “Save the explanations.” </p><p>“Still. You face down shit that can kill you every day, and you were startled by my face?” </p><p>“When you say it like that it doesn't sound very nice,” I pouted. “I'm sure your eyes are great. I don't remember what they looked like, though, because I was freaking out that time I saw them. You understand.” </p><p>“There is not a chance in hell I will ever understand you,” he replied, and took off the sunglasses. “There. Happy?” </p><p>I laughed, a real, full laugh. “I said your eyes were fine. Don't put yourself out for me.” </p><p>“After the past couple days, if all you want is to see my face, I'm getting off pretty lightly,” he said, turning serious. </p><p>I waved my fork at him. “No. Don't say that. It's not a transaction. I didn't do anything anyway, except kill Legion. Nothing special there.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I'm just saying-”</p><p>“Nope. Won't hear it.” I gave him a lopsided smile. “I just hope it helped.” </p><p>“It did.” He looked down at the table, unable to say more. </p><p>“Great.” I stood up and walked to the sink, brushing my hand over his shoulder as I went. “Ready to show me Camp Golf?” </p><p>“As soon as you're ready to leave.” </p><p>*****</p><p>The walk to Camp Golf was strange. Strange, because for the first time since meeting him, Boone actually seemed interested in conversation. </p><p>“You were preoccupied the other day before we left. Any reason?” </p><p>I breathed in. I'd forgotten about that. “Shit, yeah. I was thinking about Arcade and Veronica. I hope they're okay.” </p><p>“Why the concern? Veronica will make sure nothing happens to Gannon.” </p><p>Brotherhood and Enclave, walking together. I shuddered at the possibilities. “I'm not worried about that. I'm afraid that they'll get into a fight.” </p><p>“Veronica wouldn't start a fight with him.” The “unlike with me” was unstated but still there. </p><p>“It's not her I worry about.” </p><p>“Gannon?” he asked incredulously. “You think the man who can't hit a building at 20 paces might start a fight with a woman who can literally take his head off with a single punch?” </p><p>“Arcade has secrets,” I said. “If I'm right, they could be dangerous ones for Veronica.” </p><p>“Right about what?” </p><p>“I can't say,” I replied. </p><p>“Anastasia,” he warned. </p><p>“Seriously. It's speculation. I like Arcade. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But I can still worry.” </p><p>“No secret that you like him,” Boone said lightly. “You know he doesn't like women, right?” </p><p>I laughed. “Yes, I did, and it's not that kind of like. Arcade reminds me a bit of me, which I find tremendously unsexy. Except Arcade's way cooler than I am.” </p><p>“Gannon?” Boone was clearly having trouble fighting his amusement. “You think Arcade Gannon is better than you?” </p><p>“Not better, just cooler,” I muttered. “He's smart. I ended my education at 19 and started shooting things for a living. Arcade's like a professor from the old times, who knows it all.” </p><p>“I have no idea what the two of you are talking about half the time,” Boone said frankly. “It seems to involve a lot of Latin and ancient books. But on top of that, you can fucking kill shit with no more than three shots, every damn time. I think in any ranking system, you overshadow Gannon to the point where he can't even see you.” </p><p>I blushed. “Stop that.” </p><p>“What? He's a decent guy, I guess. Useful to have a doctor around. But if you think he has anything on you, you're fucking nuts. Besides, you're practically a doctor yourself.” </p><p>“It takes more training than what I have,” I protested. “You just value shooting more than books.” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe. It's a hell of a lot more useful.” </p><p>I wasn't going to win this argument. I gave in. “For the life I lead, yeah, I guess it is.” </p><p>Upon arrival at Camp Golf, we discovered two things that needed doing. First, the problem of the weird intelligence reports needed solving. Second, the worst set of soldiers in the world needed training. </p><p>We dealt with the second problem first. </p><p>“You're all idiots,” I told the group of “soldiers” known as the Misfits. “Seriously. The entire NCR sees you as the biggest fuckups in the world, and your answer is to use Psycho,” pointing at the genius that originated from, “love each other,” pointed at the next one, “fake your records,” at the third one, “and practice more” looking at the last. </p><p>They looked angrily at each other and at me. </p><p>“Of these options, only one has a shot in hell at working, and that's Mags' idea of practicing. But what's the point of us showing you shit once? If you're not going to work on things continually, you'll eventually just be cannon fodder anyway. I have no vested interest in keeping you alive, especially if you don't even give a shit.” I turned away from them in disgust. </p><p>“Hey, if my idea works, why am I an idiot?” Mags asked, chin jutting out mulishly. </p><p>“Because you put up with these slackards being fuckwits,” I told her. “Transfer out and leave them to their fate. There'll be a battle with the Legion soon enough. That should take care of them.” </p><p>She looked to Boone for support. He simply crossed his arms. “I agree with Anastasia. You aren't worth our time.” He turned to leave, and I made to follow.</p><p>“Wait!” It was Poindexter, the genius who thought falsifying records would set things to right. “Speaking for myself, I have no wish to die. If you could help us begin to correct our problems, it would be most appreciated.” </p><p>I looked at Boone. If I was reading him right, he looked exasperated but not unwilling. “Fine,” I said. “If you're sure.” </p><p>“We're sure,” said Razz, the intellect behind the Psycho suggestion. “Please?” </p><p>We trooped out to the range. “First, we should tackle our firearm skill. Think you can give us some tips?” Mags asked. </p><p>“Hell, no,” I said with fake horror. “Me teach you shooting when there's a guy from First Recon around? Boone can handle this one.” </p><p>He shot me a poisonous look. “Fine,” he said, and stepped over to the group. “But you're handling the explosives.” </p><p>“All my life,” I said, hanging my head. </p><p>He shook his head at me, and I laughed. The tutorials both went quickly, the Misfits seemed relieved and slightly better, and they remained on the range when we left to head up to the main building for the camp. </p><p>“What's the grudge against First Recon?” Boone asked me, once we were far enough away. “You always seem to mock my old unit.” </p><p>“Blame Manny Vargas,” I said. </p><p>He merely glared at me. I think. Stupid sunglasses. </p><p>“Fine, fine. I think it's silly, to be honest. You're really good, I'm not belittling your skill, but these idiots don't respect you for that. Instead it's all about a stupid hat.” </p><p>“That I wouldn't have if I wasn't good at what I do.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. That's fine. Badge of honor and all. But with the NCR it's more about the badge than the person. You're awesome, and I respect you a lot. Bet Vargas is a good shot too, but I don't give a flying fuck about him because he's a dipshit. If the hat was what made me respect you, then I'd have to think you and he were equals, and that's fucking ludicrous.” </p><p>He was clearly surprised at this rationale. “It bothers you that they respect my unit more than me as a person?” </p><p>“Sounds silly, but basically, yeah. I've been considered part of many groups over the past few years, and I hate being judged by them. I still get called the kid from Vault 101 back home.” </p><p>“Don't think of yourself as a kid?” he asked. </p><p>Was Boone teasing me? The world may stop turning. </p><p>I flashed him my most evil look. “I'm 23. Well, almost 24 now. So I'm what, at most a couple of years younger than you?” </p><p>“Three,” he said. </p><p>“And do you think of yourself as a kid?” </p><p>“No. But I joined the army at 16. I've got years of killing on you.” </p><p>“Gah. There's no arguing with you.” </p><p>I had awakened the half-twist of amusement. “Have to beat you at something,” he said, and then held the door open for me to enter Camp Golf's resort headquarters. </p><p>Dealing with the intelligence problem was a little trickier than helping the fuckups learn to shoot. It turns out that the problem was coming from the highest source: Chief Hanlon himself. Hanlon wanted to prevent his rangers from dying uselessly in the Mojave, so he'd taken to making things up in an effort to pressure the NCR to retreat from the area. </p><p>He was completely calm about the whole thing. He was ready to be denounced and arrested. But I couldn't do it. The man was trying to do what he felt was right. Of all the NCR people I'd met, that made him one of the most honorable. I told him he needed to stop it before he made things worse, and he agreed to quit. </p><p>I shook his hand and left, and couldn't help but feel I'd left the rangers in good hands. </p><p>“I can't believe he would do something like that,” Boone said as we walked back out into the wastes. “Hanlon's a hero. To lower himself to falsifying intelligence documents...” </p><p>“You do stuff like that because you're a hero,” I said. “Yeah, I think it was the wrong choice. But he made it because he was willing to try any means necessary to help out his people. It didn't hurt anyone.” </p><p>“Seems crazy to me,” Boone said. “Now what do we do?” </p><p>“I was thinking of heading back towards Sloan.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“The quarry there has a deathclaw problem, and we haven't done nearly enough shooting lately.” </p><p>“So you want to go chasing deathclaws?” Clearly Boone didn't think this was the appropriate response. </p><p>“It would be nice to be able to use the Long 15,” I said with a shrug. “And I'm not feeling up to the next of Crocker's demands at the moment. Saving the NCR from its own stupidity can be really fucking frustrating.” </p><p>“If that's what you want, we'll go kill deathclaws,” Boone said, and away we went. </p><p>*****</p><p>Chomps Lewis, the head of the mining camp at Sloan, was pathetically glad for our help. We spent the afternoon plotting out our approach and spent the night in camp in preparation for the next day's killing. </p><p>When the sun rose, we were off. I'd equipped my Gauss rifle, and even grabbed a stealth boy or two to help get in the quarry unseen. We found a position on the north ridge and watched the deathclaws beneath us. </p><p>“Ready?” I whispered. </p><p>He nodded, a shimmer in the light due to the influence of the stealth boy. I could just barely make out his indication of his target, and responded by looking in the opposite direction for one of my own. I loaded up the Gauss rifle with overcharge cells, crouched down, and took the shot. </p><p>It hit, a solid hit, but all it did was make the deathclaw angry. I shot again. </p><p>One down. </p><p>Next target, same. I wasn't yet able to kill one of these monsters with a single hit. They were a lot fucking stronger than the ones back home. Most of them took two or three. </p><p>But as many deathclaw corpses as we could pile up, there always seemed like there were more. By the time we'd killed a dozen or so, we'd attracted the attention of the alpha pair, and our stealth boys had worn off. </p><p>The alpha male died just as he was about to get out of range. The alpha female on the other hand, enraged by all the young we'd shot, was still coming. I slung the Gauss rifle onto my back, and yelled to Boone to retreat. </p><p>He must have been waiting for the order, because he was immediately running. I was right behind him.</p><p>Deathclaws, however, run faster than people. I could tell that the angry mama was gaining on us. We weren't going to make it out of the quarry in time. </p><p>I pulled out my plasma rifle, and with one last look at Boone, turned back around to face the deathclaw. I could probably buy him enough time. </p><p>I hit the creature with six square shots of plasma to the face. She didn't even blink. Before I could try again, she jumped at me. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>The first hit was blocked by my armor. I got off another round to the face. </p><p>The second hit was not blocked by the now ruined armor. I crumpled like a piece of paper with three very large slashes to the stomach. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>I couldn't see very well, because my eyes had teared up from the pain. So I triggered something I hadn't used in years. </p><p>I reached over to my Pip-Boy, probably smearing blood all over it, and desperately pulled up the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. </p><p>I was going to need some fucking help hitting something I couldn't fucking see in focus. </p><p>The deathclaw was swooping down for the kill. I fired my last five shots into her fucking head, with some help from my Pip-Boy. </p><p>I thought I could hear shouting, but all I could do was watch as the giant hulking beast above me died. And fell right on top of me. </p><p>I felt pain like a son of a bitch when that thing landed on my already ruined stomach, and then it all slipped away. </p><p>I faded in and out for a bit after that. I remember Boone carrying me, and trying to tell him something. I remember a lot of pain, and I think there was some screaming, probably from me. It was all kind of hazy, though, until I woke up in Sloan lying on the miners' dining room table. </p><p>It was dark in the room, but I could tell I wasn't alone. “Hello?” I called groggily. </p><p>“I'll be damned. You're awake,” a female voice replied. </p><p>Not Veronica. But why would Veronica be here anyway? </p><p>“This is Jas Wilkins. You're in my mess hall.” She stepped into the little bit of light in the room so I could verify this. “I'm glad you're awake. The bleeding was scaring off my customers.” </p><p>I smiled weakly at the sally. “How long have I been driving away business?” </p><p>“About four days now. To tell the truth, I'm surprised you woke up. I'm no doctor, but that looked pretty damn bad.” </p><p>“Being gored by a deathclaw is never pretty,” I replied, and struggled to sit up. </p><p>She rushed over and held me down. “None of that. Your doctor said you had to stay lying down.” </p><p>“My doctor?” </p><p>“Yeah, the funny blond guy. Don't remember the name.” </p><p>“Arcade's here?” How would Arcade be here? He and Veronica were in Jacobstown...</p><p>“For two days now. He's asleep at the moment, but I could wake him up if you need anything.” </p><p>“No,” I waved her off. “I'm fine. I just didn't expect to have caused this much trouble.” </p><p>“Your other friend treated you before the doctor got here. Saved your life.” </p><p>“He's been known to do that, from time to time. Didn't know he was a great doctor, but you live and learn, right?” </p><p>“I think he's still up. I'll run and let him know you're awake.” Jas patted me on the hand and walked to the door. </p><p>“Oh, it's okay, let him rest,” I protested. </p><p>She laughed, a pretty musical sound in the quiet. “Are you kidding? He'd kill me if I didn't let him know. Stay awake now, okay?” And with that, she was gone. </p><p>I continued to lay quietly in the darkness, watching the shadows move on the ceiling. Four days. Considering the number of stimpaks I had on me, that shit must have been really bad. </p><p>There was also the incredible feeling of pain from my midsection, but I was doing my best to ignore that. </p><p>The door opened again, and I saw Boone silhouetted in the light. “Anastasia?” he called softly. </p><p>“I hear I've missed four fun-filled days in the life of Sloan,” I replied, voice a bit hoarse. </p><p>“Shit,” he said, and was by my side before I had a chance to register the movement. “You really are awake.” </p><p>“That's what Jas tells me, and this doesn't look like the afterlife.” I tried to shift to see him better, but any movement caused an unbearable amount of pain. I settled for turning my head slightly. “It seems like I caused you guys a lot of trouble.” </p><p>“Only would have been trouble if you died,” he said, voice sounding strangely unlike him. </p><p>“Aw, would you have missed me?” I tried to lighten the mood. </p><p>He completely ignored it. “Why did you do it? You almost fucking died. You did fucking die, twice! I had to restart your heart with super stimpaks, and it took close to 15 of the regular ones just to get you stable enough for Gannon to finish the job when he got here.” </p><p>“Never knew you had mad medical skills,” I rasped. “Lucky me.” I struggled not to cough. Coughing could only lead to mind-blowing pain. </p><p>“You told me about the super stimpak thing,” he said intensely. “Or you would be dead.” </p><p>“That's right, I used that back in Forlorn Hope,” I remembered. “It is pretty handy to know.” </p><p>“Anastasia.” Boone had used the listen-to-me voice.  “Why did you stop running?” </p><p>I sighed. “I think you know the answer to that.” </p><p>“I don't like the answer I came up with.” </p><p>“Then don't ask questions when you don't like the answer,” I responded irritably. I could barely fucking think from the pain, and he wants to lecture me for saving his fucking life? </p><p>I balled my hands into fists and scrunched up my face to keep from screaming. Boone was probably still lecturing me, but I couldn't make out his words anymore. </p><p>“-okay?” </p><p>I blinked. He was standing over me, frowning. </p><p>I gazed back up at him, letting my face go slack. “I think you better get Arcade,” I said with a wavering smile, and then gave into the pain. </p><p>When I next opened my eyes, there was sunlight and bustling and a familiar blond next to my impromptu bed. </p><p>“Arcade!” I cried with weak delight. </p><p>“Welcome back,” he said, smiling. “How do you feel?” </p><p>“Like a deathclaw slashed my guts out,” I said as cheerfully as I could. “Arcade, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Boone sent one of the miners with a note to the Lucky 38. We ran into him on the steps and came right over. Good timing.” He frowned. “It was close, Anastasia. Boone used field sutures on you, but those wouldn't have lasted forever.” </p><p>“I'm glad you came,” I told him. “Am I going to make it?” </p><p>“Yes, certainly,” he said. “It may take a while before you're up and moving, but you'll be fine. Shouldn't even scar.” </p><p>“Sweet,” I said. “Got to keep a trim figure.” </p><p>He sighed. “You shouldn't joke about it. We really thought we were going to lose you. Again. You have got to stop scaring us like this.” </p><p>“I don't go looking for trouble,” I protested. “And I really, truly did try to run away. I only started shooting when I realized I wasn't going to make it.” </p><p>He squeezed my hand. “I know. It's just hard to watch you suffer. As your honorary brother, I have to look out for you.” </p><p>I smiled and closed my eyes. Arcade was just so nice. I told him so. </p><p>“That's the drugs talking,” he said, but his cheeks were pink. “I'll go let the others know you're awake.” </p><p>I watched him leave, and in a pain medication induced haze, made a decision. </p><p>I didn't care if he were Enclave. I still liked him, damn it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Uncaring Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting home was quite the ordeal. Due to the fact that my stomach was the wounded area, it would be pretty near impossible for one person to carry me without making things worse. It was likewise impractical to carry me on a stretcher. So in the end, we decided the best thing to do would be for me to walk very slowly. </p>
<p>Of course, it took a few days before I could stand up without frightening all of Sloan with my screams. I was pretty proud of myself when that day came, though. </p>
<p>Part of the problem was that I wasn't allowed to have much in the way of painkillers. Arcade was willing to give me a small dose of Med-X, but since I'd gone into cardiac arrest during treatment, he didn't want me to have a lot for fear of slowing my heart rate too much. Not to mention I didn’t really like painkillers anyway. </p>
<p>So yeah. Everything hurt like a son of a bitch. </p>
<p>Luckily, the Long 15 was mostly clear now, so we could take the more direct route back to New Vegas. Every painful step of the way. </p>
<p>By the time we got back to the Lucky 38, I was about ready to pass out. My eyes had been tearing over since we reached the outskirts of the city, so I basically looked like I'd been sobbing for several hours straight. </p>
<p>Arcade immediately sent me to bed, after looking me over to make sure my stitches hadn't ripped out. I smiled at him until he left, and then lay drifting in and out of sleep for several hours, cursing my weakness. </p>
<p>Breathing hurt, and thinking about it hurt more, so I tried to think about other things. I spent an hour trying to figure out what Moira Brown would have done today. I thought about whether Sarah Lyons would have encouraged the Brotherhood to create motorcycles of their own. I considered how much longer we had until Caesar invaded, and what I'd like to say to him before I blew his fucking head off. </p>
<p>I looked around at the luxury of the 38, and felt almost overwhelmingly homesick for my bed at Megaton. It was small, and crowded, and much chillier at night, but it felt like home and this felt like a hotel. </p>
<p>There was a quiet knock at the door, and I was unsurprised to see Boone slip in. He's the only one that would have disregarded Arcade's orders to leave me alone for the night.</p>
<p>“You're still awake,” he said. </p>
<p>“Hard to sleep,” I gritted out. </p>
<p>He frowned. “You look like shit.” </p>
<p>I attempted a semblance of a smile. “See how you won your wife, with lines like that one.” </p>
<p>He made a scoffing noise and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. “I talked even less back then. She didn't mind.” </p>
<p>“Couldn't have, if she ended up with you. What brings you in?” </p>
<p>He hesitated. “Wanted to see if you needed anything.” </p>
<p>“Nope. Just staring at the ceiling. I'm not really allowed to do much else.” </p>
<p>“Looks like you need more pain meds.” </p>
<p>“Arcade says no, and he's the doc. Besides, I still feel the ones I've got. Close my eyes and it feels like flying. That's fucking Med-X.” I frowned. “Fucking hate drugs.” </p>
<p>“Noticed you don't indulge in the usual wasteland vices. Especially strange since you carry more meds than a wasteland junkie.” </p>
<p>“Course I do, the junkie would have used them all,” I said, holding back a choke of laughter. Laughing was another thing I was forbidden at the moment. “Carry them, though, because they're good currency. Drugs can buy you the wrong kind of friends at the right kind of time.” </p>
<p>“Never been tempted?” </p>
<p>I made a noise of derision. “I keep telling you, I don't want to die. That includes doing stupid shit because I felt fucking invincible due to mood altering substances. This is only the third time in my life I've been on this shit, and I hate it.” </p>
<p>“What were the other two?” </p>
<p>“Was in a coma for two weeks after we took Project Purity. Other time was in the Pitt.” </p>
<p>“The Pitt?”</p>
<p>I hadn't made it there in the stories of my adventures. “Yeah. Used to be Pittsburgh, now a bleeding hellhole of abject pain and misery. Don't check it out.” </p>
<p>“What happened there?” </p>
<p>“Had to jump off a platform about three stories in the air. Would have died if I hadn't taken that shit.” </p>
<p>A sudden spasm made me tear up, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Boone looked very concerned, so I reached out and grabbed his arm. </p>
<p>“It's normal. 'Cade says...it's because I pushed too hard today,” I gasped out. “It'll pass if I rest, and then heal up quickly. Long as I do what he says.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Boone didn't look less worried. “Listen. I was thinking. It helped, you talking to me on the way back from Bitter Springs. Wanted to know if you needed distraction now.” </p>
<p>“Sure, that would be great, if you want to talk to me. Don't have to though.” I looked over at him through hazy eyes. “Promised myself I wouldn't ask.” </p>
<p>“Ask for help?” Boone seemed confused. </p>
<p>“No. Ask about you. Back in Novac. You didn't need any more people's opinions. So I promised.” </p>
<p>He shook his head. “Figures. Wondered about that.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“You seem like the curious type. With everyone but me.” </p>
<p>“'Cade's got a secret I'm not asking. Know Veronica's.” I blinked. “She don't know, but I'm going to take her back with me.” </p>
<p>“To DC?” </p>
<p>“Uh huh. The Brotherhood's nicer there. These ones seem mean.” </p>
<p>“Okay, now I believe you about still feeling the drugs,” Boone said. </p>
<p>“Always happy to amuse,” I said. “Better take advantage of this opportunity while you have it. Plenty of things I probably wouldn't otherwise talk about.” </p>
<p>“You didn't want to make me talk,” Boone replied. “Why should I make you?” </p>
<p>“Because I gave permission,” I told him, as if he were a slow child. “Besides, you can't hurt me. That would take a lot more than awkward questions.” </p>
<p>He frowned. “Don't know about that. Veronica says that life in your vault wasn't as nice as you make it sound.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” I was genuinely surprised. “I wonder why she would say that?” </p>
<p>He looked uncomfortable. “Something about how they forced you to get married.” </p>
<p>“Right, yeah, she was kind of horrified about that. Not sure why. I mean, I didn't like it, but we all understood why it was necessary. It never bothered Dad when I bitched to him, either, and he was a wastelander. He claimed it was a small price to pay for the safety of the vault.”</p>
<p>“Easy thing to say, when he doesn't seem to have been forced to do it himself,” Boone observed. </p>
<p>“Something to that,” I agreed. “It was never a surprise, anyway. We all knew who we'd be matched with long before the time came. I even knew for a fact, because I broke into the Overseer's computer once when staying with Amata.” </p>
<p>“Somehow I'm not surprised. Who was the guy?” </p>
<p>“Steve Mack. Knew it would be one of the Mack brothers, they were pretty much fucking related to everyone else. He was a bullying son of a bitch who the Overseer promoted to his personal guard. Several years older than me. Overseer thought he might be able to 'properly subdue' me. No shit, that was in his notes.” </p>
<p>“The Overseer wanted to give you a husband who would beat you?” There was no mistaking Boone's anger. </p>
<p>“Calm down, it didn't happen. I killed them both, Steve and the Overseer, when I left the vault the first time. Didn't cry about it, either. My first kills, actually.”  </p>
<p>“What if you hadn't left, though?” </p>
<p>“Eh. Hard to say. I mean, I had a plan. Didn't involve leaving the vault, hell, until Amata woke me up that day to tell me Dad had left, I didn't even know you could leave the vault. It was unthinkable.” </p>
<p>“Of course you had a plan.” The amusement was back. I felt sort of warm and fuzzy about it, actually. It was nice, to make him happy. Or what passed for happy for Boone. </p>
<p>“You could pick your own husband, if you wanted to and there weren't any consanguinity issues.”</p>
<p>“Any what?” </p>
<p>“Sorry. If you weren't too close related. Anyway, as long as you picked before 21. There were lots of people picking at 18, 19, 20, to avoid the Overseer's choice. I was going to wait until the week before I turned 21, but I was going to choose. No way I was going to put up with Steve Mack.” I sighed. “Bastard knew the Overseer's plans. God, I hated that son of a bitch.” </p>
<p>“So you had someone in mind to marry?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, when it came to that. I mostly wanted to pretend it wouldn't, and surprisingly enough, that worked out for me, because it didn't come to it.” </p>
<p>“Who was your pick?” </p>
<p>I smiled blearily at him. “Thought you weren't going to ask questions. You've sure got a lot of them.” </p>
<p>He looked embarrassed, but I headed him off, lightly putting my fingers over his mouth. </p>
<p>“Doesn't matter. Didn't happen. But yeah, I had several plans. None of them were all that great, but I didn't have the experience I do now in turning impossible situations upside down,” I said. “It wasn't ideal. But the goal for me was only to find someone halfway decent, not my true love or even someone I actually wanted to sleep with.” I gave him a lopsided smile. “Not saying I didn’t care about that shit. Just that other things were more important.” </p>
<p>Boone scoffed. “The sex is pretty damn important, if you ask me.” </p>
<p>“If you say so. Wasn't like that in the vault. Usually only one side was having a good time, if you know what I mean. More important to avoid brainwashing. Beatings. Twelve pregnancies in a row. Involuntary drug use.” </p>
<p>“Think you just lost all chance of convincing me that this was a nice place,” Boone said. </p>
<p>“No worse than anywhere else in the wasteland. Just fewer choices.” I closed my eyes, and snuggled more into the covers. “Glad I got out though. Everything would be worse if I hadn't. Still got too many problems to solve as it is.” </p>
<p>“You don't have to do everything.” </p>
<p>“Someone has to,” I answered sleepily. “Don't see a lot of other volunteers. Can't complain about things if you aren't trying to make them better. Most people don't think they can do anything. I know I can.”</p>
<p>“What if it gets you killed?”  </p>
<p>“We all die eventually. Emphasis on eventually.” I leaned over towards him, as best I could given my injuries. “Sorry. I think I'm falling asleep.” </p>
<p>“It's okay. Gannon said you needed rest, right?” </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” I murmured. “Just wish it didn't hurt so much. So hard to pretend it doesn't hurt, you know?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, and to my surprise, he took my hand. “I know something about that.”  </p>
<p>It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when the click of the door closing startled me back into awareness. I figured it was just Boone leaving, and so I didn't bother to open my eyes. Which is why I was freaked as hell when Arcade whispered, “What are you doing here, Boone?” </p>
<p>A somewhat groggy voice answered quietly to my right. “Be quiet. You'll wake her up.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Okay. Answer?” </p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure she was still alright,” he said, shifting away from me. </p>
<p>“Probably kept her up all night talking,” Arcade scolded. “I told you to leave her alone.” </p>
<p>“Shut up, Gannon,” Boone said tiredly. “I just came to check on her. You're not the only one who gives a shit, you know.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Arcade answered, tone much softer now. “I'm just trying to keep her with us.” </p>
<p>“And I appreciate that,” he said, rising from the bed. His voice grew more distant. “She get more pain meds yet?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, I'm afraid. Even if it was time, half the time she refuses them.” </p>
<p>“Stubborn. Not surprised. I'll leave you to check on her. Veronica up?” </p>
<p>“In the shower. Get out before she finds you and we'll all never hear the end of it.” </p>
<p>The door opened and shut again, and it was just me and Arcade. </p>
<p>“I would be very surprised if you slept through that, Anastasia Melodious,” Arcade teased, and tweaked my nose. </p>
<p>“I was trying to get more sleep,” I complained. “You men talk too much.” </p>
<p>“That's clearly the problem,” he said. “You were supposed to sleep last night.” </p>
<p>“Did sleep. Would still be sleeping, if you hadn't had to have an argument while standing over me.” </p>
<p>“Time to check you out,” he said unrepentantly. “Let's see your stomach.” </p>
<p>I lifted up the hem of my shirt, and he undid the bandages. “Looks good. In a couple of days I think you'll be back on your feet.” </p>
<p>“Do we have that kind of time?” I asked him. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I mean, there's still so much to do before Hoover Dam. Do you think we have time for me to be laying about doing nothing?” </p>
<p>“Your rest is not optional,” Arcade said. “As to the rest, while I have no idea what is taking Caesar so long, there's been no indication by the radio or any NCR activity that the battle is imminent. He's obviously busy on his end as well.” </p>
<p>“If I rest, will I be able to get everything else done in time?” </p>
<p>“Don't worry, Anastasia. We'll get everything done.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It actually didn't turn out too bad, surprisingly. I was ambulatory again within a few days, just as Arcade promised, and spent my time recuperating by ironing out the difficulties between the NCR and the Kings, a Freeside gang that idolized Elvis Presley. Funny thing was, they didn't even know who they were patterning themselves after. </p>
<p>Luckily, I'd downloaded some Elvis music to my Pip-Boy while in Music City. Telling the Kings about their idol had made wrapping up the Freeside drama much, much easier than it could have been. </p>
<p>While Arcade and Boone sealed the deal with the King by having some friend of Arcade's fix up the King's dog with a new brain, Veronica and I set out to try and pry the Great Khans out of Caesar's camp. It had required all of our persuasive powers to get Papa Khan's lieutenants to talk him out of the alliance with Caesar, and I felt mentally exhausted. </p>
<p>So of course it made sense that Veronica would pick now to come to me with her request. </p>
<p>“Can I ask a huge favor of you?” she asked as we walked back in the Lucky 38. The boys were still off fixing up Rex, so we had the place to ourselves. </p>
<p>“What do you need?” </p>
<p>“I asked to travel around with you because I wanted to see what other groups were doing. I want to try and convince the Brotherhood that we have to stop hiding ourselves and our knowledge away from everyone else. If we don't do something, we're just going to shrivel up and die.” </p>
<p>“I get that, but what can I do to help?” </p>
<p>“I'd like to bring you with me to the Brotherhood of Steel bunker in Hidden Valley. Maybe you could help me get them to listen to reason.” </p>
<p>I sighed. I was bone tired. My injuries had healed, but there were still lingering weaknesses. But the idea of trying to convince the Brotherhood to man up and join the side of the right was still a good one. </p>
<p>I often had had mixed feelings about the Brotherhood of Steel, and the various missions they'd pressed me into back in DC. But I knew Sarah had a good heart, and I knew what Star Paladin Cross would want me to do. And that last actually mattered more than pretty much any other argument. </p>
<p>“Sure. Tomorrow morning we'll head out.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The bunker in Hidden Valley was well hidden by a not-so-freak duststorm that would start up every time an outsider set foot in the area. Veronica knew the passcode to get in, but Paladin Ramos was understandably concerned about my presence. </p>
<p>Luckily, I had prepared for that. </p>
<p>“Veronica, I can't say I'm too happy having an outsider running around,” Ramos scolded her. </p>
<p>“I wouldn't have brought her here if-” </p>
<p>I cut Veronica off as she tried to reason with him. “Paladin Ramos, I believe this is all unnecessary. If I may?” I asked, reaching slowly for the neck of my armor. </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. I pulled out the holotags Elder Lyons had given me and dangled them on my finger. </p>
<p>Veronica's eyes widened. “Those are holotags!” </p>
<p>Ramos practically pulled them off me. “Anastasia Melodious, Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, Capital Wasteland,” he read. </p>
<p>Veronica gasped and stared at me, not knowing what to say. </p>
<p>“I was told by Elder Lyons that, given the status of the DC chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, I was only to identify myself when circumstances deemed it necessary. I believe this would qualify,” I said. </p>
<p>Ramos was clearly taken aback. “Capital Wasteland. We haven't met anyone from there in years.” His eyes narrowed. “We know of the civil war, of course.” </p>
<p>“I am aware,” I replied. </p>
<p>“This changes things, Knight Melodious. I will have to take you to Elder McNamara right away. He can assess your position better than I.” </p>
<p>Ramos escorted us down two levels to the Elder's office. As we walked, Veronica sidled up next to me and squeezed my arm. </p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me?” she whispered. </p>
<p>“Because it's the Capital Wasteland chapter,” I whispered back. “It’s pretty much the embarrassment of the traditional Brotherhood.” </p>
<p>She giggled. “I guess I see what you mean. Ha, I even remember telling you about the civil war. Were you a part of it?” </p>
<p>“Before my time. I have had interactions with the splinter group, though. They call themselves the Brotherhood Outcasts. They actually were the ones who taught me to use power armor.” </p>
<p>“In here,” Ramos interrupted, and pushed the two of us forward in front of the elder. </p>
<p>“I am Elder Nolan McNamara,” he introduced himself to me. “You are a friend of Veronica's, and a Knight of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel?” </p>
<p>“Anastasia Melodious,” I said. “And that is correct.” </p>
<p>“And how is Owyn doing these days?” </p>
<p>“He was still in charge when I left the DC area three years ago,” I said. “Though I believe in ill health.” </p>
<p>“And his son?” </p>
<p>“Elder Lyons has only a daughter, Sarah.” I paused. “She’s probably Elder by now, actually.” </p>
<p>Elder McNamara relaxed. “I apologize, Knight Melodious, but I had to be sure. The Capital Wasteland is so far away, you understand.” </p>
<p>I nodded. “Of course, Elder McNamara.”</p>
<p>“What brings you to us today?” </p>
<p>“I simply came to accompany Veronica.” I motioned to her to come join me in front of the Elder's desk. </p>
<p>She nodded, and came, her walk filled with purpose. “I wanted to talk to you,” she told the elder. </p>
<p>“Veronica, tell me this isn't about-” </p>
<p>Veronica interrupted. “Yes, goddamn it, it is. But you're going to hear me out this time.” She leaned over his desk, fiery conviction in her voice. “We are stuck down here in this bunker while other groups are out there working for good and succeeding. We are not going to survive unless we are willing to adapt and change. We have to do something before it's too late for us.” </p>
<p>McNamara sighed. “I know that we have some problems, Veronica. But I can't see a better solution for us at this time.” </p>
<p>“But you aren't even looking!” her voice rose. She paused to collect herself. “What if – if we could find something, something better, what then?” </p>
<p>“I am always willing to listen,” he said. </p>
<p>She snorted in disbelief. “Really?” With that, Veronica turned to me. “Let's get out of here.” </p>
<p>We left the elder in silence. Finally, as we were walking upstairs, I ventured to speak. “That could have gone better.” </p>
<p>“He's old and stubborn. But he's like family to me. The whole Brotherhood became my family after my parents died.” She shook her head. “He really does mean well.” </p>
<p>“I know,” I told her soothingly. “What do you want to do now?” </p>
<p>“He'll be more willing to consider what I have to say if we have something to offer him.” She bit her lip. “I have an idea, but I don't want to talk about it in here.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” I agreed. “In that case, why don't you show me around before we take off?” </p>
<p>She lit up. “Yeah! I never got to bring a friend home before!” And with that, I was dragged on a whirlwind tour of the Brotherhood of Steel, New Vegas version. </p>
<p>When we finally left, I learned more about Veronica's plan. Apparently the Brotherhood's previous leader, Father Elijah, was Veronica's personal mentor. From what she told me, he was some combination of visionary and lunatic. But Veronica was certain she could use one of his discoveries to convince Elder McNamara of the wisdom of her proposed course of action. </p>
<p>“So what do you think?” she asked after rattling off three potential leads. “Which would be the best find to pursue?” </p>
<p>I hesitated. “About Vault 22...” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>I spilled out the story of the plant men and Keely and the decision to destroy the information. Veronica frowned in consternation. </p>
<p>“So I guess that one's out then,” she said dejectedly. </p>
<p>“Well, about that...” I started again. “I, uh, might have lied to Keely.” </p>
<p>With that, I was bowled over by an incoming scribe hug. “Really? You have it already? This is amazing! We need to go back and talk to McNamara.” </p>
<p>“I'd give him a day or so to cool down first,” I warned. “Maybe we could go check on those patrols like he asked me?” </p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” she said, now returned to her usual ebullience. “Let's go!” </p>
<p>So we went out and found the dead patrols, and then went out and got reports from other patrols, and then Veronica tried to spring her idea on him. </p>
<p>I don't think either one of us was surprised when he didn't listen. Veronica was really upset about it, though, and left the Elder's chambers on the verge of tears. </p>
<p>“He wouldn't listen,” she said brokenly. “The truth was right there staring him in the face, and he wouldn't listen.” </p>
<p>“He thinks he already knows, Veronica,” I said gently. “Men like that rarely listen.” </p>
<p>“I see that now. I thought I knew him better than that.” She drew in a deep, shuddering breath. “How can I help them when they won't accept it?” </p>
<p>“I don't think you can,” I said, and took her hand. “I'm so sorry.” </p>
<p>“I don't know if I can stay,” she whispered. “Maybe it'd be better for everyone if I left. Spent my life somewhere else. I could work with the Followers of the Apocalypse, maybe. Put my knowledge to some good use.” She closed her eyes then, and one tear escaped. “Or I could stay here with the people I care about and do whatever I can, until it comes to a slow or sudden end.” </p>
<p>“You know, those aren't your only choices,” I told her. “The Followers have problems of their own, just ask Arcade. And I hate to think of you wasting your life and energy trying to beat sense into these people here.” </p>
<p>“Then what else could I do?” she asked me in despair. </p>
<p>I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned in conspiratorially. “These aren't the only people in the Brotherhood of Steel.” </p>
<p>“You mean, find another chapter?” she looked at me, puzzled, and then realization hit. “You mean, your chapter?” </p>
<p>“The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel is famous for helping people,” I reminded her with a grin. “Personally, I think you'd fit right in, and Sarah Lyons would love to have a new skilled member. If you came back with me, then maybe you could have it both ways. You can help people and be a scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel.” </p>
<p>She looked at me now, hope shining in her eyes. “Do you really think so?” </p>
<p>“It’s worth a try before you give up on the Brotherhood altogether,” I said. “And it would make me really happy if you would consider moving out there with me. I've been thinking about it for a while, I just didn't know when was a good time to ask.” </p>
<p>“Anastasia,” she cried, throwing herself into my arms, “you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, Veronica,” I said, returning her hug full strength. “You're family to me, and I would be so happy to share my family with you.” </p>
<p>She wiped tears from her eyes. “Thanks, Anastasia. I've felt so alone here for so long. I just didn't have anything else.” </p>
<p>“Well, you have me now, and I promise I'll be there with you in any way I can. But let's get the hell out of here, okay? Put all this behind us.” </p>
<p>She nodded, and we walked back up to the surface together. Once outside, we were waylayed by a group of bullies in power armor who didn't like Veronica because she was different. </p>
<p>I had never before this moment raised a rifle against a single member of the Brotherhood of Steel. But when the lead paladin threatened Veronica and fired the first shot, I reacted. </p>
<p>Turns out plasma kills the Brotherhood of Steel just as easily as it does the Enclave. Or anyone else other than these monster Mojave deathclaws. </p>
<p>As we stood there in the wreckage, I turned to Veronica. “Fuck this place. You are coming home with me, okay? These bastards do not deserve you.” </p>
<p>She smiled at me, sadly, and I wished the fuckers were alive just so I could kill them for her again. </p>
<p>Veronica had grown on me so much over the past months. No one was going to hurt her while I was around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enemies Become Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We spent much of the walk back to the Lucky 38 talking about the Capital Wasteland and its Brotherhood of Steel. </p><p>“They really just made you a Knight, no application needed, no training?” she asked in disbelief. </p><p>“Sure did. I mean, they'd been treating me as their bitch the whole time anyway, so it's not like they didn't know me or what I was capable of. I didn't mind so much, though. I wasn't going to turn my back on my dad's dream or his friends, no matter how much I resented him.” </p><p>“Still. You have holotags and power armor and everything. You say it's honorary, but it looks pretty damn official to me.” </p><p>“I don't think of myself as Brotherhood,” I told her honestly. “I still think of myself as a Vaultie, to tell you the truth. But I do think of several members of the Brotherhood as dear friends, and surrogate family. They won't be your Brotherhood, of course, but it's all I can offer you.” </p><p>“It's the best offer I could ever hope for,” she said. “I mean, Elder McNamara's not going to change, and things would only be worse if Hardin got his way. He'd provoke a war with the NCR so fast that we wouldn't even have time to mount a defense.” She sighed glumly. </p><p>“Don't worry about them,” I said. “You have done everything you can do. We're not going to turn our backs on them, but you can't keep going like this. Maybe we'll get a chance to put in a good word for them with the NCR or something.” </p><p>“Maybe,” she said, thinking it over. “Anastasia, tell me again about the Citadel?” </p><p>We were still deep in conversation when we got back to the Lucky 38. “Hey, the boys are here after all,” I said, looking around. </p><p>“Cool. I'll stop talking your ear off then so we can go plan everything,” she said as we moved toward the kitchen. “But I'm just so happy that you invited me to be a part of your Brotherhood. They sound much nicer!” </p><p>There was a strangled noise from inside the kitchen. A very pale Arcade looked up at us. “Your Brotherhood?” he repeated, staring at me. </p><p>“Yeah, her Brotherhood. Oh, that's right, I forgot you didn't know I was with the Brotherhood of Steel. Turns out Anastasia is too, and she was holding out on me!” Veronica beamed at Arcade. </p><p>Boone glanced over at us, not pausing as he gathered food from the refrigerator. “Project Purity?” he asked me, and I nodded. Satisfied, he sat down with his plate and ignored us. </p><p>Arcade was less nonchalant about the whole thing. “The Brotherhood of Steel? In the Capital Wasteland?” he choked out. </p><p>“Yeah. They're way better out there, apparently.” Veronica grabbed a snack and sat down next to Boone. </p><p>Arcade abruptly stood. “Excuse me for a moment,” he said, and rushed out of the room. </p><p>Veronica looked lost. “Did I say something wrong?” </p><p>I closed my eyes for just one second. Of course Veronica was excited, and she didn't know what I did about Arcade. </p><p>“I'll check on him,” I said. “Just give me a moment.” </p><p>I managed to catch the elevator just as it was closing. I hit the button for the cocktail lounge and glanced over at a pale and shaking Arcade. When the doors opened to the deserted bar area, I grabbed his elbow and steered him to a couch. </p><p>“It's okay, you know,” I said conversationally. “If you won't hold it against me that I'm Brotherhood, I won't hold it against you that you're Enclave.” </p><p>His eyes were impossibly wide and scared. “How did you know?” </p><p>“You've seen vertibirds in books? Which books? Dean's Electronics?” I asked with a smile. “Plasma weapons, secretive past, you tick all the boxes.”</p><p>“Doesn't that bother you? The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel is in a war with the Enclave,” he snapped. </p><p>“There wasn't much going on in that war when I left three years ago,” I said. “It had petered out mostly by then. And to answer your question, no, it doesn't bother me. You weren't a part of that. You weren't the genius who asked me to commit genocide. And I'm not really Brotherhood anyway, despite what Veronica thinks. I was drafted into it, so to speak.” </p><p>“How is one drafted into the Brotherhood of Steel?” Arcade asked, and I was pleased to hear a little bit of his usual edge. </p><p>“You know how the Brotherhood's got a bit of a superiority complex when it comes to wastelanders? Well, what do you think their reaction would be if they had to rely on a wastelander like me to do things that they weren't capable of themselves? Can't admit an outsider has mad skills, after all.” </p><p>Arcade snorted. “Are you trying to tell me that they simply found you in the wastes and made you a member against your will? Because I find that very difficult to fathom.” </p><p>“Don't be daft,” I said. “I was stupider at age 19, but I wasn't all that different than I am now. I put my nose in a lot of places, including some I shouldn't have. My dad had apparently worked with the Brotherhood before I was born, and so they assumed I would follow them. I didn't mind working with them to help my dad's project get off the ground, but I wasn't asked to be a part of the Brotherhood until after Raven Rock, and I wouldn't have accepted it before then.” </p><p>“You were at Raven Rock?” he asked. </p><p>I hesitated. “How much of this do you really want to know, Arcade? I don't mind telling you anything, I really don't, but I care about you a lot and I don't want to wreck our friendship.” </p><p>“Please, tell me what happened,” he said, looking me in the eye. “I want to know the truth.” </p><p>I shrugged. “Okay. I'd been working with the Brotherhood to finish my dad's project, which was to create a purifier that would cleanse the radiation out of the Potomac River and make it safe to drink. To do that, I needed to find a GECK. My father had located one in a vault, but he was taken prisoner by the Enclave and committed suicide rather than cooperate with them. So it was up to me.” </p><p>Arcade swallowed and looked away. “I'm sorry about your father,” he said. </p><p>“You didn't know. Besides, I was more pissed at Dad than at the Enclave, to be honest. Anyway, I went to get the GECK, which was in a highly irradiated part of the vault. No sooner was the GECK in my possession than I was captured by a man named Colonel Autumn. You know him?” </p><p>Arcade blinked. “He led the movement from the oil rig to DC. He would be over 100 years old now, though.” </p><p>“This must be that guy's son then, because he was only about 50 or 60. He knocked me out and took me to the Enclave base at Raven Rock. It was my first real personal encounter with the Enclave. Autumn wanted the code for the purifier, the one that Dad offed himself rather than give up. I couldn't do less than my dad, after all, so I refused. I think Autumn would have resorted to other extraction methods to get the code, but he was interrupted by President Eden.” </p><p>“President who?” </p><p>“John Henry Eden. He wanted to see me, so he released me from my shackles, gave me back my clothes and weapons, and told me to come to his office.” </p><p>“I have no idea who this President Eden is. He certainly wasn't in any stories I've heard of.” Arcade was definitely confused. </p><p>“There's a reason for that. I learned when I got to his office that President Eden was not a person at all, but some sort of Enclave created AI. He asked me to go back to the purifier and insert the FEV virus into the water.” </p><p>Arcade was horrified. “But – that would kill everyone who drank it,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah. That was when I convinced President Eden to kill himself and blow up Raven Rock in the process.” </p><p>“Say again?” Arcade asked, shaking his head. </p><p>“I convinced Eden to blow up Raven Rock. Just me. I'm responsible for the destruction of the last remaining Enclave outpost.” I gave him a sad smile. “I know, I'm worse than you thought.” </p><p>Arcade looked down at his hands. “Anastasia,” he said helplessly. “We aren't all like that. No one I knew in the Enclave would have wanted you to kill thousands of people.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” I said, and reached out and took his hand. “It fucking sucks. I'm sorry that I had to do it. I never asked to be targeted by the Enclave, and I never asked to join the Brotherhood of Steel. I'm not sorry about the war, though. I did what I had to do.” </p><p>He nodded sadly. “I just wish that everyone could have known the Enclave I did. The wonderful people who live in fear because they were born at Navarro. Who gave up everything to disappear in the wastes and become just another faceless, nameless wanderer. People who cared for each other, and who didn't like the terrible things that they were ordered to do by the people they had been raised to obey.” </p><p>“It's such a waste,” I said. “I mean, you guys had bitchin' plasma weapons. And God, that Hellfire armor.” </p><p>He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. “You can use power armor?” </p><p>“Sure can. Enclave shit was the best, too. And vertibirds are fucking amazing. You ride in one?” </p><p>“Yes, several times. I used to know a vertibird pilot, and she loved to fly.” </p><p>I tilted my head in thought. “Not that nice lady in Novac?” </p><p>Arcade jerked his head away. “Uh, no.” </p><p>“Liar,” I teased. “I'm not going to narc on you, idiot.” </p><p>“Her name's Daisy, and she means the world to me. She's been the only woman in my life since my mother died,” he said. </p><p>“Until me,” I said. “I'm your twin sister, remember? If you'll still have me.”</p><p>“I thought that you'd want nothing to do with me,” he said, staring at the ground. “It's still a crime against the NCR to be a member of the Enclave, and for good reason. The Enclave did many terrible things.” </p><p>“You didn't do any of them, Arcade Gannon. I mean, for fuck's sake, you were only a kid when Navarro fell, right?” </p><p>“Yes. I was born there. My father died in combat, so it was just my mother and I. My father's old squad looked after us, and made sure we made it out.” </p><p>“It's not your fault. Hell, Veronica's beloved Brotherhood of Steel are as crazy fanatical as the worst Enclave I ever encountered. A lot of people have committed a lot of wrongs out here. That includes the fucking NCR.” </p><p>“It just makes me sad,” he said. “All the evil, all the hate. All the bad things that everyone has done. I hoped by joining the Followers of the Apocalypse I could help make up for all of it, but it's not enough.” </p><p>“There's always more to be done. I promised Veronica that if I get a chance, I'll try and smooth things over for the Brotherhood with the NCR. Want me to try and do the same with the Enclave?” </p><p>He stared at me. “You can't be serious. You can't think that we could ever coexist.” </p><p>I shrugged. “Maybe not. I'm not a fucking miracle worker. But this is bullshit. I've always fought the Enclave, but I know that they have a lot that they could offer the wasteland. If we could only find a way to make that happen.”</p><p>“You singlehandedly destroyed Raven Rock, and fought a war against the Enclave, and now you want to save us,” Arcade said. “Anastasia, I hate to resort to vulgarity, but what the hell?”</p><p>“I've always wanted what's best for the wastes,” I said fiercely. “I've killed a lot of people because of that desire, yes. I like to think I've helped more. If the Enclave can help, I don't give a shit about what's happened between us in the past.” I stopped then for a moment, and thought about what I wanted to say. “Besides, it's not for them anyway. It's for you, Arcade.” </p><p>“For me?” he whispered. </p><p>“Yeah, you,” I said. “I adopted you, didn't I? God, I just had this discussion with Veronica, but what the hell. We're family, all of us. We chose each other. And so maybe I've killed a lot of Enclave. But you're Enclave, and you're family, and so that ends. No one will hurt you without going through me. We will protect each other, Enclave, Brotherhood, Vaulties, Followers, it doesn't matter. If the Enclave is your family, then they are mine.” </p><p>Arcade did not cry, but I could see the tears. I leaned against his shoulder. </p><p>“I don't think either one of us has really had enough family or love in our lives. I'm a vault reject whose Dad chose the wasteland over her, and tries not to stay in one place long enough to feel lonely. You're unable to share yourself or spend much time with the people you're close to because of a past you can't talk about. Let's be each other's family, Arcade. Veronica too, if you can stand her background. Maybe we can even accept the NCR if Boone decides he wants to join us.” </p><p>“It can't be that easy,” he said quietly. “Can it?” </p><p>“Why not? I was shocked when I realized that you must be Enclave, I'll admit it. But it didn't take me long to realize that that didn't matter to me, because you were a good person who I cared very much about. I hope that you can think the same of me.” </p><p>“You're still Anastasia to me,” he said. “I probably would have done the same as you in your position. Though knowing me, I probably would have been killed in the process.” </p><p>“Nah,” I said with a smile. “I was pathetic when I crawled out of the vault. You would have been fine. You always say such bad things about yourself, and none of them are true.” </p><p>He looked over at me with fondness. “I'm really glad you came into the Old Mormon Fort that day and insisted I come with you. My twin sister.” </p><p>“Who's ten years younger and dumber,” I laughed. “You want in, Arcade?” </p><p>“I want in, Anastasia.” </p><p>“Good.” I rose and held out my hand to him. “Family doesn't keep secrets. We have to tell the others.” </p><p>“We do?” he grimaced. </p><p>“Yeah, we really do. I'll take one, you take the other, how's that?” </p><p>“I claim Veronica,” he said immediately. </p><p>I stuck my tongue out at him. “Bastard! Leave me with the hard one, would you?” </p><p>“He's NCR, Anastasia. Being in the Enclave is still a crime. He might not take it well.” Arcade was perfectly serious. </p><p>“I know. It might be better that it comes from me. He wasn't thrilled about Veronica, either.” I linked arms with Arcade and we strolled to the elevator. As we hit the button to return to the presidential suite, I turned back to him. “If it doesn't go well – if you hear shots fired, take Veronica and run to the Old Mormon Fort, okay? Don't check on me.” </p><p>Arcade gaped. “Are you serious?” </p><p>I giggled. “Not really. I'm going to stay close range, where I have the advantage.” </p><p>He ruffled my hair firmly. “Don't scare me like that!” </p><p>The elevator dinged and opened back to our floor. On stepping out, Arcade was almost assaulted with a hug from Veronica. </p><p>“I'm sorry,” she blurted. “I don't know what I said, but I'm so sorry.” </p><p>He smiled down at the top of her head, which only reached about chest level. “It's okay. It was all a misunderstanding. I'd like to talk to you about it, if that's alright?” </p><p>She nodded against his chest and the two of them entered the kitchen and shut the door. </p><p>“Smoothed things over with Gannon?” Boone asked, walking out of his bedroom. </p><p>“Something like that. He and Veronica are having a heart to heart as we speak. Since they've claimed the kitchen, want to walk with me?” </p><p>He paused for a moment, considering. “This about Gannon?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” </p><p>In the end, we took the elevator up to House's penthouse. After all, he wasn't using it anymore. </p><p>I pushed the body of House's securitron lady friend out of the way so we could descend the stairs to House's sitting area. “I need to clean this place up,” I murmured. </p><p>“Lot of dead robots up here. All your work?” </p><p>“Yeah. Pulse grenades are a bitch, aren't they?” </p><p>“Good thing you had so many on you. They can be hard to find.” </p><p>“I stocked up on my way back from Caesar. I figured House would be pretty damn upset with me for disobeying his orders.” </p><p>“So what's this all about?” Boone asked, as we sat down on one of the sofas.  </p><p>“Yeah. I mentioned a while back that I thought Arcade had a secret he wasn't telling us, and that it could be dangerous for Veronica, right? Well, it cuts both ways. Her knowing his secret could be dangerous for him.” </p><p>Boone snorted. “What could Gannon have gotten into that would put him in danger? Other than the danger that he shoots himself in the foot with that stupid toy of his.” </p><p>“Believe me when I say this, Arcade's secret is such that it's practically dangerous for us to know him.” </p><p>Boone's transition to serious mode was subtle, but definitely visible. A little more tension in his shoulders, weight distributed to enable a quick move. “Could it hurt you as well as Veronica?” </p><p>“Directly, no, I don't think so. Might bring some negative attention to me, but I've got enough of that on my own.” </p><p>Boone nodded, but didn't relax. “So, what is it? I assume you brought me here to tell me the big secret.” </p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.” I bit my lip. It wasn't that I didn't trust Boone, but there were so many unknown variables. I didn't know nearly enough of the history of this place, and the Enclave tended to engender pretty fierce feelings in all who encountered it. </p><p>“Shit, it's that bad that you don't even want to tell me?” </p><p>“It's a death sentence for Arcade if one of us tells the wrong people,” I snapped. “So yeah, it's that fucking bad.” </p><p>“You didn't even blink telling me about Veronica's association with the Brotherhood, and they're wanted by just about everyone. What's worse than that?” </p><p>I sighed, breathing out slowly and forcing myself to calm down. “Arcade's part of the Enclave, Boone.” </p><p>He didn't move for a second. “The Enclave?” he repeated. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“The one that tried to kill you out east? The one that kidnapped the people of Arroyo? The one that set up the vaults as their little human experiments? That Enclave?” Boone wasn't shouting, but his voice was definitely louder than usual. </p><p>“Got it in one,” I said. “He was born in Navarro before shit went down there.” </p><p>Boone rose and paced around the room. “You're okay with this?” </p><p>“No, not really,” I said, leaning back and watching him stalk around. “Of course I don't fucking like it! I've spent years killing the motherfuckers. But it's Arcade, and so I'm just going to have to get over myself.” </p><p>“He's part of a group of power-hungry assholes who don't mind killing everyone in the wasteland and you're the one that has to get over yourself?” </p><p>“Well, he can't change where he was born,” I said, “so basically, yeah, I guess so.” </p><p>“Goddamn it!” Boone swore, and looked over at me. He froze suddenly in place and started shaking his head. “No, Anastasia. You are not thinking that.” </p><p>“Thinking what?” I gave him my best innocent look. </p><p>“You can't reconcile the Enclave with the NCR. No matter how much they could help at the Dam.” </p><p>I grinned. “Am I that transparent?” </p><p>“It won't work. The Enclave is too fucking dangerous. All NCR knows that. It won't go down well.” </p><p>“Maybe not. Hell, I don't even think I can win the Brotherhood over, and they were supposed to be the easier ones.” </p><p>“Not to mention that you're their enemy. If they knew what you'd been up to back home, they could try and kill you for it.” </p><p>“There's always that risk as well,” I said. “But if the DC Enclave weren't good enough to finish the job, I don't see why these guys would be.” </p><p>“All it takes is for one person to get a lucky shot,” he growled. “Why won't you take this shit seriously?” </p><p>“I do take it seriously,” I said, standing up and walking over to him. “I promise you, I do. But there's no sense in letting it control me. I have lots of enemies. I've had enemies since I walked out of Vault 101. There's always someone who wants me dead. But I'm not letting that get in the way of doing the things that I know need to get done.” </p><p>He shook his head irritably. “Fine. Goddamn it, Anastasia. The fucking Enclave.” </p><p>“I know, I know. I swear, I didn't know when I asked him to come with us.” </p><p>“Do you just seek out the people with the most fucked up backgrounds you can find or something?” he asked in exasperation.</p><p>I laughed. “Honestly, Boone, after knowing me this long you haven't noticed that trouble always fucking finds me?” </p><p>“Noticed you looking for it more than once,” he grumbled, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. </p><p>“That too,” I said, still smiling. “It's who I am. Trouble's best friend.” </p><p>“That's for damn sure.” </p><p>“You okay to go back now?” </p><p>“I won't say anything to your precious Gannon,” he promised. </p><p>When we returned, Veronica was waiting for us. She raised big brown eyes to me. “Triplets?” she begged. </p><p>I laughed with relief and threw my arms around her. “Triplets,” I agreed. </p><p>*****</p><p>Having dealt with both Veronica and Arcade's crises, we were ready to head to Hoover Dam. Boone and Arcade had been there while Veronica and I were off running errands for Elder McNamara, and had put down a potential rebellion by the Omertas just before we returned. Now they were returning to report in and we were going along to see if there was any more to do before the battle began. </p><p>Arcade had warned me about their contact, Colonel Moore, but his warning didn't prepare me for just how big a bitch she was. And none of the four of us were prepared for her request. </p><p>At first, things went well. </p><p>“Good, you made it,” she said, looking at me. “I've been receiving reports about the 'savior of the NCR' for a while now, and wanted to meet you myself. You've proven yourself especially capable, and I need all the capable people I can get right now.” </p><p>Savior of the NCR? You have got to be fucking kidding me. I haven't even done half this shit, my companions did! </p><p>“What do you need?” </p><p>“Well, you took care of our problem with the Khans, and your friends here handled the Omertas. Right now the brass are planning a visit by President Kimball to raise morale, but while they're handling the preparations, I have one last mission for you. Several years ago we managed to wrest control of the HELIOS One solar power station from the Brotherhood of Steel chapter local to this area. It was a crushing victory, but no one's heard a peep from the Brotherhood since. Most people assume the Brotherhood is scattered and not a threat. Recently, we've had scouts go missing west of HELIOS, and I'm concerned that the Brotherhood is involved. I want you to find them, and finish them for good. Any questions?” </p><p>A quick glance out of the corner of my eye showed Veronica was deathly pale, her lip noticeably trembling. Arcade had positioned himself between the colonel and the scribe, to help hide her reaction. </p><p>“Do you have any objection if I try and resolve the situation peacefully first?” I asked her neutrally. </p><p>“Peace? With the Brotherhood of Steel? Not a chance,” she said. “I've fought four tours against those bastards, and the only way you can have peace with them is if they're all dead.” </p><p>Veronica let out a barely audible whimper. </p><p>“That may be,” I said. “Still, with all due respect, I would like to try.” </p><p>“Hmm,” she sniffed contemptuously. “I thought you were a soldier.” </p><p>“Soldiers know when to pick their battles, ma'am. I prefer to avoid making enemies when I can make friends.” </p><p>“The Brotherhood of Steel have already made themselves enemies,” she said. “We don't need friends like that.” </p><p>“Ma'am. The NCR needs all the friends it can get, by the looks of things here.” My patience was on a very short leash. “I'm not saying that you're wrong in your assessment that the Brotherhood cannot be convinced to help. I'm merely suggesting that we don't bat away a helping hand unnecessarily.” </p><p>“The Brotherhood does not and will not help,” she said with finality. “Kill them all, soldier. You're dismissed.” </p><p>Like fuck I was!</p><p>“You wanted my help, Colonel Moore, not the other way around. You want me to be some sort of savior for your vaunted NCR, you sure as hell better listen to me.” There went my temper. Fuck this woman anyway. </p><p>I was recalled to sanity – barely – by someone grabbing my arm in warning. </p><p>Holy shit. Boone just initiated physical contact. </p><p>“Do you know who you're speaking to?” Colonel Moore asked me dangerously. </p><p>“Yes, ma'am. You're a former NCR ranger, you have an impressive record of military service, and you are giving your all for the NCR to win this battle over the Legion. I mean no disrespect, but I am not one of your men, and you cannot order me around. If you want me to help you, it's best that you do not place conditions on the help that you will get. Ma'am.” </p><p>She threw up her hands. “Fine. Try dealing with those tin plated sons of bitches. You'll see I'm right in the end.” </p><p>“Thank you, ma'am,” I said, barely biting back the snarl. </p><p>I calmly walked out of Hoover Dam, not checking to see if my friends had followed. Once out of sight from all the NCR troopers there, I tilted back my head and screamed at the fucking sky. </p><p>When I had finished, I looked back to see the others standing around bewildered. </p><p>“All done?” Boone asked, a hint of amusement playing around his mouth. </p><p>“Goddamn NCR,” I hissed. “It's fucking thinking like that that got them into this fucking mess. Sure. Sure. Kill goddamn everyone. That'll make your pacification work that much better. Until the fucking Legion comes and you realize that you don't have any soldiers and you don't have any citizens and you don't have any fucking friends. Why the fuck do I bother? Sometimes I just want those fucking bastards to fucking die!” </p><p>Arcade had his arm wrapped around a shaking Veronica. He held the other out to me. “It's okay,” he said. “You got her to agree to peace. You just have to convince the Brotherhood now.” </p><p>I gratefully walked into Arcade's hug. “It's just, goddamn it, Arcade. I am fucking sick and tired of the people who are supposed to be in charge fucking shit up. That goes for your precious Brotherhood as well, Veronica. We have to literally convince them to change or die.” </p><p>She nodded. “I know. I don't know how we're going to do it, but we're going to do it.” Her determination would have seemed more ironclad but for the sniffle that followed it. </p><p>From outside the group hug, Boone cleared his throat. “So what is the plan?” he asked. </p><p>I buried my face in Arcade's shoulder for just one more moment before disentangling myself. “We're going to pay a visit to the Brotherhood of Steel.” </p><p>“All of us?” Arcade asked wryly. </p><p>I laughed then. “Hell yeah, all of us. We're a fucking team.” </p><p>*****</p><p>“This is it, then?” Arcade asked, trying vainly to see through the duststorm at Hidden Valley. “This is where the Brotherhood has been hiding?” </p><p>“Yup,” I said. “I might feel guilty about showing you, but either way, their isolation is ending tonight.” </p><p>“Please don't kill everyone,” Veronica begged. </p><p>“We're not going to kill anyone, Veronica, what do you think I am? But if they aren't willing to play nice, then they're going to have to leave the Mojave. It's that simple. They might not like their choices, but that's not my problem.” </p><p>“How are you going to get Arcade and Boone inside?” she asked. </p><p>My face split into a wide grin. “Arcade, Boone, welcome to the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel.” </p><p>Boone stared at me warily. “What the fuck does that mean?” </p><p>I reached into my pack and pulled out two sets of power armor. I handed the first to Arcade. “This should be tall enough for you,” I said with a grin, “and I don't have to ask if you know how to use it.” </p><p>He chuckled. “I never thought I'd use my training to pretend to be a member of the Brotherhood of Steel.” </p><p>“First time for everything.” I turned to Boone. “And power armor training isn't standard in the NCR, but you're a member of First Recon, so of course you know everything.” He growled, and my grin widened. “Speaking of which...” I grabbed his beret and quickly moved out of arm's reach. </p><p>“I would like my beret back, please,” he said, irritated. </p><p>“I'm sure you would,” I said, stuffing it in my pack. “Unfortunately, you're getting a power helmet instead.” I tossed one at him, and handed the other to Arcade. “Now go change. We'll be here waiting.” </p><p>Veronica stared at me as they walked off like chastened puppies. “Are you serious?” </p><p>“Power armor training is rare. I think we can pull it off. They're only initiates, so I should be able to speak for them.” </p><p>“They're initiates?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. </p><p>“Well, of course. I mean, they're new to the Brotherhood, what else would they be?” </p><p>She smiled, and then lost her humor as she remembered why we were here. “Anastasia, will we be able to convince them?” </p><p>“You have done everything you can, Veronica. Just leave this one to me, okay? I promise I'll take care of everything.” </p><p>“I am so lucky that you decided to swing by the 188 that day,” she whispered. “You're going to save us all.” </p><p>“You might say it's what I do best,” I replied with a lopsided smile. “Hero of the wastes, available for hire.” </p><p>When Arcade and Boone returned, their height was the only way to tell them apart. I whistled quietly, looking from one to another. “Damn, you guys look so much bigger in fucking power armor!” </p><p>A distorted laugh came out of the taller one. “You look pretty tiny there yourself, Anastasia.” </p><p>“Arcade,” I complained, “I'm always tiny compared to you. You're too fucking tall.” However, I had to admit that I was indeed remarkably small next to an armored Arcade. </p><p>“Let's get this over with,” Boone growled. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you want your damn hat back. Okay. Veronica, want to do the honors?” </p><p>She nodded, and we plunged into the dust storm and headed straight for the bunker currently housing the Brotherhood of Steel. </p><p>Paladin Ramos looked up at our approach. “Veronica, Knight Melodious, who are your friends?” </p><p>“Initiates I'm training,” I said. “Both attached to the Lyons' Pride.” </p><p>Ramos looked startled. “How many of you are there out here?” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Surely you did not think Elder Lyons would send me out on a mission of this magnitude alone?” </p><p>“No. Of course not.” Ramos settled down. “Is there anything you require of us?” </p><p>“I need to speak with Elder McNamara on an issue of urgent importance. Might I see about scheduling some time with him?” </p><p>“He may have a moment or two to spare now, but you'll have to verify that for yourself.” </p><p>“Very well. Let's move along then.” </p><p>Unlike before, when Veronica was chatting constantly at me, this time the walk to McNamara's office was conducted in silence. Arcade was curiously looking around at everything, and Boone was the ideal soldier who focused completely on following his superior officer, in this case, me. </p><p>Of course, with his vision, he probably just didn't need to turn his head to see everything. </p><p>We walked into Elder McNamara's office. He looked mildly surprised to see us. </p><p>“Veronica, must we go over this again?” he asked. </p><p>I stepped forward. “I'm afraid we're here on my business, Elder McNamara. Might I have a moment of your time?” </p><p>“Certainly. What do you need, Knight Melodious?” </p><p>“I'm sorry to say I'm not here with good news, sir. I have been working off and on with the NCR in preparation for the upcoming battle at Hoover Dam. I know you have cause to dislike the NCR, and frankly so do I, but I think we can agree that Caesar's Legion taking over the Mojave would be a great deal worse. They would destroy everything they touch.” </p><p>“There is truth in what you say. Go on.” </p><p>“The NCR has asked me to tie up loose ends as they prepare to face the Legion. Not knowing my loyalties, sir, they asked me to annihilate the Brotherhood of Steel.” </p><p>Elder McNamara stood then to look me straight in the eye. “And what did you say to this?” </p><p>“I told the colonel that I preferred to try and broker a peace. If we don't come to some agreement with the NCR, though, I think they'll send someone else after you. Someone who may not be as sympathetic.” </p><p>“Yes,” the elder said, looking as though he had aged years since I began speaking. “You are right. We must come to terms with the NCR or face total destruction. What do you propose we do?” </p><p>“Offer aid in the battle, sir. The NCR knows firsthand the great strength wielded by paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel. After the battle, maybe you can help patrol the Mojave in return for access to discovered technologies.” </p><p>“It is unfortunate that things have come to this,” he said heavily. “But I must protect the Brotherhood by any means available to us. Tell the NCR they can rely on us to aid them. Veronica, you will have your way in the end, it seems. We must leave the bunker after all.” </p><p>“I never wanted this,” she said. “Not this way. Not as supplicants to the NCR.” </p><p>“None of us did,” he replied. “But we must consider ourselves fortunate that they asked you, Knight Melodious, to carry out the deed, and not someone who would have simply killed us all.” </p><p>“I'm relieved that we can come to terms with them, sir. Anything else would have been disaster for both sides, and the Mojave as a whole. I'll return to Hoover Dam and let them know of our proposed alliance.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, bowing his head. “You have done us a great service today.” </p><p>“The pleasure was mine, sir. Elder Lyons would accept no less from me.” </p><p>Once outside, Veronica literally cried out with joy. “Yes!” she crowed, raising her arms to the sky. “We did it!” </p><p>Arcade took off his power helmet and leaned casually against the outside wall of the bunker. “You know that had to have been a former Enclave base, right?” he asked. </p><p>I nodded. “I thought it looked a lot like Raven Rock. It's definitely pre-war US government.” </p><p>“Hm. Probably means that there's quite a bit more to it than we saw. There were always interesting safeguards and boltholes in any pre-war US government buildings.” </p><p>“Great. Can we get out of this stuff now?” Boone complained. </p><p>I wordlessly handed over his beret and he stomped off to change. Arcade, however, didn't move. </p><p>“It's been a while since I've been in power armor, but I was practically raised in the stuff,” he said. “In secret, of course. It's not something it's safe to advertise that you have. Or know how to use. This set's not in particularly good repair, but it's not bad.” He flexed his fingers, examining the movement of the armor. </p><p>“It's decent. It's not as good as Hellfire armor.” </p><p>“You know from experience?” He gave me a curious smile.</p><p>“At home, I have probably every variant of power armor that exists in the Capital Wasteland. I prefer combat armor to power armor, as I don't like the restrictive nature of the heavy stuff. But in cases where heated combat is certain, it is the best defense.” </p><p>“And you believe Hellfire armor to be the best?” </p><p>“Personally, when I have to use power armor, I generally use a winterized t-51b set manufactured by the US Army, and avoid both the Brotherhood and the Enclave variants. When I want to use post-war stuff, I prefer Tesla armor. Not as sturdy, but works better with energy weapons.” </p><p>He smiled. “I inherited my father's Tesla armor. He modified it to alleviate some of the more irksome restrictions on movement.” </p><p>I raised my eyebrows. “Someday I'd like to see that. Maybe I can replicate it back home.” </p><p>“Where'd you get this stuff?” he gestured to the power armor he was wearing. </p><p>“Some bastards tried to ambush Veronica and I as we were leaving last time,” I said quietly, looking over at the still celebrating woman in question. “I forgot to drop the suits off at the 38. Lucky oversight, I suppose.” </p><p>He shot a dirty look at the bunker door. “These are not good people,” he said. “Veronica deserves better.” </p><p>“I'm bringing her home with me,” I answered. “Things are not so … calcified there.” I looked up at him hopefully. “The offer's open to you as well, you know.” </p><p>Arcade blinked, and smiled at me. “Thanks, Anastasia. Let's see what develops here, okay? There are people I would hate to leave behind.” </p><p>“Understood. Perhaps we can work something out there.” </p><p>“Maybe,” he said. “But right now, there is one favor you can do for me.” </p><p>“Oh?” I asked with interest. </p><p>“I was always curious about how much these suits assisted with one's strength.” He knelt down and held out his right arm in front of me. “Mind trying an experiment with me?” </p><p>I laughed and carefully sat down on his arm. “Hey, Veronica!” I called. “Check this out!” </p><p>Arcade stood and lifted up his arm, sliding me back towards him so I was half on his upper arm, half on his shoulder. He was holding me in place there. </p><p>Veronica laughed and ran over. “Can I try next?” </p><p>Boone, looking more like himself now that he was divested of the Brotherhood power armor, walked over to us and stopped abruptly. </p><p>“I can't leave you three alone for one minute,” he said with a sigh. “Gannon, put Anastasia down and change.” </p><p>“Not until I get a turn!” Veronica challenged. I leaped off Arcade's shoulder and he lifted Veronica up on his other shoulder. </p><p>“Let her have her fun,” I told Boone. “Her people just escaped a death sentence, after all.” </p><p>“What exactly is going on with the three of you?” he asked. </p><p>I grinned. “We're enjoying being family, Boone. Nothing more than that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hoover Dam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Colonel Moore was unhappy with us for actually managing to broker a peace with the Brotherhood of Steel would be untruthful. She was bitchin' mad at us, and I had to sit through 15 minutes of her yelling in my face about it. Veronica was again hiding behind Arcade to keep from revealing anything. The doctor himself looked disgusted with the colonel, and Boone just looked bored. </p><p>I waited until I thought she'd vented most of her spleen, and then crossed my arms in front of me and leaned back on my heels. “Yeah, you wish we'd killed them all. But we didn't. Anything else?” </p><p>She made an inarticulate noise of exasperation. “I'm fucking disappointed in you,” she finally bit out. “Fine. We could use some help safeguarding the president for his visit next week. Come back then and we'll distribute you around security.” </p><p>“Great,” I said, giving her a wide fake smile. “See you then!” </p><p>We walked out of Hoover Dam and I noticed the three of them looking at me a little warily. </p><p>“No screaming this time,” I shrugged. “I expected her to be a bitch about it.” </p><p>Veronica nodded. “She's not going to come after us anyway, is she?” </p><p>“Nah, the higher-ups won't allow it. If they'd been behind the idea of assaulting the Brotherhood, she wouldn't have had to resort to asking us. That was her personal vendetta, and we fucked it up for her.” </p><p>She smiled, peace restored. “What should we do now then? We've only got a week until the president arrives.” </p><p>Arcade cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, I have an idea about that.” </p><p>I turned to him. “Oh?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“The battle's coming up soon. We all know that. I just was thinking, if the NCR can accept help from the Brotherhood...” </p><p>Boone groaned, interrupting him. “Goddamn it, Anastasia! You give people bad ideas.” </p><p>“Hey, I didn't say anything!” I protested. “And besides, I think it's a good idea anyway.” </p><p>Veronica and Arcade looked at each other. “Want to explain what you guys are talking about?” Veronica asked. </p><p>“Not really. Arcade, want to finish your thought?” </p><p>“My father's old team. I think that, if we asked them to help out, that we could make a difference.” Arcade drew in a breath. “I think it would be nice to finally fight for a good cause.” </p><p>Veronica's eyes were wide. “The NCR, Brotherhood, and Enclave, fighting together?” </p><p>“Everyone hates the Legion,” I said. “It's not unthinkable. But Arcade, this is your show. Your choice. Do you think it's worth the risk?” </p><p>He nodded resolutely. “Yes. The thing is, they probably won't talk to you unless I'm along. So we'll all have to go together.” </p><p>“I had no plans for the week,” I smiled. “Veronica, Boone, what about you?” </p><p>“I can't think of a better way to spend time than chasing down the Enclave,” Veronica said with an ironic grin.  </p><p>Boone just shook his head. “Wasn't on my list of things to do ever. But if everyone's set on it, it's fine by me.” </p><p>And thus, we went off. Daisy Whitman, who I'd barely met when passing through Novac the first time, was about the biggest sweetheart ever, and we spent at least an hour discussing the beauty of vertibird flight. Dr. Henry, from Jacobstown, was old and surly, but ruthlessly competent in a way seldom seen from Enclave scientists. Judah Kreger had an aura of command despite the poverty of his surroundings, and I actually found myself resenting his fall from good fortune. (Righteous anger was easier to summon on his behalf when he wasn't in his Enclave officer uniform.) Cannibal Johnson was a good man, and seemed eager to redeem himself for the actions he'd undertaken while in Enclave service. Lastly, Orion Morino seemed like a first class jackass, and was ironically the only one who reminded me of similar personalities I'd met in both the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel. </p><p>That last bit I left unmentioned, though. </p><p>We all met back up at the Enclave's secret bunker, where apparently Daisy Whitman had managed to secret away a vertibird. </p><p>A vertibird! That fucking settled it for me, the NCR was the most incompetent force I had ever seen if they missed the Enclave hiding a fucking vertibird. </p><p>Arcade had returned … somewhere … to pick up his father's old power armor. I didn't ask, but I found it unlikely he'd kept it in his tent in the Old Mormon Fort. </p><p>We spoke of plans to help fight the Legion. Daisy didn't care who we were fighting or why, as long as she could get behind the controls of a vertibird again. Johnson was ready to kick Legion ass. Kreger I think just wanted to feel normal again, and I couldn't even begin to speculate why Dr. Henry, who had actually deserted the Enclave before the end, had bothered to join us. </p><p>Morino was the problem. He was a fanatical Enclave loyalist, and deeply hated the NCR for its part in destroying them. It was somewhat difficult to get through to him, but Veronica and I took turns explaining over the course of several hours that we didn't like the NCR either, but that didn't mean that the Legion wasn't the epitome of evil. </p><p>Finally, I only won him over by giving a personal oath to help restore the Enclave any way I could in return for his agreement. </p><p>Because, you know, that was going to be fucking easy. The destroyer of Raven Rock, aiding the Enclave. But that was what he wanted, and it was something I could give. </p><p>Besides, I'd already decided after talking to Arcade that something had to be done about the Enclave. What exactly, I didn't know, but the ideas that were percolating through my head were radical, revolutionary, and dangerously exciting. </p><p>We arranged to signal the Remnants, as they called themselves, when the battle began, and turned to leave. </p><p>Arcade, however, confronted me nervously as we moved to go, and asked to speak privately to me. </p><p>“I don't know what to do with myself, Anastasia,” he said. “I feel obligated to take my father's place and fight with the team, but I also believe that the Followers will need me during the battle more than ever.” He sighed. “There will be violence in Freeside, that's certain. The Followers don't have that many skilled medical practitioners. I can't be in two places at once.” </p><p>His green eyes were honest and open, and showed how legitimately torn he was about this decision. For me, however, it was no decision at all. </p><p>“Go back to the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade,” I said gently. “I know how hard it is to handle mixed loyalties, but in this case, I think it's an easy decision. The Remnants could use you, sure, but there will be many fighting on Hoover Dam and all too few healing those wounded in the chaos.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked. “I don't want to abandon them.” </p><p>“You aren't abandoning anyone,” I said. “I promise, I'll do my best to watch over them myself if it will make you feel better. Go to Julie Farkas and help the Followers keep the peace.” </p><p>Of course, the real reason I told him to return to Old Mormon Fort was his ridiculously bad skills at killing people. Plasma killing is a true art form, in my opinion, one of the highest arts to be mastered by man, and Arcade treated it as if he were a child engaged in finger-painting. He would add nothing to the honed lethality I could sense behind the Enclave team, and would quite possibly get himself killed. </p><p>He nodded. “Thank you, Anastasia.” He paused. “I probably won't see you again before the fighting breaks out.” </p><p>I looked at him sadly. “Yeah, probably not.” </p><p>“Stay safe out there, okay?” His eyes focused sharply on mine. “I don't have enough family that I can afford to lose my sister.” </p><p>“Same for you, twin brother,” I said, and hugged him. “When the smoke clears, if the NCR wins, meet back with us at the Lucky 38, okay? If the Legion wins, run like hell.” </p><p>“Will do.” He paused. “I mean it, Anastasia. Please don't die.” </p><p>“I'll do my best, Arcade,” I whispered. “Thanks for everything.” </p><p>Arcade took one look back over my shoulder at where the others were waiting. “You'll tell them goodbye for me, right?” he asked. “I just … I need to go before I ...” </p><p>“Of course.” I squeezed his arm. “Do what you have to do.” </p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot.” He handed me the bag he was carrying. “It's my father's Tesla armor. Will you put it to good use?” </p><p>I clutched the bag close to me and smiled at Arcade mistily. “I'll make you both proud.” </p><p>“Thanks.” With that, he kissed my cheek, gave me one last regretful glance, and was gone. </p><p>“Where's Arcade?” Veronica asked when I returned alone. </p><p>“He won't be joining us for the final battle,” I told her. “He wanted me to convey his regrets.” </p><p>Veronica looked on the verge of tears, but Boone crossed his arms and chuckled. “You talk him out of getting himself killed, then?” </p><p>“Something like that. He doesn't belong on the Dam. I told him to go back to the Followers and heal people.” </p><p>Veronica lifted her head in understanding. “You sent him away so he wouldn't get hurt.” </p><p>“I didn't send him away, I just encouraged him to utilize his better skills,” I said with a wink. “Don't worry, he'll meet back up with us afterward, assuming we win. But we've spent enough time here with the Enclave. We need to go meet the president.” </p><p>Veronica was mostly reconciled to Arcade's departure at that, but still scowled. “He didn't say goodbye,” she muttered. </p><p>“I think it was because he was about to cry like a baby,” I said, and linked arms with her and Boone. “Come on now, I want to see President Kimball!” </p><p>Boone shook himself free, but Veronica tossed an arm over my shoulder, and we walked away from the Enclave bunker and, once again, back towards Hoover Dam. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Why do you want to see the president of the NCR anyway?” Boone asked me as we neared Hoover Dam. “He's a lot like Colonel Moore, from the stories I've heard.”</p><p>“I've heard a lot about him,” I said. “And you're right, most of it makes me think he's an idiot. But I'm more curious about his leadership style. I want to compare it with what I saw from the Chosen One, the leader of Arroyo.” </p><p>“What's so special about the Chosen One?” Veronica asked. </p><p>“He's about the most amazing person that you'll ever meet,” I said. “No, really. I felt like I'd done nothing with my life after listening to him.” </p><p>Veronica and Boone exchanged glances. “That sounds rather unbelievable to me,” Veronica said. </p><p>“I know, right? Very bad for my ego, very good for my perspective.” I laughed. “But seriously, I learned a lot from him, and what a good leader looks like. I just want to compare that with the NCR guy. I already know he'll fall short.” </p><p>Boone shrugged. “NCR hasn't been much for producing good leaders lately.” </p><p>“But good or bad, it's become our job to help keep this one alive. Unless you think his assassination would make things better?” I looked coyly up at Boone. </p><p>He was, as expected, unmoved. “No. It wouldn't.” </p><p>“Right, right,” I said with a smile. “Legion victories, no matter how helpful, are never helpful.” </p><p>We reported in to Ranger Grant, who directed us to look for Legion assassins. </p><p>“Well?” I asked, looking back and forth between my two companions. </p><p>“I see at least three spots where you could put a sniper,” Boone said. </p><p>Veronica scanned the crowd. “Good opportunity for a close range fighter to mix in with the troops down there,” she added. </p><p>“Okay,” I said. “Let's do it. Boone, you get up to the top of the Visitor Center and watch out for those snipers. Veronica, you take crowd control. I'll check the building and infrastructure. With any luck, nothing will happen and we'll get to listen to a nice speech.” </p><p>“Because that's been our kind of luck so far, right?” Veronica said cheerfully, and made to infiltrate the crowd. </p><p>“Hate to say it, but she's got a point,” Boone said, watching her go. “Stay safe, okay?” He turned to climb up to a better vantage point. </p><p>“You do the same,” I said, and began to explore the building. What I found alarmed me. Apparently someone, undoubtedly a Legion assassin, was impersonating an NCR engineer. </p><p>What might an engineer have access to that an assassin could use? If it were the stage sound system, we were already fucked, because Kimball had just arrived and was already walking toward it. </p><p>Maybe the vertibird? </p><p>I slipped up to where the vertibird was parked. As I arrived on the roof, I saw a flash below me and someone tumble from a far tower. </p><p>Guess Boone got his man. </p><p>I took a quick look at the vertibird. Well, fuck. Explosives. I disarmed them quietly and moved to scan the crowd for anything suspicious. </p><p>I didn't see anything, but obviously Veronica did, because I saw her moving stealthily through the crowd and then taking out a man...in an NCR engineer uniform. </p><p>Hah! Good job, Veronica! </p><p>The president finished his speech. It wasn't bad, to be honest, but I'd expected any politician worth his salt could give a decent speech. But it was long on rhetoric and short on action. He wanted the NCR to win here, but he had no plans for making that happen. Disappointing, from a man supposedly a hero of the Mojave. </p><p>I met back up with Boone and Veronica after Kimball's vertibird winged off into the distance. I wonder if they stole their vertibirds from the Enclave too? </p><p>We turned in the would-be assassin Veronica caught to Ranger Grant, and then went back to Colonel Moore. </p><p>“Good job,” she said. “Now report in to General Oliver. He has use for you during the battle.” </p><p>Well, fuck you too, bitch. God, I hate that woman. </p><p>But I nodded and we walked out together. </p><p>“I think this is it,” I said. “Once we go to the general, we'll be stuck there until the battle begins. We better swing by the 38 first and prepare.” </p><p>Veronica swallowed. “Are we ready for this?” </p><p>“As we'll ever be,” I said. “C'mon, we'll get to kick Legion ass, it'll be fun.” </p><p>Boone frowned at me. “You've been to war. It's never fun.” </p><p>“It's like any other kind of fighting, except on a bigger scale,” I shrugged. “If you freak out about it, it'll be worse, so I like to concentrate on the enjoyable aspects. Like killing people who deserve to die.” </p><p>“What's the plan?” Veronica asked. </p><p>“We're going to armor up to the teeth,” I said. “Take one or two awesome weapons, and lots of ammo. Chances are you'll pick up some pretty cool shit along the way.” </p><p>Back at the Lucky 38, we looked over our stash. It was easy enough to suit up Veronica in power armor, and since we'd allied the Brotherhood with the NCR, it wasn't even dangerous for her to wear the Brotherhood stuff. I hadn't even bothered asking Boone if he wanted power armor; the answer was clearly no. </p><p>“If you're going to wear the combat armor, at least let me fix it up,” I told him, and he handed it over. I immediately took it over to the workbench and replaced any broken or damaged parts with ones taken from my own set. </p><p>He watched me work. “What are you going to wear, then?” he asked as I dismantled the armor I'd been wearing for most of my time in the Mojave. </p><p>“Arcade gave me a set of power armor designed to work with energy weapons,” I said. “Apparently it's a family heirloom.” </p><p>“Enclave power armor?” he asked with incredulity. </p><p>“Sure. Minus the helmet, of course, and if asked by anyone in the NCR, I found it.” </p><p>“Right,” he said, shaking his head. “Found it with the Enclave team you're bringing in.” </p><p>“As long as no one can trace it back to that nice Follower I've been traveling with, I don't care who they blame,” I retorted. </p><p>“Fair enough. Taking anything besides your plasma rifle?” </p><p>“Cook-Cook's flamer.” </p><p>He paused. “You still have that thing?” </p><p>“Hell yeah! I told you, I rather like flamers. Haven't really needed one out here, but I think it might come in useful when we want to burn the Legion camp to the ground.” </p><p>He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “You're awfully sure of yourself.” </p><p>“Of course she is,” Veronica said from across the room. “Ever seen her be anything less?” </p><p>I chuckled darkly, remembering the many times I had been far less than sure about anything. Tranquility Lane. Dad's death. Tied up at Raven Rock. Kidnapped by the Legion. </p><p>“Now's not the time,” I said instead. “You guys ready to move out?” </p><p>“As I'll ever be,” Veronica chirped. Boone echoed her agreement with his nod. </p><p>“Hoover Dam it is, then.” </p><p>*****</p><p>General Oliver's plan was simple. </p><p>“Kill the Legate.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” I asked. </p><p>“Legate Lanius, the Monster of the East. Kill him, and the Legion will falter. It is he they follow in battle, not Caesar.” </p><p>“How do you want us to do this?” I asked. </p><p>“The Legate will be in his camp, just on the Legion side of the Dam. Cross the Dam, infiltrate the camp, and you will gain access to the Legate.” </p><p>“Okay,” I said. “Do you mind if, after killing the Legate, we continue on to the Fort and take care of Caesar as well?” </p><p>I could feel Boone and Veronica's eyes on my back, but I did not turn away from General Oliver as I spoke. </p><p>He snickered. “Listen, ma'am, if you can take out Lanius, you have my blessing to go ahead and cut off the head of that godforsaken Legion.” </p><p>I smiled back at him. “Consider it done.” </p><p>The general looked me over. “The reports about you I got from Moore don't match the reality I see in front of me.” </p><p>“Cassandra Moore is the biggest bitch I ever met, and so I can't say I'm surprised. You know she's continually trying to undermine you, right?” </p><p>His eyebrows rose. “And what makes you say that?” </p><p>“Well, I'm not an idiot, so I noticed,” I said, amused. “A little feisty, that one. Looking for glory. Wouldn't be surprised if she's the reason you've been having trouble with the rangers. She used to be one, right?” </p><p>General Oliver's whole body tensed. “Son of a bitch. Of course Hanlon would fucking listen to her.” </p><p>“After this battle is over, General, I recommend you clean house.” </p><p>“I'll do that.” He held out a hand for me to shake. “Get through this alive, and I'll see you rewarded in the highest manner possible.” </p><p>“Serving well is its own reward,” I said, taking the offered hand. “But it would be useful to have some recognition within the NCR. So you have my thanks.” </p><p>“Go, then, and bring me the heads of the Legion.” </p><p>I nodded sharply. Outside, the sound of gunfire began to pick up. The Second Battle for Hoover Dam had begun.</p><p>I turned to Boone and Veronica. “You heard the man. Lanius is going down. Stay close to me and let's run like hell across this dam. You see NCR in trouble, help only if it doesn't get us bogged down. They have other troopers for that. Our goal is to see the Fort go down in flames today.” </p><p>Neither said anything. I smiled fiercely. </p><p>We were going to fucking do this. </p><p>*****</p><p>Crossing the Dam was, as I'd suspected, easier said that done. Veronica was much more easily able to block out the cries of NCR troopers dying than Boone, who insisted on stopping to kill Legion whenever the NCR unit nearest us looked overwhelmed. I pushed Veronica to keep going and sometimes resorted to physically dragging Boone away. </p><p>“Save it for the Legate,” I shouted. “You can't save fucking everyone.” </p><p>He snarled at me, but went, and somehow we made it unscathed through the fucking battlefield to reach the Legate's camp. </p><p>You know, I like war much better when you have an anti-Communist, nuclear bomb spewing giant robot on your side.</p><p>But the Brotherhood was there in full force, doing what the Brotherhood was awesomest at: reducing people to little piles of ash with their pansy laser rifles. The Boomers had showed up in their B-29 bomber as well, and it was the most fucking amazing thing ever to see what they could do with a plane and some explosives. And, towards the end, the whine of a vertibird motor told me that the Enclave had arrived, and the sound of a Gatling laser indicated that they had joined the fight. </p><p>As I ran up the hill to the Legate's camp, my back covered by my companions and the fucking Enclave, of all people, I felt the singing exhilaration that only comes from a good fight. </p><p>The Monster of the East was going down! </p><p>Lanius was standing in the middle of a mostly deserted camp, practically waiting for me. </p><p>“So you are who the dogs of the NCR sent to defeat me,” he rasped. “A mere woman.” </p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up,” I replied, and shot him in the face with my plasma rifle. </p><p>Game on. </p><p>As I continued to fire plasma at Lanius, evading his sword, other Legionnaires ran out at us. “Deal with them!” I shouted to my companions. “I'm kinda fucking busy here!” </p><p>I couldn't believe I was having this much trouble killing a guy only armed with a fucking sword, but he was really, really good with it. He was also fast enough to dodge plasma bursts if I gave him too much range, so I had to get closer to him than I would have liked, aiding his ability to cut me open. </p><p>Lanius gave an inarticulate roar of rage and charged at me. I blasted him once, twice, three times, last time catching his right arm. He dropped the blade and stumbled backward. </p><p>I dove for the blade, scooping it up quickly and dropping my own rifle. </p><p>“Fucking die,” I hissed, and impaled him on his own sword, driving it and his body into the wooden walls of the camp. </p><p>He laughed then, long, low laughter which chilled the blood. “So this is how it ends for me,” he said. “But the war is not over. The Legion will survive me.” </p><p>“I intend to make sure it doesn't,” I said, with the intensity of a promise. </p><p>“Then...” he gasped, fading quickly, “it was an honor to fall to one such as you, and not to a man like Oliver.” </p><p>“Vale,” I said quietly, and watched him go limp. I pulled off his mask to check for signs of life. There were none. </p><p>I turned back to my companions, and my heart stopped. Boone was crouching over a fallen Veronica. </p><p>“Shit,” I cursed, racing back to them. “Shit, shit, fuck. Veronica!” </p><p>I skidded to a halt beside her. Boone had set his rifle aside, and was clamping down on a nasty looking wound in Veronica's leg. </p><p>“One of them got me with their machete,” she explained weakly. “Lucky strike at the joint. Sorry, Anastasia.” </p><p>“Don't fucking apologize,” I said, pulling out my medical kit. “Relax and let me fix this up, okay?” </p><p>Boone raised his head momentarily to glance at me. He was worried. Shit. </p><p>I started with stimpaks, of course, lots of them, and moved on to the Med-X. That knocked Veronica out long enough for field surgery. </p><p>It felt like hours, but it only took minutes. “That's the best I can do,” I finally said, leaning back with a sigh. “She needs a real doctor for the rest, and unfortunately, I sent him back to Freeside.” </p><p>“The NCR medics will be able to take it from here,” Boone said. “Oliver's probably on his way already.” </p><p>I nodded, and turned to a just waking Veronica. “We have to go finish the job. You'll be fine until General Oliver gets here. Tell him if he doesn't treat you right I'll be coming for him next.” </p><p>She giggled, clearly under the influence of the drugs. “Right-o!” </p><p>I grimaced, and rose. “On to the Fort?” I asked, wiping Veronica's blood off my hands as I spoke. </p><p>“Let's do this,” he said with barely restrained passion. </p><p>This was, after all, what Boone had been wanting to do since the day he figured out the Legion took his wife. Yeah, he was fucking ready. </p><p>The trip to the Fort took only minutes, and was made in silence. When we arrived, the place was in absolute chaos, as various officers exhorted what few Legion forces remained to go out to the battlefield and seize the day. </p><p>Wasn't going to work. </p><p>Putting Boone and I in the middle of this was like opening up 360 degrees of targets, and my companion and I rose to the challenge. The Legion began to go down. </p><p>I grabbed Boone's shoulder. “Caesar's tent is this way,” I shouted over the roar of bullets, and we slowly began to force our way through. </p><p>As we grew closer and closer to the Legion leader's tent, the opponents we found ourselves facing were of higher rank and higher quality. When I saw the praetorian guard engaging Boone, I seized my chance and ran straight into Caesar's tent. </p><p>The great man was alone, standing at the back of the tent, probably wondering what happened to his grandiose plans. </p><p>“Ave, Caesar,” I said. </p><p>He turned at my approach. I remained several feet away from him, my experience with Veronica telling me it was a bad idea to get within arm's reach of a fighter with a power fist. </p><p>“The famous courier,” he said with no emotion. “Have you been sent to kill me? You're a little late. I'm dying anyway.” </p><p>“You will not leave this tent alive,” I confirmed. “But I was hoping to have a moment of your final time.” </p><p>“So polite,” he said sadly, taking his seat. “When you came in here for the first time, flanked by my Legion, I knew you were one of us in spirit. The way you ruthlessly took down House. The way you ordered Benny's crucifixion without hesitation. And yet you chose to help the degenerates known as the NCR. It is a cruel disappointment.” </p><p>“Don't be stupid, Caesar,” I said. “Maybe you did think all that. I'm not in your head, I don't know. But if you did, you might have reminded yourself that you negated any possibility of my joining the Legion the day you decided to teach all your men to despise women.” </p><p>He sighed. “It was a distasteful decision in many ways,” he said. “We needed a common foe, an enemy over which to feel superior. It could not be an enemy tribe, for I knew our survival depended on assimilation. Women were an easy target. I suppose that makes it fitting that my end would come at the hands of a woman. What was once the lowest of low brings down the highest of high.” </p><p>“Dialectics,” I said. </p><p>“Exactly,” he said, with a touch of ironic humor. “Change is only possible through conflict. You would do well to remember that yourself.” </p><p>“But what is lost is absorbed within the victor. I too read my Hegel, Caesar. Thesis, antithesis, synthesis. The question is, what lesson should I absorb from the Legion? What should I learn from you?” </p><p>“The Legion is a united machine,” Caesar said. “Unity is the only answer in a world where everyone is willing to kill without provocation. If man does not pull together, then he is lost. The Legion was created to harness unity, to move mankind toward a brighter future. You may think it harsh, like the rest of the dissolute, but strict discipline and orders are the best ways history has devised to make man work as one.” </p><p>“Unity. Well. Hasn't helped the NCR much.” </p><p>“If you call that unity, you are not the intellect I assumed you to be,” Caesar said harshly. “Children playing politics while others die, that is the NCR. They would be more unified as slaves.” </p><p>“I dislike the concept of slavery,” I said, grimacing, “but you would not be the first in the wasteland to find it the answer to your problems. Fair warning, in the end it doesn’t usually work out to treat other people like property.” </p><p>“Nor do empires rise on petty squabbles. To think, the NCR doesn't even appreciate how close we are to their supposedly safe capital of Shady Sands. They are too stupid to even see their own danger.”</p><p>“The NCR will change or collapse from within, even I can see that. The writing is on the wall, Caesar, for them and for you.” I tightened my grip on my plasma rifle. “Thank you for your time, but I believe this is the end for us.” </p><p>He smiled grimly. “I won't make it easy for you. I heard your speech to Benny. The Wasteland's One True Messiah, you called yourself. Messiahs die too, you know.” </p><p>“Bring it,” I said, swinging up the rifle. He made it three steps before I knocked his head off with a well-aimed burst of plasma. </p><p>I walked over to Caesar's corpse and removed his displacer glove. Veronica needed a get well present, after all. I tucked it in my pack and turned to go. </p><p>Boone, covered in blood but unharmed, stood just inside the doorway of the tent, staring at me. “What the hell was that?” he asked bitingly. </p><p>“What was what?” </p><p>“Don't play stupid,” he hissed. </p><p>I blinked. Shit. He was really fucking mad. “I killed Caesar?” I tried. </p><p>He shook his head angrily. “Goddamn it, Anastasia,” he said. “I don't fucking believe you.” </p><p>I stared at him. Maybe he heard me talking with Caesar? Or was it something else? “I don't understand,” I said. </p><p>He made a choking noise and scowled at me. “Fine. Be that way.” He ripped the anti-materiel rifle off his back and threw it at my feet. “I'm fucking done. Don't talk to me.” </p><p>And with that, he stormed off. </p><p>I stared at the rifle and felt helplessly lost. What had I done?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Packing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aftermath of the battle passed in a blur. I met General Oliver just outside the Fort, which I'd left burning behind me. There were some commendations and lots of congratulations. Veronica was recovering in the care of NCR medics, but would find walking difficult for another few weeks. </p>
<p>And the whole time, Boone said absolutely nothing to me. </p>
<p>I didn't know what to do. He'd said not to talk to him, and I stuck to that as best I could, only saying the necessary things like how Veronica was doing or things like that. I could tell he was still angry. But angry about what? </p>
<p>God, he must have been pissed about me taking the time to talk to Caesar. </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>I thought about that last conversation, and what I wanted to know, and knew none of it would make any difference to a man who'd lost his wife to the Legion. </p>
<p>I am such a fucking bitch. </p>
<p>Every time he looked at me, spoke to me, I could feel the betrayal he felt. I wanted to say something, I wanted to fix things, but … he didn't want me to. </p>
<p>He didn't want me around anymore. </p>
<p>And that's why the entire aftermath was a blur. I felt like my whole world was coming apart. Veronica tried to ease the tension, when she wasn't high on pain medication, but there was just this emptiness inside me, this horrible aching sense of loss that nothing could make better. </p>
<p>When they finally let Veronica go, Boone carried her back to the Lucky 38, still in that chilly silence. Arcade was there in the presidential suite when we arrived. </p>
<p>“Thank God,” he said, rushing toward us. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“Veronica's injured but recovering. We're fine.” </p>
<p>Boone said nothing, just put Veronica to bed in the spare bedroom, then stomped into the rec room and slammed the door. I remained in the hallway, weighed down by everyone's packs and the unfamiliar weight of Boone's anti-materiel rifle. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Arcade asked, in a hushed, horrified voice. </p>
<p>I looked up at him, my big brother, and shook my head. Then I quietly walked into my bedroom and burst into tears. Arcade followed me in, shutting the door behind him. </p>
<p>“He hates me,” I whispered. “He hates me, Arcade, and it's all my fault.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The next day, I was woken up by a sharp knock at my bedroom door. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” I asked, opening it. Boone stood there, a determined look on his face. </p>
<p>“I'm leaving,” he said. “Don't want to sit around here any longer.” </p>
<p>I froze. My brain literally stopped functioning. “Okay,” I got out somehow. “If that's what you want. Just – there are a few things first, okay? It won't take long.” </p>
<p>He huffed. “What is there to do? Not like I have a fucking work contract to stay with you.” </p>
<p>The day I woke up in the vault, with Amata telling me to leave before her dad got me, I'd learned what it meant to have the bottom fall out of your world. I'd felt it since then as well, but never like this, with the sharp intensity of the first time. </p>
<p>“No, of course not,” I said. “But the thing is, I'm leaving too.” </p>
<p>The words escaped my mouth before I'd even thought about what I was saying. But they made sense. The battle was over, there was no reason to stay anymore. I could go back home to my old friends, use the GECK, and live happily ever after. </p>
<p>Yeah. That's right. </p>
<p>“Hm. So?” he asked, challenging me. </p>
<p>“So there's stuff I won't be needing. If you still want to fight Legion, it might help you.” </p>
<p>“Don't want the damn rifle back,” he said. “I told you that before.” </p>
<p>“I know,” I said tiredly, rubbing the back of my neck. “This is more useful. Can you stand traveling with me just once more to get it? Then you can do whatever you want.” </p>
<p>He sighed. “Fine. Get ready and let's go.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay. Be right there.” I shut the door again to change. </p>
<p>My combat armor was lying in pieces, so that was out. I'd given Arcade his father's power armor back, and though I was certain he'd let me borrow it again, it simply wasn't safe to run around the NCR dressed as the Enclave. So, there weren't a lot of armor options for me. </p>
<p>Leather armor it was. I pulled the familiar skintight armor out of the closet where I'd dumped it not long after my arrival at the Lucky 38. Same stuff I was wearing when I first met Boone, ironically. Still trace stains of Nightkin blood from our adventure in REPCONN. </p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Boone asked when I stepped out of the room, packed and ready for the road. </p>
<p>“Combat armor's in pieces, remember? We're not going anywhere dangerous, this stuff should be fine.” </p>
<p>I told Arcade what was going on, and he looked at us with sad eyes but said nothing. I gave him my best, bravest smile and was rewarded with a hint of affection. </p>
<p>I love my big brother. </p>
<p>The journey down to the Mojave Outpost was, of course, silent. Boone didn't speak until I circled around behind the building to climb the fence. </p>
<p>“Where the hell are you going?” </p>
<p>“It's just over this way,” I said, voice rusty from disuse. “We're almost there.” </p>
<p>I jumped down on the other side of the fence and picked my way over to the cave where I'd hidden the car and Steve. Only the sound of cautious footsteps told me that Boone was still behind me. </p>
<p>“Who approaches?” Steve said, as always. </p>
<p>“Anastasia, daughter of James and Catherine Melodious.” </p>
<p>“And your companion?” </p>
<p>“Cleared for access by the authority of 101.” </p>
<p>“Very well, my lady.” Steve hunkered back down next to the car. I opened the trunk and removed the GECK, the only thing in the car I still needed, and tucked it safely in my pack. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is this?” Boone asked. </p>
<p>“This is a Corvega,” I said. “It's how I came out to the West Coast. It's nuclear powered, with enough life in the engine to get you anywhere you want to go on this hemisphere and back again. Maybe you can use it to fight Legion, if you still want to go do that. Pursue them to Flagstaff or something.” </p>
<p>He frowned, staring at me. “The fucking car is my present?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I don't need it any more, maybe you can do something useful with it. Not much use in populated areas, but good for covering distances.” </p>
<p>“How are you getting back to DC then?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I learned from the Boomers how to fix up and fly an airplane. Veronica and I will be leaving out of Searchlight Airport, probably in about three weeks. You should come out there before we leave, say goodbye.” </p>
<p>“Just Veronica? Not Gannon?” He crossed his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“I need to talk to Arcade about it, but I think it'll just be the two of us now. Unless you change your mind and want to join us.” </p>
<p>“No,” he said. </p>
<p>“Didn't think so. Anyway, let me get Steve up and running, and then you can program him to do whatever you want. He's fully capable of defending the car against armies, and nothing he does will so much as scratch the paint job.” </p>
<p>Boone made a noncommittal noise. I went to work reprogramming Steve for him. </p>
<p>“Anyway, just tell him what you want him to do. I had him set to ask for a password, but that's not really necessary. It's up to you.” </p>
<p>“Kill everything that's not me,” he told the robot. </p>
<p>My eyes widened and I scrambled to get out of the cave before Steve could react to that command. As it was, I felt a bolt of plasma brush through the air by me as I dove outside. </p>
<p>Fuck, Boone. Way to nearly kill me there. </p>
<p>I really hope that was a fucking accident. </p>
<p>I lay on the ground for a moment more, forehead touching the dirt, completely freaked out, before I heard Boone's approach. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said hesitantly. “Didn't think enough about that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it's okay. No problem,” I said, hauling myself to my feet. “I understand completely.” </p>
<p>He did look a little embarrassed. At least he wasn't really trying to kill me. </p>
<p>“Anyway, that's it. There's a bunch of stuff in the car, but I won't need most of it anymore, so do whatever you want.” I raised my eyes to his face, which still, as always, remained impassive. “Good luck. Think about coming out to Searchlight Airport before we leave. It would mean a lot.” </p>
<p>He nodded stiffly, and I tried to smile. Failing miserably, and not really caring, I turned to go. </p>
<p>I didn't bother looking back. There wasn't much point. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I returned to the Lucky 38 alone. Arcade was waiting up for me. </p>
<p>“How's Veronica?” I asked tiredly. </p>
<p>“She's much better. She should be able to start moving around in a few days.” Arcade tilted his head, assessing me. “How are you?” </p>
<p>“Exhausted, in every way possible.” </p>
<p>He put a hand on my shoulder. “I'm sorry, Anastasia.” </p>
<p>“Me too, Arcade. Listen. We need to talk soon, you and I. Tomorrow?” </p>
<p>Arcade nodded. “I agree. I'll find you after I check on Veronica.” </p>
<p>I yawned. “Great. G'night, 'Cade.” </p>
<p>With that, I collapsed into bed, and was blessed with beautiful, dreamless sleep. </p>
<p>The next morning, I made my way into the kitchen and waited for Arcade to be done with Veronica. It didn't take long before he joined me, sitting across the table with a serious expression on his face. </p>
<p>“You're leaving soon, aren't you?” he asked bluntly. </p>
<p>“Three weeks, assuming Veronica's okay with it.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “She should be fine by then. What were you thinking about me?” </p>
<p>I took in a deep breath. “I've done a lot of thinking about that, Arcade. But I think it's more important what you think. You weren't sure about the idea when I mentioned it earlier.” </p>
<p>He sighed, looking at his hands. “I don't know. I don't think I really want to stay with the Followers anymore. They're good people, really. Julie's one of the most genuine human beings I've ever met. But I don't think I can go back to prickly pear research after this.” </p>
<p>“Admit it, you were bored out of your mind before I walked in that day,” I teased him. </p>
<p>“I was,” he said frankly. “But I hoped that I was making the world a better place. And then you came along, and all of a sudden, I actually was making the world better. Not the way I thought I would be when joining the Followers, but still.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I don't work for anything less anymore.” </p>
<p>“I want to still be a part of that,” Arcade said, green eyes boring into mine. “Now you tell me, does that mean I go back with you or not?” </p>
<p>I met his gaze squarely. “Do you remember when I asked you what the ideal form of government was, Arcade?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. </p>
<p>“The Capital Wasteland has no body of government. There are two cities, a handful of other communities, and the rest is pure anarchy. I’m going to change that.” </p>
<p>He nodded slowly. “Another impossible task. Why the need for change?” </p>
<p>“Because I’m bringing home a GECK.” </p>
<p>Arcade grew very, very still. “A Garden of Eden Creation Kit. You intend a major transformation.” </p>
<p>“And with a target like that, we will need a government to protect us.” </p>
<p>“Did you decide what the ideal form of government is?” His tone was deathly serious. I knew that this was the make or break question. </p>
<p>“I've done a lot of thinking about it. I want it to have representation from every faction in the Capital Wasteland. Both the cities, the large ghoul population, the Brotherhood...and the Enclave.” </p>
<p>There. I'd said it for the first time. </p>
<p>Arcade reared back as if struck. “You want to work with the Enclave?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said steadily. “First of all, I made a promise to Morino, and I already heard he didn't make it back from Hoover Dam. But second, and more importantly, the Enclave are fucking people. They like flying vertibirds, they make good power armor. The Remnants watched my fucking back at the Dam, did Johnson mention that? He fucking followed me practically inside Lanius's camp. I can't in good conscience cut them out of the Capital Wasteland, we would lose too much. End up like the fucking NCR, fighting where we don't need to.” </p>
<p>Arcade was trembling. “You want to allow the Enclave to be a part of the government. You want to give them legitimacy. It won't be a crime to be Enclave anymore.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said again. “It's not going to be easy. I'm not very popular with the Enclave. But unless things have really changed in the past three years, they don't have any better options.” </p>
<p>“No,” Arcade said dazedly. “They wouldn't. Not after losing both Navarro and Raven Rock. Unless the outpost at Chicago is still active...then there's nothing left except remnants,” he said, voice far away. “Nothing left of the once mighty Enclave.” </p>
<p>“Except its people. Some of them.” I reached out and took Arcade's hand. “You said there were people you wouldn't want to leave behind.” </p>
<p>“Daisy and the others,” he confirmed. “You probably knew that.” </p>
<p>“Being Enclave is a death sentence here. We need to get them out. All of them.” </p>
<p>I could see the moment Arcade figured it out. “You don't just mean my father's team,” he said. “You're thinking on a larger scale.”</p>
<p>“I promised Morino,” I said. “I promised a man who died doing me a favor. There are reasonable Enclave in the world. I need you to find them for me and we can get them safe.” </p>
<p>“And then what?” Arcade was still clearly shaken about the way I'd turned his world upside down. </p>
<p>“We're going to redeem the Enclave, Arcade. We're going to find everyone reasonable, everyone who doesn't think genocide is the answer, everyone who really believed in the Enclave vision of a restored United States, and we are going to make this fucking happen. And I need you to help.” </p>
<p>“What can I do?” he asked softly, pathetically. “I'm nothing. I was just a kid, they won't listen.” </p>
<p>“You are Arcade fucking Gannon!” I exclaimed. “You fucking saved the Mojave. Don't give me that bullshit. You can do anything you want to do. And I think that you'll be a lot happier in the long run if you stop running from your past. Enclave did some bad shit, I know, I was there. But that was then, and you're in the now, and you're going to make up for it. You've always been proud of your father's team. Be proud of yourself, Follower of the Apocalypse and Enclave alike.” </p>
<p>“I've never been proud of my background,” he said in a near whisper. “I always thought of all the people hurt, on both sides.” </p>
<p>“You can fix it. You, Arcade Gannon, can save the Enclave.” </p>
<p>“And when we get to DC? Then what?” His eyes were still faintly panicked. “I can't lead, Anastasia. I'm not you.” </p>
<p>“I think you can, but you don't have to. Unless he's died, the DC Enclave has a leader already.” </p>
<p>“Who?” </p>
<p>“Colonel Augustus Autumn.” </p>
<p>“The one who killed your father?” </p>
<p>“Dad killed himself and tried to take Autumn with him,” I corrected. “Autumn was against President Eden's FEV plan. He tried to overthrow Eden to keep him from going through with it. So when I confronted him at Project Purity, I let him walk away.” I smiled, remembering. “The Brotherhood wasn't very happy with me over that.” </p>
<p>“Colonel Autumn,” Arcade mulled this new information over. “You think he'll go along with your plan? Your government idea?” </p>
<p>“There's no way to know for sure,” I said. “I think I can convince him. Things will depend on what's been going on for the past years at home. But even if I can't, it doesn't mean we shouldn't rescue your comrades.” </p>
<p>“And to think I asked if you were up to anything important back home,” he said with a smile. “You are changing the world in every possible way.” </p>
<p>“I have to outdo Project Purity somehow,” I said, laughing. “But the GECK was the reason I came out west. Then the Chosen One told me that the city it created would need protection, and I've been musing on that ever since.” </p>
<p>“The Chosen One?” he asked. “You don't mean the leader of Arroyo.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, him.” I grimaced. “Sorry. Forgot about that blowing you guys up thing. Shouldn't have mentioned him.” </p>
<p>“He's a legend,” Arcade said. “In Navarro, of course, the kind of legend you use to scare children, but still a legend.” </p>
<p>I giggled. “If you'd ever met him, you'd find the children-scaring thing pretty funny,” I told him. “He's just a really super nice tribal who had to rescue his people from becoming Enclave experiments.” </p>
<p>It was Arcade's turn to grimace. “Talk about the Chosen One all you want, but I'd really prefer if you refrained from mentioning things like that.” </p>
<p>“Fine, fine. It was all before your time, 'Cade, don't take it personally. But anyway, he swore to me that I'd have to become political if I wanted Megaton, my hometown, to survive. It wasn't until my experiences with the NCR and other groups in the Mojave that I really got what he was saying.” </p>
<p>Arcade nodded. “Do you really think we can do this?” </p>
<p>“I'm going to do my part,” I said. “That's all I can do.” </p>
<p>He looked down for a moment, and then met my eyes decisively. “I'll do mine as well. How should we do this?” </p>
<p>“Six months after we leave, bring everyone to Searchlight Airport. I'll fly back and bring everyone home.” </p>
<p>“Right. So six months and three weeks from today.” </p>
<p>“Listen, 'Cade. Be fucking careful. You know what will happen if you get caught.” I took his hand in mine. “You're my big brother. I can't lose you. You asked me not to die before the battle. It's my turn to ask you now.” </p>
<p>“I won't die. I'll put my safety before the mission if I have to.” He smirked at me. “Unlike some people I know.” </p>
<p>“Meh, I never put the mission before my life. Just, you know, I'm open to being wounded if necessary.” </p>
<p>“And that's why you get shot all the time.” Arcade shook his head. “I'm glad you'll have Veronica to keep you on track.” </p>
<p>“I'm sorry I have to ask so much of you,” I replied, dipping my head. “I hate it. If it weren't for a good cause, I couldn't.” </p>
<p>Arcade circled around the table to stand behind me, dropping a hand on my shoulder. “It's dangerous, but so is what you're proposing. I'm your older brother, remember. The wiser one.” </p>
<p>“And I know you. You don't give yourself credit, but you're fucking amazing.” I projected as much positive intensity into my voice as possible, trying to get him to see what I saw so well. </p>
<p>“You believe that, don't you?” he asked me. </p>
<p>I rose to stand beside him. “I do, Arcade,” I said. “From the moment I met you, I thought you were one of the most amazing people I've ever come into contact with. I hate it when you speak badly of yourself, because it's just not true. If you've ever believed me, please, believe me now.” </p>
<p>“Little sister,” he said, and enfolded me in a hug. “I'll live up to your image of me, I promise.” </p>
<p>“I know you will,” I replied, voice muffled by his shoulder. “I know it, 'Cade.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>He left us a week later. </p>
<p>“I need to get my supplies in order, and talk to Daisy. I'm hoping she'll come with me.” His eyes were bright and I could tell he was getting into the excitement of another adventure. </p>
<p>Veronica, finally on her feet again, laughed. “I bet she will. Tell her if it works, she'll get to fly again, and she'll do whatever you want her to. Just lay on that Gannon charm. It works on women, too, even if you never use it on us.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said, and kissed both of our cheeks. “Six months, then.” </p>
<p>“We'll be there,” I promised. </p>
<p>“You guys are the best family ever,” he said, turning faintly pink. “Stay safe.” </p>
<p>“You do the same,” Veronica said, and then he was gone. </p>
<p>“Just the two of us now,” I said. The Lucky 38 felt so empty. It wasn't like it was rare for only two of us to be in residence at any given time, but the knowledge that we were the only two left made it feel that much bigger and lonelier. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Veronica said, obviously feeling it too. “Anastasia, what happened after I got injured?” </p>
<p>I was caught off guard. “Huh?” </p>
<p>“Why'd Boone leave?” </p>
<p>“I don't know,” I said. “We were fighting at the Fort. I went to kill Caesar. We talked, I killed him, Boone was angry.” </p>
<p>“Why did he get angry? I kinda thought he was looking to see Caesar's corpse, you know.” </p>
<p>“I don't know,” I repeated. “I really don't, Veronica, he never said. But it's his life, he can do whatever he wants to with it.” </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around me. “I'm sorry I asked,” she said. “But I got to like him too, after awhile. I needed to know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I did whatever I did to fuck things up.” </p>
<p>“I don't think you did it on purpose,” she said. Then, she looked around the room in an obvious attempt to change the subject. “So, what do we do now?” </p>
<p>“Well, we’re leaving in a week,” I said. “So I say we pack up everything that moves.” </p>
<p>Veronica grinned. “What are we going to do with it all?” </p>
<p>“Oh, we'll take some of it with us. As for the rest, I have a few ideas.” </p>
<p>So over the next week, we took everything that we could carry out of the Lucky 38. Every pre-war book, every bottle of whiskey, the contents of every safe and cash register, it all went with us to my still unoccupied motel room in Novac. </p>
<p>Thankfully, wherever Boone had gone, he hadn't bothered to return to Novac, or things might have gotten awkward. </p>
<p>We hired a few brahmin from random merchants to get the bulk of my stuff to the Searchlight Airport. I was carrying back things that I knew I could get a good price for in the Capital Wasteland. There were some mementos as well, pictures from that camera Michael Angelo had loaned me, for example. Some pretty kickass armor and outfits that I'd picked up, not to wear but to keep for special occasions, things like that. </p>
<p>That still left a fucking mountain of stuff in the motel room, far more than we could expect to take or sell. </p>
<p>I had a very, very naughty idea. “Let's visit Cliff for a second,” I suggested. </p>
<p>Inquiries with the gift shop trader revealed that yes, Boone still had a room here, though he was behind on the rent since the last time I'd dropped it off for him. I asked if he had a spare key, and if he would help us move a few things. </p>
<p>A “few things” turned out to be about 20 boxes of random stuff and one very heavy anti-materiel rifle. </p>
<p>Cliff whistled when he saw it. “You're giving that to him?” he asked. “I'd keep a pretty gun like that for myself.” </p>
<p>“Nah,” I said. “Don't know how to use it. Shame to see it wasted on me.” </p>
<p>I set it on top of the boxes that filled up most of the first part of the room. As Cliff and Veronica filed out of Boone's apartment, I took one quick glance around. Steeling my nerve, I dropped something onto the bed before following them out. </p>
<p>Hey, he said not to talk to him, but there was nothing in there about writing to him. And I'll be damned if I put that much effort into shaping him up to have him come back and mire himself in Novac. </p>
<p>With that, Veronica and I said goodbye to Cliff, and I went ahead and prepaid Boone's rent for the next six months. “In case we come back and need anything,” I said with a wink, and Veronica laughed. </p>
<p>Funny, but somehow after that, the road to Searchlight seemed a lot more lighthearted. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The airplane was fixed and ready to go. The Boomers had used their simulator to teach me to fly back when Veronica and I had helped them out, so I too was ready to go. </p>
<p>The day dawned fresh and beautiful, an excellent day for a new start. </p>
<p>We left the terminal which had been our home for the past few days and made our way over to the plane together. </p>
<p>Veronica grinned at me. “This is it, then.” </p>
<p>“Yup,” I said, climbing up into the cockpit. </p>
<p>She looked around. “I was hoping Boone would show up to see us off,” she said wistfully. </p>
<p>“I asked him. He might've done it for you, but not for me,” I replied. </p>
<p>“Damn,” she said, and closed the door. “I'm sorry, Anastasia.” </p>
<p>“Stop apologizing for him,” I said. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to leave?” Veronica asked as I sat behind the airplane's controller. “With things with Boone like they are?” </p>
<p>I sighed. “I'm sad he won't come with us, but I guess I understand it after the events at the Fort. Living for nothing but killing Legion isn't healthy. And I'll miss him. But he has the car if he changes his mind and decides to do something better with himself, and I already intend to fly back out here in a few months for Arcade. I've done everything I can.” </p>
<p>She dropped the topic when I prepared the plane for takeoff, but once the novelty of being up in the air wore off, Veronica turned right back to it. </p>
<p>“What was your relationship with Boone, anyway?” she asked. </p>
<p>I considered this. Veronica was nosy as hell, but I'd asked her about her father figure and her love life and practically told her that I was absconding with her to the Capital Wasteland, so I figured she deserved her chance to pry into my life as well. Besides, I had come to think of Veronica as family. “He's one of only a few people I would trust absolutely to defend me from cazadors while I sleep,” I finally replied. </p>
<p>“Do you love him?” she asked, thinking this over. </p>
<p>“Sure. I love all you guys. If you're asking if I want to be all romantic and shit with him, that's a different question. That’s just not something I’ve ever been particularly interested in.” </p>
<p>“What?” she asked. “Really?” Now she sounded shocked. I hid a laugh. Of all the events that had comprised my life thus far, I think the lack of a romantic interest was fairly low on the list of surprising things. </p>
<p>“Nope. Had a couple of teenage things in the vault, but nothing serious. Nothing that worked out, anyway.”</p>
<p>“And once you left the vault?” </p>
<p>“Had to chase down my father and stay busy learning to stay alive. Met some nice people, but none fell into the category of potential love interest. And none of them could keep up with me.” </p>
<p>“But Boone could.” </p>
<p>“Listen. Veronica, all of my friends are a couple of years from having me declared dead, I have a city to resurrect, and God only knows what changes on the horizon. Believe it or not, I'm quite pleased to be going home at last, and I prefer to look forward rather than backward. Boone didn't come with us. That was his decision. End of story.” </p>
<p>Veronica accepted this, finally, and the rest of the trip was plagued by her questions about the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood, the Citadel, Megaton, and everything else she could think of. </p>
<p>Me, I got a little fluttery in my stomach when the familiar sights of the Capital Wasteland appeared underneath us. I wasn't entirely certain whether the fear and excitement was from coming home, or from realizing I had to remember how to land the damn plane. I found a decent stretch of highway to serve as a runway not far from Megaton, and though the landing wasn't smooth, it was safe. </p>
<p>Veronica turned to me as I stretched. Hey, flying that plane for several hours would make your neck stiff too! </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Wait,” I said. “We've attracted no little attention in this thing. We can't leave the plane, because I don't want anyone else learning what we've got inside it. The Brotherhood will probably be one of the first on the scene, and if they're not, we'll show any raiders why they shouldn't mess with us.”</p>
<p>Veronica nodded, and there was a long stretch of silence. Then: “Anastasia?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” she asked. “About coming home?” </p>
<p>I don’t know that I would have answered anyone but Veronica, who had been through so much with me already and who was the sister I’d never had. I owed her the truth – she was the one person I had left. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I said. “I’m different. It’s going to be different. I don’t know what will happen.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have to go to the Brotherhood,” she said. “I can stay with you.” </p>
<p>I sighed. “God, I’d like that. Even if we had to share my one tiny bed.” She laughed. “But no. I want you to be happy, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to follow me around forever. You can build a new home here.” </p>
<p>There was a long silence. “What if I can’t?” she asked finally. “What if things go wrong here like they did where I’m from? Or if I’m still just the weird one that no one else likes?” </p>
<p>“Then I’ll make room in the bed,” I said, and she laughed again, though this time it was a little sadder. “Seriously? If the Brotherhood doesn’t love you then they’re stupid, and you’re better off with me. If it’s that things go bad – you get out as soon as you find out and you tell me, and I swear to God I will murder them all for you.” </p>
<p>She blinked at me. “Uh…” </p>
<p>“Look. I kept saying this back west, but it’s like no one listened. I killed a lot of Enclave because they were my enemy. If the Brotherhood becomes my enemy, I can do the same to them. I won’t mind it, though I don’t think I could kill Sarah or the Star Paladin. You guys didn’t mind when it was the Legion I was after, because you already thought they were bad. But the way I see it, in the wastes if you pick a fight with someone you better be prepared to end it.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want you to end the Brotherhood,” Veronica said, her voice low. </p>
<p>“And I don’t want to. I don’t even want to end the Enclave any more, though I don’t know how or even if I can clean up that mess. But if you don’t think I’d go to war for you then you don’t know me very well.”  </p>
<p>“You almost died for Boone, back with the deathclaws, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>“That … went poorly,” I said. “And one of us deserved to live. If it had been you, I would have done the same. We’re family, Veronica. That means something to me. It means I’ll always do my best to protect you from anything that would hurt you.” </p>
<p>She sniffled. “You’re making me tear up, stupid.” </p>
<p>“Don’t go getting soft on me,” I said. “I don’t want to worry about what will happen. I just hope that you know that I will do my damnedest to make sure that you have the happiest life possible with everything you want.” </p>
<p>Veronica looked at me with shiny brown eyes, and launched herself across the cockpit to wrap me in a hug. </p>
<p>I hugged her back just as tightly. This was a new adventure, and we were in it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two paladins were first to arrive, and the message was soon sent to the Citadel that I had returned with some gifts for the Brotherhood of Steel. I hoped that Sarah Lyons would join the welcoming party, even if her probable promotion to Elder made that unlikely. But I'd been thinking Veronica might really like the pretty blonde. If she could keep trying to make insinuations about Boone, then I could return the favor by setting her up with a nice girl. </p>
<p>Luckily, the unlikeliest things always did happen to me. </p>
<p>“Sarah!” I cried, tumbling out of the plane to greet her and the phalanx of paladins that served as her escort. “Or is it Elder Lyons now?” </p>
<p>“To you, it will always be Sarah,” she said warmly, and gave me a hug. “It’s good to have you back.” </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you came all the way out here to see me.” </p>
<p>“The Wasteland’s One True Messiah?” she asked wryly. “Of course I came. I’m especially glad I did considering your new friend looks to be wearing scribe robes.”</p>
<p>I turned to see that Veronica had come out of the plane after me. I smiled and threw an arm around her, drawing her into the conversation. “Scribe Veronica Santangelo, of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel. Veronica, this is Elder Sarah Lyons.” </p>
<p>Veronica grinned and held out a hand. “Anastasia’s told me so much about you.” </p>
<p>“Enough to talk you into transferring to a disreputable part of the faction thousands of miles from home? Now that’s flattering.” Sarah’s eyes gleamed with a sharp satisfaction. </p>
<p>“She’s not easily impressed, so it’s a pretty reliable character endorsement,” Veronica replied. “That is, if you’ll have me.” </p>
<p>“I’d hardly turn you away,” Sarah said. “You’re already one of us. You just relocated.” That handled, she turned back to me. “I hear you had gifts for us?” </p>
<p>My laugh might have been more like a cackle. “Not for you exactly,” I said. “But a friend of yours. One who really hates communism and loves throwing nuclear bombs.” </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “What are we talking about here exactly?” </p>
<p>I led her and the other paladins around to the back of the plane and motioned to Veronica to open the cargo ramp. Sarah blinked at the mass of cameras, sensor modules, scrap metal, and other resources that were necessary to keep Liberty Prime in good shape. </p>
<p>“Rothchild may pledge an undying vow to you,” Sarah said faintly. “Seriously, Anastasia?” </p>
<p>“He’s my favorite man in a battle,” I replied with a grin. “It’s all yours. Our stuff is in the crates and boxes.” </p>
<p>“It’s going to take a lot of trips to move all of that,” Sarah said. “Unless…” </p>
<p>“Unless?” </p>
<p>“Would you want to store your plane at Adams Air Force base? I suspect the runway is in better condition than this road, and there are a few intact hangars.” </p>
<p>I considered it. “Will you let me add my own security to the hangar?”</p>
<p>“If you think you need to.” </p>
<p>“Then yeah, sounds good.” I extended a hand. “Want a ride?” </p>
<p>Some of the paladins made distressed noises, but Sarah just grinned and took my hand without hesitation. “Meet us back at the Citadel,” she told them. “I’ll probably get there before you.” </p>
<p>I closed the cargo ramp, ushered Sarah into the plane, and we took off for Adams. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After we landed, Sarah went back to the Citadel, and Veronica remained behind to help me secure the hangar. </p>
<p>“I like her,” Veronica said as we worked. </p>
<p>“Sarah? She’s great. The rest of the Brotherhood?” I shook my head. “Most of them mean well. I think.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you want me to go back with her?” </p>
<p>“Besides that you’re a genius and I want your help with security measures here?” I grinned at her. “Because I’m taking you to Megaton first. I want you to know where to find me if you need me. After that, I’ll take you to the Citadel myself, I promise. But...you know, just in case, you should know where I live.” </p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Veronica agreed. “I’m not sure I’m in a hurry to leave you, anyway. I have a feeling you’re just going to go out and get yourself into trouble all over again.” </p>
<p>“I find the best kind of trouble,” I said. “Isn’t that why you like me?” </p>
<p>“I liked it better when you had me or someone else with you,” she said frankly. “And when I go to the Citadel, they probably aren’t going to let me out again for a while.” </p>
<p>“I have no idea how the Brotherhood assigns duty rosters,” I said. “But you act like I’m never going to visit you. Sarah’s not going to keep me out.” </p>
<p>“It’s not the same,” Veronica said. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” I replied. “Nothing ever stays the same. But I hope Sarah and her group can be your people in a way that Mojave Brotherhood never wanted to be, and I hope you don’t forget about me even if we don’t live together anymore.” </p>
<p>“Never!” she said, shaking her head. “But I think I’m done over here.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. Let’s get what we can carry and head out. Sarah’s going to have some paladins bring me the rest. Payment for the Liberty Prime supplies.” </p>
<p>“Then let’s go!” Her smile was contagious, and I pulled her in for a hug. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Megaton was quiet when we got there. Things looked remarkably unchanged, which was an immense relief. I hadn’t realized I’d been worried that things would be different or worse until I saw that it mostly looked like the day I’d left. </p>
<p>No one paid any attention to us as I led Veronica up the ramps to Craterside Supply. Had to tell Moira I was back since I’d let her move into my house and all. </p>
<p>She was poring over some documents when we walked in. “Oh hey,” she said without looking up. “Kinda busy here, give me a minute.”</p>
<p>“Take as long as you need,” I said with a smile. “What’s another couple of minutes, right?” </p>
<p>Her head flew up so fast I thought she’d hurt herself. “Anastasia!” She practically launched herself over the counter at me. </p>
<p>“Take it easy there,” I said, literally lifting her over so she could hug me. “I know I’ve been gone a while, but you should really just leave the diving over things to me.” </p>
<p>“You’re back!” she said into my shoulder. “I knew you’d come back!” </p>
<p>“Of course I came back,” I said, and I found my voice was just a little choked up. “You need your research assistant, right? God, I missed you.” </p>
<p>“Things haven’t been the same without you,” she said. “I’ve had so many ideas to make things better but no one to help me.” </p>
<p>“You have me back now,” I told her firmly, and disentangled myself from her embrace. “Moira, I’d like you to meet Veronica Santangelo. Veronica, this is Moira Brown.” </p>
<p>Moira’s eyes danced, even if they did look a little shimmery with tears. “Hey! Anyone Anastasia likes is a friend here.” </p>
<p>Veronica was grinning as she pulled the redhead into a hug of her own. “Anastasia’s talked so much about you. Your book made it all the way to the west coast!” </p>
<p>Moira brightened. “Oh yeah? Has it helped people?” </p>
<p>“Our other friend, Arcade, he read it like a dozen times,” I said. “Before I met him even. He asked me if I knew you.” </p>
<p>“No one else could have done the job you did, my little research assistant,” Moira said, and tugged lightly on a bit of my hair. “The Capital Wasteland owes her everything.” </p>
<p>“Stop, you’ll make me blush,” I complained. “You want to take this conversation over to the house? I can make some awesome desert food for you, Moira, if you’re willing to close the shop early.” </p>
<p>“I think I can do that,” she said. “Do people know that you’re back yet, though?” </p>
<p>“You were the first person I came to, Moira,” I said, and shook my head. “Did you think I’d go to anyone else?” </p>
<p>Her smile could have lit the whole store. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>There were some murmurs from the Brass Lantern as we walked by. If Megaton hadn’t noticed me come in, they were probably figuring out something was up now. Unless things had changed while I was gone, Moira only very rarely left the shop. </p>
<p>I’m not going to lie, I almost teared up when I walked into my house. I definitely did tear up when Wadsworth, that stupid stupid robot, came over to greet me. </p>
<p>“Now who’s getting soft?” Veronica murmured, squeezing my arm. I smiled at her and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. </p>
<p>“You didn’t see that,” I told her, and she laughed at me. </p>
<p>Moira, meanwhile, had made herself comfortable in one of the two chairs in my living room. I gestured for Veronica to take the other and hopped up on the low bookshelf facing them. My motorcycle was still where I’d left it, wedged in between the chairs and the bobblehead stand, and I was grateful that Moira didn’t seem to have either taken it out joyriding or taken it apart entirely. </p>
<p>“You did some neat things to that Mr. Handy,” Moira said. “I would have liked to see that Tesla cannon in action, but I didn’t want to disintegrate your house.” </p>
<p>Oh dear lord. “I appreciate that.” </p>
<p>“So,” Veronica said. “I know that Anastasia wants to hear all about what’s been going on here since she left, but I have some questions of my own. You're Anastasia's best friend here, right?” </p>
<p>“Am I?” Moira looked pleased. </p>
<p>“Of course you are,” I said. “As long as Amata keeps to the vault. She’s got seniority.” </p>
<p>“So I need to know if all these stories she tells are true! Like, did she really learn how to use power armor from a reenactment of the Anchorage invasion?” </p>
<p>Moira nodded. “Uh huh! She still has some of that stuff lying around, priceless pre-war weaponry. And she won't let me play with it!” </p>
<p>“And you really made her a stick that blew the heads off of Mole Rats?” </p>
<p>“I was trying to figure out how to tame them!” Moira moaned. “I didn't mean to blow their little heads off!” </p>
<p>“Speaking of which, Moira, I have something for you.” I pulled out notes I'd gotten from the men at Sloan. “I met some people with a tame Mole Rat, and they had some advice for you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. “Really? You're the best!” </p>
<p>I smiled. “Hey, you've been taking care of my stuff for these past years. What's a tame Mole Rat between friends?”  </p>
<p>She clutched the notes to her chest. “Ooh, I have so many ideas for what we can do with this!” </p>
<p>“And I will support you in all of them,” I said. “Go wild.” </p>
<p>Moira surprised me with another hug before turning to head out. “Will you come see me tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“Might even have some stuff to sell,” I agreed with a grin. </p>
<p>After that, I showed Veronica around the place, as Moira took off to examine her new material. </p>
<p>“Nice place,” she said. </p>
<p>“Not as nice as the Lucky 38. I know you were thinking it.”</p>
<p>“I'll miss the running water and operational plumbing, but hey, it's your call.” </p>
<p>I stuck my tongue out at her. “It'll be much nicer than the 38 when I'm finished with this place.” </p>
<p>“I believe it. It's probably already nicer than any of your neighbors. So, where do we go from here?” </p>
<p>“Up to you. The Brotherhood will assume that I've told you the major points about the area, which we took care of on the plane, but they'll have to update you on what's been going on these past years. There is one thing I need to let you know, though.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” she chirped, intrigued by my switch into serious mode. </p>
<p>“I was always somewhat vague about why I left the Capital Wasteland.” </p>
<p>“You mean it wasn't just because you were looking for new adventures?” she said. “Yeah, we guessed that might not be the case. Boone claimed it was none of our business, but Arcade and I spent nights speculating.” </p>
<p>I laughed. “And what did you decide?” </p>
<p>“I had it that it was a love story gone wrong, something like Romeo and Juliet. Arcade claimed you'd been forced out by locals who knew you were too good for them.” </p>
<p>“Neither of those is true. I left because I was looking for something, and I came back because I'd found it.” </p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. “Must be important.” </p>
<p>“It is. Veronica, have you ever heard of a GECK?” </p>
<p>She paled. “Like they used in Vault City?” she whispered in awe. </p>
<p>“We had a GECK in the Capital Wasteland. You'll learn a lot more about it with the Brotherhood here, but the story basically is we used it in something called Project Purity, located in what was the Jefferson Memorial. It purifies the water in the Potomac River, and makes it safe to drink. My father was killed over this GECK, and I nearly was as well, but the Brotherhood triumphed in the end, and Project Purity is still gong strong, as far as I can tell.” The crates of Aqua Vita by Megaton's entrance seemed to attest to that.</p>
<p>“So why did you need another one?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I thought the GECK was underused, and wanted to use it to, I don't know, revitalize Megaton. Oh, and I was seeking out new adventure.” I winked at her. “It took me over a year to study and build a GECK, and learn how to use it. You might have noticed how well I faked being an NCR citizen. That's because in the Mojave, I was on my way home from the NCR. I'd been to Vault City to see the GECK's capabilities.” </p>
<p>“And now?” </p>
<p>“Now I have one and I know how to use it. And things are going to change for the Capital Wasteland.” I sighed. “Veronica, I might have holotags, but I'm not like you. I wasn't born in the Brotherhood, their objectives weren't burned into me as a child. I’m sure Sarah has been doing a fantastic job out here, but the Brotherhood’s not a governing body. And if we have a place on the level of Vault City, we're going to need more than the Brotherhood of Steel protecting it.” </p>
<p>She looked troubled. “You want to cut out the Brotherhood?” </p>
<p>I was horrified. “Turn on Sarah? Never. Look, primarily what I want to do is avoid the mistakes we saw in the Mojave. The NCR took on more enemies than it should have, and if we hadn't managed to reconcile them, it would have brought the NCR down in the end. The Brotherhood needs to be a part of what we do here, a vital part, but I don't want them to overreach themselves, and I do want them to achieve their objectives of using old pre-war technology to help people. They know this; Project Purity was accomplished with the help of the largest settlement here, Rivet City. We just need to expand that.” </p>
<p>“You want some kind of government,” Veronica said, staring at me in disbelief. “To protect the people of the wasteland.” </p>
<p>“What,” I asked defensively. “Do you think that's wrong?” </p>
<p>“Anastasia,” she said. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You just decided to make a government, and it's going to happen.” </p>
<p>I laughed. “You act like it's a big deal or something. Someone had to have the idea.” I sobered though, thinking of the tasks to come. “It's not going to be easy, Veronica. I've thought a lot about it, and there are some things that I think will be necessarily for the Wasteland that no one will be ready for. I hoped-” I swallowed. “I'd hoped to have all of you with me. But Arcade...and Boone...” I shook my head. “It's just going to be us, Veronica. Maybe just me, depending on what the Brotherhood has in store for you.” </p>
<p>She put her arms around me. “I know you will always do what you think is best. I might not always agree, but I will always support you. We're family. We're all we've got.” </p>
<p>I leaned into her hug and sighed. “I can't tell you how happy I am you came with me. It means more than anything.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I took Veronica to the Citadel not long after our conversation, and when I returned I sat alone with boxes of stuff, and wondered what to do next. </p>
<p>Unpacking was mechanical. I never entered a house without stuff to put away, and if there was more stuff this time, it didn't mean the ritual was different. I stripped off my armor, checked it for damage, and put it away in the locker by the door. Because I was home, and wanted to feel it, I put on an old Vault 101 jumpsuit instead. </p>
<p>There were only a few weapons. My special Gauss rifle was well taken care of, and put away with the other weapons in my bedroom. The trunks of caps were stored in the spare room with the others like them – Moira was truly honest, maybe too honest for her own good. The amount of dust on the older money trunks attested to their disuse. I'm sure she went through everything at some point, but she'd obviously left things alone once her curiosity was sated.</p>
<p>Souvenirs were scattered. The snowglobes I'd taken back from House went next to my bobblehead collection. Spare parts for things were left in trunks near the workbench. The Nuka-Cola all went in the refrigerator – I was curious how Sierra Petrovita would like the Victory and Quartz variants, so I'd made sure to bring plenty. Thing after thing went where it belonged. </p>
<p>The last items were the hardest though. Squashed at the bottom of my pack were a Followers lab coat given to me by Julie Farkas, identical to Arcade's, and of course, Boone's spare red beret. </p>
<p>“The asshole beret,” I whispered, stuffing both items in the locker. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>Still, we had all made our choices, and I wasn't going to continually beat myself up for them. There was too much to do. </p>
<p>Tomorrow was a new day. And I had places to be. </p>
<p>Leaving the house the next day was tough. It felt strange to be putting on Reilly's armor again. I wasn't the same size as I used to be, and so various areas needed tucking or expanding. I had no hesitation in my choice of weapon, though, and took down Harkness's beautiful plasma rifle from the case where I always stored it. Man, it's good to be home! </p>
<p>“Leaving us again already, Anastasia?” Lucas Simms asked with a smile when he caught me bounding up the hill out of Megaton. </p>
<p>“Not for so long, this time,” I grinned at him. “Reminds me, I need to sit down and have a chat with you, probably when I get back. It's about Megaton's future.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” He cocked his head. “Do you have something in mind for us, then?” </p>
<p>“Something like that. It's all good, don't worry.” </p>
<p>“For the past three years, nothing has really changed here in the Capital Wasteland. Now I get the feeling that they will be changing again, as they did when you were with us before.” </p>
<p>“Something like that,” I repeated with a smile. “Come on, Lucas, someone's got to make the world a better place.” </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, I was on my motorcycle roaring towards the DC ruins. I had places to be. </p>
<p>It was immediately clear to me that the Brotherhood had been trying to make the ruins easier to navigate. There were multiple makeshift bridges across the Potomac, and swinging into DC proper, there had also been spaces carved out in the debris just big enough to squeeze through. </p>
<p>I parked the motorcycle in front of two paladins who looked bored to tears. “Hey, guys,” I waved. “Can I leave this here?” </p>
<p>“You're her, aren't you? The girl from 101!” The paladin who spoke was very young, and had an almost painful expression of hero-worship. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but my friends call me Anastasia. That includes anyone honored enough to wear the steel of Sarah Lyons.” I winked at the kid. “Is the big man in?” </p>
<p>“For you, yes, any time.” </p>
<p>“Great. Be seeing you around,” I promised. With that, I ran through the courtyard, up the steps, and into a very familiar building. </p>
<p>Galaxy News Radio didn't look all that different than it did when I entered at the tender age of 19. Still dark, still crowded with too many people in power armor in too small a space. Still featured the same damn music. </p>
<p>Well, one of those I could do something about. </p>
<p>Three Dog's shows were all pre-recorded, so I had no fear of interrupting anything by walking into his studio. The man's back was to me, and whatever greeting was on his lips died as he turned and caught sight of me. </p>
<p>“Well, I'll be!” he cackled. “It's you!” </p>
<p>“The Wasteland's One True Messiah, isn't that how you used to put it?” I grinned. </p>
<p>“Anastasia Melodious. You've come back. Look at you! Still the same armor, same gun, and yet somehow, you are at least five times more sexy.”</p>
<p>“Three Dog, old boy, I didn't know you cared.” </p>
<p>“You're not a teenager anymore,” he winked. “I plan to look all I please.” </p>
<p>“If it pleases, by all means.” I sat down lazily across from him. “I plan to be a frequent visitor to the studio over the next few months.” </p>
<p>“Got another wasteland changing plan in the works?” His eyes gleamed. </p>
<p>“I wasn't on fucking vacation, that's for sure. I've been fighting the Good Fight, and I think I've got some plans to make that fight a whole lot better for our side. To do it, though, I need your help.” </p>
<p>He leaned back against the wall, watching me speculatively. “And what can old Three Dog do for the hero of the wasteland?” </p>
<p>“I need to know what I've missed, first of all.” </p>
<p>“Not much has changed with the Brotherhood. They don’t always get along with the folks in Rivet City, but they keep the water coming. Around the rest of the wasteland, things are pretty quiet. Big Town's grown a bit in size, due to the lack of muties and your eradication of the slavers. There's this place up north called Oasis, where a bunch of trees are growing now. Other than that, nothing of real importance has happened.” </p>
<p>“What about the Enclave?” </p>
<p>Three Dog exhaled through his teeth. “Still see them around sometimes in the wastes. They keep to themselves now, though. Turn the other way when they see Brotherhood coming,” he said with a smile. “Rumor has it they've set up what's left of their base in Old Olney.” </p>
<p>“Guess that would be in line with their deathclaw training program,” I mused. </p>
<p>“Their what?” Three Dog exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, late in their fight against the Brotherhood they were using deathclaws as battle allies. A pretty good idea if you could make it work.” </p>
<p>Three Dog shook his head. “That's some fucked up shit,” he said. </p>
<p>“Hey, I was jealous,” I said with a smile. “I mean, can't fight a deathclaw without learning what a wicked enemy it is. To have that on your side...” I thought about the potential for a moment. “Anyway, thanks for the help, Three Dog. I'm going to pay our old friends a visit.” </p>
<p>“Gonna finish the job?” </p>
<p>“Not exactly. I've got a plan, but I need to know where the Enclave stands before I can bring it about. I'll tell you this, though. It's big. Revolutionary. And completely necessary. Trust me?” </p>
<p>“If we can't trust you, we're all fucked,” he said cheerfully. “For now, yes. You'll give me details later, though, right?” </p>
<p>“Three Dog, you're definitely on my list for need-to-know stuff,” I replied. “Now, that's all the business I had. Got time for the personal?” </p>
<p>“I like the sound of that. Whatcha got for old Three Dog?” </p>
<p>“Before I can tell you, I need to know your broadcast setup. How do you record your shows?” </p>
<p>He led me to the makeshift studio. I looked around before finding – yes! A holotape deck. </p>
<p>“Got a blank tape? I might need a few.” He looked around for a moment before handing me a stack. I popped them in my Pip-Boy and quickly copied the ridiculous amount of music I'd put on there. When I was done, I handed the stack back to him. “Consider it three years worth of birthday presents,” I said with a smile. </p>
<p>He put the top tape in the deck. Immediately the room was filled with the sound of Elvis Presley's “Suspicious Minds.” </p>
<p>“New music,” he said in disbelief. “You brought me new music.” </p>
<p>“You've got about 100 songs there,” I said, gesturing to the tapes still in his hands. “Unfortunately, that was about all the room I could spare on my Pip-Boy.” </p>
<p>“New music,” he repeated, staring at me. “Holy shit!” </p>
<p>Before I knew what was happening, Three Dog literally lifted me above his head and spun me around, cackling all the while. “I knew I liked you!” </p>
<p>“Three Dog!” I exclaimed, giggling. “Put me down!” </p>
<p>He did, but with a last flourish. </p>
<p>“I take it you like the music then?” </p>
<p>“Anastasia, my restorer of faith, my light bringer, my champion of justice. Marry me?” </p>
<p>“In your dreams,” I said, swatting him away. “Enjoy the music, though.” </p>
<p>My rejection hadn't dimmed the smile a single watt. “Oh, I will.” </p>
<p>“And Three Dog?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I'm apparently old enough to be lusted after and proposed to. Stop calling me the kid from 101, okay?” </p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Three Dog promised. “Whatever you want.” </p>
<p>I waved goodbye and retrieved my motorcycle from the paladins outside. As I drove away from the studio, I flipped on my Pip-Boy's radio. </p>
<p>“This is Three Dog, and you're listening to Galaxy News Radio. Listen up children, because do I have some news for you...” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Now that I knew the location of the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland, I was able to put the next stage of the plan in place. I debated with myself; would it be best to go ahead and make contact with the Enclave, or should I consult with the Brotherhood first? Reluctantly, I realized that trying to push the Brotherhood too far may result in pushback, so this would have to be handled strategically. </p>
<p>I abandoned the motorcycle not far from the Chaste Acres Dairy Farm. It looked as though it hadn't been a raider hangout for a long time, and at any rate, only the most batshit stupid thief would steal my motorcycle. </p>
<p>I spent about two weeks in the area around Old Olney, gathering information on Enclave activities. They had been even more severely weakened by the Brotherhood than I'd expected. This might be easier than I thought. </p>
<p>Moreover, they did not seem to currently be contemplating any hostile activities. The Enclave was clearly demoralized, and I could understand why. They lived in hiding, in fear. They had nowhere to run; the home they had left behind over 30 years ago no longer existed. They had to be continuing to function based on hope alone, hope for a miracle. </p>
<p>It felt much like the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel, actually. They had found their miracle. Would I, of all people, be able to provide the Enclave with theirs? </p>
<p>The last night I was out there, I stared up at the night sky and considered whether or not I really wanted to go through with this. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend that I was back in the Mojave, laying across from Arcade, discussing the ideal form of government. Arcade was gone now, on a mission I'd sent him on, trusting me to do the rest. </p>
<p>Was it the right thing to do? Did the Capital Wasteland need a government? Should the Enclave be a part of it? </p>
<p>The answer to the first question was, unfortunately, yes. One of the things I had loved about leaving the vault was the freedom I'd experienced. When I was in 101, the Overseer's word was law, and all of us were bound by it. The exhilaration of having the ability to do as I please for the first time was still the most heady rush I remembered having in my entire life. </p>
<p>But. </p>
<p>I was making things better. When we used the GECK, we would create a tempting target for any covetous force. The Capital Wasteland wasn’t prepared to fight off an organized group of raiders, much less anything on the scale of Caesar's Legion or the NCR. If we wanted prosperity, we would need protection. If we wanted protection, we would need a force to provide it. </p>
<p>We were weak. Hopelessly weak. The Capital Wasteland had very few residents, and the Brotherhood of Steel, while a powerful force in their own right, were far from wielding the strength of an army. It had been difficult to even coordinate water shipments from Project Purity. We needed more. </p>
<p>And that answered the second question. If the Enclave would work with us, then yeah, we needed the Enclave. </p>
<p>They had the best weapons, the best equipment, and the best trained people in the Capital Wasteland. Provided that they could be dissuaded from the whole genocide thing, and would cooperate with the other factions in the DC area, the Enclave could be the additional resource we need to make a truly formidable force able to stand up to the best an enemy could throw at us. </p>
<p>It would be difficult, I never denied that. But just a short while ago, I had coordinated the joining together of four different forces in the Battle for Hoover Dam, of which three had long histories of hatred and bloodshed. The histories were shorter here, and the number of factions fewer. </p>
<p>It could be done, if handled with delicacy. And maybe just a touch of intimidation. </p>
<p>I continued to stare at the sky, but I knew my answer. It was time to visit the Citadel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Negotiations Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my first time back at the Citadel since I'd left, and it was strange to think that this was Veronica's home now. I resisted the temptation to look for her, and instead sought out my real target. </p>
<p>Sarah Lyons smiled at me when I found her. “Anastasia, welcome back to the Citadel. Scribe Santangelo has spent days telling us about all your adventures in the NCR.”  </p>
<p>“They’re probably mostly true,” I said. “Veronica only exaggerates things when it’s obviously to make the story better. But I’m not here about that. I was wondering if I could talk to you, Scribe Rothchild, and Star Paladin Cross about some of the plans I had for DC now that I’m back.” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Sarah said. “I’ll go get Rothchild if you want to get Star Paladin Cross.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely. I haven’t gotten to see her since I got back.”</p>
<p>I made my way to Star Paladin Cross's usual station, searching eagerly for her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. </p>
<p>“Anastasia,” she said, walking over to me. “I heard that you were home. It is wonderful to see you again.” </p>
<p>I threw my arms around her. “I completed one mission, but there are more to go. There’s always more out there to do.” </p>
<p>She gently patted me on the back. “Make no mistake. Your father would be proud of what you have done.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Star Paladin. I missed you while I was out west.” </p>
<p>“We missed you here, child, as well. I have met your friend Scribe Santangelo, and she described the services you rendered for her chapter of the Brotherhood. You may find your reputation with us even higher than before.” </p>
<p>“Do you like Veronica?”</p>
<p>“She is a sweet and talented girl, and she is already committed to the Lyons Doctrine. You made the right choice in asking her to join us.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” I repeated. “I'm glad you think so. Star Paladin, I’d like to talk with you and Sarah and Rothchild about some ideas I have for the DC wastes. Sarah sent me to get you.” </p>
<p>She smiled. “To require myself as well as the others you name indicates that your newest mission is of top priority.” </p>
<p>“I mean, I think so.” </p>
<p>“Then I am eager to hear of it.”</p>
<p>We walked together to the Brotherhood’s meeting room, where Sarah and Rothchild were already waiting for us. The Star Paladin and I sat down, and Sarah rested her elbows on the table. </p>
<p>“Okay, out with it,” she said. “What’s this plan of yours?” </p>
<p>“Did your father ever tell you why I went west?” </p>
<p>“Not precisely,” Sarah replied. “He tended to keep things close. And unfortunately, we didn’t get a lot of time together between the time you left and when he passed.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” I murmured. </p>
<p>“All he ever told me was that you wanted to do something on the scale of Project Purity, and you thought you needed to go west to do it.” She gave me a rueful grin. “Truth be told, I’m not sure he thought you were really coming back.” </p>
<p>“This is my home,” I said, palms flat on the table. “DC welcomed me when the Vault wanted me gone. I owe the Capital Wasteland, and I am going to make good on that debt.” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, but how?” Rothchild interrupted, with an irritated frown. “I don’t hear anything about what precisely you plan to do.” </p>
<p>I let my lips curl slowly. “We fixed Project Purity with a Vault-Tec device called a GECK. From the moment I knew what exactly the GECK was, I thought we could do more with one than just clean the Basin. So I went to find another, and to learn what the possibilities are.” </p>
<p>That made Rothchild straighten up. “You have found us another GECK?” </p>
<p>Found us a GECK? Hah, not a fucking chance! </p>
<p>“It’s for Megaton,” I said instead. “I’m going to restore the town to what it might have been like if it were pre-war.” </p>
<p>“Child,” the Star Paladin said, “you are saying that you can use this device to clean up the wasteland?” </p>
<p>“The GECK was designed to be used after a vault opened, to fix the apocalyptic hellscape. I visited three places out west that used it that way, and I want to say up front that it’s not magic. Of the three cities, one was destroyed, one used it poorly, and only the third has thrived.” </p>
<p>“This was back in the NCR?” Rothchild asked.</p>
<p>“Only one of the cities was in the NCR proper, actually. Vault City, created by the residents of Vault 8 with their GECK. It’s far too small to really serve anyone’s needs.” </p>
<p>“You want to make sure we don’t waste it,” Sarah said. “By doing whatever the third city did to stay strong.” </p>
<p>“The third city was Arroyo,” I said, and I heard Rothchild take in a quick breath. “Have you heard of it?” </p>
<p>“Is it still run by the man referring to himself by the ridiculous name of the Chosen One?” Rothchild asked. </p>
<p>“It’s a title, not a name,” I said with a smile, remembering the number of times he’d said that to me. “And yeah, he’s still there.” </p>
<p>“He helped the Brotherhood once, during his time in the NCR,” Star Paladin Cross said. “It is noted in our histories that he helped us procure the plans for the Enclave’s vertibirds. That knowledge is the reason we were so quickly able to use the ones that we captured from the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base.” </p>
<p>Huh. He didn’t tell me that. But that man had probably forgotten more than I’ll ever do in my life, so I could forgive it. </p>
<p>“He’s kept Arroyo out of the hands of its enemies and the NCR expansionists, so I think he knows what he’s doing,” I said. “He advised me that we’d need to put together some kind of government to coordinate and run things in DC if we didn’t want to be overrun, the way that Vault City was taken over by the NCR. If I used the GECK right now on Megaton, I don’t know how we could protect it without that infrastructure in place.” </p>
<p>Sarah’s lips tightened. “I like it, Anastasia, but we don’t have the manpower for that kind of protection,” she said regretfully. “We have already stretched ourselves thin enough with delivering the waters from Project Purity.” </p>
<p>“Sarah. Of course. The Elder of the Brotherhood must serve the interests of the Brotherhood. I’m here because I serve the interests of the Capital Wasteland, and to do that we have to be able to stand on our own as well.” </p>
<p>Rothchild narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to cut out the Brotherhood from DC?” he asked, voice raising. “After all that we have done to help its people, to help you specifically?” </p>
<p>I shook my head. “Man. I didn’t say that either. What I’m saying is that we all need to work together so no one bears the burden alone.” </p>
<p>“What then is your proposed solution?” Star Paladin Cross asked. </p>
<p>“Pretty simple, really. We need a government. Free and fair elections, all that jazz. A body that can coordinate the resources that we have while making sure that everyone has a chance to get what they need. Including the Brotherhood.” I shot a quick stinkeye over towards Rothchild. </p>
<p>“Like our collaboration with Rivet City,” Sarah said. “But on a larger scale.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. We invite the leaders of the major cities and factions in DC to a planning meeting and we work out how to get the fuck along. We’re never going to make things better if we’re too busy killing each other.” </p>
<p>Sarah started to nod, and then went very still. “Anastasia. Who exactly are you talking about here?” </p>
<p>Okay, so this was where things would get a little tricky. With luck I could at least get away without her shooting me. </p>
<p>“I was thinking the Brotherhood of Steel, Rivet City, Megaton, the ghouls of Underworld, and the Enclave.” </p>
<p>Pandemonium. </p>
<p>“Ghouls? The Enclave? You must be out of your mind,” Rothchild shouted. </p>
<p>“Underworld is one thing, but the Enclave, Anastasia? They tried to kill us! They did kill your father!” Sarah shook her head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“I am unsure of the wisdom of including the Enclave,” Star Paladin Cross stated. </p>
<p>I let them get it all out of their system before holding up a hand for silence. “Believe me, I remember exactly what the Enclave has done. To me, to DC, to the Brotherhood. And I don’t know if they can be trusted. What I am saying is that we need a truce with them. You don’t need to lose more people fighting them, and I don’t think they have anywhere to go.” </p>
<p>“We can’t do this,” Sarah said. </p>
<p>“We don’t have a choice,” I replied. “I’ve spent a lot of fucking time thinking about this, Sarah. They’re the reason my dad never saw Project Purity come to life. They fucking kidnapped me, chained me up half naked, stole all my stuff, and then asked me to commit genocide. But what I’m telling you is that we can’t do this alone. And if we can use the Enclave, if they are willing to work with us, we need them. Megaton is a town of 20 people. We don’t have even Rivet City’s manpower. And I’d bet some of your recruits still take potshots at the ghouls going in and out of Underworld. Who the hell else can I ask?” </p>
<p>“Why? Why does it have to be them?” Sarah asked. </p>
<p>“Let's be brutally honest here. The Brotherhood of Steel exists to preserve and improve on technology. The Enclave have the best technology around. Their armor is better. Their weapons are better. They can even train deathclaws. You have no reason to love the Enclave, Sarah, and neither do I. But I am trying to protect the Capital Wasteland, and I’m not stupid enough to just throw away those resources if they can be put toward a good cause.” </p>
<p>Rothchild sputtered, but Star Paladin Cross held up her hand. “The child is right, Rothchild,” she said, and turned to me. “The concern that we have is their willingness to aid us and act on the side of the right.” </p>
<p>“That fucking worries me too. If the Enclave still has its sights set on genocide and domination, then this will never work. But President Eden was the driving force behind the Enclave's aggression, and he has been gone almost four years now. Colonel Autumn, on the other hand, actually wanted to use Project Purity in much the same way we did.” </p>
<p>Star Paladin Cross considered this. “Is that why you allowed him to escape?” </p>
<p>I nodded. I hadn’t liked Autumn very much, but I didn’t think he was evil.  </p>
<p>She sat back, satisfied. “I had wondered about that decision.” </p>
<p>“There is no way that we could ever work with the Enclave,” Sarah declared heatedly. </p>
<p>“Why not?” I asked. “I worked with the Enclave, back in New Vegas, just as I worked with the Brotherhood, and both worked with the NCR. The need was great, and all responded.” </p>
<p>Sarah simply stared at me. “I just don't understand how you can be so calm about this.” </p>
<p>“Believe me, I was not this calm when the realization first came to me.” I smiled ruefully, thinking about how hard it was to reconcile my image of the Enclave with my admiration of Arcade Gannon. “I can tell you, though, from experience, that even the Enclave has some good people.” </p>
<p>“The Enclave of the NCR may be quite different than those remaining here,” Star Paladin Cross cautioned. </p>
<p>“You're right,” I said. “That is why I'd like your permission to visit the Enclave and arrange a meeting between your representative and theirs. It might be impossible to work with them for a better Capital Wasteland. But I think that we owe it to the people to at least try.” </p>
<p>Sarah looked at me steadily from across the table. “What if I say no?” </p>
<p>“Then you say no,” I said. “I won’t ask again.” </p>
<p>“But it won’t stop you, will it?” </p>
<p>“Nothing will stop me from doing what needs to be done. But I know I can’t work with the Enclave without the support of the Brotherhood. One power needs to balance the other. If you absolutely won’t do it, I’ll find another way to protect Megaton, and I will make sure we can stand alone. Against anyone.” </p>
<p>“I do not like the position you are trying to put me in,” Sarah said. </p>
<p>“I don’t like fighting with you,” I replied. “I don’t like that I have to be ruthlessly practical. The Brotherhood has you, the Lyons’ Pride, the Star Paladin, and all the knights, paladins, and scribes. Megaton just has me, and I will protect it.” </p>
<p>“What Sarah is not saying is that this will hurt her politically, within the Brotherhood of Steel,” Rothchild said. “There is a large minority of our people who want to be more true to the Codex, and let the Lyons Doctrine be buried with Owyn.”</p>
<p>“Reginald,” Star Paladin Cross said, “I know Anastasia just as I knew her father before her. She will do what she thinks is right. If we do not compromise, we will be left out, and that would be far worse.” </p>
<p>I held out my hands. “I’m really not trying to make your life harder, Sarah. You’ve fought by my side enough to have earned my loyalty many times over. If you have a better idea, I’m open to it. But I’ve been thinking a long time on this, and believe me I wish I had a better way.” </p>
<p>Sarah was quiet for a long time. “You just want to facilitate a meeting for now?” </p>
<p>“Sarah, no!” Rothchild said. “You can’t be thinking of entertaining this child’s foolish notions.” </p>
<p>“I don’t see that we have a choice,” Sarah said. “If we were stronger, then we could do this alone. But we aren’t. Not even if Arthur’s pipe dream of reuniting with the Outcasts were to come to pass. We aren’t set up to govern. And if we can negotiate a truce for now, we can work on rebuilding.” </p>
<p>I didn’t like the ‘for now’ part, but I knew better than to say anything. “Then you’ll let me try and set up a meeting?” </p>
<p>“I’m bringing the Pride,” she said. “But yes. That’s all I’ll agree to for now.” </p>
<p>“We’ll pick a neutral ground,” I said. “The Temple of the Union being used for anything at the moment?” </p>
<p>“No. It’s fine.” Sarah’s voice was clipped. </p>
<p>“Then let’s say in three weeks. If they don’t agree I’ll let you know.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do this for anyone other than you, Anastasia,” Sarah said. “I don’t like that I’m doing it at all. But I can’t stop you from using your GECK, and I won’t risk the chaos I know you’re more than capable of creating if we left you to your own devices.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sarah. I promise I’ll murder them if they even look at you wrong.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Well. One hurdle down, so very many still to go. Sarah was not going to be easily convinced, but at least she might be willing to listen.</p>
<p>The next step, of course, was to get the Enclave to agree. So back to Old Olney I went. </p>
<p>Now, I could have taken a more diplomatic approach to contacting the Enclave. But I was never really much of a diplomat, and my limited patience had already been strained by having to delicately handle the Brotherhood. So, rather than be subtle about anything, I simply strolled into Old Olney and walked straight into the restored building that the Enclave was currently using as their headquarters. </p>
<p>The two troopers in Hellfire armor literally froze in horror. The scientist that was out checking on their deathclaw experiments screamed. </p>
<p>I smiled and held up my hands to show I was not hostile. “Hi. I'm looking for Colonel Autumn.” </p>
<p>“He doesn't see visitors,” one of the troopers responded. </p>
<p>“I think he should see me,” I said. “Tell him Anastasia Melodious would like a meeting at his earliest convenience.” </p>
<p>The scientist grabbed one of the troopers' arms. “Do it, idiot. Don't you know who she is?” </p>
<p>The two troopers looked at each other. I don't know what they saw through those helmets, but one finally nodded. “I'll be right back.” The scientist scurried after him. </p>
<p>Five minutes later, he returned. “Right this way,” he said, shifting nervously. </p>
<p>I followed him into the building, going up several stories before we stopped outside a door. My escort opened it and told the occupant, “Anastasia Melodious to see you, sir.” </p>
<p>I walked in as the trooper shut the door behind me and found myself alone with Colonel Autumn for the first time since that day at Project Purity. Whatever he was feeling about my appearance, he was not giving away. </p>
<p>“I had heard on Galaxy News Radio that you had returned to the Capital area,” Autumn said. “What brings you to Old Olney?” </p>
<p>I tried, and failed, to imagine Colonel Autumn listening to GNR. I shook my head to clear the image. </p>
<p>“Business, of course,” I told him. </p>
<p>“And what business could you possibly have with me?” Autumn asked. </p>
<p>“That,” I said, “depends entirely on you.” </p>
<p>“I should have had my guards shoot you on sight,” he said. </p>
<p>“And I imagine you would have, if you had thought it would work.” I sat in the chair across from his desk. “Let's be straight with each other, Colonel. If I wanted to hurt the Enclave, I have that in my power. The fact that I'm here suggests that I have something else in mind. But if you're uninterested in cooperation, I can certainly reconcile myself to hostilities.” </p>
<p>“You are in my headquarters, and I know that you have come alone. This seems like a poor time to make demands,” he said. </p>
<p>“My dear Colonel Autumn, I shot my way out of Raven Rock. How could you possibly think that the tiny remnants of your forces could hold me?” I smiled innocently up at him. </p>
<p>He frowned. “What do you and that blasted Brotherhood of Steel want?”</p>
<p>“I'm not here for the Brotherhood. They wish I wasn't here at all. As surprising as it may seem, I'm here to help you.” </p>
<p>He gave me a wary look. “I've been a leader of men since before you were born, little girl,” he said. “Do not fuck with me.” </p>
<p>“Little girl? If you're more interested in trading insults than hearing me out, then I'll just leave, and that will be the end.” </p>
<p>“Very well,” he said with a sigh. “We have no cause to like you, you know.” </p>
<p>“And I don't particularly like you, and yet, here we are. Are you ready to deal?” </p>
<p>“I can do nothing but hear you out,” he said, and I looked at him closely for the first time since entering the room. The years since Project Purity had not been kind to Colonel Autumn. He was looking much older and more careworn than I remembered. Failure was its own punishment, I guess. </p>
<p>“Our ability to come to terms depends on your honesty. Why did you remain in the Capital Wasteland, knowing that you no longer had the men to mount an offensive?” </p>
<p>“This is home to my people. The Brotherhood of Steel has for the most part left us alone, until now. Why leave?”</p>
<p>He seemed to be telling the truth. I considered him for a long moment. </p>
<p>“Three Dog didn't mention where I have been. I've just returned from the New California Republic.” </p>
<p>Colonel Autumn blinked. “The NCR?” </p>
<p>“You know they destroyed Navarro, of course.” </p>
<p>“Yes, not long after we left,” he replied. “Why would that concern you?” </p>
<p>“It doesn't. Was interesting, though, to see that the NCR has essentially wiped out the Enclave in their territory, for all intents and purposes. Not sure what’s going on in Chicago, but they sure seem to have gone quiet too.” I looked at him. “I think you stayed because you have nowhere else to go.” </p>
<p>“We are not defeated by any means,” he said, I thought rallying very admirably. </p>
<p>“No. But at the same time, I could probably take out by myself the few remaining members of your forces. Deathclaws, of course, have never been a significant problem.” </p>
<p>Colonel Autumn closed his eyes. “Enough. You know our weakness. What are your demands?” </p>
<p>“I want your help. And in return, I can make it possible to end this living in the shadows and restore some respectability to the Enclave.” </p>
<p>“What do you propose?” </p>
<p>“I want to end the conflict between you and the Brotherhood and gain your help in assembling a government body for the Capital Wasteland.” </p>
<p>Colonel Autumn stared at me. “Could you repeat that?” </p>
<p>I leaned against the wall, mostly suppressing a smile. “I think you heard it right the first time.” </p>
<p>“You killed hundreds of my people in the war with the Brotherhood. Now you want everyone to play nice?” </p>
<p>“Well, I can't go back in time and stop you guys from following a genocidal idiot, now can I? Eden's gone, Colonel. The Enclave's chances of ruling a purified Capital Wasteland are over. But perhaps there is still a future for you here. That's more than you're likely to be offered anywhere else.” </p>
<p>“What do you expect us to do? Submit to the Brotherhood?” His voice rose. “Because that is absolutely impossible. I-” </p>
<p>“Oh, will you relax?” I asked him, exasperated. “I keep telling you, the Brotherhood wants nothing to do with you. It took me ages to get them to even accept the idea that I would come here.” </p>
<p>He seemed at a loss. “I don't understand.”</p>
<p>“Of course you don't. You won't give me a chance to explain it. Now, what I want to know is this. Do you want to stay here in the Capital Wasteland, preferably without people shooting at you?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Are you interested in being able to openly exist and continue your objective of helping to restore the area formerly known as the United States to greatness?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Are you willing to compromise to achieve these objectives?” </p>
<p>“It would depend on-”</p>
<p>“Yes or no, Colonel. Is compromise possible?” </p>
<p>“Possible, yes.” </p>
<p>“See, now was that so fucking hard?” I smiled at him. “Now we can do business. The idea is this. The Capital Wasteland is a potentially tempting target for many powerful forces. The Enclave has been weakened, the Brotherhood of Steel is limited in numbers, and the locals have put together no organization of their own. If we don't want to be a target, and I assure you, I don't, we need a government force that could stand up to a potential NCR-like invader.” </p>
<p>“If you'd just agreed to help us, you'd have that now,” Autumn said resentfully. </p>
<p>“If I'd agreed to help you, I'd be dead from drinking FEV-laced water. Let it fucking go already.” </p>
<p>“That wasn't my idea,” he said. “You might remember that.” </p>
<p>“I do. It's why I suspected you were someone I could actually work with, no matter how difficult you want to make this for me. At any rate, Colonel, I'm trying to assemble a group of representatives from the area's different factions to help put together a functioning government. I want the Enclave to be there. But for this to happen, two things must be clear. First, the conflict with the Brotherhood has to end. Second, you have to be willing to work with the Brotherhood and other groups, including ghouls and other factions you may personally find offensive.” </p>
<p>Colonel Autumn winced. “Distasteful, but acceptable. What are your other terms?” </p>
<p>“Other terms?” </p>
<p>“Requests for disarmament, disbanding our patrols, things like that?” </p>
<p>“Disarmament? Colonel, you have the best weapons and armor I've ever seen. I personally hope that you'll make more, and teach people how to use it. Is it compatible with the Enclave's mission to recruit?” </p>
<p>“Yes, though only under strict conditions,” he replied. “But I don't understand. You want us to increase our fighting capacity?” </p>
<p>“If you're willing to fight with us instead of against us, then I would be thrilled. If not, I can always loot it off the corpses of your dead. Either way, Hellfire armor for us.” </p>
<p>“I'm not sure I'm understanding this right. You want to end our war with the Brotherhood, allow us to be a part of the future government of the area, increase our numbers and attack capabilities, and in return all you want is for us to accept the existence of groups that we cannot hope to defeat?” </p>
<p>“Well, and work with them without killing anybody,” I added helpfully. </p>
<p>“I don't understand. Why would you give us this opportunity?” </p>
<p>“Why not? I have a great deal of respect for your forces.” </p>
<p>“You've killed many of them. You fought a war against us.” </p>
<p>“So you concede that I should know what I'm talking about.” </p>
<p>Colonel Autumn was clearly having trouble accepting the straightforward nature of the proposal. “I personally killed your father.” </p>
<p>“Nah, you just assisted in his pointless suicide. And I've been meaning to ask how you got out of that locked room anyway.” </p>
<p>“I had the key,” he said, staring at me strangely. “How did you think the door got locked in the first place?” </p>
<p>“Never really thought about it,” I mused. “But anyway, we're off topic. Do we have a deal?” </p>
<p>Autumn took a deep breath. “If you mean to the terms just discussed, then yes, we have a deal. This is a lifeline, Anastasia. We have to accept.” </p>
<p>“I look forward to working with you rather than against you,” I said, moving toward the door. “There's some things we have to work out, but I think I'll leave you to discuss the broader terms with your people.” </p>
<p>That had gone … well. I think. Maybe? </p>
<p>At least Autumn had seemed mostly reasonable. My head still hurt from Sarah and Rothchild yelling at me. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>My time with the Enclave wasn't entirely easy. Luckily, most of them wore helmets that covered their faces, so I couldn't see their expressions when Autumn told them I would be a guest for an unspecified period of time. Of course, it's not like they didn't have reason to be upset; I don't think there's a living member of the eastern Enclave who didn't have a friend I brought to their death. </p>
<p>When one scientist pointed that out to me, I shrugged. “Goes both ways, you know. There's no one here who doesn't know someone who personally tried to kill me.” </p>
<p>Other than that, I learned that most of the Enclave were in fact batshit terrified of me. All most of them knew was that when I ran into a patrol, they usually ended up dead before more than a dozen shots were fired. By either side. </p>
<p>It made for awkward conversations over dinner. </p>
<p>It took a lot of effort on my part to even begin something resembling reconciliation. The wasteland is a harsh place, and it's not unusual for people to have to make hard decisions in order to survive, but I don't think the Enclave envisioned that it would ever be put in the position of working with me. I practiced over and over my method of exuding calmness that had worked so well around a skittish Boone, and hoped that someday the Enclave would loosen up around me. </p>
<p>I also used a lot of flattery. Most of it was honest and sincere; I've said multiple times that the Enclave were the best equipped and best trained fighting forces I'd ever encountered. This caused a bit of mixed feelings, as it was nice to hear but obviously hadn't been enough to help them win their fight with the Brotherhood. </p>
<p>Mostly, though, I dealt with the Enclave with brutal honesty. When asked, I told them I felt sorry for them, and I thought they could do better with their lives. I said I was sorry there had ever been a conflict between us, but that given it had happened, I took ownership of what I'd done and I wasn't sorry I'd chosen to save the wasteland over their president. I was doing my part to make it up to them by trying to incorporate the Enclave into a stable functioning Capital Wasteland, and that from there it was up to them. </p>
<p>By the time we had to leave to meet up with Sarah Lyons and the rest of the Lyons' Pride, my patience was worn extremely thin. I accepted that most of the Enclave would never be comfortable with me. But living with that day in and day out was really grating. </p>
<p>And then, just as it was time to leave, Colonel Autumn balked. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, I have to go alone?” he thundered. “I knew it all along. This is a setup, isn't it?” </p>
<p>“If you bring anyone from the Enclave with you, I guarantee shots will fly,” I repeated tiredly. “There's a lot of bad blood, and I don't want the populations to mix any more than they have to until everyone's had more time to get used to things.” </p>
<p>“But they get to bring an entire unit!” Autumn glowered at me. “Where's my protection from them?” </p>
<p>“Colonel Autumn, you have me as your protection,” I explained. “Most people would count that as good enough. I'm thought to be a pretty good fighter.” </p>
<p>“Except you may be the one trying to kill me,” he said. </p>
<p>“I could kill you right now if that was the plan. This is not a plot, please stop being so fucking paranoid and let's get the hell out of here.” </p>
<p>With difficulty, I got him to agree, and we left the Enclave headquarters in just enough time to make the trek to the now-abandoned Temple of the Union. </p>
<p>The journey was made on foot; I didn't really want Autumn riding double with me on the bike, if you know what I mean. </p>
<p>When we arrived, the Lyons' Pride was already there – and they'd brought a guest. </p>
<p>“Veronica!” I cried, and for once was the one to throw myself onto her for a hug. </p>
<p>“I've been doing my best to help,” she whispered quickly in my ear. “You look frazzled.” </p>
<p>“I've missed you,” I told her as we broke away. “You have no idea.” </p>
<p>“It's nice to be loved,” she said with a smile. </p>
<p>Sarah Lyons stood frowning not far away, her arms folded across her chest. “Scribe Santangelo has explained the situation out West, and I think I understand better why you are so committed to this plan,” she said. “I still don't like it.” </p>
<p>I sighed. “Trust me, they don't either. For fuck's sake, Sarah, please try not to make things worse, okay?” </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “You're usually better about avoiding the profanity in high level situations. You must be frustrated.” She cracked a smile then. “I'll do my part, Anastasia.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sarah,” I breathed, hugging her as well. “I make no promises; they're a paranoid bunch. But we'll leave here with a clear conscience, knowing we have done all we can for the wasteland, no matter what happens.” </p>
<p>There was a lot of shouting, over the next few hours. The Brotherhood wanted to know lots of things, and the Enclave wasn't in the mood to talk about them. The Enclave wanted to take a stand against the Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood didn't feel the need to give an inch. I did my self-appointed duty of bodyguard for Colonel Autumn, and felt my headache grow worse by the hour.</p>
<p>Finally, I caught Veronica's eye. She grimaced at me, and I motioned for her to move away from the table a bit. Then, in a fluid motion, I pulled out my plasma rifle, jumped onto the table, and fired a shot in the air. </p>
<p>“Are you guys finished posturing yet?” I asked acidly. “We have a real issue here, and you guys are in a fucking pissing contest. It's not that fucking hard. Autumn, yes, the Brotherhood is going to want to know how you make Hellfire armor. It's fucking better than theirs. Sarah, yes, the Enclave is going to be skittish about showing you anything, especially something that gives them an advantage, so stop fucking pushing on it.” </p>
<p>Both Colonel Autumn and Sarah Lyons grunted and looked away from me. The Lyons' Pride looked mortified, and Veronica's eyes were dancing with amusement. </p>
<p>I continued. “The fact of the matter is, we're not here to solve the world's problems today. We're not even here to set out a final agreement with regards to who will have access to what. We're here to see if we can work together, and the safety of the fucking wasteland depends on what we conclude. Right now, I conclude we're fucked because you guys can't look past your own prejudices and see that maybe the other side has a point or two.” </p>
<p>“What do you want me to say?” Sarah asked heatedly. “He's not cooperating.” </p>
<p>“No, he's not cooperating the way you want him to,” I corrected. “He's agreed to let you tour their facilities if you allow them the same privileges. He's agreed to train people together with you guys on vertibird handling and maintenance. And he's agreed that there should be peace between you two and that we should all work together to govern the wastes. That's cooperation.” </p>
<p>“I can't believe you're taking his side,” she sniped. </p>
<p>“I can't believe you're seven years older than me, and acting like you're seven years younger,” I retorted. “Look, if this works, you'll have years to really integrate technologies with each other. Let's not try for the whole thing now, okay?” </p>
<p>She frowned deeper, and then laughed. “Sorry, Anastasia, but you are never going to be a diplomat. This is how things are done.” </p>
<p>I must have looked dumbfounded, because Colonel Autumn burst into laughter at the sight of my face. “I wish my people were here to see that expression. They've been puzzled for the past weeks by Anastasia and it would do them good to see that she's human.” </p>
<p>“You're one hell of a negotiator,” she said. “And it will be fantastic to see what these vertibirds of yours are really capable of. You've still got some, yes?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “A few. You took many of them at Adams.” </p>
<p>“We're not giving them back,” she told him frankly. </p>
<p>“I wouldn't expect you to. Anastasia's never returned anything she stole from Raven Rock.” </p>
<p>“I've got a couple sets of armor still I could probably dig up for you,” I said. “If that's what it takes to finish this thing and get the hell out of here, I'll find whatever you want.” </p>
<p>“Done. Do we have an agreement, Elder Lyons?” Colonel Autumn held out his hand to her. </p>
<p>“We do. Don't fuck this up,” she said, and shook his hand. </p>
<p>I rested my forehead on the table and exhaled slowly in relief. Thank God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightmares and New Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd hoped Veronica would be available for traveling with me as I went to Megaton, Underworld, and Rivet City to discuss the governance plan with those populations. Unfortunately, she was scheduled to work at the Arlington Library, but made me promise to stop at the Citadel and pick her up before I took word of the plan to Three Dog. </p><p>“I love his station,” she confided. “He's funny. And he says the best stuff about you.” </p><p>In the end, I returned to Megaton alone. It was time for a long overdue conversation with Lucas Simms. </p><p>In the end, it was much easier to convince the people of Megaton, Rivet City, and Underworld about the need for cooperative governance than it had been to convince the Brotherhood and the Enclave. </p><p>Simms was unclear on many things about the GECK, even after repeated explanations, but conceded that it would undoubtedly be good for Megaton. He also appreciated that they would be included in the new government. </p><p>Harkness and the Rivet City council were glad to hear that someone appreciated their efforts with Project Purity and that they would no longer be on call for supporting ventures like that alone. </p><p>The ghouls of Underworld were highly skeptical that they could be accepted as equals by the smoothskins, a term I absolutely hated, and especially by the hated Brotherhood of Steel. It took a lot of cajoling to get them to consider taking part, but Gob was a fierce partisan on my behalf. </p><p>All five groups were to pick a representative in the next week. The representatives would then meet up at the former Capitol building (an idea straight from the patriotic brain of Rivet City's Abraham Washington). </p><p>With that, I headed straight back to the Citadel to find Veronica and journey back to GNR. </p><p>Veronica was fresh back from the Arlington Library. “It's amazing what they've done with the place,” she gushed. </p><p>“I take it there aren't raiders there anymore,” I said. </p><p>“Oh no,” she replied. “I was helping with the cataloging process, since I've read a lot of the books before. The goal is to centralize all the pre-war knowledge in the library to make cross-referencing easier.” </p><p>“Nice to see they've really been working hard since I left,” I said with a grin. “Does that mean they can spare you now?” </p><p>“To travel with you? Yes, of course.” She beamed at me. “Everyone here knows you. Not everyone likes you, but I can tell that even the ones who don’t are scared of you, and that’s good enough.” </p><p>“I’ll take what I can get,” I said. “Rothchild said Sarah was having some problems because of me.” </p><p>“Not because of you,” Veronica said, shaking her head. “It’s because there’s a Maxson here. Brotherhood royalty. It’s real easy for people to say that he would have done things different whenever something goes wrong or people disagree with Elder Lyons.” </p><p>“He’s like 14!” </p><p>“He’s a paladin already, that’s enough. Sometimes we start young.” Veronica shrugged. “He’s not happy about the Enclave truce, so people are drawn to that. But he looks up to Elder Lyons a lot. I don’t think he’s causing trouble on purpose.” </p><p>“It’s one thing after another, isn’t it?” I sighed. “But Sarah has to handle her own internal shit. She wouldn’t like me poking around.” </p><p>“I think it would make things worse if you did,” Veronica said frankly. “And you have enough to worry about as it is. Now, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“I figured we'd spend the night here, then head over to Galaxy News Radio first thing in the morning.” </p><p>“Sounds great. You can share my room, my roommates are off on patrol,” she said. </p><p>I shrugged and followed her to her room. To be honest, I was tired as hell from all the fucking talking I'd been doing for the past few days (or to be more accurate, basically since I'd gotten back). There were rumors of all sorts about what I'd been up to for the three years I was gone. Some of them were accurate, and I figured those came from Veronica. Some of them, though, were completely fucking nuts. </p><p>For example, I did not go to the Commonwealth and fight an army of mutated deathclaw-mirelurk hybrids! </p><p>Though that would be a hell of a tough army, if they had the attack capacity of a deathclaw and the defensive abilities of a mirelurk…</p><p>I should talk to Colonel Autumn about that.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Veronica asked me as I sat down on the bunk next to hers. “You look like it's been a rough few days.” </p><p>“All the days are rough when you've got to handle every fucking detail yourself,” I told her. </p><p>“I get the feeling that no one else could have possibly hoped to get this accomplished,” Veronica said, looking closely at me. “You never mentioned out in the Mojave that you were basically the single most influential person back here.” </p><p>“Sarah’s the one with real respect. I'm just a novelty right now.” I stretched out on the bed. “But this needs to be done, and I'm in a better position than she is to do it. That's the hand life plays you sometimes, I guess.” </p><p>“Are you holding up okay, though?” she asked me. “It's been a huge adjustment for me, and I know that this isn't the type of work you enjoy.” </p><p>“I prefer shooting people to diplomacy, yes. It's exhausting, I'm not going to lie, and I definitely have moments where I miss how straightforward everything was in the Mojave. And the Lucky 38. God, do I miss the showers at the 38.” </p><p>Veronica giggled. “Me too. The baths here are not the same.” </p><p>“Do you like it here?” I asked her seriously. “I promised I'd take you back if you didn't.” </p><p>“I like being a part of this chapter of the Brotherhood,” she said. “I like feeling like we're helping people. I like how we're appreciated, and how we still manage to scour the wastes for technology without having to piss off everyone in the process.” </p><p>“The Outcasts do that for you,” I said with a grin. </p><p>“Something like that. I haven't met any yet, but I've heard stories.” She sighed. “No, I like it here a lot. I just wish that the Mojave could be like this.” </p><p>“Yeah. We could only do so much there, you and I.” I closed my eyes. </p><p>“Yeah,” she echoed. “Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get ready for bed.” </p><p>I changed quickly into the Vault 101 jumpsuit that I usually used for pajamas when I slept in civilized places. Reilly's armor was not uncomfortable, but when sleeping in cities I preferred to take a break from it. </p><p>Veronica laughed. “Is that your old vault suit?”</p><p>“They're very impractical for fighting, but they are great to wear during my downtime,” I told her. “Besides, I get all nostalgic when I put one on.” </p><p>“You do?” She smiled dreamily. “Anastasia's softer side comes out.” </p><p>“Shh, someone might hear you,” I teased, and we both settled in for the night. “Good night, Veronica.” </p><p>“Night, Anastasia. It's fun to have you around again.” </p><p>Now, one of the things about basically killing people for a living is that it fucks with your sleep. It's something that no one ever talks about, but it's true for pretty much anyone with a conscience. No one who has been responsible for as much violence as I have still retains the ability to enjoy deep, untroubled sleep. </p><p>When I was a teenager back in Vault 101, I would sometimes sleep for 10, 11 hours, and still not want to get up. Now I'm lucky to manage five or six hours, and I wake up at the slightest noise. It's useful in a sense; it's kept me alive when traveling alone in the wasteland. But one of life's simple pleasures is pretty much lost to me. </p><p>And, like anyone else surrounded by violence, I often have bad dreams. Tonight's was a doozy. </p><p>I was back in the Lucky 38. It was quiet, and dark, and the air seemed very, very still. I walked around, poking my head into the rooms and looking for a sign that anyone other than me was here. Nothing. I was completely alone. </p><p>As I started to move back to the kitchen, I heard the ding of the elevator and turned to see Veronica. When she saw me, her face curled up in an expression of hate, the severity of which took my breath away. </p><p>“Ver-Veronica?” I stumbled back a few steps. “Where is everyone?” </p><p>“They're dead, Anastasia,” Veronica spat at me. “And it's your fault. You killed them.” </p><p>“What?” I gasped, fleeing backwards as Veronica advanced on me. “I didn't kill anyone.” </p><p>“Yes, you did,” she said. “You sent Arcade out to die. You knew that he wasn't a very good fighter. You knew he was a terrible liar. And you knew the NCR still punishes Enclave loyalists with a death sentence. But you knew best, and you sent him out there to die!” </p><p>“No,” I whispered. “Arcade. No. He can't be.” </p><p>“It's your fault, Anastasia. You killed him. Our brother.” </p><p>“Not Arcade. He's clever. He's fine!” I shouted at her, desperately wanting to believe what I said. </p><p>“He's been dead for weeks. Because of you.” </p><p>“No,” I repeated, and stepped backwards, hitting the wall. </p><p>“That wasn't enough for you, though,” Veronica snarled. “You had to kill Boone too.” </p><p>“What? Oh God, what?” </p><p>“You knew he was unstable. But you were too fucking proud to talk to him after the Fort. You sent him back out there, knowing he would kill himself fighting Legion.” </p><p>“He didn't want to talk to me,” I babbled. “You know this! You were there! I tried, Veronica, I promise to all the gods you believe in, I tried everything I could.” </p><p>“You were a coward,” she said mercilessly, and I slid down the wall to the floor. “You could have done something to stop him, but you didn't. You didn't give a shit and now he's dead.” </p><p>“No! Veronica, no. Please. Stop.” I buried my face in my hands. </p><p>“I hate you, Anastasia Melodious. I hope you die too.” Veronica cast one last contemptuous glance at me, and then lifted a 10 mm pistol to her head and shot herself. </p><p>I screamed. </p><p>“Anastasia! Wake up!” </p><p>I opened my eyes to see a concerned Veronica kneeling next to the bed. I stared at her, unable to comprehend that she was still alive, that it was only a dream. </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked me. </p><p>With that, I burst into tears and threw myself at her. “I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. Please. Oh God.” </p><p>She nearly fell backwards as I was literally half out of the bed and clinging to her. “Shh, shh, it's alright,” she whispered. “It's alright.” </p><p>“It's not alright,” I wailed. “Veronica, Veronica, I'm sorry.” </p><p>“Here, Anastasia, here.” She stood up. “Come over and lay by me for a bit and tell me what's wrong.” </p><p>I crawled out of my bed and we climbed into hers, me still clinging to her and sobbing. Veronica rubbed my back and smoothed my hair and begged me to tell her what was wrong, and the story came tumbling out. </p><p>“Oh, Anastasia,” her voice was sweet and light and full of sympathy. “I don't hate you. I'm sure Arcade and Boone are fine. It's just a dream.” </p><p>I shook my head and burrowed my face into her shoulder. “No, it's my fault. You were right.” </p><p>“That wasn't me,” she said. “I don't hate you. We're family, remember? Family love each other.” </p><p>“Arcade was family too,” I choked out. “I sent him off to die!” </p><p>“You didn't send him off to die,” she said. “You offered him a choice he'd been waiting a lifetime for. Arcade wanted to be a part of something. He wanted to reconcile the love he had for his father's team with the terrible image of the Enclave. You gave him a chance at life, real life, for the first time.” </p><p>“I just want him to live. I'll do anything, anything. I should have stayed with him, helped.” </p><p>“You couldn't. You have too much baggage where the Enclave is concerned, and they're too paranoid. Arcade had to decide to do this himself. He's very smart, and he can take care of himself. He'll be fine, and you'll see him when you go back in a few months.” </p><p>“But-” I hiccuped a protest into Veronica's shoulder. </p><p>“No buts,” she shushed me. “And you didn't kill Boone either. Anyone could see that you were completely broken up about your fight with him.” </p><p>“It was all my fault,” I mumbled. </p><p>“It doesn't matter,” Veronica said firmly. “It was a fight. You did the best you could to make it up to him.” </p><p>“It wasn't enough,” I whispered. “Nothing was ever enough. He told me not to talk to him. It was the only thing I could do that he wanted.” </p><p>“Oh, Anastasia,” she said again. “I promise, you did everything you could for him.”</p><p>I raised my head just enough to see her face. “I don't want him to die. I wanted him to live and be happy, free from all the bad stuff. And then I ruined everything.” </p><p>“Just because you had a bad dream doesn't mean that he's not back in Novac and living happily ever after,” Veronica said. </p><p>I laughed through my tears. “Boone used to act like his life was a preordained story, but I don't think he thought it had that ending.” </p><p>“Boone was wrong about a lot of things, especially you,” she said, and hugged me tighter. “He's an idiot. I knew I was going to follow you, and Arcade was so excited about continuing our adventures. Only Boone wanted to stay behind and live in the past.” </p><p>“I tried to change his mind, Veronica, I swear I did.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” she said. “But sometimes you can't change what other people are going to do.” </p><p>There was a profound sadness in her voice for those final words. “Speaking from experience there?” I asked her. </p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered. </p><p>“Your girlfriend?” </p><p>“Yeah. I know it's been years, but I still miss her. I wake up sometimes still expecting to see her. And even though I tell myself she's moved on, and that I need to move on as well, I still can't let go.” </p><p>“I'm sorry, Veronica,” I said. “What was her name?” </p><p>“Christine. She was a scribe too. I just wish I knew what happened to her.” </p><p>Christine. The name tickled in the back of my head, like there was something I had forgotten. But it wasn't an uncommon name, and the likelihood that I knew something that Veronica didn't was very low. </p><p>“I don't know if you'll find someone else,” I told her. “But it doesn't mean you won't find other forms of love.” </p><p>“Like us, right?” she said, smiling at me. </p><p>“Like us,” I repeated with a watery smile, and gave her an extra cuddle. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning we were off to Galaxy News Radio, again. Three Dog was happy to see us, full once again of flirtation. Strange new habit, but people change, I guess. I explained yet again the plan for a government, and Three Dog was full of questions. It took days before he accepted the idea of a government being necessary, and even longer before he would stop yelling at the mere mention of the Enclave. </p><p>“You really think this is necessary?” he asked yet again. </p><p>“I don't like it either. I mean, one of the things that I love most about the wasteland compared to 101 is the absolute freedom. But freedom don't mean shit if we're dead, and it won't last if we're enslaved. The plan is to make sure everyone's got a voice, and so hopefully we'll avoid becoming totalitarian dickheads about it.” </p><p>“And the Enclave?” </p><p>“Goddamn it, I'm sick of people questioning that. Yeah, they're fucked up bastards. But they're playing nice. I keep telling you, they haven't got a fucking choice.” </p><p>Three Dog chortled. “Of course not, Little Miss 101 has them by the balls. You're squeezing them for all they've got, right?” </p><p>“You know it, Three Dog,” I confided with a grin. “And by the way, Colonel Autumn is a loyal listener of GNR.” </p><p>Three Dog shuddered. “Fuck, I got to work on my audience.” He turned serious. “You've got a good plan. Our boys and girls in power armor can only do so much. I should have known that you'd end up getting something done about it.” </p><p>“You're too kind.” </p><p>“You got time to sit with old Three Dog and tell him about your adventures?” </p><p>“No. I have to get to the Capitol and get the executive committee meeting started. But I can leave you Veronica. She's got a lot of stories, if that's what you're into.” </p><p>Veronica laughed. “You would not believe what she got up to in New Vegas,” she promised him. “We'll be fine, Anastasia. But you need to head out or you'll be late.” </p><p>“I know, I know. Three Dog, it's always a pleasure. Veronica, I’ll catch you later.”  </p><p>Leaving GNR, and Veronica, was difficult, and I felt like every step grew heavier and heavier. Veronica was my last link to Vegas, to the halcyon days where the four of us were happy and together in the shelter of the Lucky 38. I wasn't usually overly sentimental, and I'd known at the time that such happiness would never last, and yet when I walked alone, I missed the others so much it was almost unbearable. </p><p>Veronica was fine, safe and happy with the Brotherhood of Steel. I would see Arcade in a few months, when we were set to rendezvous at the Searchlight Airport. I could only hope that Boone had retained enough sense not to get himself killed. </p><p>I fucking hated this political bullshit. I was so relieved to know that this would be my last official duty, and then I could hand all this over to the chosen representatives and go back to Megaton. </p><p>I wasn't honestly sure what would follow after that, though. There was plenty to do before using the GECK, and then I had to make my return trip to the Mojave, but after that my plans were wide open.</p><p>Maybe I would go to the Commonwealth. Maybe I'd meet other interesting people. Maybe, knowing I'd set up the Capital Wasteland, I could stay with them this time instead of dispatching them on death errands or losing them to my own stupidity. </p><p>Shit. I couldn't go on this way. </p><p>The Capitol was empty. Someone in the past three years had cleaned out all the Super Mutant corpses I'd left behind, which was a relief. I tidied up the Conference Hall and thought about the magnitude of what we were doing here, sitting in the old center of government to create the new. </p><p>I heard a commotion at the entrance and looked up to see Sarah Lyons and the rest of the Pride. “First ones here,” I said with a smile. “Come on in.” </p><p>She sat down next to me. “You've been busy,” she observed, looking around the clean room. </p><p>“You know me, have to be doing something,” I said. “I take it you’re representing the Citadel?” </p><p>“For now,” she said. “I don't know that I can be spared on a regular basis.” </p><p>“I'm glad to know that it's you,” I said. “Someone honorable and trustworthy. You won’t let anyone get away with shit.” </p><p>“Not even you,” she said with a grin. </p><p>“Especially not me,” I agreed. “I wouldn’t want you to.” I paused. “We’re still good, right? Even with everything?” </p><p>“I don’t have enough friends that I can afford to lose one over even a big disagreement,” Sarah said. “I know you. I know why you do what you do, and I know you’d never purposely try to hurt me or the Brotherhood. That’s good enough for me.” </p><p>I slumped back in my chair a bit. “Thanks, Sarah.” </p><p>“You’re the one that has to make this happen. I’m sorry I can’t make it easier for you.”</p><p>I shrugged. I’d been prepared to go things alone. I started to say as much when a noise at the door caught our attention. </p><p>“Harkness!” I cried. “Rivet City has excellent taste.” </p><p>“I'm not alone,” he said, and moved inside the door to allow Gob of all people to move inside. </p><p>“Hey, Anastasia,” the ghoul said. “Am I in the right place?” </p><p>“You're Underworld's representative?” I asked him. “This is fantastic. Yes, this is the right place.” </p><p>They had no sooner sat down when Colonel Autumn arrived, leaning against the doorway with a smirk. “Well, well. This is what the wastes have to offer?” </p><p>“And we can still kick your ass,” I said. “Get in here, you cocky bastard.” </p><p>I looked at the four with satisfaction. I had expected Sarah and Autumn, I had hoped for Harkness, and was delightedly surprised with Gob. This would be a good group. </p><p>“I guess we're just waiting for Megaton, then,” I said. </p><p>The others exchanged glances, mostly trying to hide smiles. I narrowed my eyes. “What's going on?” I asked. </p><p>“Megaton's representative is already here, Anastasia,” Sarah said, stifling a laugh. </p><p>I looked around. “Oh? I don't see anyone.” </p><p>Autumn snorted. “You can be remarkably dense for someone known as the Wasteland's One True Messiah.” </p><p>I rubbed my temple in thought, glancing from one to another. A terrifying suspicion took hold, and I raised a horrified face to Sarah. “You don't mean...” I trailed off. </p><p>Harkness laughed. “Really, Anastasia? You didn't expect Megaton to send you?” </p><p>“No fucking way,” I murmured under my breath. “Fuck.” </p><p>Sarah was delighted at my chagrin. “Welcome to the table, Anastasia. You aren't going to be able to sneak away and leave us with the big questions.” </p><p>“Fuck,” I repeated, this time loud enough to be heard, and I managed to unite four groups of the Capital Wasteland in amusement over my misfortune. The halls of Congress hadn't heard that kind of laughter in at least 200 years. </p><p>*****</p><p>It took about a month to work out the details, but essentially the agreement we came to was this. There would be an eight person elected Congress, for a term of four years. Each of the five areas represented by the executive committee would get a Congressperson, along with Tenpenny Tower, the former slaves at the Lincoln Memorial, and one person to represent the rest of the wasteland. The Congress would be led by a president, who could not himself be a member of Congress. </p><p>That was all basically easy. The difficulties were in figuring out how to hold elections, how to convince the rest of the wastes that it was necessary, and what to do once Congress was in session. </p><p>In the end, of course, it came back to me. I volunteered to do what might be termed a speaking tour of the Capital Wasteland, traveling to all the major settlements to explain the reasons behind the development of a centralized government and try to drum up support. I trusted the representatives to take care of their home communities, leaving me with, well, everything else. </p><p>Well. It was only about half a dozen populated areas. I was also to make appearances at the represented settlements, especially Megaton and Vault 101, to hold a pep rally of sorts. </p><p>“This will take close to a month, even with the motorcycle,” I warned them. “I mean, I have to spend at least a day or two in each location, and the roads aren't always going to make vehicular travel quick and easy.” </p><p>“We know,” Sarah said. “But it has to be done, and you really are in the best position to do it, you know. Everyone knows and likes you.” </p><p>“Yeah. It's a good way to catch up on what I've missed the past three years, so I'm not complaining. But I'm going to make it clear to Megaton that I am not up for election to Congress. This political shit is not my style.” </p><p>Sarah exchanged a glance with Colonel Autumn. “It might not be that easy, Anastasia,” she warned. </p><p>“Oh, I'll just get someone else to run from Megaton,” I said. “It can't be that hard to not be elected.” </p><p>“Okay,” Sarah said doubtfully. “I probably won't be running myself. I'm needed back at the Citadel.” </p><p>“I won't be running either,” Gob added. “I miss Underworld. I don't know who we'll send to replace me, though.” </p><p>“I'll be back,” Autumn said with absolute assurance. </p><p>“I'm certainly going to run,” Harkness agreed. “We'll see if I can keep that snob Bannon out of here.” </p><p>“If we're agreed, let's set an election date for one month from now. I'll stop by GNR and tell Three Dog about the plan, and the location and dates that I'll be out in the wasteland, so that people know where to find me. He should be helpful on that front.” </p><p>Thus began the month of travel. It was my fourth month back in the Capital Wasteland, and my first time revisiting some of the places on my list. I'd truly meant what I told the rest of the committee when I said I didn't mind it. It was nice to be out and about again, and it felt safe and familiar. </p><p>I returned to Megaton first, to get the message out that they needed to pick someone else for the honor of representing them in Congress. Two people immediately put themselves forward, Colin Moriarty and, of all people, Moira Brown. Moira was quirky, but she had lots of ideas, and so I told her that yes, she absolutely could hang a campaign banner on my house while I was out traveling. Quite frankly, as nutty as she was, she was the type of visionary we needed more of. </p><p>My third visit to the Enclave since returning to the Capital Wasteland was my most successful yet. I guess they'd finally figured out that I didn't really want them dead, since I hadn't harmed their precious Autumn. They also thought that I took their headquarters at Old Olney at face value, and were delighted to pull one over on me. If it made them happy, I was happy to let them think so, but neither the Enclave nor its leader were as clever as they thought they were. </p><p>I spent most of my free time at the Citadel with Veronica, as they were handling their part of the election internally. I always enjoyed whatever time I could spend with Veronica, because I really missed seeing her on a regular basis like I did in Vegas. I did bring Sarah up to date on my tentative plans for the GECK, which I still needed to speak with Amata about. The hope, though, was to use it not long after the elections were settled. </p><p>Rivet City was more lukewarm in its reception, but I was popular with the merchants there, because in the past I was very good for business. Harkness was always popular, and I spent a lot of time telling everyone how great he was to work with. Take that, Bannon! </p><p>Underworld was less suspicious than before, thanks to Gob's tireless promotion, and I was intrigued to learn that, like Herbert Daring Dashwood, I had been elected an honorary ghoul. They didn't seem to have any idea who their representative would be, though, and I didn't presume to give advice. I did make a special note to visit Charon, who was still living in the Ninth Circle, and make sure that he was doing okay. He didn't like going so long without contact from his contract holder, but he would have to live with that, because I quite frankly hated holding the damn contract. </p><p>The ex-slaves at the Lincoln Memorial still saw me as a rescuer, and I didn't think there was any doubt that they'd be sending Hannibal Hamlin as their representative. Hannibal himself was a gentleman, as always, and very polite and kind. I was very interested in how they had been faring since I'd eradicated the slavers at Paradise Falls, and was pleased to learn that they had grown a great deal in size, taking in most of the slaves freed in the aftermath. </p><p>From there I headed north to Canterbury, where Machete still had an attitude problem, Uncle Roe still acted like everyone's dad, and Joe Porter still ran one of the best restaurants in the wastes. They were a polite audience, and liked the idea that a more secure wasteland would mean more secure trading routes. They were in. </p><p>The Republic of Dave threw me out, because, of course, Dave tolerated no other leaders. I was unsurprised by this, but was sure to tell Dave that he wasn’t allowed to keep his people from voting, even if he himself didn't care for the practice. But I was pretty sure that none of the residents there would defy him, and figured that we’d probably end up just leaving them alone until things fell apart there on their own.  </p><p>Oasis was pleased to see me again, and had changed the most out of any of the places I had visited. I'd chosen to apply Laurel's liniment to make Harold/Bob/Herbert grow more, and the area around Oasis was now a rather verdant paradise. Little Yew had grown up to be a charming teenager, and seemed rather delighted when I told her that I still had her bear. I also took special time to speak with Branchtender Linden, the former Brotherhood Outcast, and received his agreement to come to Megaton after the GECK and help teach the residents how to plant gardens and crops. I told Yew she was welcome to come with him as well. </p><p>Arefu and Meresti had combined forces, and lived together in peace and harmony. They were, as a community, almost large enough to get their own representative, and I had no doubt that they would be added to Congress before too long. Vance thanked me again for helping to set up the relationship that led to the merger. Now, all the residents of Arefu donated blood for the residents of Meresti, and Meresti in turn protected the residents of Arefu from harm. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, and they believed that inclusion in a larger Capital government might lead to greater potential benefits. </p><p>Big Town was prospering, as Three Dog had told me months ago, since most of its major threats had been eliminated. Joseph from Little Lamplight had moved out there, and was helping Red make the place more closely resemble the paradise that the kids from Lamplight believed it to be. Bittercup hit on me yet again, proving that some people really don't change. I asked Joseph if he'd been drawn in by her, and received only a chuckle and a shake of the head. Big Town itself was excited by the potential for more protection, and hoped for stronger trading ties with Megaton if their safety could be guaranteed while traveling the wastes. </p><p>Girdershade was a town of one at this point – Sierra Petrovita lived there by herself since Ronald Laren had fallen to an attack by radscorpions. I made her a promise that if she would leave Girdershade, I would transport her and all her Nuka-Cola paraphernalia to the Nuka-Cola headquarters, and she could live there. This being pretty much a dream come true, she agreed, and I promised that I would make sure the factory was safe and come back for her soon. </p><p>And then, it was time to go to the place part of me would always consider home. </p><p>*****</p><p>When I returned to Vault 101, I was immediately allowed in by Amata herself. </p><p>She flung her arms around me, and then shook me by the shoulders. “Why did it take you so long to visit us?” she demanded. </p><p>I held up my hands in protest. “Hey, I tried to come out my first week back,” I told her honestly. “I wasn't allowed in. You know some people still don't like me in here.” </p><p>It was true. I'd tried to visit her before leaving for GNR the first time, but was told to get lost. I suspected the guard was Susie Mack. </p><p>Her face turned thunderous. “I'll make sure it doesn't happen again,” she said. </p><p>I grinned. “Show 'em how it's done, Overseer.” </p><p>Her anger passed, as I hoped it would, and she smiled at me. “Come with me,” she said, dragging me through the hallways of the vault. “There's someone very special I want you to meet.” </p><p>We walked into her quarters, and I realized the difference immediately. “Amata!” I gasped, as she went into the adjoining room. “Oh my God!” </p><p>“Anastasia, I'd like you to meet your namesake and goddaughter,” she said as she returned, holding up a toddler before me. “Ana, this is your Aunt Anastasia. Can you say hello?” </p><p>The little girl blinked and waved. Amata smiled. “You want to hold her?” </p><p>“Of course!” She transferred the little girl into my arms, and I cuddled her close. “Amata, this is amazing. Congratulations! Who's the father?” </p><p>She hesitated for a brief second. “A trader named Wolfgang.” </p><p>“Crazy Wolfgang! No way!” I laughed, and then began to sober at the look on her face. “Wait. There's a story here.” </p><p>“Wolfgang and I have an arrangement,” she said. “You of all people know that the vault was facing serious potential inbreeding problems.” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said warily, taking a seat and setting Little Ana on my lap. “Should I put her in the other room for this discussion?” </p><p>“No, she's going to be the next Overseer. She's too young now to understand, but I promised myself not to keep anything from her. Anyway, to combat that potential problem, and maintain the population of the vault, I abolished the marriage protocol in favor of instituting a reproduction mandate. Every female over the age of 20 must find a male from the Wasteland and reproduce by the age of 24, with a second child by 26. This can be within or without the sanctity of marriage, though quite frankly, I prefer it to be without marriage.” </p><p>“What about couples within the vault?” </p><p>“Provided no consanguinity, they can apply for an exemption.” Amata shrugged. “It's harsh, but I am the Overseer, and I must do what is best for the vault. I myself set the example with Ana here.” </p><p>Wow. Amata can be a cold-hearted bitch. Is it wrong that I'm as impressed as I am horrified? </p><p>“You're the Overseer, this is your vault. You have to do what you have to do,” I said. </p><p>She smiled brilliantly at me. “I'm glad that someone understands,” she said, placing her hand on top of mine. </p><p>Understand, sure. Would have run like a wastelander from a deathclaw to get out of this place myself if the Overseer had tried it when I was here, but that's another story. “How do you like parenthood?” I asked her, changing the subject. </p><p>“Little Ana is amazing,” she gushed. “I wish that I could spend more time with her, but there's always so much to do. You don't mind that I named you her godmother, do you?” </p><p>“I'm honored,” I said. “Are there any godparent duties I've been neglecting in my absence?” </p><p>“Try to make her next birthday party and we'll call it even.” Her eyes met mine over top the little girl's head, and we giggled. In that moment, it was like old times again. </p><p>Because being back in 101 was a treat for me, I'd scheduled myself to stay a while, devoting five days to this stage of my journey. There was plenty to talk about, of course, particularly with regards to the GECK, but the real reason was that I'd missed Amata, and missed 101. We both knew, however, that business had to come before pleasure. </p><p>“It has to be someone from 101, Amata, but it doesn't have to be you that uses the GECK,” I told her for the millionth time in our discussions. </p><p>“I'm the Overseer, Anastasia, it's my responsibility,” she replied. </p><p>“You're a mom to that cute little girl in there. I know that the GECK is not supposed to hurt the user, if they're from a vault, but just think if something went wrong!” </p><p>“Then she'd go to her godmother and you'd take good care of her.” </p><p>I laughed in disbelief. “I don't even live in 101, Amata, I think I'd face a riot if I tried to remove the Overseer's daughter.” </p><p>“It's a moot point, Anastasia. I'm doing it.” </p><p>I'd seen that mulish expression before and recognized this was a fight I was destined to lose. “Okay, okay. You win.” </p><p>She grinned. “Privilege of being the Overseer. It has perks.” </p><p>“I promise you, I have done everything possible to verify that it's safe.” </p><p>“I know you have. I trust you.” She smiled at me. “I'm actually really excited about the whole thing. I mean, we'll be one community basically when this is over, right? Something like 101 Megaton. So we'll be able to see each other more.” </p><p>“You won't be the Overseer of Megaton,” I warned her. “Still won't be able to pull rank on me.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” She waved that detail away. “But people from the vault will have a safe place to go and meet people and trade. We need this, Anastasia.” </p><p>What she meant was a safe place to get the vault girls knocked up and for the vault boys to find brides. I so did not want to think about that. </p><p>“Okay. So I was thinking, would it work to use the GECK about a month after the election? That gives the new government officials time to get up to speed and be prepared for the whole thing. I mean, the new president will probably want to be here.” </p><p>Amata gave me a curious look. “I thought you said no one was running for president.” </p><p>I sighed. “Yeah. No one was ballsy enough to think that they could win over more than their faction. Most of the committee was happy to be in Congress. But there's still an election. I assume communities will just pick who they think is best. Probably have to have a run-off election, unless by some miracle there's someone who can unite everyone.” </p><p>“Maybe it will be me,” Amata giggled. “I mean, I bet 101 will all vote for me.” </p><p>“Probably, Madam Overseer,” I grinned back. “But 101's not big enough to rule the wastes. Maybe after a few more years of the pregnancy program.” </p><p>At that, the thought of Vault 101 becoming the master of all the wasteland, we both dissolved into laughter. </p><p>God, I'd missed this place. I missed having friends. </p><p>But I was not going to think about Vegas. There wasn't any fucking time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Pre-Election Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I returned to Megaton, it was less than a week before the election. I had some down time before my duties resumed on Election Day, and I was ridiculously relieved to be able to just go into my house and relax. I loved the “Craterside for Congress” banner that Moira had fastened to my outside wall, and planned on moving it inside when the whole thing was over and done with. </p><p>I wasn't planning to be positively idle during these few precious days, though. I'd begun basic packing, in preparation for using the GECK. We were all going to move our belongings into Vault 101 before the GECK was put into play. Granted, that was at least a month away, but given how little time I spent at home, it was best to get a head start. I began with putting away many of the new 101 jumpsuits I'd picked up while at the vault; the old ones I'd left with were too loose at the waist and too tight in the chest. Ah, the joys and trials of aging. I'd kept a few out though, as they were still my favorite choice for leisure wear. </p><p>The other project I had planned for my time at home was an attempt to construct some sort of portable telephone. The NCR had given me an emergency radio that I had been able to use and call for backup when in tight spots, and it was a pretty useful contraption, at least in theory. In practice, radio wasn't a great way to reach people, because it didn't have the reach necessary to contact someone no matter where you were. With the way I travel, a radio was practically useless. But I knew that prior to the war, the US government had portable satellite telephones, and I had no reason to believe that those satellites weren't still floating around up there in space. Thus, the plan was born. </p><p>Two days before the election, I was listening to GNR and studying a disassembled ham radio and the parts from a few other electronic gadgets. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor with all the scrap electronic bits spread out around me, so I was somewhat annoyed when there was a frantic banging on my door. </p><p>Everyone in Megaton knew that my house was not one where it was ever safe to barge in without invitation, so they didn't go so far as to try the door, but they did keep up the banging until I could pick my way over and open it up. </p><p>To my surprise, I saw Lucas Simms's son Harden, now 15 and serving as his father's apprentice and deputy. </p><p>“What's going on?” I asked, as the teen tried to catch his breath. “Is something wrong?” </p><p>“Dad sent me to ask you,” he gasped, “who has your car?” </p><p>I stared at him. “My car?” I repeated stupidly. </p><p>Harden nodded. “Stockholm told Dad,” he said, “he sees someone driving. Driving here.” </p><p>The world became very, very slow. </p><p>I had left my car in the Mojave. With Boone. </p><p>There were only two possibilities that I could see. One, that someone else had created a car without telling me about it. Possible, but unlikely, as there wasn't much use for one with the state of our roads. Two, someone had driven my car all the way from the Mojave. Simplest explanation there was that the driver was Boone, but that seemed impossible given the way in which we'd parted. </p><p>Either way, there certainly existed the possibility that the driver was hostile. And I wasn't even wearing my fucking armor! </p><p>I threw on Reilly's armor over my vault jumpsuit. “Tell your dad to keep everyone inside,” I told Harden. “I'll go out and see what's going on.” With that, I grabbed Harkness's plasma rifle and followed the boy out of the house. </p><p>Buckle, buckle, snap. I continued to fasten on the damn armor as I ran up the hill to the gate. </p><p>“Friend of yours?” Lucas asked me when I reached the gate. </p><p>“Could be,” I said. “Might not be though. It depends.” </p><p>“You sure you want to go out there?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said, verifying that the armor was all correctly fastened. “Hopefully it's a friend. If not, I know what to do.” </p><p>“Signal Stockholm once you get a look,” Lucas said, and opened the gate for me. “Wave once for a friendly, twice for a hostile.” </p><p>I stepped out and looked around, hand held up to shade my eyes from the afternoon sun. From this distance, I could see the dust cloud that inevitably formed around any vehicle traveling these parts. It was a blue Corvega, just like mine. </p><p>I cursed under my breath yet again at my poor perception as I tried to make out anything about the driver through the dust. The only thing I could make out was a touch of red. </p><p>Red. </p><p>I turned to Stockholm, barely visible on the catwalk, and gave one deliberate wave. </p><p>My mind was completely blank as I stood there, watching the car get closer. My brain was refusing to process what my eyes were seeing. It was wishful thinking. This was not really happening. </p><p>It couldn't be happening. He fucking hated me. </p><p>The car slowed to a stop, and Boone, a familiar figure in his beret and combat armor, stepped out and closed the driver side door. He stood there by the car uncertainly as I stared at him in disbelief. </p><p>The moment stretched out what seemed like forever, before I snapped back into myself. Without any sort of conscious thought or movement, I ran around the car and threw myself into his arms. </p><p>It was neither a passionate embrace nor a long one. It was merely an outlet for the absolute relief and happiness I felt on seeing him again. He wasn't dead. He didn't hate me. I hadn't completely fucked up everything!</p><p>I disentangled myself from him and gave him my widest, happiest smile. “Welcome to Megaton,” I beamed. </p><p>He blinked at me, trying to regain his equilibrium. “You, uh, greet all visitors that way?” he asked. </p><p>“Nah, just the important ones. Come inside. Oh, most of the town's probably waiting on the other side of the gate, so stick close and follow me unless you want to gossip with the entire city of busybodies.” </p><p>With that, I opened the gate and pushed through to Lucas Simms. “Friend of mine,” I said. “No worries, and we'll move the car later. Make sure everyone leaves us alone for a while, okay?” </p><p>He nodded. “Sure thing, Anastasia. You know the drill when it comes to your friends.” I nodded, and Simms looked over my shoulder at Boone. “Welcome to Megaton. Don't fuck with us, and we'll be just fine.” </p><p>Moira caught my eye, watching from up by Craterside, and I waved at her. She was helping me with the phones, so I'd have to go check in with her and explain who Boone was at some point. Nice thing about Moira, though, is that she's patient. She'd have to wait until tomorrow. </p><p>I opened the door to my house and waved Boone inside. “Watch out for the mess,” I said, surveying the scrap parts littering the ground. “Wasn't expecting company.” </p><p>“Imagine not. What did that man mean, about your friends?” he asked. </p><p>“Oh. Well, the thing is, Megaton's a bit of a closed community. There's trade, and sometimes people stay overnight in Moriarty's or in the common rooms, but it's rare to have someone new around regularly. But then they let me move in, and I've been known to bring home shady characters. So I have an arrangement with the sheriff. He doesn't ask me questions about my companions and I take personal responsibility for what they do here. So no killing, okay? I like living here.” </p><p>He nodded, and sat down on one of the chairs. “Where's Veronica?” he asked. </p><p>I tilted my head to stare at him. “With the Brotherhood of Steel, of course.” </p><p>“Fuck. I thought she was staying with you.” He looked annoyed. </p><p>“You need Veronica for something? We can go to the Citadel if you want.” </p><p>“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Just thought she'd look after you. Didn't think you'd be on your own, that's all.” </p><p>“Scribe Santangelo has her own duties now, and I have mine. I see her as often as possible.” </p><p>“That's it?” Boone frowned. “Shit. Glad I came, if you were wandering around alone out there.” </p><p>I laughed. “I've been wandering around alone out here for a while now. As much alone as with anyone else. Hell, you're lucky you found me in residence here. And why would you expect Veronica to be tied to my side? She's Brotherhood, she has a new family now.” </p><p>His frown deepened. “You get into trouble when you're on your own.” </p><p>“I swear, I've been good. There's really not a lot of trouble to get into here anymore. Took care of most of the big issues before I left.” I grinned. “In fact, you may want to switch to a lighter armor. You won't need Mark II stuff out here, there's nothing that requires that kind of protection.” </p><p>“What's the stuff you're wearing?” </p><p>“Modified combat armor given to me by a friend. It's all I wear around these parts, helps people recognize me. Old US Army stuff, from the look of it.” I unbuckled the armor and sat it down in the corner by my clothing locker. </p><p>Boone chuckled. “101?” he said, commenting on the jumpsuit. “Wanted to relive your childhood or something?” </p><p>“I lived in these things for most of my life, it's not surprising that I would still wear them during my off hours,” I said with a smile. “Kind of rich coming from you with your hat.” </p><p>He gave me the twist of amusement, and then sobered. “You seem happy to see me,” he said hesitantly. “Kind of surprised by it, after everything.” </p><p>“Boone,” I said patiently, “you are here, you don't seem to hate me anymore, and you're not dead. I am fucking ecstatic, okay?” </p><p>He sighed, and looked away. “Never hated you,” he said. </p><p>I still had no idea what exactly had set him off at Fortification Hill. It didn't particularly matter; there were plenty of possibilities. Maybe he was mad that I'd run off to take Caesar by myself, maybe he'd overheard some of my conversation with the Legion leader, or maybe he saw that I had regrets about killing him. All things that might have provoked Boone to hostility. </p><p>And, you know, I didn't really feel the need to ask what exactly I'd done. It's not like I really wanted to rake all that back up. </p><p>“Good to know,” I said instead. We sat awkwardly next to each other, with GNR continuing to play in the background. </p><p>The song came to an end, and Three Dog took the mike. “Hello, children! This is Three Dog with yet another news update. Hehehe, things sure got more interesting now that our hero of the wastes has returned, am I right? Hope all you faithful listeners got to see her on her wasteland tour. We've got an election coming up day after tomorrow, and I know all you are going to do the right thing. There's only one real choice for a leader of the wastes, so don't let old Three Dog down. And my Earthly Angel, if you're listening, I'm still hoping you'll change your mind about that marriage thing...” </p><p>I made a face and shut the jukebox off. “He talks too much,” I said. </p><p>“Was listening on the drive over. Seems like there's a lot going on out here.” </p><p>“We've got our first election day after tomorrow. It's been very busy.” </p><p>“And you're involved somehow.” It wasn't a question. </p><p>“Yeah. Like I said, you were lucky to find me at home.” </p><p>“Guess I was. It's like the 38 all over again.” </p><p>“That was one hell of a place, huh?” I said with a smile. “I wish now that I'd spent more time there, now that I'm back to true wasteland living. But once I get this place fixed up, I think it'll be just as nice.” </p><p>He looked around the metal shack and shrugged. “Think you have a long way to go,” he said. </p><p>I laughed. “Don't worry, it's all planned out. Just need a little more time to get there.” </p><p>Wadsworth, my lovely floating robot, came down the stairs at that moment. “Good evening, madam. I see you have a guest. Do you need anything?” </p><p>“No, we’re good, Wadsworth.” The robot retired to its charging station in the corner. </p><p>“Nice robot,” Boone commented. </p><p>“That nice robot has more firepower than the rest of this city,” I said, amused. “He's set to kill anything that doesn't have clearance. You saw what I did with Steve, after all.” I sighed. “Couldn't give Wadsworth the Fat Man, though. Too much damage. Still, I think he is pretty lethal with the Tesla cannons.” </p><p>“You installed a Fat Man in the robot you gave me?” His voice was incredulous. </p><p>“Sure. The car could withstand a direct hit from the MIRV, so a Fat Man wouldn't even singe the paint job.” </p><p>“What's the MIRV?” he asked blankly. </p><p>I grinned at him. “The MIRV is the most amazing weapon you will ever see. Come on, I'll show you.” I stood up and extended a hand to him, and led him up the stairs. “I keep the best guns up here in my room.” I dug around for a bit before unearthing the MIRV. </p><p>“Looks like any other Fat Man,” Boone said, examining it. </p><p>“Check out the loading dock,” I said.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he said. “Is that room for eight mini-nukes?” </p><p>“Uh huh,” I laughed. “It can take out a Super Mutant Behemoth in a single hit.” </p><p>“A what?” </p><p>“Imagine if Super Mutant Masters were 20 feet tall and five times stronger.” </p><p>“You have some fucked up shit out here,” he said, handing the MIRV back to me. “And I don't need full armor?” </p><p>“Nah, I killed all the Behemoths,” I said. “Shut down the vault that was making them, too. There aren't really any Super Mutants out here anymore, except for my friend Fawkes. They weren't like the ones out west, they were all feral.” </p><p>“You left a lot out of your stories,” Boone replied, leaning against my bedroom wall. </p><p>“Well, there was more to tell than time to tell it,” I said easily, waving him to follow me back downstairs. </p><p>“I gathered. Want to tell me more about this election and what the guy on the radio was talking about?”</p><p>We sat back down in the living room. “Yeah, okay. Not much to it, though. We've got an election coming up. The eight major factions in the wastes are picking representatives, and choosing a president. I'm on the executive committee organizing the election, so it's going to be a busy day. Glad to have you along, though, if you're interested.” </p><p>“Politics aren't my thing, but sure. What do you have planned?” </p><p>“Going to make a tour, put in an appearance at the different communities, make sure everything's going as it's supposed to.” </p><p>“You running for office?” he asked. </p><p>“Hell, no! I was pissed enough Megaton elected to put me on the executive committee. My friend Moira's running for Congress, though. Got her banner hanging outside and everything. It's just, the whole thing was kind of my idea, and I have to see it through, you know?” </p><p>He nodded. “You that hero of the wastes that guy was talking about?” </p><p>“Well. Three Dog tends to exaggerate things.” </p><p>“That's a yes, then.” Boone looked amused. </p><p>It wasn't until after I'd left the Mojave that I'd realized that literally one of my favorite things in the world was seeing Boone amused. I beamed at him. </p><p>He looked down self-consciously. “What?” he asked. </p><p>I reached out and squeezed his hand. “Nothing. I'm just so glad you're here.” </p><p>I started to pull my hand back, but he held on. “Yeah. Me too.” </p><p>*****</p><p>“So, about dinner,” I began. </p><p>“Yeah?” he asked warily. </p><p>“Well, you might have noticed that this area was a little more, uh, damaged than the Mojave. So, almost all of the food is completely irradiated.” </p><p>He frowned. “Great.” </p><p>“Yeah. I practically cook with Rad Away. But the one thing that isn't irradiated is this shit called punga fruit that grows up in some swamps not too far from here. Out in the Mojave, I got used to shit that didn't taste like radiation, so I eat punga fruit most of the time. But it's a bit of an acquired taste. Up to you if you want some punga stew or the usual collection of 200 year old boxed food.” </p><p>“I'll take the punga,” he replied, and I disappeared into the kitchen to start cooking. </p><p>I poked my head out again a second later. “Oh, yeah, about your armor. If you want something lighter, I keep all my spare clothing in the lockers by the door. And yes, most of it was lifted from men, so there is probably something that will work.” </p><p>He made a noncommittal noise, and so I went back to slicing punga. A few seconds later, I heard him open the lockers. “Fuck.” </p><p>“What's wrong?” I called. </p><p>“Got enough stuff in here?” </p><p>I laughed. “Remember when you were concerned about me buying you shit? So not a problem.” </p><p>“What is all this?” </p><p>“Loot, mostly. Five years of battle prizes. Sarah Lyons will get kinda pissed at me if I give you the Brotherhood stuff, but she'll get over it if you decide you really like power armor.” </p><p>“Not a chance,” he said. </p><p>It took about 20 minutes to cook the punga, and when I left the kitchen, I found Boone literally surrounded by sets of armor. “Having trouble deciding?” I asked him, and handed over a bowl of stew. </p><p>“Can't get it all back inside the locker. How the hell did you fit all this in there in the first place?” </p><p>“Cleverness and willpower?” I asked him with a grin. “Leave it out. I need to pack it up anyway.” </p><p>“Pack it up for what?” </p><p>“Long story,” I said, picking up a spoonful of stew. “I'll get into it tomorrow.” </p><p>He nodded. “Fine. What's the plan then?” </p><p>“I need to make this an early night, because I have a lot to do tomorrow. Last free day before the election and all. I'd appreciate your help with the packing, if you don't mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that.” </p><p>“Great.” I paused. “You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, you know.” </p><p>Boone looked uneasy. “You still sure about that? After everything?” </p><p>I smiled gently at him. The man was still so fucking skittish. “As far as I'm concerned, you can stay forever. You can travel with me again if you want, or you can stay here. Personally, I'd prefer the company. And on my election day tour, I can show you all the major sights.” </p><p>“I'd rather travel with you,” he said. “Thought I might be in the way, that's all.” </p><p>“In the way of what?” I asked with a laugh. “Don't worry so much. I'll always enjoy your company.” </p><p>Boone looked down at his stew. “Thanks,” he said finally in a soft voice. </p><p>“Of course,” I said.</p><p>The rest of the night passed quietly. I packed up the spare electronic parts that I hoped would make up a portable telephone someday, and tucked them in a box in my pack. Boone, in a surprising goodwill gesture, did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, and somehow it all felt weirdly like we were back in the 38. </p><p>He grew tired before I did, having had a busier day. “There's not much to offer in the way of sleeping space,” I told him apologetically. “Basically, you can share with me or take the couch in the spare room. I'll warn you, though, the spare room is packed with stuff, so it's not very comfortable.” </p><p>Boone stared at me through his sunglasses. “The couch,” he said firmly, as if the answer was obvious. </p><p>“Right, right. You're such a prude sometimes, you know that?” I teased him.</p><p>He continued to glare at me. </p><p>I grinned. “That would work better if I could see your eyes.” </p><p>He shook his head. “You don't change, do you?” </p><p>“Oh, I don't think that's true. Maybe it's just that some things about me don't change.” I shrugged. “I'll be in my room if you need anything. Have a good night.” </p><p>I had only been asleep a few hours when something woke me up. A quiet movement, something rustling. I looked up at the door to my bedroom through half-closed eyes and saw Boone standing there, watching me. I blinked a few times. Even with my brain still foggy with sleep, I could see the tension in the way he was standing. </p><p>“Nightmare?” I asked, voice slurring a bit. </p><p>“Yeah. Didn't mean to wake you.” His answer was quiet, but his voice was heavy with emotion. </p><p>“Know what that's like,” I mumbled. “Come here.” I moved aside to make room for him in the bed. </p><p>He hesitated. “Are you sure?” His face was tired and drawn in the pale light. Whatever he'd dreamed of that night, it must have been pretty bad. </p><p>“Of course,” I said, resettling myself nearer to the wall. “You coming?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, decision made, and he slid in the bed next to me. </p><p>Obviously, this was not the first time that Boone and I had shared sleeping space, but this bed was a lot smaller than the one at the 38. So when he lay down on his back, his shoulder bumped against mine. </p><p>“You're cold,” I murmured, and moved closer to him to share my body heat. </p><p>Boone sighed, and lifted his arm so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. “Sorry,” he said, bundling a wealth of meaning into the word. </p><p>“Don't be,” I said, already starting to drift off again. “Glad I can help you.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he whispered. </p><p>I gave a tired laugh into his chest. “Do anything for you.” I wrapped one arm around his chest and rested my forehead into his neck. “See you in the morning.” </p><p>I could have sworn that he kissed the top of my head, but it might have just been my imagination. </p><p>*****</p><p>Waking up the next morning was interesting. I was curled up on a still sleeping Boone's chest, clutching a handful of his shirt. He had at some point put his arms around me, holding me firmly next to him. </p><p>I was not one to have qualms about sharing personal space, so I wasn't exactly uncomfortable with this situation, but – and this is embarrassing to admit – I wasn’t particularly used to sharing a bed with a man. Amata, yeah, dozens of times, and Veronica when the Lucky 38 was full, but not so much with guys. Even when I was dating Freddie back in the vault we rarely spent the night together. </p><p>Sleeping with girls is apparently different than sleeping with guys, at least if my experience was anything to go by. Girls are a lot softer, for one thing. They are also a lot more likely to molest you in your sleep – I'm looking at you, Amata, and your grabby, grabby hands. </p><p>Of course, that could just be that Boone's a prude even in his sleep. </p><p>Speaking of which, this was unlikely to be the type of thing that my companion was comfortable with. I vaguely remembered the circumstances that led to this situation, and knew Boone well enough to be sure that only extreme emotional duress would lead to his needing any kind of physical comfort. He still wasn't all that big on being touched. </p><p>So. This was likely to be awkward. Unless...</p><p>I gently disentangled myself from Boone and slid very quietly out of bed. He stirred, but didn't move, and I slipped out of the room. Wadsworth was bustling around downstairs, and I left the robot in quiet mode so as not to wake Boone. </p><p>I looked longingly at the door. I'd planned to take a quick bath and clean up my armor this morning, but that involved going over to the washroom that we'd set up in the wake of Project Purity. Before the waters were purified, it was the height of wastefulness to use clean water to wash things, but now we had enough that cleanliness was affordable. </p><p>Meh. What the hell. I picked up my armor and cleaning supplies and headed over to Megaton's washroom. </p><p>When I arrived, I was not alone. Jenny Stahl was also in the washroom, in this case, cleaning dishes for the Brass Lantern. We often met here early in the morning when I was in town. “Hi, Jenny,” I said, taking a bucket of clean water from the tub provided and plopping it down next to my armor. “How's things?” </p><p>“Going well,” the reserved woman said. “Plenty of gossip about you and your friend. Word is that the two of you had a very friendly greeting.” </p><p>I scrubbed at my armor, sprinkling some Abraxo cleaner on it. “Friendly, yes,” I said. </p><p>“Hm,” she replied, adding another dish to the clean stack by her side. “It's none of my business, and I don't really care, but the gossip will continue.” </p><p>One of the things I really liked about Jenny Stahl was her absolute disinterest in me. To Jenny, all of the residents of Megaton were customers and little else, and she didn't bother to distinguish much between us. It sounded cold, and Jenny wasn't really a warm person, but nevertheless, I liked that to her, I was just another resident of Megaton. </p><p>“Appreciate the heads up. I'll talk to Moira after this. But if anyone asks you, his name is Boone, and we met in New Vegas. He doesn't like to talk to people, especially strangers, and he's the most dangerous person I know. So you might want to pass along to the gossipers that questions are probably better asked to me than him.” </p><p>Jenny looked over at me skeptically. “Most dangerous person you know?” </p><p>“Yeah. I like to think I'm more lethal, but I can't deny that he's the better shot.” </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “That's information worth having.” </p><p>“Hence why I gave it,” I said with a smile, and gave my armor a final swipe. With that, I unzipped my jumpsuit and started to wash myself. </p><p>“And the people who speculate on your relationship?” Jenny asked, ignoring my nakedness. </p><p>“Let them speculate, but between you and me, Jenny, do I smell like a woman who's been getting laid?” </p><p>She laughed at that, a rarity for her. “You never smell like a woman who's been getting laid. You must get all your action on the road.” </p><p>“Too busy for action,” I said, amused. “It's a hard life I lead.” </p><p>“That certainly seems to be the case,” she said, gathering up her dishes. “I'll leave you to it, then. Have a good day.” </p><p>I waved at her, and dunked my head in the bucket to wash my hair. </p><p>When I was sparkling clean, I headed up to Craterside Supply to say hello to Moira. </p><p>“Oh, hey!” my best friend in Megaton smiled at me cheerfully. “About time you stopped by!” </p><p>“You know how it is, there's always something else that needs to be done,” I said with a sigh. “I was planning to talk to you today anyway. I've been working on the phone project and I've run into a little trouble.” </p><p>Moira immediately grew interested. “Yeah? What's the issue?”</p><p>“Building the interface doesn't look to be that difficult, but I'm having some issues getting the handset to link up with the satellite. It's more difficult given that we know the satellites are up there, but we're missing any of the information that would make locating them easier.” </p><p>“Hm,” Moira said, rocking back a little on her heels. “It does sound a little tricky. Are there any satellite interlinks that we could use as a model?” </p><p>I shrugged. “Maybe. Not going to be easy, though.” </p><p>“Well, we'll just have to keep at it,” she said with a smile. “I guess it'll have to wait until after the election now, though, huh.” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said. “Good luck tomorrow, Moira. You know I'm rooting for you.” </p><p>“Thanks,” she said. “We'll see how it goes.” Her smile turned into a bit of a smirk then. “You going to tell me about your friend now?” </p><p>I laughed. “What do you want to know?” </p><p>She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs, eyes gleaming. “Watch the store,” she called to her mercenary. “We'll be a while.” </p><p>*****</p><p>When I returned home, I dropped my newly cleaned armor by the door to let it dry. My hair was still wet from washing, which was somewhat annoying, but it was nice to feel clean. </p><p>A noise from the kitchen caught my attention, and so I wandered over to see Boone leaning against my refrigerator. </p><p>“You don't drink,” he said, a strange expression on his face. </p><p>“Nope,” I confirmed. </p><p>“Then why the hell do you have over 100 bottles of wine in here?” He gestured to the bottles stacked haphazardly on the shelves. </p><p>I burst into laughter. “I was bored.” </p><p>“And the blood packs that fill up the freezer?” </p><p>“For the vampires at Meresti.” </p><p>“Vampires.” </p><p>“Well, they think they're vampires, anyway. If it makes them happy, I'll give them their damn blood packs.” </p><p>“Okay. What about the 50 boxes of Sugar Bombs?” </p><p>“For this ghoul I know who uses them to make a stronger ghoul-variant of Jet.” </p><p>“This is the weirdest kitchen I've ever been in, you know that?” </p><p>“Never said I was normal. Kitchen's nothing, you should see the armory.” </p><p>“Armory?” </p><p>“The spare room. You probably didn't get a good look at it last night, but it's where I keep my excess weapons. Oh, and the Magna Carta.” </p><p>“The what?” </p><p>“It's a 1000 year old document that supposedly was one of the foundations of modern democracy. I lifted it from the National Archives.” </p><p>“This one of those things Gannon would understand?” </p><p>I laughed. “Arcade would probably keel over if he knew I had the Magna Carta hanging on the wall in my spare room.”</p><p>“Hm.” He pushed off the refrigerator and took a few steps toward me. “Your hair's wet.” He reached out and tugged one of the strands hanging down by my face. </p><p>“I was washing up. Oh, and no one in Megaton will bother you.” </p><p>“How'd you manage that?” </p><p>“Told them you could outshoot me.” </p><p>His lips curled up in a slow, genuine smile. “You admitted that I'm the better shot?” he asked. “Without any smart ass comments about First Recon?”</p><p>I didn't reply. I was too busy staring at him. </p><p>Okay. Definitely don't remember hitting my head. Haven't used drugs. No reason I should be hallucinating, but...</p><p>I blinked. “You're smiling,” I said breathlessly. </p><p>“It happens sometimes.” </p><p>“No, it doesn't,” I countered. “I've known you for almost a year and a half now, and I have never seen you smile. Not like that.” </p><p>“Been watching, have you?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” I answered. “I watch everyone, it keeps me alive.” </p><p>He nodded. “You mentioned something about an armory?” he asked, changing the subject. </p><p>“Yeah, right. Spare room.” I gestured for him to precede me and then trailed along after him, head literally spinning. </p><p>What the hell was going on here? </p><p>Boone had smiled at me. </p><p>Oh, God, this had better not be a sign of a second apocalypse. </p><p>We crowded into the small amount of clear space that remained in my second upstairs room, and faced the wall of boxes opposite the couch. </p><p>“That's a lot of metal boxes and footlockers,” Boone said. </p><p>“I've had a lot of time to work on filling them,” I replied. I then reached above my head and took down one of the top metal boxes. Dust flew everywhere. </p><p>“Whew,” I said. “These definitely haven't been touched in years.” </p><p>Boone nudged the box with his foot. “What's in it?” </p><p>“Not sure. Don't go poking around in here that often. Open it up if you're interested.” </p><p>He did, lifting the lid off in a quick motion. “That's a lot of bullets,” he said, looking down into the box. </p><p>I glanced over my shoulder as I lifted down another box. “Ah. 5.56. That's handy to know.” </p><p>“There's got to be at least 1000 bullets in this box,” Boone said. </p><p>“That all? Then there's probably a couple more boxes of them around here. I was fond of assault rifles at one point in my life.” </p><p>“What made you change to plasma?” </p><p>“Never looked back after I got my first plasma rifle. Used to be a bitch affording microfusion cells, but it was totally worth it.” </p><p>The second box was full of missiles, and the third held 5 mm ammo. “For the minigun,” I said to a disbelieving Boone. “That thing eats ammo like you wouldn't believe.” </p><p>The fourth box and the final footlocker held nothing but caps. </p><p>“How many caps do you have?” Boone finally asked, shutting the lid to the footlocker. </p><p>“Honestly, I'm not sure,” I said. “I really stopped keeping track. I can check, though.” I pulled up my Pip-Boy, and went to my inventory files. “Huh. Just a bit over 250,000.” </p><p>“Fuck.” He looked over at me. “Why the hell did you bother coming west?” </p><p>“It wasn't to make my fortune, that's for sure,” I replied with a laugh. “Anyway, here. It's cleared out now, so you can take a look at the armory.” </p><p>“This isn't it?” </p><p>“That's just the ammo. The guns are behind the boxes.” </p><p>I had cleared out a narrow section of the wall of boxes, allowing access to the other side. I knew what was behind the wall, of course, so I let Boone look first. </p><p>Guns. Guns of all shapes and sizes, all types and calibers. Pistols, Gatling lasers, sniper rifles. Swords. Rippers. One deathclaw gauntlet I'd made for shits and giggles. A couple of shishkebabs, my favorite melee weapon. Flamers and incinerators. </p><p>They were stacked on top of each other, up to a height of at least four feet. There just wasn't enough room for them to be placed any other way. </p><p>Boone backed away from the opening, noticeably paler. “I don't think the Gun Runners have that much inventory,” he said. </p><p>“Different operations call for different weapons. I like being prepared.” </p><p>“But you didn't bring any of these with you to the Mojave.” </p><p>“I knew I'd pick some things up along the way. When I set out and know I'm going to potentially come back with a lot of loot, I wear disposable armor and carry a Chinese assault rifle. Right mix of efficient and expendable.” </p><p>“This isn't the best way to treat weapons, you know.” </p><p>“For the most part, these are spares. Told you yesterday, I keep the good guns in my room.” </p><p>We walked next door to my room, and I pointed out the three storage units. “Melee weapons are in the filing cabinet, smaller weapons in the desk, and the really good shit is in the Enclave crate.” </p><p>It had been a bitch manhandling that crate up here, but totally worth it. Now I had a nice safe place for my plasma rifle. </p><p>There were a few generic weapons in there; a couple of pristine plasma rifles I kept around to use as parts, some perfectly repaired tri-beam laser rifles when I felt like a change, a very nice minigun, etc. But most of the contents of the crate were unique weapons. </p><p>The weapon Boone currently held in his hands was a case in point. </p><p>“That's a Mesmetron. I'd be careful where I aimed that if I were you.” </p><p>“What's it do?” he asked, studying it carefully. </p><p>“Slavers use it to stun their captives long enough to collar them. Picked it off a corpse when I took down the slaver headquarters at Paradise Falls.” </p><p>“Fuck.” He practically threw the thing down. “Why'd you keep that?” </p><p>“And risk letting it loose out there? Much better off locked in my trunk.” I dug around some more in the trunk. “Here, you'll like this better.” I tossed him the Victory Rifle, a wicked cool sniper rifle I'd picked up and basically never touched since. </p><p>He looked it over appreciatively. “Nice.” </p><p>The Tesla cannons went unremarked upon, as did the drone cannons, amazingly enough. But one gun in the box did catch Boone's attention. </p><p>“What the hell is that thing? It looks like a toy.” </p><p>“This?” I lifted the gun in question out to give him a closer look. “It's called the Destabilizer. It's, uh, special.” </p><p>“Does it work?” </p><p>“Oh, it's fucking fantastic.” </p><p>I put it and the other guns back in the box and we headed back downstairs. “All those guns, and you really like that plasma rifle best?” </p><p>“Yeah. It's a special plasma rifle. Besides, only plasma turns men to goo.” </p><p>“You and your obsession with goo,” he said, shaking his head. </p><p>“It's a lifelong romance,” I said, cradling my A3-21 plasma rifle in my arms, barrel resting parallel to my cheek. I smiled innocently up at Boone, who just continued to shake his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Election</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Election day. </p><p>As usual, I was awake first. Generally speaking, I'm always awake before any of my companions. I just don't sleep that much anymore. I'd washed and cleaned up yesterday, so that everything was ready to go for the big day. </p><p>I didn't bother with a full pack today, just a satchel with some food and more microfusion cells than I was likely to need. I flicked on GNR through my Pip-Boy, turning the sound down low so as not to disturb Boone. </p><p>“All right, boys and girls of the Capital Wasteland! It's finally here. Election day! It's time to put the right people in charge of moving this hellhole we all call home in a direction less hellish. Time to put aside our differences and make the world a better place. Get out there and vote with your heart, children. The wasteland's favorite heroine will be making the rounds today, so don't let her down!” </p><p>Good old Three Dog. He really did believe in the Good Fight. </p><p>I let the music play as I tidied up. We'd actually gotten quite a few things packed away yesterday, after going through everything. I should be in a good position to move all this junk out to 101 in a month or so. We'd also moved the car back into the cave where I'd originally parked it, Steve still maintaining a close watch. </p><p>I munched on a refined punga fruit and absently tapped a few of my bobbleheads to set them off. Once, when bored, I'd figured out how to get them all to bobble in unison, but that was too much work. </p><p>Boone stumbled downstairs still half asleep, and I smiled at him. </p><p>“Armor up,” I said. “Election day festivities begin in 15 minutes.” </p><p>“Shit, already?” he cursed. </p><p>“And miles to go before we sleep,” I said with a grin. “Thank God this is the last of it, though. After this I am free and clear.” </p><p>Ten minutes later I was bounding up to the Water Processing Plant, which was where Lucas Simms had decided to hold the election process. There was already a remarkable crowd of people. </p><p>“You want to say something, Melodious?” Simms called out when spotting me. </p><p>“That's my job, sheriff,” I retorted, and made my way through the crowd, Boone following along behind. </p><p>“Alright,” I said when I got to Simms's side. “We're going to keep this brief. It's early, I've got a long day, and you guys already know me too well to care that much about what I have to say.” </p><p>There was an appreciative laugh. I grinned and waved them to quiet down. </p><p>“Look. This government thing, I'm not going to lie, it's for your benefit. You. The people of Megaton. When all this is over, we're going to have a kickass new town, and a security force to back it the hell up. We're fucking Megaton. We're fucking awesome. And we need to show the world that we aren't a pale copy of fucking Rivet City.” </p><p>More cheers. Insulting Rivet City was always popular in Megaton. </p><p>“You've got two choices when it comes to Congress. We all know what I think, but let's keep that out of it. Colin Moriarty and Moira Brown are both smart, savvy business owners. Both longtime residents of Megaton. And, let's face it, both a little ruthless in their own ways. The choice is yours, and quite frankly, I think Megaton could do a lot worse than either of those two, so vote with your fucking heart, as Three Dog says.” </p><p>“What about for President?” someone shouted. </p><p>I laughed. “No one seems to want the damn job. All I can say is pick the person you think would be best, for Megaton and for the whole of the Capital Wasteland. Hell if I know who that might be.” </p><p>There were snickers at that announcement. </p><p>“Anyway, let's get this started. Moira, Colin, good luck today. Remember, Three Dog will be broadcasting the election results tomorrow at 8:00, so vote today, listen tomorrow, and let's bring the wasteland into the future, okay?” </p><p>As Simms opened up the doors to allow voting to commence, I made my way over to the two contenders. “Moira, good luck.” I kissed her on the cheek, which surprisingly made her blush. </p><p>I'd have to remember that. I'd never seen Moira anything less than perfectly composed – even when she shouldn't be. </p><p>“Moriarty, I meant what I said. I may be cheering for Moira, but I know you'd do a good job for Megaton.” </p><p>“Evenhandedness is what I would expect from the wee daughter of James,” he said with a smirk. </p><p>“And if I catch any tricks, Moriarty, you'll find out what it means to be my enemy. Keep that in mind too. Good luck.” </p><p>I waved to the crowd as I pushed against the flow of traffic to get away from the plant. Once I got over to Boone, I checked my Pip-Boy. “Shit. We're due in Rivet City in under an hour. We've got to haul ass.” </p><p>“An hour? How we going to manage that?” </p><p>I shot him a mischievous look. “That motorcycle in front of my house isn't just there for show.” </p><p>*****</p><p>We arrived in Rivet City a mere five minutes before deadline. The Rivet City Council had decided to hold the voting in Saint Monica's church, so I made my way through the various decks, Boone close behind me. </p><p>“Never mentioned Rivet City was a boat,” he said as we raced down the mostly deserted hallway together. </p><p>“Doesn't move, might as well not be one,” I said, and pushed open the door to the church. </p><p>Father Clifford greeted me with both hands outstretched. “You made it, Anastasia.” </p><p>“Wouldn't miss it, you know that. They done making speeches?” </p><p>Harkness and Bannon had both agreed to give final speeches just before voting began, but neither were speaking at the moment. </p><p>“We're just waiting for you,” a different voice answered. </p><p>“Harkness! Don't scare me like that!” I hugged the Rivet City Chief of Security, knowing as I did so that Bannon would be scowling at me from wherever he was watching. </p><p>“You still carry my gun, I see,” he said. “I kept meaning to talk to you about that at executive council meetings.” </p><p>“Carry it?” I laughed. “I baby it like a child and sleep with it at night. Don't know how you could bear to give it up.” </p><p>He smiled back at me, an easy grin lighting up his face. “It's not that I gave it up so much as gave it a better destiny. Hero of the wastes.” </p><p>“Bah, you know me too well to pull that bullshit,” I said, but I was blushing. “Let's get this over with, okay?” </p><p>“Podium's yours.” </p><p>The speech I gave was pretty similar in tone to the one I'd delivered back in Megaton. This time I made a few cracks against my hometown, to play on the other half of the rivalry. On a more serious note, I thanked them for their help and sacrifices in distributing the waters from Project Purity, and expressed my belief that a strong central government would keep Rivet City from having to always bear these burdens alone. With that, I signaled Father Clifford to let the voting begin. </p><p>Boone and I wound our way back to the drawbridge. “Who was that?” he asked when we got outside. </p><p>“Who?” I asked, checking the time. An hour to make it to the Citadel, plenty of time. </p><p>“The one you hugged.” </p><p>“Harkness? He's the Rivet City Chief of Security, and one of the men running for Congress. We've been working on the executive committee together these past weeks. Why?” </p><p>“He's the one that gave you that?” he gestured to the plasma rifle on my back. </p><p>“Yeah. I helped him out with something.” </p><p>“Oh?” He frowned and crossed his arms. </p><p>“Yeah. It was personal. I helped. End of story.” </p><p>“Pretty valuable present.” </p><p>“It was pretty valuable help.” A pretty valuable secret I was keeping for him, too, but no need to get into that. </p><p>“Hmph.” Boone scowled into the distance. </p><p>I laughed lightly and put a hand on his arm. “Hey, don't get all pissed off. We're going to the Citadel next, and I bet Veronica will be surprised to see you.” </p><p>He snorted. “I imagine. How many places are we going today?” </p><p>“After the Citadel? We're going to hit up Underworld – you don't have a problem with ghouls, right? - the Lincoln Memorial, Enclave headquarters at Old Olney, and finish up the day at Tenpenny Tower. You would have seen Tenpenny driving in, it's the one big building left out there in the wastes west of DC.” I pulled up my Pip-Boy map to indicate our route. </p><p>The Citadel wasn't far from Rivet City, so I didn't push the motorcycle quite so hard this time. We walked into the Laboratory where most of the members of the Brotherhood of Steel were gathered, all gray power armor and dull scribe robes.  </p><p>And somewhere, in that sea of metal and fabric, someone squealed. “Oh my God!” </p><p>I turned to Boone and poked him. “Say hello,” I hissed. </p><p>He scowled at me, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. “Hi, Veronica,” he called. </p><p>“Anastasia Melodious, you had better not sneak off after this because so help me-” </p><p>“Yes, Veronica,” I cut her off with a grin. Veronica was just so Veronica sometimes, it was adorable. “But can I finish this up first?” </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Yeah.” There was muffled laughter from the robed contingent. Seems Veronica was getting her name out there. </p><p>The Brotherhood didn't really need any help or support, so I just made another stupid speech and waited for Veronica to make her way over to us. </p><p>While we were waiting, I introduced Boone to Star Paladin Cross. “The Star Paladin's the one who brought me to 101 when I was just a baby Melodious,” I informed him with a smirk. </p><p>“It was my honor to provide James and yourself with safe conduct,” she told me seriously. “It was a duty whose full importance I could not see at the time, but I am now more proud than ever that I was the one chosen for that mission. I knew, of course, how important your father was to the wasteland, but I could never have imagined the extent to which you have surpassed him, Anastasia.” </p><p>“I try to live up to his legacy every day, Star Paladin Cross,” I said, without an ounce of truth. Her belief in my father's awesomeness would never change, and it really wasn't worth trying. </p><p>“Anastasia! Boone!” Veronica had fought her way up to the second floor. </p><p>“Excuse us, Star Paladin,” I said politely, and turned around to see Veronica hurtling towards us. </p><p>I had a little more experience with these situations, and made a split second decision that Boone was going to take this one for the team. As Veronica launched herself at us, I slipped a half step back and to the left, so instead Boone took the full force of a hug meant for two. </p><p>It was totally worth it, for the look on his face. Hey, welcome to the wasteland, Boone, where women throw themselves at you. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Veronica asked him, grabbing his face with both her hands to test whether he was real. </p><p>“Drove.” </p><p>The one word answer wouldn't have pleased me, but it definitely satisfied Veronica, who turned to me with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“That's Boone, alright,” she said, and gave him another hug. He bore this one much better. </p><p>Veronica let him go, but looked at him very seriously. “It's a good thing you're here,” she said. “Anastasia needs someone to make sure she doesn't get herself into more trouble than she can handle.” </p><p>Boone nodded. “I thought you would be handling it. Found out when I got here that you weren't.” His tone was neutral, but it was clear he disapproved. </p><p>Veronica sighed, and adjusted her scribe hood self-consciously. “It's complicated,” she said. “They like me better here than back home, so they don't let me just leave the way my old chapter did.” </p><p>“Lay off Veronica,” I said. “She has important duties here. And I don't need protection anyway. I killed everything that could really hurt anyone ages ago.” </p><p>“You need protection from yourself,” Boone said firmly. “You get into far too much trouble.” </p><p>Veronica bit her lip. “And I'm not sure it's not too late,” she said. “Listen. I know you want out of this political bullshit, and I understand, but I'm not sure that it's going to be that easy. That One True Messiah stuff, people believe it around here. I don't think you're going to be able to retire to your little house in Megaton no matter what happens today.” She turned to Boone. “You just got here, so maybe you haven't seen it yet. She knows everyone, everyone who has a say in anything, and they all listen to her. This isn't like the NCR, where it's clear who's in charge and it wasn't us.” </p><p>He frowned. “I'm getting that feeling.” </p><p>I looked from one to the other. “Don't be ridiculous. Sure, Three Dog says some crazy shit, and people are fond of me over the water purifier I nearly died for, but that's as far as it goes.” </p><p>“I don't think so, Anastasia,” Veronica said. “Anyway, I'm glad you're here, Boone. Now when Arcade gets here it'll be like old times. But what changed your mind?” </p><p>You know, I hadn't bothered to ask Boone why he came. I cocked my head to better hear his response. </p><p>He shrugged uncomfortably. “She invited me, didn't she?” he challenged Veronica. </p><p>“Yeah. But-” Something in his expression made Veronica break off, and then she smiled. “Guess it doesn't matter, as long as you came.” </p><p>I can tell you that was true as far as I was concerned. It didn't matter what changed his mind from my perspective, it was basically a fucking miracle and I was prepared to take it on face value. </p><p>I linked arms with my favorite sniper and smiled at him, and Veronica smiled at both of us, and I knew already this was going to be the highlight of an otherwise obnoxiously long and tiring day. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was. </p><p>Underworld had been a chaotic experience. There were no candidates, no real election procedures, just a planned meeting that devolved into shouting about smoothskins and their agendas. Some liked me, some hated me just because I wasn't a ghoul. Every society has their bigots, after all. I left them to sort it out. </p><p>Hannibal Hamlin was happy to greet us at the Lincoln Memorial, but he was the only candidate running so the election was just a formality. I told him he'd do well and had him tell Boone the history of their community while we ate lunch. </p><p>The Enclave clearly set Boone on edge. Colonel Autumn was at his urbane best, smoothly showing me around, with an arm around my shoulder for “guidance.” I should be pleased, I guess, that the Enclave has decided to win me over rather than kill me, but I find it all fucking bizarre. Still, I let Autumn talk at me and express his hopes for the new wasteland, and smiled at him as I mentally cataloged all the lies in his speeches. </p><p>A viper, that one. I never allowed myself to forget it, though I did allow myself to use him for what he was. </p><p>Tenpenny was the furthest away, and we arrived in time to end the voting. Herbert Daring Dashwood was my favorite of the candidates, so I extended him my well wishes before crashing in the room I'd been given for the night. </p><p>I dropped my armor and flopped face first onto the bed. “Shit, I'm tired.” </p><p>“Fucking busy day,” Boone responded, sitting next to me. </p><p>“Lot of talking. Some of it with people I prefer not to talk to.” </p><p>“I was ready to break his arm for you.” </p><p>I lifted my head to look at Boone. “I don't need the trouble with the Enclave, but that is a fucking nice thought.” </p><p>“You lied to that Brotherhood woman.” </p><p>“About Dad? Hell yeah. She thinks he's a hero, how can I tell her I think he's a failure?” </p><p>“Good point.” </p><p>“Still angry at Veronica for not being my shadow?” </p><p>“No. My fault. Should have...” He sighed. “Should have not been stupid before you two left.” </p><p>I forced myself to roll over and face him. It was surprisingly difficult. “Just let it go. Mojave's two thousand miles away. Different world.” </p><p>He frowned. “Still don't understand why you want to make this so easy for me. Shouldn't just forgive me like that.” </p><p>“Why the hell not?” </p><p>He fidgeted, clearly ill at ease. “I don't know. Don't you have to make sure I won't do it again?” </p><p>I snorted. “What, fight with me? I'd be fucking shocked if that was the only thing we ever find to bitch at each other over.”</p><p>“I hurt you,” he said. </p><p>“And I hurt you, back at the Fort. People fucking do that,” I said. “Throwing a temper tantrum sure as hell won't make them do it less. I don't count on people like that. Or at least, I try not to.” </p><p>“That why you're so okay with Veronica leaving for the Brotherhood?” </p><p>“I fucking miss her like hell,” I said, closing my eyes. “But I understand it, and I want her to be happy. Just like I want you to be happy. If that meant you staying in the Mojave, then that's that.” </p><p>“Wasn't happy there,” he said softly. </p><p>“I imagine you wouldn't have driven out here if you were,” I said. “It's a long fucking drive. I would know.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He hesitated. “Thing is. Think I'm happier when I'm with you.” </p><p>That drove my eyes back open. “That's really sweet,” I said. “I mean. Really.” In fact, I was at a loss for words. </p><p>I wanted to give him a hug, but we were laying down on the bed and that might freak him out, which was the last thing I wanted to do. </p><p>He sighed in a long suffering manner. “You can hug me.” </p><p>I laughed tiredly and wrapped my arms around him. “You're awfully nice, you know that?” </p><p>He made an inarticulate noise of denial and I laughed some more, a quiet laughter with more contentment than energy behind it. </p><p>I lay there, listening to his heartbeat, and thought about what he'd said. Boone had a reputation for being quiet, but it was more that he didn't need to talk, and definitely didn't like talking about anything personal. For him to voluntarily say he liked me was a big fucking deal, and I was truly touched. </p><p>I closed my eyes and smiled. It was only supposed to be for a moment, but I guess I fell asleep, because that was the last I remembered that night. </p><p>*****</p><p>I must have been fucking exhausted, because the next morning when I woke up, Boone was already awake. </p><p>He looked over and noticed me struggling to sit up, and tossed me a bottle of purified water. “Didn't bother to wake you,” he said. “Didn't think you had any real plans for the day.” </p><p>“Nothing really,” I said, taking a drink. “Figured we'd piss around this area for a while. I am not in a hurry to get back on that fucking motorcycle anytime soon. Hate the morons who live here, though, so hope you don't mind roughing it tonight.” </p><p>“Not a problem,” he said. “Already packed up. Ready when you are.” </p><p>“I never unpacked,” I said, rising to throw on my armor. “Let's get the hell out of here.” </p><p>We left Tenpenny and headed west. “Anything you looking to do?” Boone asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I feel like shooting something,” I said. “Figure destroying a couple albino radscorpions will help me feel better. Sound okay?” </p><p>He shrugged. “Fine by me.” </p><p>I'd never been so happy to kill those deadly insect bastards in all my life. Usually I was annoyed when one targeted me, because they were a bitch to kill, but today, I was just happy to feel more like myself again. Which, after wiping out a nest of them, gave me an idea. </p><p>“Those things are a bitch,” Boone said, surveying the dead. </p><p>“Yeah. They aren't really dangerous, but they sure are a pain in the ass, huh?” I smiled at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Hey, Boone?”</p><p>He immediately grew wary. “What?” </p><p>“Ever use plasma?” </p><p>“You know I -” he paused. “What are you thinking?” </p><p>I swept Harkness's rifle off my back and held it out to him. “Switch rifles with me?” </p><p>He stared at me. “You want me to use your special plasma rifle?” </p><p>“You'll take good care of it.”</p><p>Boone looked from me to the plasma rifle, and sighed. With a fluid motion, he handed me his anti-materiel rifle and took the plasma weapon from me. </p><p>“You know how to use that thing?” he asked me, as I put his much heavier gun on my back. </p><p>“Intellectually, yes. Ammo for this is going to be nonexistent around here, you know.” </p><p>“Great.” </p><p>“Don't worry, we'll pick some up when we go back west for Arcade. I'm just telling you, I'm not going to waste it. Microfusion cells, now, I have about 5000 of those, so shoot the fucking sky if you want to.” I tossed him the satchel of ammo. </p><p>We walked for a while without seeing any new targets. I felt the extra pull of the weight from the gun on my back and had to admit, felt just a little more awesome inside. Plasma is the best and most beautiful thing in the world, but damn, it was pretty fucking cool to be packing this kind of firepower. </p><p>Boone, on the other hand, was clearly missing the weight, as he continually checked to make sure my plasma rifle was still there. </p><p>I signaled him to stop when a blur of motion in the valley below caught my eye. “Yao guai,” I said. </p><p>“You want to take them?” </p><p>I grinned. “Nah, I want to see you take them with that,” I said, gesturing to the plasma rifle. He frowned, and I continued. “Couple things to keep in mind. Plasma's slow. You can't shoot things from too far away, or the target will just dodge. Enclave never fucking learned that one.” </p><p>“Fantastic,” he muttered. “What else?” </p><p>“Well, if you want to shoot like a vault dweller, you'll need this,” I said, catching his hand and sliding something over his wrist. </p><p>Boone looked down, absolutely dumbfounded at the Pip-Boy he found himself wearing. He glanced quickly over at my bare arm, and then lifted a shocked face to my own. </p><p>“They do come off, you know,” I said with a faint smile. </p><p>“I can't,” he said, clearly at a loss. “Not your Pip-Boy.” </p><p>Words weren't the way to talk to Boone. I'd known that since around about the first month I'd met him. But there were other ways. </p><p>I looked up at him fondly. “You can. Let me show you the Pip-Boy's best kept secret, and probably the only reason I didn't die the first day out of 101: the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. You'll grow out of it after a while, but it sure helps the learning curve.” </p><p>Actually, using a Pip-Boy on someone else's arm was a bitch and a half. In the end, I had to stand directly in front of him, my back to his front, with his arm around both of us to manage to use the screen. </p><p>Once I was satisfied he knew what he was doing, I stepped away and gave him a friendly smile. “There's lots of random bullshit on there if you get bored,” I said. “Think there's even an audio file of my dad seducing my mom on there. Talk about things I didn't need my dad to leave lying around, huh?” </p><p>He gave me another long, considering look, then swung my plasma rifle off his shoulders and turned to go kill some bears. I waved. </p><p>“Don't take too long,” I called quietly after him. “I'm metaphorically naked up here with a freaking cannon I don't know how to use!” </p><p>A quiet chuckle reached me, and then I scrambled to the edge of the cliff to watch Boone in action with plasma. </p><p>He missed the first few shots; unsurprising, given the complexities of working with plasma. I could tell the instant he triggered VATS, though. </p><p>Holy fucking shit, so much goo! </p><p>I've seen Boone in action many, many times. I know he's an amazing shot. I've seen him take out enemies of all sorts, and on all occasions. But it's fucking different with plasma. With bullets, yeah, you run the risk of getting your head blown off – with Boone, that risk might be more like a guarantee, but still. With plasma, even a glancing shot, if the plasma's heated right, can reduce your entire body to nothing in the blink of an eye. It's a fucking terrifying power. </p><p>Combining two completely amazing instruments of war like that was like watching a god come to earth. Fuck, do I look like that? Holy fucking shit. </p><p>I shoved my hair out of my face with shaking fingers, unable to tear my eyes away. </p><p>I hope I fucking look like that! </p><p>Boone climbed back up to rejoin me, leaving only puddles of goo behind him. I raised a breathless face to him. “That was fucking amazing.” </p><p>He snickered. “Plasma junkie,” he said, but he put his arm around my shoulders. </p><p>The one with the Pip-Boy. </p><p>“How'd you like VATS?” I asked him, as we walked away. </p><p>He shivered. “Like being on Turbo, but more exhilarating. God, if that's how you learned to shoot, I get why most of the fucking continent knows about your skill now. How the fuck did you stop using it?” </p><p>“It has limitations. Reduces your number of shots, and the accuracy seriously degrades over distance. I know I'm not much of a long range fighter, but it really works best a little more up close and personal than I like.” </p><p>A nod. “Thanks for sharing.” </p><p>“Sure,” I said, reclaiming my Pip-Boy from the arm resting on my shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of it.” </p><p>We turned back towards Tenpenny Tower not too long after that. There really just wasn't a lot left to shoot in the wastes these days, and I would have to eventually retrieve the motorcycle. Still, though, what a fucking awesome day. No stupid fucking errands that needed to be run, no life and death situations. </p><p>We made a brief camp at 8 p.m., though, to hear the election results. </p><p>“Well, well, well, children,” Three Dog's voice rang out. “It's finally that time. Time for this election madness to end and us to finally get started. But before we can do that, we have to know who won! Well, runners from all but one location around the wasteland have poured into GNR headquarters here, and so let's hear our lucky winners! </p><p>“First, from the Brotherhood of Steel, Sentinel Arthur Maxson. From the Enclave, Colonel Augustus Autumn. Boo hiss, children, boo hiss. From Rivet City, Chief of Security Harkness. From Megaton, Craterside Supply owner Moira Brown. From the Lincoln Memorial, Hannibal Hamlin. From Tenpenny Tower, my old buddy Herbert Daring Dashwood. Daring, we need to get you in the studio and record some new shows! From the wasteland at large, Sonora Cruz of the Regulators. We're still waiting on Underworld, which seems to have some election day hiccups, but the ghouls have promised me that someone will be there by opening day.”</p><p>I considered the list. Only Maxson was a surprise – I’d thought Sarah would send Star Paladin Cross, but she’d mentioned that the kid was making a name for himself. </p><p>“You know every one of those people, don't you?” Boone asked. </p><p>“Of course. There's not many people here that I don't know.” </p><p>Three Dog wasn't done, though. “So, if those are your representatives, boys and girls, we still need to know who your president will be. We all know no one was running for that office, and we also all know that there was only one possible choice. Children of the wasteland, you didn't let me down. Winning by ridiculous majority in almost every district is our own true hero of the wastes, Anastasia Melodious!” </p><p>I closed my eyes with a sigh. Fuck. What part of not running for fucking office didn't these people fucking get? I felt a heavy weight settle on my chest. </p><p>I wanted no fucking part of this. I wanted to let the responsible people of the wastes put together a structure, and be their go-to person for those more difficult assignments. I wasn't one for bickering or negotiating, or speech-making. I fucking hated all those things. I wanted to go back to Megaton and live on my own until I got bored and went off for another adventure. </p><p>“You okay?” Boone was clearly concerned. </p><p>I opened my eyes. “Guess we better head back to Tenpenny,” I said. “Looks like I'll be needing that motorcycle sooner than I thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything kind of went by in a blur, to be honest. The week between my election and the inauguration was one with lots of well-wishers and annoyances. After the inauguration itself, there was going to be an inaugural ball in the Capitol Rotunda, so it was basically going to be like fucking graduation day in the vault. </p><p>Well, that had been fun. I seem to remember spending at least half of that party making out with Freddie Gomez. </p><p>I could go to the inauguration dressed in my usual Reilly's Rangers armor, but this was about setting an example. President Kimball back in the NCR didn't run around in armor, because they were fucking civilized. So I was going to wear a nice fucking suit, and be all civilian for mine. </p><p>Maybe “nice” was the wrong adjective for the suit. </p><p>“What the hell are you wearing?” </p><p>Boone, the lucky bastard, got to just wear his combat armor. I think he had some vague ideas of protecting poor little unarmored me. </p><p>“It's a suit. Isn't it nice?” </p><p>“It's something,” he agreed. “A little flashy.” </p><p>“It's one of a kind. Nicked it off a slaver who fancied himself a lady killer.” </p><p>Oh, Eulogy Jones, thank you for being naked in bed when I shot you, thus allowing me to steal your suit without getting blood on it. </p><p>The suit was made of red satin, with a close fitting coat that reached mid-thigh and billowy, high-waisted pants. I paired it with the black silk shirt that Eulogy had, but I skipped the hat, merely braiding my hair to keep it out of my face. </p><p>It may have been a little nontraditional, but what the hell, right? I'm the new fucking president, if they'd wanted traditional they should have elected anyone else. </p><p>“Are you sure that's what you want to wear?” </p><p>“Oh, definitely. Not wearing any of that old grimy pre-war stuff, I can tell you that.”</p><p>I gave a nice speech about the importance of working together, and making the Capital Wasteland a better place, and all the usual bullshit that one's supposed to say at times like these. I knew at least two scribes from the Brotherhood were writing it down, and probably someone from the Enclave, and it was going out live over GNR. So I'd put a little effort into it. </p><p>I then solemnly swore to protect the Capital Wasteland, to the best of my ability, and to serve it in any way I could. </p><p>As if I needed to be president to promise that. What the hell have I been doing these five years, if not just that? </p><p>And then it was time to change for the Inaugural Ball. </p><p>Moira Brown, of all people, had been delighted about throwing a fancy ball. She'd gotten herself appointed to the committee responsible for putting the event together and made me promise to take it seriously. </p><p>It's not like I had much choice. Everyone was fucking thrilled about this ball. It was like 2076 all over again. </p><p>As the new president, I had to make an entrance. So I had to go in after everything had started, and I had to go in alone. What this meant, practically speaking, was that I got to sit around dressed up like a doll and wait until someone told me I could go in. </p><p>I might have gone with whimsical for my inauguration suit, but I played it straight for the ball. I'd picked up this very fancy dress at a place called the Sierra Madre while I was out west, months before I'd made it to Vegas. It was black, with a red flower detail, and a slit that literally went up to my hip. It was basically sex on a stick. </p><p>If I'm going to be dancing with a bunch of old fogies all night, I'm going to have the fucking advantage. </p><p>There was silence as I walked out, punctuated only by gasps and a shriek that I'm fairly certain came from Veronica. Then, as one, both Sarah Lyons and Colonel Autumn approached me for a dance. </p><p>I smiled apologetically to Colonel Autumn, and told him that I had to give the edge to Sarah, one of my first friends in the wasteland. Given our history, I knew that was an excuse he couldn't argue with – even if honestly it did take a while for Sarah to warm up to me, he had no way of knowing that. </p><p>However, he did bow thoroughly over my hand, and present me with a gift: a cunningly wrought gold bracelet. I slipped it on my arm and promised him my second dance. </p><p>Sarah gave him a suspicious glare as she led me out to the dance floor. “You’re really going to dance with him?” </p><p>I laughed. “Tonight, Sarah, I’ll dance with anyone who asks me. It’s the right thing to do.” </p><p>“Even people you hate? That’s a bit farther than I’d go.” </p><p>That was so ludicrous I had to laugh again. “Oh, Sarah. If I’d hated Autumn he’d have been dead a long time ago. Wouldn’t say he’s my favorite, but that I can handle.” I paused to look her over. “You know, I’ve never seen you out of power armor before this.” </p><p>Sarah looked down at her Brotherhood formal wear, having altered the typical elder coat into something more representative of her. Her gray pants were reinforced in places with darker leather, her shirt was covered by what I would have sworn was chain mail, and her gray overcoat was emblazoned with the Lyons’ Pride symbol. </p><p>“This is what I wore when I formally accepted the position of Elder,” she said. “I haven’t had a reason to wear it since.” The music started, and she offered me her hand. “Do you know how to dance?” </p><p>“I had the finest pre-war education any vault could offer,” I said. “Do you need me to lead?” </p><p>“I thought that the wasteland had already come to that consensus,” she retorted, and I swept her away. </p><p>When the song ended, I was immediately claimed by Autumn for his dance. The man was charming when he wanted to be, and I suspected he had a strong sense of the absurdity of the situation. </p><p>Harkness was there with a friendly smile when Autumn released me, and I didn't have to fake the width of the smile I gave him in return. “Thank God, someone normal,” I said with a laugh. “Take me away, Harkness!” </p><p>His teeth were very white as he grinned at me, sweeping me back into the crowd circling the Rotunda. “Knowing what you know about me, I'm very pleased that you think I'm normal,” he said. </p><p>“Don't be ridiculous,” I said. “All I know is that you're a damn good person and have been a terrific help to me these past months. That other thing is completely immaterial.” </p><p>“That other thing,” he repeated, amused. “Well, I'm flattered anyway.” </p><p>“I was thrilled when I heard you won, and that was even before I knew I'd be working with you,” I said, changing the subject. </p><p>“We all knew it would be you, Anastasia. There was never anyone else it could be. Only you seemed to think that it wasn't foreordained.”</p><p>“Wish there had been. I'm not like you, Harkness, I'm not really the settling down type. I don't know how to work in official channels.” </p><p>“Just do what you do best, Anastasia. Everything you do is official now.” </p><p>“Great,” I groaned. “I'm better when I'm anti-establishment, Harkness.” </p><p>“Then you shouldn't have created the establishment,” he retorted, and I had to laugh. </p><p>An hour later, I had been whirled around the floor from everyone from Amata to Vance, the leader of Meresti, to Veronica, who looked quite fetching in the formal wear I'd given her last year. I picked up a glass of wine and went looking for Boone. </p><p>He was standing against the wall, not too far from a door. He looked up indifferently at my approach. </p><p>“You dance?” I asked him. </p><p>“No,” he said flatly. </p><p>“Thank God,” I replied, and moved closer to him. “Do me a favor and do that thing where you glare at anyone who gets too close, okay?” </p><p>He glared at me. </p><p>“Yeah, like that,” I said, and linked my arm through his. “I'm going to stand here and pretend to drink this wine, and you're going to scare away anyone who approaches.” </p><p>“What if I tell them they can have you?” </p><p>“I have to hope you won't do that,” I replied. “It's a risk I'm willing to take. Why would you want to hand me over, anyway?” </p><p>“Why would you want to be hidden?” he asked in response. “You seemed to be having a good time.” </p><p>“Yeah. That is how the game is played.” </p><p>“That guy from the Enclave is after you,” Boone observed. </p><p>“His name is Augustus Autumn, and he knows that I am the sole thing keeping the Enclave around. He's annoying, but it's nothing serious.” </p><p>In answer, Boone simply caught my wrist. The gold bracelet twinkled in the low light. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Nothing serious. If you can't believe that, then at least give me credit for having fucking taste?” </p><p>He snorted at that. “It's not you that I'm doubting,” he said. </p><p>“I have been duly warned, and not just by you.” </p><p>“And you won't listen to any of us.” </p><p>“That would be fairly typical of me, wouldn't it?” I agreed. “Makes you wonder why anyone would be willing to elect someone as dumb as me president. Think it could get me impeached?” I asked the last with sheer hopefulness in my voice. </p><p>“This could be a very dangerous game,” Boone warned. “Autumn isn't the only one looking to use you.” </p><p>“They're all fucking looking to use me,” I said. “Just like everyone always is. It's nothing fucking new here.” </p><p>“The stakes are higher now,” he observed, as we watched the elite of the Capital Wasteland twirl around in pre-war dresses and suits. “Just...promise you'll be careful.” </p><p>“I will,” I said. “Besides, I'm never defenseless. Even in pretty clothes.” </p><p>“Spotted the knife you're packing,” he said. </p><p>“But did you see the gun?” </p><p>He raised a startled face to mine, and I tipped the edge of my still full wine glass to him. “Never defenseless,” I repeated. </p><p>He nodded, corners of his mouth twitching, and I winked at him and melted back into the crowd. </p><p>All in all, the Inaugural Ball was deemed a success by all those who attended it. I know I had a pretty good time, even if it was all fucking political. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next day we all crowded into the Conference Hall to get our government started. </p><p>Colonel Autumn looked up at me as I walked in, and frowned. “Why is he here?” he asked bluntly, looking past me to Boone. </p><p>“Boone's my bodyguard,” I said firmly. “He stays.” </p><p>“Bodyguard?” the man in question murmured softly into my ear. </p><p>“You going to let anyone shoot me?” I murmured back. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Then bodyguard works for now.” </p><p>There was still no one from Underworld, until about 30 minutes later, when their representative finally arrived. </p><p>“We at Underworld apologize for the delay in my arrival,” Charon said. “I hope that it will be possible to take my seat now.” He glanced over at me. </p><p>Charon. They'd sent fucking Charon?! </p><p>I saw absolute white. There was this static noise in my ears and rage in my chest. </p><p>“Welcome to Congress, Charon,” I managed to get out. </p><p>“Is there a problem with my presence here?” he asked. “If you do not wish me to take this role, I will return to the Ninth Circle at once. I explained all of this to the others-”</p><p>“No, no, it's fine,” I said. “Please. I just need to step outside for one moment.” </p><p>“Certainly,” Charon agreed. “Do you need company?” </p><p>“No, just introduce yourself around.” </p><p>I rose calmly and walked out the door, measuring my steps to refrain from screaming. Once outside the Capitol, I plucked a frag grenade from my pack and threw it as hard as I could. </p><p>The resultant explosion made me feel a little better. I went for another one, only to be stopped by a firm hand on my arm. </p><p>“Want to explain your problem with the ghoul?” Boone asked. </p><p>“Charon and I go way back,” I said. “We used to travel together for a while. Remember how I said I brought disreputable people home to Megaton sometimes? Charon was one of them.” </p><p>“What's wrong with him?” </p><p>“He's fucked in the head, that's what. He was brainwashed at some point to believe that he has to obey whoever or whatever holds his employment contract. And I mean obey, at the cost of his morals, his life, whatever.” </p><p>“So he thinks he's a slave or something?” </p><p>“Something like that. It's very, very creepy.” </p><p>“Who holds his contract now?” </p><p>I grimaced. “Funny you should ask that.” </p><p>Realization came to him. “No.” </p><p>I looked at the ground sheepishly. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Why would you have such a thing?” He wasn't angry, but there was genuine puzzlement in his voice. </p><p>“Ahzrukhal was fucking terrible to him, and I really needed some help, and yeah. Once I had the contract, though, I couldn't get fucking rid of it.” </p><p>“Doesn't seem like it would be that hard to give it back to him.” </p><p>“He's brainwashed. He won't take it.” I sighed, kicking the ground. Then an idea occurred to me, and I fished a scrap of paper out of my pack. “Hey, you want the contract?” I asked Boone. </p><p>He took a step backward, shaking his head. “Hell, no. You fucking carry that thing?” </p><p>“If I were to hand this to you right now and you told Charon to kill me, he would. Well, he'd do his best to do so, and he's not without skill. If it weren't for the creepy brainwashing actually, he wouldn't be a bad traveling companion. Damn good with a shotgun. But no way. I drop this thing, he shoots me like he did his last employer – another reason why it's difficult to get rid of the contract.” </p><p>Boone frowned. “I see the difficulties.” </p><p>“Yeah. By sending Charon, Underworld is basically saying they don’t want to provide input on anything I do, which was not the point. It pisses me off. I'm trying to fucking help them and they keep making things difficult.” </p><p>“Seems to me like they want to make things easier for you. If Charon will really do anything you tell him, that is.” </p><p>“Maybe.” I closed my eyes. “Well. If they've chosen Charon as their champion, then that's that. I'll have to make Charon into the emissary for ghoul-kind. It can probably be done.” </p><p>“Then go do it,” Boone said, and we walked back into the Conference Hall. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Where do we begin?” Moira Brown asked, leaning over her desk in anticipation. “There are so many possibilities!” </p><p>“We want to get the Capital Wasteland into fighting shape,” Colonel Autumn said silkily. “It seems like an army is a good place to begin.” </p><p>Harkness frowned. “I don't know about that,” he objected. “It seems like there's a lot of things that need fixing before we can talk about armies.” </p><p>I sighed. “We need basically everything,” I said. “We don’t grow food, we don’t have any real cities worth the name, and we don’t have a lot of people. We’re an easy target of symbolic importance.” </p><p>I did not look at either Autumn, or at teenaged Arthur Maxson, who the Brotherhood had inexplicably sent as their representative. Both factions were only in DC because they’d sought to control it and extract its pre-war secrets. </p><p>Neither could have it. DC was my home and I wouldn’t be giving it up to them or to anybody. </p><p>“The Brotherhood has enough people for an army,” Maxson said. “I think we could take care of any threat.” </p><p>“Yes, but would you?” Autumn asked, words a polite poison. </p><p>“Enough,” I said. “You want to refight old wars, leave the rest of us out of it. I’m not wasting our time looking backward when the only way out is to move forward.” </p><p>Moira tilted her head as she looked at me. “What’s forward, then?” she asked. </p><p>“All we have is the rubble of the old world. Let’s use it until we can make something better.” </p><p>“What do you mean exactly?” Hannibal Hamlin asked, interested but wary. </p><p>“Let’s fix the old factories and put them to use. We’ve got a Nuka-Cola plant, let’s make some. And we might be able to do something with the Corvega factory. I don’t think we need cars, but motorcycles are really fucking useful.” </p><p>“Okay,” Hamlin agreed. “Who’s going to actually do these things, though?” His gaze flitted to Maxson and Autumn. </p><p>“I know just the person to take over the Nuka-Cola plant,” I said, smiling faintly to myself at the havoc Sierra Petrovita would wreak in the name of her favorite beverage. “With more than the usual motivation. She just needs people to help get the assembly lines up and running.” </p><p>“That isn’t as easy as it sounds,” Harkness said. “It takes a lot of effort to keep Rivet City going. 200 year old technology doesn’t just work on its own.” </p><p>“No, I know,” I said. “Thing is, it can be learned. We haven’t gotten stupider since the apocalypse. It’ll just take time.” </p><p>“You’ll need workers. Where will you get them?” Harkness asked.</p><p>“I’ll pay them,” I said. “I expect that should work.” </p><p>Everyone just stared at me. </p><p>“What? I have more money than God.” </p><p>“You would rather pay a host of workers personally than ask for our help?” Autumn asked. </p><p>“Eventually the place should pay for itself. It’s just money to get things started.” I sighed. <br/>“Look. The Brotherhood and the Enclave each have their own plans for their future. Unless it conflicts with a free and peaceful Capital Wasteland, I fully support your going about your own business. You’re here because you are important, and because you don’t want me fucking around in your organizations any more than I want you running roughshod over DC. We’re going to fucking live together. We just need to figure out how to do it. There will be a lot of places that the Enclave can help, same as the Brotherhood. If you’re both willing to send some of your people out to help train workers, that would be appreciated.” </p><p>Autumn nodded. “We’d be happy to help.” </p><p>“The Brotherhood as well.”  </p><p>That settled, Moira looked over at me. “What about our project?” </p><p>“What project is that?” Harkness asked. </p><p>“Moira and I have been working on our communications issues. We're basically hoping to create a satellite telephone system, so that we can get in touch with each other in a more timely fashion. So far we've been having some trouble with the satellite uplink. I think after our meeting here, if the Brotherhood allows, we should go take a look at what the Enclave was doing with their Mobile Base Crawler out at Adams. That had a satellite uplink, didn't it?” </p><p>“Yes,” Colonel Autumn confirmed. “I'd give you access to the scientists who created it, but they unfortunately died in the explosions there.” </p><p>Twist that knife, why don't you. </p><p>“We can figure it out,” Moira said cheerfully. “I'm glad that we're going to keep going with the project, I think it has a lot of potential.” </p><p>Harkness was still not satisfied, however. “I think those are great ideas, Anastasia, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think it's enough.” </p><p>“That's fair,” I said. “What were you thinking we should do?” </p><p>“The Rivet City science lab has all but shut down in the wake of Project Purity and Dr. Li's departure for the Commonwealth. I was hoping that we could get some help in starting it back up again. We used to produce a lot of good things for the Capital region.” </p><p>“What sort of help did you have in mind?” I asked him. </p><p>He sighed. “We basically need more scientists.” </p><p>“Why don't you bring back Pinkerton?” </p><p>“Pinkerton? Is he still alive?” </p><p>“Hell if I know. But considering his dispute was with Dr. Li, and she's now gone, I think you could probably persuade him. Get him started training young people and you should be back at full strength before too long.” </p><p>“That's a good idea,” he said thoughtfully. “I'll look into it.” </p><p>With that, we concluded for the day and Moira and I were free to head over to Adams Air Force Base. </p><p>*****</p><p>Much of the next three weeks passed in this manner. There was a lot of me telling people what to do, and a lot of me standing over them to make sure it got done.</p><p>Moira practically lived at Adams Air Force Base, which I encouraged. The Brotherhood had looted the place very thoroughly, but there was still a lot of equipment there that was immovable. I hoped that Moira would find inspiration for more of her crazy ideas. </p><p>Much of what I personally was working during this time, however, involved plans for Megaton. As the time to use the GECK grew closer and closer, I had more discussions with Lucas Simms and Amata, as well as with the Brotherhood of Steel who would be providing help with security. </p><p>Yeah, just the Brotherhood of Steel. It had taken considerable ingenuity to keep the Enclave out of that one, but I managed, damn it. </p><p>A couple of days before the date we were set to use the GECK, I returned home to Megaton. This was both to be presidential and supervise the process, but also because I had to move all of my shit. Vault 101 had been kind enough to allow the citizens of Megaton to temporarily move all of their belongings into the vault and live there while the GECK was in use. </p><p>I had been allocated three separate rooms, two just for my stuff. It's nice when the Overseer likes you. </p><p>The car and the motorcycle were both pretty useless for the rocky terrain between Megaton and 101, so it was a lot of walking and carrying and loading and unloading brahmin to get things transferred over. I was really glad I had Boone helping me with everything or it would have taken even longer. </p><p>By the night before we were to transfer to 101, almost everything had been moved. There were a couple more trips needed, but for the most part, the house was empty. It was practically as barren as the day I'd moved in. I'd even taken a bunch of the fixtures with me – I was fond of my living room chairs, and if they didn't work in my new Megaton house, I could take them to my office in the Capitol. And it was much easier to move the lockers than it was to try and pack up all the stuff I'd gotten in them. </p><p>Thus, Boone and I had eaten a very late dinner sitting on the metal steps that led up to the second floor. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world to sit, but it worked. I looked over at the empty living room just below us and sighed. </p><p>“What's on your mind?” Boone asked me. </p><p>“Wondering what the GECK will bring,” I answered honestly. “I left three years ago because I wanted to use the GECK to make Megaton a better place, and now that it's finally going to happen, I'm nervous about it. I'm used to Megaton as it is, you know? It's home. And there are unpredictabilities about the GECK.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I did extensive research on this thing. I mean, I wanted to use it on my home. There are different kinds of GECKs that do different things. It's not a simple object by any means. And moreover, we aren't dealing with one I took from a vault, we're using one I built myself.” I paused guiltily there. “And, well, I didn't exactly limit myself to just copying.” </p><p>Boone shook his head. “Of course you didn't.” </p><p>“I talked to Braun a lot about it. He's the guy that invented the GECK, you know. He's still around, trapped in the Vault 112 simulation system. By himself, now.” </p><p>“He's the guy that wanted you to torture people?” Boone recognized the situation described. “And you're taking his word?” </p><p>“Taking his word? Not exactly. I've confirmed things with other sources to the fullest extent possible. I think I've made the GECK better. Hell, if the thing works like I designed it, it should be like fucking magic. But yeah, we're using a machine designed by a psychopath and built by yours truly. I think it's okay to be a bit nervous.” </p><p>Boone shrugged. “You built the thing. It'll be fine. When was the last time something you did went wrong?” </p><p>“Well, this whole government experiment didn't quite play out like I wanted,” I said with a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah. There is that.” </p><p>We sat in silence for a few more minutes. “We should get some sleep,” I finally said, standing and stretching. </p><p>“Guess so,” he replied warily. “What's the plan on that?” </p><p>“We're going to have to share the bed, obviously,” I said, surprised. “All the other furniture is gone, there's not a lot of choice. Hell, I didn't really have enough furniture to begin with. But Simms promised me I could have at least a three bedroom place after the GECK, so that problem will be solved.” </p><p>“I can sleep on the floor,” Boone said. </p><p>I stared at him, incredulous. “Why would you do that?” </p><p>“I'll be fine.” </p><p>“I'm sure you would be, but, why?” It honestly made no sense to me. “Just share the damn bed. It's not like we haven't done it before.” </p><p>“That's different,” he said uneasily. “We shouldn't have done it then, either, but those were different circumstances. It wasn't planned like this.” </p><p>He is such a fucking prude! God! </p><p>“I won't sleep in a bed knowing you're on the metal floor out here,” I said finally. “We'll either share the bed or share the floor. Your choice.” </p><p>He let out a breath in exasperation. “Fuck. You're so fucking stubborn.” </p><p>I gave a short laugh. “Pretty much, yeah.” </p><p>“Fine. But this is a fucking bad idea.” </p><p>Boone was right about one thing: it was different. The past times we'd shared a bed, it was because one of us was physically or emotionally wrecked. The calm routine of getting ready for bed together was not one that we'd ever engaged in together, and it did create this aura of unreality about the whole thing. </p><p>I lay there under the covers in my Vault 101 jumpsuit, watching Boone finish up his nightly routine, and didn't know what to think. It was intimate, it was domestic, it was all these things that I wasn't used to in general and certainly not used to with him. </p><p>He turned the last light off and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me. “You're sure about this?” he asked. </p><p>Actually, I was starting to have my doubts, to be honest. But. I am Anastasia Melodious, and I will fear no sniper! </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” I said. </p><p>He sighed, and laid down beside me on his back. I moved closer to lay my head on his chest, similar to the last two times we'd found ourselves in bed together. I tucked my hand underneath his opposite shoulder and looked up at him when I felt him tense. </p><p>Boone was staring down at me intently, wearing an expression I couldn't read. I kept trying to force my body to relax and not pick up on the tension he was projecting, but it was hard. And then he met my eyes, and I realized the source of the tension. </p><p>I couldn't fucking breathe. </p><p>This was why he didn't want to share the bed tonight? </p><p>One of the things you learn about really quickly in a vault, or I guess in any closed off society, is sex. I'd known about sex for what felt like forever, but I guess I was around 15 or 16 when I realized that standing too close to certain people made me behave in ways I didn't consciously choose to. </p><p>I'd made the choice then to full stop with the listening to hormones and ignore any and all impulses I received when I got a little too cozy with people. It was something that had always been a bit of an asset, really, because it allowed me to keep my head when others, well, didn't. </p><p>But it could cause problems too. </p><p>I'd noticed Boone, of course. But considering when I met him I thought he was a stone's throw from crazy and everything I learned since screamed sexual unavailability, I'd thought it was fucking safe to shove those hormones away like I had with everyone else. </p><p>I could do it again. Hell, it was probably even the right thing to do in these circumstances. I mean, it's kind of weird when a guy who wanted nothing more than to be as far from your bed as possible suddenly starts giving you signals. </p><p>But. For years my only criterion for a potential sexual partner had been that I be perfectly, 100% sure that I would be physically safe, before and after. In the vault, there had been some fucked up power struggles that led me to for the most part abandon thoughts of sex pretty early on, and in the wastes, well, I wasn't an idiot. </p><p>Whatever I thought would happen here tonight, I was perfectly certain it would not end with any threat to my physical well-being. It could even be something good. </p><p>So, when our eyes met, I did not push away the hormones. And I wasn't surprised when our lips met in a soul-searing kiss. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>I had no idea what I was doing. I was playing with fire, and I had no experience in how to handle these things. But holy immortal God, that kiss was the best fucking thing I'd ever felt. Blew teenage kisses with Freddie Gomez out of the fucking water. </p><p>Was even better than my 17th birthday, that time with Amata and a bottle of vodka...</p><p>And it was like years of hormones spilled out and flooded my body, all the repression and the angst and the desire and the fear, and I fucking gave myself up to it and it was fucking awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Destruction and Reclamation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, things were less awesome. </p><p>I woke up, tired and gross but very warm, and immediately remembered. Boone was still asleep, and I wasn't sure how the morning would go. I wanted to sneak out like I usually did in these situations, but in this case, sneaking out might make things more awkward than just staying and getting it over with. </p><p>Before I had much time to fully contemplate my options, though, Boone woke up. </p><p>“Shit,” he cursed, obviously remembering. He continued to curse fluidly under his breath as he sat up. </p><p>Well. Guess that answers my question about how the morning would go. </p><p>As the litany of curse words turned into self-loathing, I began to grow concerned. Finally, I decided to intervene. </p><p>I tentatively placed my hand on his arm. “Hey, it's really okay -” I started. </p><p>He yanked his arm away before I even had time to react. “Don't touch me,” he hissed at me. </p><p>Oh God. Was that the fucking crazy back in his eyes? </p><p>I threw myself back and away from him. Fuck. Oh holy fuck. </p><p>My breathing was shallow and rapid and my mouth felt very dry. I tried to swallow and calm myself down, but I was completely horrified at the level of very bad we had descended into so very quickly. </p><p>Right. Need to solve this problem. </p><p>Need to get out of here. </p><p>I swung out of bed, grabbing my jumpsuit and fluidly pulling it on as I did so. “Okay. Won't happen again,” I said hoarsely. “I'm going to wash up.” Then I slipped downstairs, grabbing my armor on the way out. </p><p>I moved through the now mostly deserted town to the bathhouse. There were only a few buckets of water left, but I grabbed one and retreated to a corner. It was unlikely anyone would join me here today, the morning before the GECK. I scrubbed myself clean and pulled on my armor. </p><p>The jumpsuit lay abandoned on the floor nearby. I would throw it in the recycling pile when I got back, with the suits I'd outgrown. I'd promised Amata when I got new ones that I'd turn in my old ones as per vault regulations. But I never wanted to wear that particular one again. </p><p>Clean, smelling of soap, and completely alone, I buried my face in my arms and cried. </p><p>It was just fucking sex. And now it's the end of the world and I was all alone and there was no Arcade and there was no Veronica and it was just me and the crazy and I didn't think I could fix things this time and I didn't know what the hell to do. </p><p>Except, apparently, not touch Boone. </p><p>But touch was how I connected with people, and sharing personal space was usually the closest bond I could offer anyone. I hated connecting with people because they would just leave you or die and yet I'd still connected with all of my friends at the Lucky 38 and it's just led to being sad and alone again. Veronica's left and I fucked things up with Boone and Arcade's risking his life in the Mojave and it's back to just me against the world, the fucking Lone Wanderer. </p><p>It's not like I wanted him to love me. I just wanted someone to still be my friend. </p><p>I scrubbed my face until I was satisfied that it was not puffy and then left the washroom. After all, the hero of the wastes doesn't cry. </p><p>Returning to the house, I put the jumpsuit with the recycling as I'd vowed and mechanically began to pack up the few remaining items. </p><p>As I gathered them up into an armful, Boone came down the stairs. He avoided looking at me. </p><p>“I'm going to run this load over to 101,” I said. “Take your time with breakfast. I don't really want anything.” I was careful to try and not sound any different than I usually would. </p><p>He looked at me then, and hesitated. “Anastasia,” he began slowly, but I didn't want to do this. </p><p>He would fight with me more and it would be like it was after the Fort and I think I would rather do anything else in the entire world than have that horrible, awkward fight with Boone again. </p><p>I just can't right now. </p><p>“I'll be back later,” I said instead, and vanished out the door. </p><p>The mechanical nature of moving things to 101 was good for me. It gave me something to do, and kept me physically far enough away from Boone that the touching thing wouldn't be an issue. I thought it might take me a while to internalize the idea that I shouldn't touch him, because I'd been physically demonstrative with him since practically we'd first met. But instead, I found that simply seeing him made me want to run and hide. I kept hearing the contempt and seeing the crazy directed at me, and I felt cold and small, and yes, scared inside. </p><p>Boone wouldn't hurt me, but I'd never, ever liked the crazy. </p><p>*****</p><p>Returning to my house in Megaton, I found the rest of my stuff packed and by the door. </p><p>“This it, then?” I asked Boone, who was sitting on the steps. </p><p>“Yeah. Should be able to take all of it this trip.” </p><p>“Great,” I said, and hoisted half of it. “After this, though, I promised Lucas Simms I'd scout the area and make sure everyone and everything is gone before entering 101 for the lockdown. You can stay in 101, though, if you'd rather.” </p><p>“I'll come with you,” he said, and I sighed behind my boxes. Of course he would. </p><p>“Okay,” I said, feeling defeated, and trudged out the door for the last time with my last remaining items. </p><p>Patrolling Megaton, the great deserted city, was bittersweet. I was still excited about the GECK's potential, but seeing the first wasteland settlement I'd ever encountered so cold and empty and silent was pretty sad. At sundown, I met back up with Simms and he and Boone and I walked together to 101. </p><p>“Busy day ahead of us tomorrow,” Simms told me. “You be sure to get some rest. You look like shit.” </p><p>I laughed. “Thanks, Simms, fuck you too.” The laughter took the sting out of the words, however. </p><p>“I'm serious. Can't do this without you.” </p><p>“I just didn't get much sleep last night,” I said with a straight face. “I'll be fine. 101's like being back home.” </p><p>“I don't get it,” he said laconically. “The Overseer thinks the world of you. Why the hell did you stay out here in the wastes, anyway?” </p><p>“She doesn't like me enough to let me move back in,” I said with a rueful smile. “The Overseer thinks of the vault first, and everything else second. Strangely enough, though, I didn't mind. I wouldn't trade my life in Megaton for anything in 101 anymore.” </p><p>“Don't tell the Overseer that,” he drawled. “I think it would break her heart.” </p><p>“Oh, right! My godbaby. Yeah, you have a point.” </p><p>“That wasn't what I meant at all,” Simms said, “but there's that too, I guess.” </p><p>We walked through the tunnel that led to the open Vault 101 door. Amata stood waiting for us, Little Ana on her hip. </p><p>“Is that everyone then, Anastasia, Sheriff Simms?” she asked. </p><p>“We're the last,” I confirmed. “We can shut the door.” </p><p>Lucas, Boone and I walked into the entrance chamber of the vault and Amata triggered the closing command. The all too familiar beeps and whirs of the vault closing mechanism filled the air. </p><p>The door rolled shut with a thunk, and the four of us stood looking at each other. There was something so final about the closing of a vault door. </p><p>“Well,” Amata said finally, breaking the silence. “Welcome to Vault 101. In your case, Anastasia, welcome back home.” </p><p>I smiled at her sadly. “It's unfortunately been a long time since I could call this place home, Overseer, but thanks for the sentiment.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, looking away. “I know. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so rash back then.” </p><p>“You did what you had to do,” I said, putting an arm around her. “You're the Overseer. It's your job. I never had any hard feelings, you know that.” </p><p>“I miss when things were simpler,” Amata said with a sigh. “Back when it was just the two of us.” </p><p>“Yeah, me too sometimes. But now you have Little Ana.” I scooped my goddaughter out of her mother's arms. “See? Sometimes things get better with age, huh?” I lifted Little Ana above my head and she squealed. </p><p>“Want!” she called, reaching for something on my back. </p><p>“No, no, Ana, plasma rifles are for older girls,” I said, settling her on my hip much like Amata had. “I'll start you with a pistol when you're six, if Mommy allows, but no plasma until at least 12.” </p><p>Amata looked horrified. Simms burst into laughter. “My God, that will be the best trained child in the wasteland, and she'll be cooped up in 101,” he said. “Just doesn't seem right.” </p><p>Little Ana kept trying to grab the rifle on my back, and I twisted to get it out of her reach. “It's only right that my godchild and namesake be a plasma user,” I said. “Should have named her something else if you wanted her to use bullets.” </p><p>“I'd rather she not need to shoot anything at all,” Amata said faintly. “But given the world we live in, Anastasia, I'm glad she'll have you.” </p><p>“Sure thing. Should we take this out of the hallway?” </p><p>Amata blinked, and switched into Overseer mode. “Right. Sheriff Simms, you know where your room is. Here's a keycard for the door.” </p><p>He nodded. “We do appreciate your hospitality, ma'am, and your help with our GECK.” </p><p>“It's my pleasure, Sheriff. Megaton and 101 must work together if we want to thrive.” </p><p>Simms nodded, shook her hand, and set off down the hall to his room. Amata turned back to Boone and myself. </p><p>“As you know, I've put the two of you in Anastasia's old suite. I didn't bother to do anything to the rooms, so they basically look the same as they did the day you left us, Ana. A little more dust, maybe, but the cleaning robots have been through there.” </p><p>“Great. So Dad's room is spotless, and I have an unmade bed,” I groaned. Amata laughed. “What? When you're told that the Overseer's coming to kill you, you don't stop to make the bed!” </p><p>“No, no, you're quite right,” she said, a sparkle in her eyes. “I thought that you would still have your keycard, Ana. I have another if you need it.” </p><p>“No, we're fine.” I fished out a card and handed it to Boone. “You remember where the room is, right? I'm going to stay and catch up with Amata.” </p><p>He frowned. “How will you get in, if I have the key?” </p><p>“Oh, that's not mine. That's Dad's.” At the startled look on their faces, I became confused. “What? You didn't expect the Brotherhood to give me Dad's personal effects?” </p><p>“Never thought about it,” Amata said, gently squeezing my arm. “Was there a funeral?” </p><p>“Oh yes. Quite nice. Buried him in his 101 jumpsuit, even though I think he was really a wastelander till the end.” </p><p>Amata shook her head. “I've missed so much of your life,” she said sadly. “Even when you come by and visit, there's never enough time to hear everything.” </p><p>“Well, we have some time now,” I said firmly. I handed Little Ana back to Amata and held out my plasma rifle to Boone. “Can you take this to the room? Little Ana might goo us all if I keep it with me.” </p><p>He took it reluctantly. “Is this place safe without your rifle?” he asked. </p><p>“Probably not, but I've got other toys,” I assured him. “Got through here once with just a 10 mm pistol, so I think I'll manage.” </p><p>Amata cringed. “Let's really not talk about that.” </p><p>“Sorry. Anyway, Boone, don't wait up,” I said. “I still have a lot to do tonight.” </p><p>He looked skeptically at me. “You heard Simms, you need to fucking sleep. And you haven't eaten anything today.” </p><p>“I'm fine,” I said, waiving off his concern. “I'll be sure to grab something, though, if it will make you feel better.” </p><p>He sighed deeply. “Fine. See you later.” </p><p>I nodded, and watched him leave. I turned back to Amata. “Your place?” </p><p>“Certainly,” she said with a bright smile, and we walked down together. </p><p>*****</p><p>“So,” Amata said, putting Little Ana in her play area. “You and your friend Boone. Are you two together?” </p><p>I blinked. “No.” Given the events of this morning, anything but. </p><p>She smiled at me brilliantly, and I rather got the feeling she was relieved. “Okay. I was right to put the two of you in your suite together, though, right?” </p><p>“Since he's been staying with me, yeah, that's fine.” Amata was being weird, but she got like this sometimes. </p><p>“Hm. Wolfgang told me that there are rumors a certain man from Rivet City is also into you.” </p><p>“Harkness?” I asked with complete surprise. “He's a nice guy, but there's really nothing more than that to it.” </p><p>“You sure seemed happy dancing with him at the Inaugural Ball.” </p><p>“I was happy,” I said, remembering with a smile. “He rescued me from Colonel Autumn.” </p><p>“Who apparently also wants you. You're popular in the wastes these days, Anastasia.” </p><p>I laughed, a genuine free laugh. “That's ludicrous,” I said. “I'm just popular to gossip about. It has nothing to do with any dubious appeal of mine.” </p><p>“If you say so,” Amata said, cocking an eyebrow at me. “I hear otherwise. And I do try and keep tabs on you.” </p><p>“Nice to know you still care,” I said. </p><p>Her face softened and she blushed. “Always, Anastasia. I always care about you.” </p><p>I hugged her. If there was one thing I needed more of, it was friends. Granted, the Overseer was still constrained by her own politics, but I knew that Amata would always look out for me to the very best of her abilities. </p><p>“Thanks, Amata,” I said softly. “That's really nice to hear.” </p><p>“You do look worn out,” she said, concerned. “Do you want to lay down and cuddle for a while?” </p><p>I shuddered. “No, thanks. If I lay down, I'll fall asleep, and nothing will get done tonight.” I smiled at her weakly. “You're too tempting.” </p><p>She giggled. “Good. I have to maintain my appeal in the face of the entire big bad wasteland.” </p><p>“Amata, dearest, you'll always be appealing to me,” I murmured. “But enough of this maudlin crap. Let's have a good gossip.” </p><p>*****</p><p>I left Amata's room around 10 that night. I wanted her to have lots of rest time before the morning, since she had insisted on being the one to use the GECK. But I didn't want to return to my own room, partly because I didn't want to deal with the situation with Boone but mostly because I didn't want to deal with the memories. I never stayed in my old room when I visited 101; I either stayed with Amata or found some out of the way corner to hole up in. </p><p>Just the thought of going home, where I had lived for 19 painfully naïve years thinking my dad thought I mattered, seemed horrifically cruel and awful. </p><p>Instead, I went to the cafeteria, and spread out my bag of scrap electronics. Looking at the satellite uplink at Adams had given me a few ideas, and now was as good a time as any to check them out. </p><p>Beats sitting back in my old apartment, that's for sure. </p><p>I don't know how many hours passed while I worked, but eventually I heard someone sit down across from me in the booth. I didn't look up. </p><p>“Hold on one second, I've almost got this,” I muttered, carefully threading a wire through the rough handset I'd created and tying it to another, different colored wire. “There!” I looked up triumphantly. </p><p>Boone looked decidedly unimpressed. “Do you know what time it is?” he asked me. </p><p>I checked my Pip-Boy. “Uh, looks like it's just past 5 a.m.” </p><p>“You haven't slept. Did you eat?” </p><p>There was a half-empty bottle of purified water I'd grabbed when I sat down. “I had some water.” </p><p>“You should eat something.” </p><p>“Maybe,” I said absently, attention caught by a loose wire on the side of the handset. “Just let me fix this.” </p><p>“Anastasia.” He used the listen-to-me voice, but I ignored it in favor of reattaching the little orange wire. “You need to take care of yourself.” </p><p>“Huh,” I mumbled. “That might have done it.” I looked up at Boone. “I'm sorry, did you say something?” </p><p>He stalked over to the bar, and grabbed a mutfruit and a plate. He dropped the plate and mutfruit in front of me. “Eat.” </p><p>I blinked. “I'm actually not very -”</p><p>“I don't care how hungry you are. You haven't eaten today.” </p><p>“Yesterday, actually,” I murmured, but ate the mutfruit. </p><p>“How long have you been sitting in here working?” </p><p>“Few hours now.” I stretched, hearing my neck pop. “A few hours longer than I should have, apparently.” </p><p>He crossed his arms and stared at me, a usual indicator that he was upset. Fuck. “Are you avoiding me?” he asked. </p><p>“No,” I said honestly. I might not really want to deal with everything at the moment, but it would be a fucking insult to avoid the man I'd been relying on for a year and a half because of a misunderstanding over sex. Highly tempting, mind you, but I was a fucking grownup. </p><p>“Then why sit in the diner all night instead of going to bed?” he demanded. </p><p>I shuddered at the thought of going back to sleep in my old room. “It's personal,” I said finally, tracing patterns on the tabletop with my fingertips. </p><p>“I don't get to know personal stuff any more?” he asked. He actually sounded fucking hurt. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>I just didn't want to get into more heavy emotional shit while I was still feeling a little unstable. And talking about emotional shit with a man while I was still trying to handle emotional shit from him sounded like a real fun way to simulate hell. </p><p>“I'm not going to go back and lie in my childhood bed like the past five years didn't happen,” I said. “Look at cute pictures of me and Dad knowing that it was a lie. Maybe some other time that would be fun. Not today.” </p><p>“I'm not sure it was a lie,” Boone said. “The pictures make it look like he cared a lot about you.”  </p><p>I continued to stare at the table. “You know, it doesn't really matter. What matters was that my life changed the day he decided to walk out that vault door. Sometimes I tell myself it got better. Sometimes I think it got worse. Things are fucked up no matter where you go, in a vault, in the wastes, it doesn't matter. But I guess I thought that family should.” I shook my head. “It doesn't. It doesn't matter shit more than anything else out there.” </p><p>“That's not always true,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, it fucking is,” I said. “I'm living proof of that. Arcade and Veronica and I, we were family. And then I sent Arcade off on a crazy fucking dangerous mission and he could be fucking dead. Veronica was supposed to be like a fucking sister, and I don't even talk to her any more.” I sighed. “I turned into Dad. And I fucking hate myself for it.” </p><p>“Gannon chose his mission,” Boone started, but I was having none of it. </p><p>“How would you know how it went down?” I asked him. “You'd left us by that time. I was the one who sat across from him while we discussed it.” </p><p>He winced as if struck. “I know I shouldn't have -” he began, but I cut him off. </p><p>“I understand. I really do. And I really don't want to get into that particular decision of yours. I would maybe like never to know.” </p><p>“You deserve -” he started again. </p><p>“I don't think deserve is a word that works in the wasteland,” I said. “I don't know what I deserve. On the cosmic scales of justice, I guess like everyone else, I've done some good and some bad. Sometimes it gets back to you. Sometimes it doesn't.” </p><p>“You're the best person I know,” he said fiercely. </p><p>I looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. “Wow. Okay. Thanks.” I ran a hand through my hair. “You should maybe meet more people. You don't even want to know the statistics on my Pip-Boy about how many people I've killed.” </p><p>“I've seen you out there, I have a pretty good idea,” he said. “That doesn't make you a bad person.” </p><p>“Nope, maybe not, but there are plenty of other things that go into that. Think you have a pretty good idea about some of the times I've been less than perfect, shall we say. After all, that's what that thing at the Fort was all about.” I smiled sadly. </p><p>“Thought you didn't want to talk about that,” he said. “Seems like maybe you do.” </p><p>“No, no,” I waved him off. “Please. It was just an example. I'm just saying that I appreciate your cheer-up efforts, but I have a pretty good idea where I really stand in the scheme of things. I just fucking let people down.” </p><p>“Don't say that. Lot of people are alive and happier because of you,” he said. “Think you're just tired. You should lay down and get an hour or two of sleep.” </p><p>Right, because sleeping will fix this fucking mess. Fix the fact that I don't want to look at him, don't want to talk to him, and am fucking terrified I'll say or do something that will fucking set him off again and make him leave me. </p><p>“Nah. I'm going to talk to Amata before she goes out, and then I agreed to go with Simms out first when she gets back and pick out a new house.” </p><p>“You can't function without sleep,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, but there's time later. I don't really sleep much anyway, you know that.” I slid out of the booth and gathered up my headset and parts. “Think I've finally made some progress with the phones. I need to get Moira to help me test them over the next few days.” </p><p>He sighed. “I know you're upset. I'll make it up to you.” </p><p>I stared at him. “Dear God, no. I can't imagine anything could make things worse than that.” I stuffed my project into my pack and fled the room. </p><p>Real mature, I know. </p><p>I hate myself.</p><p>*****</p><p>I wasn't lying about the not needing sleep thing. I might not have looked like a princess after an all-nighter, but it didn't overly impair me. Shit, if a little thing like lack of sleep could take me down, I'd have died long before this. </p><p>Didn't stop Simms from frowning at me when we met up in the Vault 101 entryway. </p><p>“You managed to look worse today than yesterday,” he said, voice heavy with disapproval. </p><p>“Sorry, Sheriff,” I said. “But I made a breakthrough on my project with Moira, so you won't make me think that wasn't worth it.” </p><p>“You think you'll be okay going outside like that?” </p><p>“I'm fine,” I said with a laugh. “Really. I've been in much worse places in far worse conditions. Besides, I can't wait to see the new Megaton.” </p><p>“Okay then. Let's get going.” </p><p>We walked out into a completely different world. I'd grown up seeing pictures of the pre-war world, and so I was somewhat prepared for the vision that met our eyes, but even I was completely taken aback at what we found. </p><p>It was fucking paradise. A tall, smooth wall surrounded what looked like a pristine, empty pre-war town. There were empty houses, empty shops, a humming power plant and water treatment center. There was an empty park in the center of town, with plots for vegetable gardens. The roads were smooth, though there were no cars. </p><p>“Fuck,” Simms swore reverently. </p><p>“No shit,” I answered. “We're going to live here, Simms.” </p><p>“This is unbelievable,” he said, looking around. </p><p>“I hear you.” </p><p>We walked up to what looked like a town hall. Next to the town hall was a big, ornate white house. “I think that should be reserved for the town leader, Simms,” I said. </p><p>“What?” He stared up at the fancy house. “You want me to move in there?” </p><p>“Bit of a step up for you and Harden, but I bet you'll manage,” I said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah.” He looked at his new house, and then looked across the street. “In that case, I think that one's yours.” </p><p>The house he pointed to was light blue, smaller than his but still two stories tall, and probably with an attic. I walked over and opened the door. </p><p>It was fucking beautiful. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, both with working plumbing. Room for me, my armory, and two guest rooms. And, like all the houses we'd seen today, fully furnished. </p><p>“It's even got shutters on the windows, to keep out any would-be thieves,” I said, lightly running my fingers over the windowsill. </p><p>“I can't believe this is Megaton,” Simms said. </p><p>“Me either. Damn, I'm glad I got that GECK.” </p><p>“Me too,” he agreed fervently. </p><p>We marked our new houses to show they'd been claimed, and returned to 101. Most of Megaton had gathered in the entryway to hear about what we'd seen. I let Simms do the talking, as the leader of the town. </p><p>Instead, I pushed through the crowd to find Boone, our argument forgotten in the wake of my excitement. </p><p>“You have to come with me when we go back out there,” I said, eyes glowing. “It's fucking beautiful. And you have to see our new place! You won't believe it, it's even better than the 38.” </p><p>He looked down at me oddly. “You still want me to live with you?” he asked. </p><p>I blinked. Honestly, it had never occurred to me that we'd might want to change our living arrangements. I felt sad and a little sick inside. </p><p>“I'd like it if you stayed,” I said in a small voice. “I guess I understand if you don't want to, though. I can talk to Simms about getting you set up somewhere if that's what you want.” </p><p>He relaxed. “No. Rather stay with you. Just didn't know if I'd still be welcome.” </p><p>“Welcome?” I repeated, confused. “Boone, I've told you that you are always welcome wherever I am. Nothing will ever change that.” </p><p>As far as I was concerned, nothing would, anyway. Things were shitty and awkward and terrible right now, but I couldn't imagine going back to life without him, and I really didn't want to. The thought of him leaving again forever might just kill whatever small hope I had inside me that things could still work out and be okay. </p><p>“Really?” he asked, eyes meeting mine. </p><p>I looked up at him fully. “Yes. Of course.” </p><p>If things had been different, I would definitely have hugged him. Might have kissed him too, to be honest. But they weren't, and so I just smiled at him. </p><p>Maybe it would be enough. </p><p>“Melodious! Get up here, it's time to take the business owners to their new places.” </p><p>“Coming, Simms!” I shouted back, and turned back to Boone. “You're coming too, right?” </p><p>“If that's what you want.” </p><p>“Yes,” I said firmly, and pushed back to the front entrance, where we joined Moira, Jenny Stahl, Moriarty, Walter, and both the elder and younger Simms. </p><p>From there, we walked together into Megaton's new present and future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Another Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wouldn't say that things got better after that, but I also wouldn't say that they got worse. The new house was very nice, because Boone and I both had our own space, like back at the 38. </p><p>While I'd been handling things in Megaton, the other members of Congress had gotten together and organized things in the Capitol. We now had bedrooms there and other comforts of home. Someone had even taken my suggestion of retrieving the grow lights from the Ark and Dove Cathedral at Point Lookout so that we could provide some of our own food. </p><p>Examining the phones again the day after the GECK reaffirmed my conviction that we may have pulled it off. I tested the phone extensively around Megaton, continually calling and recalling Moira. </p><p>I knew from old books and posters and whatnot that phone numbers used to be really long, but we just didn't have much need for millions of phones. So my phone number was 1, and Moira's was 2. </p><p>I continued to test the phone while traveling the wasteland. I'd found some workers for the Nuka-Cola plant, and between us, we got most of the area drained and the robots functional. This meant that it was time to move Sierra Petrovita from Girdershade. Luckily, her new workers were willing to do the heavy lifting on that (literally – how the hell did she get that pristine vending machine out there anyway?). </p><p>I expected the plant to be fully functional and productive within a few weeks. Sierra had the right kind of motivation. This was even more apparent after I gifted her with a couple bottles each of Nuka-Cola Victory and Quartz and told her to try and replicate them. </p><p>She nearly strangled me with her hug. That woman is completely obsessed, it's amazing to behold. </p><p>In other words, it was a productive couple of weeks. It was made more so by the fact that I was still having some difficulties sleeping, and so was much more productive than usual. Thus, I had time to help Moira finish up another few phones. </p><p>Then, a little over three weeks after Amata used the GECK, I surprised everyone at the Capitol by insisting on a full night's sleep. </p><p>It wasn't enough to erase the dark circles that had permanently etched themselves around my eyes, but it was more than enough to make Boone suspicious. </p><p>“I've been forcing you to sleep for at most a couple hours a night, and now you want a full eight,” he said. “You're up to something.” </p><p>“Me?” I gave him my most innocent, big eyed stare. “You're so suspicious, Boone. What would I be up to?” </p><p>“Any number of things, most of them bad,” he grumbled. I laughed. </p><p>“Okay, okay, yeah. I'm up to something. But it's not bad. It's just, it's been almost six months to the day since I left the Mojave.” </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And, that's when I'm supposed to fly back and pick up Arcade!” </p><p>Boone was taken aback. “You're going back to Vegas?” </p><p>“Searchlight Airport, actually. That's where I promised to meet Arcade and the others.” </p><p>He nodded slowly. “Okay. When do we leave?” </p><p>I drew in a breath and bit my lip. This was where things became complicated. “I can't take you with me.” </p><p>“Why not?” His voice was low and intense. </p><p>“I don't know how many people Arcade is going to bring back with him. I don't think I can get more than 50 in the plane safely. So just in case, I want to keep the passenger list to a minimum.” </p><p>“You're going to go out there by yourself?” Boone was skeptical of this plan. </p><p>“Uh, no, actually.” I braced myself. “I'm planning to take Colonel Autumn with me.” </p><p>“No.” There was no room for debate in Boone's tone. </p><p>“I know, he's not the pleasant company I would have chosen either. But he's the leader of the Enclave, and these are Enclave people. He's the one who will be responsible for them when they get back here. I have to take him.” </p><p>“This is not a good plan.” </p><p>“I don't think he has any plans to hurt me. Seems like his plans center around my staying alive, at least for the time being.” </p><p>Boone scowled. “Yeah, I've noticed.” </p><p>Autumn had been going out of his way to be helpful. He was so determined to be fucking nice that I was starting to actually like the man. I knew it was because he wanted to keep me friendly toward the Enclave, but that was an understandable goal.</p><p>I felt a bit cheap every time he made me feel better. But hey, he was fucking helping. </p><p>“I think it's safe enough to travel with him, anyway,” I said. “No real worries there. Besides, Arcade will be at the other end.” I hope. </p><p>Boone's scowl deepened. “He might not physically hurt you,” he said, “but don't think I haven't noticed that he gets to you.” </p><p>I blinked, lost for one moment in an inexplicable sadness. Sure, Boone may notice, but he wasn't willing to help. I remembered telling Veronica months ago how I'd hoped we'd all do this together like we'd helped the NCR, and I couldn't help but feel just a moment of devastation at how it had all turned out instead. </p><p>“I'll have Arcade,” I said, pushing those thoughts out of my mind. </p><p>Arcade Gannon. Big brother, Enclave refugee, and the smartest man I know. God, the thought of having him back with me had basically propelled me through this past month. I could survive anything if I could just see Arcade again. </p><p>I now knew, of course, that the fun wouldn't last. To compare with what happened with the others, I would have at most a few weeks before he was completely corrupted into the Enclave or hopelessly offended by something I did. But damn it, I was going to have those few weeks. </p><p>Boone sighed. “You miss him a lot.” </p><p>“Yeah.” There was nothing more to say, and talking about it might bring tears too close to the surface for comfort. </p><p>“Then go.” Boone looked at the ground. “Maybe he'll make things right for you.” </p><p>Fuck. Not going to cry. </p><p>“Arcade's my twin brother. Smart, uses plasma, everything I wish I was. Maybe I could have been more like him, if things were different.” I rubbed my eyes. “But he doesn't replace you any more than you could replace him. Glad to have you both in my life.” </p><p>“Don't think Gannon would have fucked this up so much.” </p><p>“Oh, give him a chance,” I said with a sad smile. “I mean, he's going to be hanging with Colonel Autumn from now on, who knows what will happen.” </p><p>“He sides with that son of a bitch against you, and I'll make him wish he didn't,” Boone said flatly. </p><p>“You wouldn't hurt Arcade,” I said. </p><p>His lips thinned. “No. Probably go after Autumn first.” </p><p>“You have such strong feelings about Augustus Autumn,” I marveled. “He's really not that bad.” </p><p>“If you think that, then you definitely need Gannon,” he said firmly. “Clearly need a doctor.” </p><p>I laughed then, the sound ringing through the dead halls of the US Capitol. “When you say such things, Boone, you make me remember why I like you so much.” My tone was half affection, half regret. </p><p>“Anastasia,” he began, but stopped. </p><p>I turned away, almost but not quite brushing against him. Don't touch me. “I'm off to find the dear Colonel and tell him about our trip.” </p><p>*****</p><p>Colonel Autumn was, of course, more than willing to travel back to the Mojave with me. He was somewhat uncertain about the safety of reentering the NCR, but to his credit, Autumn is not a man ruled in any way by fear. </p><p>“You really sent a team out to collect the remaining Enclave in the NCR to bring them back to the Capital Wasteland?” he asked as I smoothly guided the plane into the air. “Even before you spoke with me?” </p><p>“Of course it was before I spoke with you, it had to be,” I said. “But yeah. I made a promise.” </p><p>“Oh?” Autumn injected a wealth of curiosity into the single syllable. </p><p>“In return for the help of an Enclave team in the Mojave, I promised that I would do whatever was in my power to help restore the rest of the Enclave,” I said. “Might seem like an empty promise from the woman who led a war against you, but that man died in the fight I compelled him to join.” </p><p>Autumn was silent for a moment. “Then he died a hero, for the Mojave and for the Enclave.” </p><p>“It's how he would have wanted to go, I think.” </p><p>“Can you tell me more about the team you sent out after those we left behind on the West Coast?” </p><p>“Sure. They're being led by a man named Arcade Gannon, who was just a kid when Navarro fell. Arcade's been trained as a Follower of the Apocalypse, you know them?” </p><p>“The idealist group that runs around helping idiot wastelanders?” </p><p>“Well, maybe keep that opinion to yourself,” I said with an amused giggle. “Not that I disagree. The Followers are great and smart and they mean well, but I'm not really a convert to their philosophy.” </p><p>“You wouldn't be,” Autumn snorted. “You actually want to get things done.” </p><p>“I helped them a bit in the Mojave, because their aims are noble, but there wasn't much I could do for them, because they didn't really want much.” I shrugged. “Anyway, I think Arcade has realized that he might have a greater impact as Enclave than as a Follower.” </p><p>“There's no doubt of that. And the rest of the team?” </p><p>“Hm. They were all colleagues of Arcade's father. Daisy Whitman is a vertibird pilot. With luck, she'll agree to fly hers to the Capital Wasteland for you.” I grinned. “Feel kind of bad about stealing so many of yours, you see. Judah Kreger was an officer, hell if I know what they do. And last is a trooper who goes by Cannibal Johnson. You might have to convince him you were against that genocide thing, because it kind of upset him.” </p><p>“Small team.” </p><p>“Well, Morino died, as I said, and Dr. Henry wants nothing to do with the plan. So you've got what you've got. I have no idea how many people they will have rounded up for us, either. Might be only a few. Might be many. But there is one silver lining.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“They all have their own wicked cool power armor. Arcade let me borrow his Tesla Armor for the battle at Hoover Dam, and let me tell you, that shit is fucking amazing.” </p><p>“Sometimes I feel like you love anything powered by microfusion cells,” Autumn said with a chuckle. </p><p>“It's a fatal flaw, I guess,” I agreed. </p><p>Landing at Searchlight Airport was a tricky business. We arrived mid-afternoon, but I had concerns that the NCR would notice the giant fucking airplane swooping into the Mojave. </p><p>Then I remembered these were the people Daisy had hidden a fucking vertibird from, and I was less concerned. </p><p>The airport itself looked deserted, and I would have been nervous, except for one thing: a shiny vertibird was parked well out of the way of the runway. </p><p>Daisy was here. And Arcade wouldn't have left her alone, she was too important to him. </p><p>I slowed the plane to a stop and we climbed out, walking toward the airport building. I felt the unsettled bubbling of fear and anticipation as we grew closer. </p><p>The door opened when we were about halfway between the plane and the building. I immediately recognized the tall, blond figure who walked out to meet us. Instead of his familiar Followers lab coat, however, he was wearing his father's power armor, minus the helmet.</p><p>“Arcade!” I cried, and took off running at him. When I got close enough, I took a flying leap into his arms. </p><p>He threw me up in the air, drawing on the increased strength bestowed by the armor. “Anastasia!” he said, catching me and pulling me in for a strong hug. “Little sister.” </p><p>“I've missed you so much, Arcade,” I said, tears pooling in my eyes. “I'm so glad you're okay. I've been so worried.” </p><p>“I don't think I've ever been better,” he said, smiling. “Especially not now that my little sister's back, and I don't have to worry about her getting into trouble.” </p><p>“I don't get into trouble!” I insisted. “Trouble finds me.” </p><p>“I think it's more of a mutual seeking out, to be honest,” Arcade said, finally relinquishing his hold on me. “Who is your friend?” he asked, looking at the man who had just now reached us and was looking on speculatively. </p><p>“Arcade, this is Colonel Augustus Autumn. Colonel Autumn, Arcade Gannon.” </p><p>Colonel Autumn extended a hand to Arcade. “Pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>“Yes,” Arcade said, shaking Autumn's hand. “I suppose.” He stood, relaxed, but with a presence and utter control that I'd never seen before in him. “I'd like to know something, Colonel.” </p><p>“Very well.” </p><p>“I have promised the people in that building that we are taking them to a better place, where they will not be condemned for following the Enclave nor forced to take part in the horrors and excesses that formed life at Navarro. Yet all I know of you is that you forced Anastasia's father to take his life. Why exactly should we trust you?” Arcade's mouth had a faint smile, but his eyes were very, very serious. </p><p>I found myself grinning. Arcade had changed! </p><p>I'd suspected he needed to reconcile his hopes for the future with his past life with the Enclave, but I'd never suspected how strong it would make him! </p><p>Colonel Autumn nodded. “An understandable reason for skepticism. The Enclave you will find in the Capital Wasteland is by necessity not the Enclave of Navarro. Some mourn this. I do not. We are a part of the new Capital Wasteland government, we have positions of responsibility and trust, and we even manage to work with the Brotherhood of Steel.” His mouth twisted a bit on the name, and I stifled a laugh. “Under the leadership of Anastasia here, the Enclave will be a part of reviving greatness to the Capital area, and eventually, I believe, to the world.” </p><p>“Leadership?” Arcade turned to me inquiringly. </p><p>I buried my face in my hands. “This is so embarrassing.” </p><p>Colonel Autumn had no compunctions, however, about relating my new status. “Anastasia was elected president in the recent elections, despite not declaring candidacy for the office. I believe the vote was nearly unanimous across the entire Capital Wasteland.” </p><p>“Colonel Autumn is the Enclave's representative to Congress,” I added. “We've been working together quite a bit recently.” </p><p>“And we should trust him?” </p><p>I laughed. “I can't guide you there, Arcade. I do believe him to be true to the ideals of the Enclave.” </p><p>Arcade sighed. “That's what I'm afraid of.” </p><p>“There's nothing wrong with the dream of restoring the United States to greatness. There's nothing wrong with having the ambition to be part of that dream.” Colonel Autumn was matter of fact about his position. </p><p>Arcade looked at me. I met his eyes, and nodded. We can do this. </p><p>“Very well. I expected that Anastasia's plane could hold about 50, so I tried not to recruit more than that. Daisy is willing to take some in her vertibird, but obviously that will be a longer, more dangerous trip.” </p><p>“I would be happy to be one of those in the vertibird,” Autumn volunteered immediately, to my surprise. “I will be able to provide directions once we get close to home.” </p><p>“Which reminds me,” I said, turning to face him. “Are you going to have the Mojave Enclave set up in Old Olney, or in Raven Rock?” </p><p>Colonel Autumn was a damn good actor. His face betrayed nothing. “Raven Rock was destroyed.” </p><p>I gave him my most charming smile. “Bullshit. You've been excavating it and rotating people through there for months. I got curious and checked it out after you told Sarah Lyons you still had vertibirds, when I knew there weren't any at Old Olney.” </p><p>“And you kept this to yourself?” </p><p>“Of course. You think the Brotherhood doesn't have secrets from you?” </p><p>“I imagine they're hiding quite a bit,” he said, amused. </p><p>“What's okay for them is okay for you, and all that. But if I'm going to fly these people over and land them at Adams, I need to tell them where to go.” </p><p>“Raven Rock,” he admitted.</p><p>“Very well. Arcade, let's meet our potential new citizens, shall we?” </p><p>He offered me his arm, which I accepted happily, and the three of us walked into the Searchlight terminal building. </p><p>We arranged for the vertibird to take off tonight, as it was safer to fly one at night and Daisy was well rested. As for those of us flying on the plane, we would leave first thing in the morning, so I could get some sleep. </p><p>After the vertibird carrying Colonel Autumn left, I turned to Arcade. </p><p>“Can you supervise the packing here? I want to run an errand or two.” </p><p>“What do you need to do?” he asked. </p><p>“I want to talk to the Boomers, get permission to land at Nellis if we come back. I also want to check in with the NCR. I feel kind of responsible for them.” </p><p>Arcade nodded. “I understand. Yes, you can leave me to handle things here, but don't take too long.” He paused. “And, forgive me for asking, but you've lost weight. Are you doing okay?” </p><p>I sighed. “It's complicated, Arcade. Fucking complicated.” </p><p>“Very well. I can wait.” His expression clearly said that he wouldn't wait very long, though. </p><p>I nodded sharply, and took off up the road toward Vegas. It was many miles to Nellis, after all. </p><p>The Boomers were okay with my landing a plane there any time, and in fact seemed excited to compare mine with theirs. I loved their thrill when it came to old technology, and promised that at some point I would definitely bring my plane around for them to examine. </p><p>After that, I headed to the Gun Runners to buy Boone the ammo I'd promised for his anti-materiel rifle. A few hundred caps later, I had all the .50 MG ammo they had, in varying types. </p><p>My next stop was Camp Forlorn Hope. </p><p>Wasn't really sure what to expect at Forlorn Hope, to be honest. I had no idea who would still be stationed here, or whether the atmosphere would be as depressing as when I first encountered it, or jubilant as it was after Hoover Dam. </p><p>What I found was a very businesslike place, with the guard at the entryway disinclined to let me through. </p><p>“Idiot!” someone barked behind him. “She's the Courier who saved New Vegas. She's allowed in any time.” </p><p>I recognized the voice. “I'm not a fucking courier,” I replied. “I fucking hate when people call me that.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Corporal Betsy blew off my objections. “Anyway, what brings a hot bitch like you to Forlorn Hope? Rumor is you'd headed east.” </p><p>“Oh, I did,” I said, as we walked toward the center of camp. “Came back for a visit, make sure shit hasn't fallen apart while I've been gone.” </p><p>Betsy laughed. “Not bad thinking, that. But it's been quiet.” </p><p>“Gorobets around?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure thing. We're set up over here, I'll take you to him.” </p><p>Lieutenant Gorobets was surprised to see me. “Welcome back to Camp Forlorn Hope,” he said, gesturing me inside the tent. </p><p>“Pleasure. Hadn't expected First Recon would still be here, but saves me the trouble of finding you.” </p><p>“And what can we do for the Savior of the NCR?” he asked. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “You were at Hoover Dam, surely you don't believe that nonsense,” I said. </p><p>He laughed. “Yes, but I couldn't be certain you didn't, now could I?” </p><p>“Guess not,” I admitted. “Anyway, I came with a present and a bit of an odd request.” </p><p>“Okay,” Gorobets said, looking at me expectantly. </p><p>I pulled out the last of our telephones and handed it to him. “This is a telephone. Don't ask how we got them to work, but they do. If you're ever asked to do something you don't think is right, call me and I'll try and fix it. So yeah. Something like Bitter Springs, where they just aren't listening. I'll get in their faces.” </p><p>He took the phone with a confused expression. “Why me?” </p><p>I shrugged. “NCR gave me a radio for backup when I was helping them out, thought I'd return the favor. But I don't want some idiot politician with one, I don't really give a fuck what Oliver wants, or worse, that bitch Cassandra Moore. Why you? Because Boone would want me to help First fucking Recon, that's why.” </p><p>“He still traveling with you?” </p><p>“Yeah. Now keep in mind, you call me, I'll get here as fast as I can, but it could take up to a day or so, depending on where I am, and you'll have to let me know if I'll need backup.” </p><p>Gorobets nodded. “Fair enough. I hope we never need it.” </p><p>“Me too. I'm kind of busy these days, I don't need trouble from the NCR on top of things. But still. Can't stop feeling responsible, you know? If that means adopting the asshole unit, that's what it means.” </p><p>“Asshole unit?” </p><p>“Well, met Vargas first, you see,” I explained, and Gorobets gave a crack of laughter. </p><p>“Fair enough,” he allowed. “I stand by what I said about you over a year ago when we met. You're alright.” </p><p>I showed him how to use it, and then took off back south. It was starting to get kind of late, and I didn't want to make Arcade worry. </p><p>However, when I got within sight of Novac, I slowed to a stop. I bet my goddaughter would love a Dinky the Dinosaur toy. </p><p>Walking up the stairs to the Dino-Bite Gift Shop, though, I ran into a familiar figure heading down them. </p><p>“You!” Manny Vargas said, pointing at me. “I thought you'd skipped town!” </p><p>“Can't a girl come back for a visit?” I asked with a smile. “Honestly, Vargas.” </p><p>“You by yourself?” </p><p>“At the moment, yeah. As you see.” </p><p>“Hm,” he said. “I thought-” </p><p>“Thought what?” </p><p>“When Boone checked out of here, I thought he went to you.” </p><p>“He did. He's just not with me at the moment. He's back at home. I'll send greetings if that's what you're after.” </p><p>“Yeah, great,” Vargas said. “How's he doing?” </p><p>“Think it helped to get out of here, to be honest,” I said. “But you'd have to ask him.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Manny said again, regretfully this time. “I've had time to think. I was a dick to him about Carla.” </p><p>“Pretty much,” I agreed. </p><p>“I wish there was something I could do to make it up to him, you know? He was my best friend before everything.” </p><p>“Can't tell you,” I said. Fuck, I only wish I knew a magic answer for making up with Boone. “I'll ask him to come back with me next time, if you like. But I have no idea when that will be.” </p><p>“That would be great. I appreciate it.” He sighed. “I wasn't that nice to you either, was I?” </p><p>I laughed. “I was pissed as hell at you when we first met, and thought you were a bastard. But that was probably because I just didn't want to fucking mess with ghouls.” </p><p>“Did a good job with them, though. Hell, they helped defend the town when shit went down at the Dam.” </p><p>“Always happy to be of service. I gotta get in the gift store before Cliff closes shop for the night, though. Nice seeing you again, Vargas.” </p><p>“You too,” he called as I opened the door to the shop. </p><p>Cliff was happy to sell me one of those stupid dinosaurs, and we chatted a while about Little Ana and life in Novac post-Hoover Dam. But I didn't linger long. Even as it was, I had to really run to get back to the airport before dark. </p><p>Arcade was waiting, of course. </p><p>“You need to get plenty of sleep, of course, so I won't keep you up long,” he said, inviting me to sit with him. “But I need to know what's been going on, and what you're bringing us back to.” </p><p>I took the offered seat, and leaned tiredly back against the chair. “I went through with my plan to introduce a government to the Capital Wasteland,” I said. “It backfired a bit when they elected me president.” </p><p>“Backfired?” Arcade asked, eyebrow raised. “I would imagine that you would be a very viable choice. You're certainly used to acting with authority. Why would your elevation be a problem?” </p><p>“I hate it,” I hissed. “Hate being in charge. Hate the way everyone acts around me now, like they've got a fucking agenda. Hate how there's always too much to do, how there's never any caps, how everyone fucking bickers at me like children who are worried I love their sibling better.” I ran my hand through my hair. “The Brotherhood is a jealous bitch, so heaven forbid I allow the Enclave anything. And the Enclave, well, you've met Autumn, he's decided I'm the ticket to greatness and goes out of his way to do things for me. Which just pisses off everyone else, but it's not like they're being fucking helpful.” </p><p>“Can you get out of it?” Arcade asked. “Is there anyone else who could take over?” </p><p>I shook my head. “I fucking wish. I've been racking my brain since the day I heard I was chosen. But I wasn't fucking raised to run from responsibility anyway, Arcade. I don't think I could just walk away even if there was someone else.” </p><p>He nodded. “I didn't think so either, but I thought maybe it would help if you saw it as a choice.” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe it would, but I really don't. It's a fucking trap.” I raised my eyes to Arcade's. “It'll get you too, eventually. Just like everyone else. Everyone's fucking political now, all my friends.” </p><p>“I'll never forget that we're family,” he said. “Will you?” </p><p>“Never,” I whispered, tears in my eyes. “Arcade, can I hug you?” </p><p>“Of course,” he answered, and I clung to him and let the tears fall. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, I flew everyone back to Adams Air Force Base. There was a mixed welcoming committee there, with some Enclave troopers and some curious Brotherhood paladins, but everyone was very nice and polite to each other and to the newcomers. </p><p>Boone was also waiting for me as well. </p><p>Arcade was visibly startled to see him. “I didn't know that you'd made the trip with Anastasia,” he said. “Last I heard, you were staying in the Mojave.” </p><p>“I did,” he said. “Came here about two months ago.” </p><p>Arcade looked around. “Where's Veronica?” he asked. </p><p>I turned to Boone. “I tried to get her from the Citadel,” he said. “She wasn't there. They wouldn't tell me where she was.” </p><p>Arcade's eyes narrowed. “You refer to the Brotherhood?” </p><p>“Yeah. Not unusual, though, her not being around. I've only seen her once in the past two months, and that was for a couple hours the day of the election.” Boone met Arcade's gaze squarely, clearly trying to send some sort of message. </p><p>“I see,” Arcade said. “Some things are making more sense now. Some things, less so.” </p><p>We turned and walked away, me walking between Arcade and Boone. As we went, I explained to Arcade where Raven Rock was, and encouraged him to speak with the Enclave troopers, as I wasn't supposed to know about it. He agreed, and split away from Boone and I to go do so. </p><p>Left alone, we stood together in silence for a moment. “Oh!” I said, pulling a satchel out of my pack. “Bought you more ammo.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he said, tucking it away. “That a dinosaur toy there?” </p><p>“Yeah, for Little Ana.” </p><p>Boone nodded. “You take your responsibility as godmother seriously.” </p><p>“Well, luckily with Amata being Overseer, there's little likelihood I'll ever have to do anything besides teach her to shoot and spoil her. Might as well do a good job at those. And I've got a full 18 months to make up for, you know?” I chuckled ruefully. </p><p>“If you went all the way to Novac for her, I think you're doing just fine,” he said. </p><p>“Which also reminds me. Ran into Vargas.” </p><p>“Thought you didn't like him.” </p><p>“We met on the steps of the dinosaur, what was I going to do, push him off?” I asked with a hint of a laugh. “Told me to tell you hello, and wanted me to bring you back with me next time.” </p><p>Boone shrugged. “I'll go if you need me in Novac, but I've never been so damn relieved to leave a place in my life. Got nothing there to go back for.” </p><p>“The choice is yours,” I said. “I'm just passing along the message.” </p><p>“I notice you ditched Colonel Autumn,” he said, changing the subject. </p><p>“Yeah, he volunteered to ride back in Daisy's vertibird. Didn't see me fighting him on that one, that's for sure.” </p><p>“Hm.” Boone made a noncommittal noise. </p><p>I saw Arcade watching us. As I caught his eye, he gestured for me to come over. The Enclave officer he was speaking with had disappeared, presumably to make plans. </p><p>“Yeah?” I asked, jogging over. </p><p>Arcade looked at me, then past me to where Boone was still waiting, just out of earshot. “What the hell is going on with you two?” he asked. </p><p>“Excuse me?” I asked, taken aback. </p><p>“I might not be a people person, but I did my psychological rotation just like any Follower,” Arcade said. “It's pretty obvious the two of you are not getting along. Is it still whatever happened at the Fort?” </p><p>“We haven't talked about that,” I said. “And if it were something else, Arcade, you know I wouldn't tell. Promised Boone I'd never tell shit about him without his permission.” </p><p>Arcade sighed. “Right. Whatever it is, fix it. You're obviously under enough pressure, you don't need to be fighting with your friends.” </p><p>“Thanks, 'Cade,” I said, and swatted him on the back of the head. “Because I obviously wouldn't have thought of that on my own.” </p><p>He caught my hand and pulled me so that I was standing very close in front of him. “You can't keep doing this. I'd be surprised to learn you were eating or sleeping right. I don't know if it's him, or if it's just the situation, but at least this thing with Boone can be fixed.”</p><p>I bit my lip and looked away. “Not sure about that, Arcade.” </p><p>“Oh, God, what have you two done?” he asked, letting go of my hand. “Look. I'm your brother, right? I'll love you no matter what. I don't care. But you can't keep hurting each other like this. I remember what you were like after the Fort. This has to stop.” </p><p>I closed my eyes. “It's not that simple.” </p><p>“Since I have no idea what's going on, I have to acknowledge the possibility that you may be right,” Arcade said with a sigh. “Nevertheless, I encourage you to fix things, however you have to. Try not to shoot him, though.” </p><p>“You know I wouldn't do that,” I said, stepping back. </p><p>“I imagine not,” he said with a faint smile. “I have to go to Raven Rock with the others. They're relying on me to lead them in the absence of Colonel Autumn. Where will I find you later?” </p><p>“You'll probably find it difficult to get away,” I said dryly. “I live in Megaton, but lately, I've been spending most of my time in the US Capitol. I think you know what the building looks like.” </p><p>“I've seen a few pictures,” he replied. “And I will be back. I don't care what this Colonel Autumn has to say about it.” </p><p>“Thanks, 'Cade,” I said softly, leaning in for a last hug. “I'm so happy to have you back.” </p><p>“Me too,” he said. “Now I just have to see you in a better place. Promise me you'll try.” </p><p>“I'm trying hard enough not to make things worse,” I said. “Can't that do for now?” </p><p>“Do what you can. But when I come back, I want to know what the hell is going on with you. We're going to have a long, long talk.” </p><p>“I'd like that,” I said. “I'd really like that.” </p><p>“Good. I'll see you soon.” </p><p>“Bye, Arcade.” I turned slowly and walked away from him. </p><p>I really hoped that he'd return to be with me. But I knew better by now than to believe he would.  </p><p>At least he was alive, and seemed content and happy. I already ached from missing him, but knowing that he was doing well lightened my steps and made everything look brighter. </p><p>Even if he wouldn't come back to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Everything (Finally) Comes Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed. Life settled back into its usual routine. Things even seemed to be flowing smoothly on the political front.</p><p>Despite that, though, I hadn't exactly been keeping up my end of the deal with Arcade. I'd slipped back into my new habit of not eating or sleeping enough, and the limited amount of food and rest that I did get was almost entirely due to Boone's occasional refusal to be put off on the subject. But the thing was, whenever I stopped I had to think about things, and I'd rather stay permanently busy than deal with the wreckage of my mistakes. It was a fine line to walk. </p><p>Today had been a particularly long day. I'd been working on arrangements to trade ammunition with Ashur and the folks from the Pitt, and putting together a negotiating committee was a little tricky. I didn't particularly want to go back there, ever, and I didn't really want to take Boone to the scene of one of my most morally questionable decisions. That meant that I needed a team I could trust, and balancing that out was proving more than a little difficult. </p><p>I was so weary I felt like I couldn't walk straight. Which might explain why I walked straight into Arcade. </p><p>“Anastasia!” He caught me as I almost fell over. </p><p>“Arcade?” I said, staring up at him blearily with a sense of awe. “You really came back?” </p><p>“Of course I did,” he said, affronted. “I told you I would.” </p><p>“Yeah, but...” I trailed off. “I'm just, I mean, that's great.” </p><p>“You look like you need to go rest for a few hours,” he said, looking me over critically. “Why don't you do that and I'll have a talk with Boone.” </p><p>“I'm fine,” I said. </p><p>“I'm a doctor, and I say you need to rest,” Arcade said. “I don't think you want to fight me on this.” </p><p>“Fine,” I said, not feeling it was worth it to argue with him. I was far too tired. “I'll be in my room. Boone's probably still in my office, it's next door.” I pointed the door out to him and went obediently into my room. </p><p>I sat on the bed, though, instead of lying down. I could already vaguely hear Arcade and Boone's voices through the wall separating the two rooms. </p><p>“...sent...to rest. What...?” I heard Arcade say through the wall. </p><p>“She doesn't...to me. I've been...” Boone responded. </p><p>I knew they were arguing about me. I felt sick to my stomach. They shouldn't have to argue about me. Arcade and Boone had an interesting and complicated relationship as it was, the last thing I wanted was to interfere with it. </p><p>Let's face it. I was just a fucking failure on all suits. </p><p>I shivered suddenly, feeling cold, and was struck with the realization that I was absolutely fucking miserable, sitting here and listening to them argue through the walls. I just wanted to run, run as far away from here as I could. Maybe then everyone would be happier. Maybe I would be happier if I could start over. There had always been that idea in the back of my mind of going to the Commonwealth, maybe that was the answer. </p><p>I shivered again and rubbed my arms. My head felt foggy and I found it hard to concentrate. It was a little rash to run away, wasn't it? There was a reason I was still here, right? But why couldn't I remember it? </p><p>I opened the door and peeked into the hallway. There was no one around. </p><p>“You did what?!” I heard Arcade exclaim, and it all came together for me. </p><p>I needed to get out. </p><p>I slipped down the corridor and to the outside. My motorcycle was parked just a short distance away. I had almost reached it when I heard a voice call out to me. </p><p>“Sweetie, wait!” </p><p>I froze in my tracks. I knew that voice. “Dad?” </p><p>“Please, don't get on that motorcycle.” </p><p>I turned around. It was Dad, sure enough, just as I remembered him. “You're dead,” I told the figure. “I saw you die. You fucking killed yourself in front of me, I fucking remember it!” </p><p>“Death couldn't stop me from protecting my only daughter,” Dad said. </p><p>“You say that like you actually gave a shit about me.”  </p><p>Fuck, I should not be encouraging either this impostor or my insanity by talking to it. </p><p>Dad looked sad. “I loved you more than anything in the world. What I did wasn't a reflection on how much I cared about you. You know what it means to have a responsibility to the wasteland. You know that sometimes you have to make sacrifices you don't really want to make. I spent 19 years running away from my responsibilities, and pretending that I did it to take care of you. But you are my brave, strong girl, and you would have been happier in the wasteland than trying to fit in with Alphonse's dictatorship. I'm so sorry, honey.” </p><p>“You chose Project Purity over me,” I accused him. </p><p>“I had a duty to the wasteland. When your mother died, I ran away from everything and secluded myself with you in Vault 101. I told myself that the project was dead, that there was nothing more I could do. But eventually I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I didn't leave the vault because I didn't love you. I left the vault because I knew that I had the ability to help the people of the Capital Wasteland, and I could no longer stand aside and do nothing.” </p><p>“You left me in 101 to die.” </p><p>“I had no idea that the Overseer would react the way he did. I thought I was protecting you. It was the biggest mistake of my life.” </p><p>“Why, Dad?” I asked. “Why'd you do it? Why'd you leave?” </p><p>“You know why. You do the same thing every day. If you have the ability to help, it becomes your responsibility. I never wanted to leave you, sweetie. You were the light of my life.” </p><p>I swallowed. “Fuck. I wish we'd gotten to talk like this while you were alive.” </p><p>“I have many regrets as well. Right now the biggest one is that I'm watching you make the same mistakes that I did. That's why I'm begging you not to get on that motorcycle.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” My voice wavered a bit. I didn't like it. </p><p>“If you decide to leave today, you will hurt all of your friends you leave behind, just as you were hurt when I left you in Vault 101.” </p><p>“They'll be happier without me,” I said, sniffling. “I just make trouble.” </p><p>“I thought the same thing about you, honey, and look how that ended for us. You can't leave them like this.” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Think of Veronica. She never got over it when Christine left her, all those years ago. It would break her heart to be left behind again.” </p><p>“She's left me behind,” I replied hotly. “She's Brotherhood now, she's not my sister anymore.” </p><p>“Veronica will always be your sister. She loves you.” Dad's voice was stern. “She wants to help. Everyone wants to help you. Arcade has done nothing but try and help you since you met. Boone wants more than anything to help you, he just doesn't know how. All of them think the world of you, and it would hurt them all terribly if you just left them without a word and ran away to the Commonwealth.” </p><p>“You think so?” I hated, hated the uncertainty and hope that I could hear in my own voice. </p><p>“I know it, sweetie. Promise me you won't get on that motorcycle.” </p><p>I slowly nodded. “I promise, Dad.” </p><p>“Good.” Dad slowly started to fade away. “I have to leave you now, honey.” </p><p>“No,” I said, reaching toward him. “Come back!” </p><p>“I love you.” His voice was distant, and he was almost gone. </p><p>“Dad!” I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I suddenly found it hard to breathe through the hysteria, and stumbled backward. </p><p>The last thing I remember is falling against my motorcycle, struggling to draw breath. </p><p>*****</p><p>I don't know how long I was out. When I woke up, though, I found myself literally tied to my bed, my mouth duct taped shut. </p><p>Holy shit, what the fuck is going on?! </p><p>I gave my arms an experimental shake. Pretty good knots, but I knew a trick or two. I twisted and turned my right wrist in various ways, before yanking with all my strength. </p><p>As Arcade might say, a combination of expeditious trickery and judicious use of force. My right arm came free. </p><p>I'd been changed by my unknown captor, as I was wearing a 101 jumpsuit instead of my armor, but they hadn't done a very good job searching me. I pulled out the switchblade I carried under my clothes and cut the rest of my limbs free before ripping the duct tape off my mouth. </p><p>I was, as I'd suspected, in an unused room in the Capitol. What the hell? </p><p>My head was still really clouded, and it was hard to think. I noticed that a chair had been moved near my bed, and that there was a first aid kit on the table. </p><p>I stood up, and almost immediately collapsed back on the bed. Fuck! I had no strength whatsoever. It was like ripping my arm out of that rope was the last bit of energy left in me. Speaking of which, that wrist was bleeding now. Maybe the first aid kit could help with that. </p><p>I forgot all about my injured wrist, though, when I opened the box and my eyes lit upon a dose of Psycho. </p><p>A few applications of aid later, I was sneaking through the mostly deserted halls of the US Capitol. I had to get to my office. </p><p>I ducked behind a column when I heard the clank of power armor. I didn't want to run into anyone until I figured out what was going on here. </p><p>Two members of the Brotherhood of Steel walked by. “I hear even Dr. Gannon's orders to tie her down to the bed haven't been enough to keep her from escaping.” </p><p>“No one ever made it far by underestimating her, that's for sure.” The voices faded off into the distance. </p><p>Wait. Arcade was the one who tied me up? That made no sense. </p><p>I made it into my office and waited. </p><p>Sure enough, it wasn't very long before I heard shouting. “She's gotten loose again!” a panicked voice yelled. “And she got into the med kit!” </p><p>“Calm down, we'll find her,” I heard Arcade say from somewhere nearby. “Let's just hope she hasn't gotten into her-” He threw open the door to see me seated at my desk, Harkness's plasma rifle trained at the door. “Office,” he finished. </p><p>Arcade immediately raised his hands in the air. “We aren't here to hurt you, Anastasia,” he said carefully. “Please put the rifle down.” </p><p>We? Shit, was that Boone behind him? It totally was. </p><p>Okay, the world has gone fucking mad. See, Dad, I was totally right. Not only would they not miss me, they're apparently trying to kill me. Or something. Something nefarious. That's why you tie girls down, right? You're up to something nefarious? </p><p>“Hi, Arcade,” I said. “Hi, Boone.” </p><p>“Anastasia, listen to me,” Arcade said urgently. It was kinda funny to look at him, really. His face was very, very pale and his eyes were locked onto my plasma rifle like it was a bomb ready to blow at any moment. “You've been sick. Really sick. Do you understand me?” </p><p>I tilted my head in thought. “Is that why I had to take Psycho to have the strength to get out of bed?” </p><p>Arcade drew in a quick breath. “Uh, yes. Have you ever taken Psycho before?” </p><p>“Nope,” I said, giggling. “Read about it in Anchorage, though. Heard it was a super drug invented during the war to help soldiers kill people.” </p><p>“Something like that, yes,” Arcade said. “Okay. I said you were sick, right? You've had a really high fever, and you've been hallucinating things. That's why we tied you down, so that you wouldn't hurt yourself while you were having fever dreams.” </p><p>I considered this. “And the tape on my mouth?” I asked. “That was to keep me safe too?” </p><p>“I suggested that,” Boone said from over Arcade's shoulder. “You kept biting through the ropes. Also been screaming about your dad and stuff. Didn't think everyone needed to hear that.” </p><p>“Dad,” I said, remembering something. “That's right, Dad!” </p><p>“What about him?” Arcade asked, still tracking the movement of my rifle with his eyes. I might be distracted by the conversation, Arcade Gannon, but I was still professional enough to know how to pay attention to my target. </p><p>“I saw Dad! Outside.” </p><p>Arcade and Boone exchanged looks. “Anastasia, your father's dead,” Arcade said finally. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I was there, remember?” I rolled my eyes. “Gosh, Arcade.” </p><p>“But you saw him?” Arcade asked. </p><p>“Yeah. It was really weird. Guess it was one of those fever dreams you mentioned, huh? Didn't feel like it, though. He kept telling me not to get on my motorcycle.” </p><p>Arcade nodded. “He was right. If you'd tried to ride away in your condition, you would be dead right now.” </p><p>“He talked about you, you know. Kinda weird, since he never met you.” I looked carefully at Arcade over my rifle. “Don't you think?” </p><p>“Hopefully he said I was a very nice man and that you liked me very much,” Arcade said. </p><p>I furrowed my brow. “I don't think so. I have to remember.” There were a few very tense moments where I struggled to recall what Dad had told me. “Right! He said you were trying to help!” I put the rifle down on my desk and smiled at him. “Cool! You aren't doing something nefarious!” </p><p>Arcade breathed a sigh of relief and moved to my side. “Thank God,” he said, kneeling next to me and grabbing my hands. “You scared me to death, you know that?” </p><p>I blinked. “Sorry, 'Cade. I wouldn't have shot you. Too awful to goo a plasma user.” </p><p>He placed his head in my lap momentarily before looking up at me. “Whatever you say. Why did you take Psycho, anyway? What made you wake up and decide, you know, today's the day I begin my drug habit?” </p><p>“Well, I've never woken up tied down before,” I said. “Might've needed to get out. Better to be prepared. But it makes it harder to think. Think that's what the doc in Anchorage said about it.” </p><p>“Anchorage?” Arcade was totally confused. </p><p>“She did a sim of the invasion of Anchorage once,” Boone explained. “She's not talking about whatever's there now.” </p><p>I nodded. “It was fun. Everything looked new. And I learned how to use power armor, and got my first Gauss rifle!” </p><p>“Okay,” Arcade said skeptically. “I'll take your word for that. But Anastasia, we need to get you back to bed. That Psycho will wear off, and you'll be completely drained.” </p><p>“If you say so,” I said. “I'm feeling pretty good right now. I mean, still hard to keep my mind fixed on something, but that's okay. I mean, I don't need to think right now, do I? Or were there things to do? I don't remember...” </p><p>“We'll handle anything that needs it. I'd even go so far as to say I've been doing a good job with things.” Arcade was almost a little smug. </p><p>I gave him a loopy smile. “Have you been putting the bastards in their place, 'Cade?” I slurred. </p><p>“I would rather say I have taken it upon myself to act as your assistant. I fear I must point out that this has not been an entirely popular move, however.” </p><p>“Get Star Paladin Cross on your side and things will go much smoother,” I told him. Was the ground always tilting at that angle? </p><p>“Fuck,” Boone swore. “She's crashing.” </p><p>Arcade was there to stop me before I tumbled onto the ground. The world tilted crazily for a moment, and then righted itself – somewhat. </p><p>“You carrying me?” I mumbled, head lolling back on Arcade's shoulder. “That's new and different.” </p><p>“That might be your problem,” Arcade said. “Perhaps you should let yourself be carried more.” </p><p>“You're being metaphorical,” I said. “And I'm not smart enough right now to stop you. So unfair.” </p><p>He laughed, and I could feel his chest rumble. It was kinda cool, and I snuggled up closer. In just a minute, though, I was deposited back on my own bed. “Now,” Arcade said sternly, “I won't tie you up if you promise not to run away again.” </p><p>“Okay,” I said agreeably. “Wait. Are you leaving me now?” I raised doleful eyes to him. </p><p>“I want to tell everyone that we found you and you're lucid again,” Arcade explained. “I'll be right back.” </p><p>“I'll stay with her,” Boone said. “Go do what you need to.” </p><p>“Great. See, Anastasia, you'll be fine with Boone here, right?” </p><p>“Uh huh,” I said. “Dad likes him too.” </p><p>“The highest accolade a man could hope for,” Arcade said solemnly. </p><p>I smiled sleepily at the both of them. “Y'r funny, 'Cade. But you know, Dad's not so bad. Thought I hated him, but I was wrong.” </p><p>“That's good,” Arcade said with a smile. “You can tell me all about it after you have a nice rest, okay?” </p><p>I nodded, and he departed, leaving me alone with Boone. “Did you or 'Cade change my armor?” I asked, closing my eyes. </p><p>“You fought Arcade off, so I had to help,” he said uncomfortably. “Why?” </p><p>“You forgot to take my switchblade. Just in case it ever comes up again.” </p><p>He chuckled. “Don't think it will, but I'll keep that in mind.”</p><p>I smiled slightly, and reached under my jumpsuit and pulled out said weapon. “Here,” I said, holding it out to him. “Just 'til I wake up.” </p><p>He didn't reply, and I drifted quietly off to sleep. </p><p>*****</p><p>I faded in and out for what felt like forever. Sometimes I heard someone talking to me in a quiet, soothing voice. Sometimes I felt fingers threading through my hair in a relaxing pattern. It was always nice, and made the eternal sleeping and the strange floating feeling almost pleasurable. </p><p>In time, though, of course, I came back to myself, and one day after eating a delicious radiation free meal, I found myself alone with Arcade. </p><p>“No one is going to bother us,” he said, seating himself in the chair by the bed. “You're recovering well. So I think it's time for us to have that little talk you promised me.” </p><p>I swallowed nervously. “If you say so.” </p><p>He gave me a stern look, in full doctor mode. “I do say so. Anastasia, do you know why you're sick?” </p><p>“Because I haven't been taking care of myself,” I murmured. </p><p>“That's a bit of an understatement, isn't it? By all accounts, you haven't eaten more than one meal a day or slept more than two hours a night for weeks on end.” </p><p>I sighed. “I know. I wasn't expecting to get sick, though.” </p><p>“As someone who was trained as a physician, you should have known the consequences of pushing yourself so hard.” Arcade was about as close to annoyed as I'd ever seen him. </p><p>“I didn't care,” I said, not feeling the need to sugarcoat it. “It's nothing I haven't done before, when traveling alone. Usually not for this length of time, but still, it's not really unusual.” </p><p>There was a long silence. “Anastasia, were you trying to die?” </p><p>“No,” I said. “Not my style. I just wanted not to think about things, and staying too busy for downtime was the way I accomplished that.” </p><p>He nodded, looking slightly relieved. “That's good. I didn't think you were suicidal, but I had to ask.”</p><p>“Suicide's never okay,” I said. “But...” </p><p>“But?” </p><p>“I did think of running away to the Commonwealth. That's why I was going for the bike that day.” </p><p>“Do you know how much it would hurt us if you just left like that?” Arcade asked. </p><p>I shrugged. “Dad said something like that, but I'm not so sure. You don't need me, you've got your own life with the Enclave at Raven Rock. Veronica's got the Brotherhood.” </p><p>Arcade raised his eyebrows. “And Boone?” </p><p>“He'd be better off if I left. He's not been happy with me.” It hurt to put it out there, but the truth was obvious. </p><p>“Little sister, I'm surprised that someone as smart as you can be so wrong.” Arcade shook his head. “Veronica and I will always need you, you're family to us. I don't need to even ask her about it, I know how she feels. And while I'll agree with you that Boone's unhappy, he would definitely not be better off without you.” </p><p>“What makes you so sure?” I asked him. </p><p>“Because part of the reason he's been unhappy is because he's been worried about you,” Arcade said, sounding a bit exasperated. “I wasn't telling you to make things right just for your sake, but for his as well. He's been just watching you die for weeks, and you wouldn't let him do anything to help you.” </p><p>“It wasn't that bad,” I protested. </p><p>“It was every bit that bad,” Arcade corrected. “You've had medical training, you know just how ill you had to have been to have had a hallucinogenic fever for as long as you did. He's been worried sick. So was I, for that matter, but he took it much worse. And the subject of your hallucinations wasn't helping things either.” </p><p>“Oh?” I asked. “I don't remember.” </p><p>“I'd rather not relive them myself,” he said with a slight shudder, “but it seems that your life in Vault 101 was not nearly as nice as you make it sound.” </p><p>My eyes widened. Shit. “Sorry,” I said.</p><p>“There's nothing to apologize for. I just want you to understand how important you are to us, and how concerned we've been about you. Boone told me you thought I wasn't coming back from Raven Rock.” </p><p>“The Enclave needs you,” I said. “I understand.” </p><p>“You need me,” he replied. “Far more than I realized.” </p><p>I bit my lip. It was true. </p><p>“Boone said the only time he's seen you happy in the past couple of months was when you were going to come back west for me,” Arcade said, and smiled at me. “I'd missed you too.” </p><p>I swallowed hard, trying to force down the overwhelming sadness that his words were making me remember. “I was worried something had happened to you,” I said, and felt slightly proud that my voice didn't shake. “And you're my twin brother. I wanted to see you happy and with a cause that you could fight for, believe in.” </p><p>“I am happier,” he said. “Now we just have to fix things with you.” </p><p>I looked at my hands. “I don't know what to do,” I said finally. “I don't like any of this. I'm not meant for responsibility, and I'm not good with people.” </p><p>Arcade was clearly trying not to laugh. “Not good with people? The woman who talked the NCR, Brotherhood of Steel, and Enclave into working together thinks she's not good with people?” </p><p>“That's different,” I said, frowning. “Those people don't know me, and if they'd chosen not to listen, I'd've been frustrated but gone along with it. Here things are different. It's like I mean something to people.” I blew out a breath. “You know, I used to think it was funny how Three Dog would talk about me. It's not so funny anymore.” </p><p>It was Arcade's turn to frown. “I'm not sure I follow you,” he said. </p><p>“You wouldn't. You've been in Raven Rock. The Enclave's opinion of me is … well, let's just go with that it's not the average in the Capital Wasteland. Everyone else seems to think I can, I don't know, call lightning from the sky and purify the wastes with the power of my mind.” I paused. “Actually, I can sort of do both of those things, come to think of it, but not like everyone thinks.” </p><p>Arcade sighed. “I know you don't like being President, but there's nothing you can do about it now. You aren't going to leave these people when they're relying on you. So you need to focus on things you can change. Besides, you might come to like it in time.” He ruffled my hair. </p><p>When hell freezes over, Arcade. </p><p>But there wasn't a point in arguing that. Arcade was always bigger on responsibility than I was. </p><p>“So what do you think I should do?” I asked, changing the subject. </p><p>“I already told you. Make things right with Boone.” </p><p>“There's nothing to be done there,” I said. “I fucked up at Fortification Hill, and then I fucked up again here. I just want to stop making him miserable, that's all. I wouldn't even mind if he leaves, if that's what it takes.” </p><p>I minded, of course. But that was irrelevant. It would be okay, if it helped him be happy. </p><p>“What exactly happened?” Arcade asked. “I know things have obviously been bad, but to just give up like this isn't like you.” </p><p>I crossed my arms. “You know I won't answer that.” </p><p>“Right, right,” he said with a smile. “You and your commitment to Boone's privacy.” </p><p>“I respect everyone's privacy. I wouldn't say I hold many secrets, but there are more than a few things I know better than to talk about.” </p><p>“Like your love life?” </p><p>I laughed, appreciating the diversion. “Oh, I might not talk about that, but everyone else does. If you heard the rumors in Megaton, you'd be surprised how I apparently get around. Did you know I was once having a passionate romance with Sarah Lyons? I didn't, until someone in Megaton asked me about it.” </p><p>“I haven’t heard any of these stories.”</p><p>“The Enclave would have different things to talk about if they wanted to talk about me. But I mean, yeah, people have thought lots of things. They do that when there's nothing else to speculate on and there’s this guy on the radio talking about someone nonstop.” </p><p>Arcade grinned. “We had a long conversation about your sexual orientation one night in the Lucky 38 while you were sleeping.” </p><p>“Oh really?” </p><p>“It's like you said, in the absence of evidence, speculation rules the day. Veronica thought you might be attracted to women, but I thought you were definitely into men. Boone pretended not to be paying any attention.” </p><p>“You could have just asked. Not that it matters, but I don't sexually discriminate based on gender.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“But like I said, it doesn't matter. My romantic past is ridiculously unexciting.” </p><p>“Given your definition of unexciting, I’m not sure I believe that to be the case,” he said. “But I also suspect I won't get any more details out of you.” </p><p>“I would never kiss and tell, Arcade,” I said, grinning. </p><p>“Not even a little? You’re always completely silent on this. To be honest, I had thought you just weren’t attracted to anyone at all.” </p><p>“This between us?” I asked him. “Not Veronica, not Boone, just us?” </p><p>“If you want it that way.” </p><p>“Then yeah. I was in love with a girl once. But I can't tell you more.” </p><p>“Was it Veronica?” </p><p>“Of course not,” I said incredulously. “I'd have no reason to hide that. Veronica and I have always just been friends.” </p><p>He looked oddly relieved at that. </p><p>“What?” I asked. “You really thought something might have happened with us?” </p><p>“I think that if something had, it would complicate whatever is going on with you and Boone,” he said. “Little sister, I think he's in love with you.” </p><p>I guess we're back to that. I sighed, and looked up at Arcade with my most serious non-killing face. “I don't know about that. In fact, I'm not sure I could think of anything less likely. I'm not really his kind of girl, you know?” </p><p>“He told me what happened between you two,” Arcade said. </p><p>My breath caught in my throat. “He did?” </p><p>“This surprises you?” </p><p>“Well, yeah,” I said, brow furrowed. “I mean, I wouldn't be surprised that you knew. Doesn't take a genius like you to figure it out. But that he told you, yeah. That surprises me.” </p><p>“I'd like to think it meant he was finally warming to me, but I know it's entirely due to how much he's been worried about you.” He paused, looking at me carefully. “I don't think he ever meant for things to go this wrong.” </p><p>“Of course he didn't,” I said. “Neither of us did. These things just happen.” </p><p>“It's not impossible to fix,” Arcade said. “You have to know this.” </p><p>“Maybe. That's not the thing, though.” I closed my eyes. “I just don't fucking understand, you know? We used to be friends, and then shit just went terrible. I still don't know what I did to set him off.” </p><p>“I know it might be difficult, but you need to talk to him. What you've been doing can't continue.” Arcade's tone was compassionate but left no room for argument. </p><p>“What if...” I trailed off, and then started again. “What if talking to him makes things worse? It seems like everything just makes things get worse instead of better.” </p><p>“Things have been very bad for you, and I can understand why you feel that way. But I think you have little reason to worry. You two care about each other. And I suspect he needs you as much as you need him.” </p><p>I looked at Arcade, and I thought about what Dad said. </p><p>Boone wants more than anything to help you. </p><p>Well. You know, I used to trust Dad on these things. And Arcade is the smartest person I've ever met. </p><p>“Okay,” I said. “I'll give it a try.” </p><p>Arcade gave me a brilliant smile, and I could actually feel his approval. “That's my little sister.” </p><p>I nodded. “Hey, Arcade?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I love you, twin brother. Thanks for coming back.” </p><p>“I love you too,” he said, and squeezed my hand. “And you'll have to deal with me hanging around for the duration. Autumn's orders even. He seems to think I had something to do with your changed opinion of the Enclave.” He winked at me. </p><p>I giggled, and for the first time, I was feeling optimistic that despite everything, things would somehow work out. </p><p>*****</p><p>I fell asleep clinging to Arcade, but when I woke up, he was gone and I was alone. Feeling restless, and not inclined to sleep anymore, I carefully slipped out of bed and retrieved the box of telephone components. </p><p>I could at least be somewhat useful while I convalesced. Besides, I owe Arcade a thank you gift. What could be better than a phone?</p><p>And that was how Boone found me, several hours later, surrounded by wires and holding a half-finished handset. </p><p>“Do you ever stop?” he asked, exasperated. </p><p>I laughed. “Sorry. I was bored and couldn't sleep.” I carefully put all the assorted bits away and turned my attention to my visitor. “What brings you by?”</p><p>“Wanted to make sure you were okay. My turn to check on you.” </p><p>“I see,” I said. “Well, you can tell Arcade and anyone else I'm fine.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>I figured he'd leave at this point, task accomplished. Instead, he lingered in the doorway, clearly uncertain about what to do. It was something he'd done a lot since that night, and I'd usually ignored it unless he directly addressed me. </p><p>But that had worked out so well, hadn't it. </p><p>“You can stay, if you want,” I said, deciding to help him out. “Or go back to bed. It's pretty late.” </p><p>“If I stay, will you stop working?” </p><p>“I'll stop working either way, if you ask me to.” I gave him a rueful smile. “Apparently you're better than I am about knowing when I should quit.” </p><p>“Kept trying to tell you,” he said, stepping into the room and shutting the door. I gestured to the chair, and he sat down. </p><p>“You did. It was entirely my fault. If you want to lecture me, that's fair, and I deserve it, but I have to tell you Arcade already beat you to it.” </p><p>“Did it work?” </p><p>“The lecture? Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's hard to be sure and all, but I think next time I'll just try and convince everyone to run away with me to the Commonwealth instead. How's that?” </p><p>He gave me a slight look of amusement. “I think I'd like that much better.” </p><p>“I don't know,” I teased. “The Commonwealth sounds like a pretty scary place.” </p><p>“Better than watching you killing yourself,” he replied. </p><p>“I'm sorry,” I said. “I'll say it as many times as you want me to, but I can't undo the past.” </p><p>“I just want you not to do it again.” </p><p>“I won't,” I promised. “Friends again?” </p><p>He said nothing for a long moment, eyes inscrutable behind his sunglasses, before finally nodding. I smiled at him, relaxing a bit in relief, and held out my hand to him.  </p><p>Startled, he looked down at it for a moment, and then back at me. I had avoided touching him since the morning he freaked out at me, and we both knew it. As far as peace offerings go, it was about the best thing I could offer. It didn't even matter entirely whether he accepted, it was the offer that counted. </p><p>But when he did take it, covering my hand with his, I knew there was a chance that Arcade was right, that we could fix everything. It just had to be done right. </p><p>Right now, though, I was just enjoying the privilege of the slight contact. Touch was how I related to people, and physical closeness was the most I could give...</p><p>...or maybe I just hadn't ever pushed myself enough for more. </p><p>“You like touching people,” Boone observed quietly. “Tactile.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Shouldn't have told you not to touch me,” he said. “That's what got you upset, wasn't it?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said again, squeezing his hand before dropping it so I could shift positions. I laid on my side, head propped up on my elbow, so I could better see my conversation partner. “But I had no right. I know you don't like it, and I should have respected that more.” </p><p>“No,” he said. “Just took me a while to get used to it, that's all. Found I missed it when you stopped.” </p><p>“You said not to. I said I wouldn't. You tell me what the boundaries are, and I'll follow them.” My voice was soft but steady. </p><p>“I don't know,” he said. “I don't know what to do anymore. Might mess things up again.” </p><p>I sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed, getting close enough to him that I could see the details of my own reflection in his sunglasses. One thing I knew I'd learned over the past year and half was how to read Boone's body language. He was practically radiating tension and – fear? </p><p>Shit. What was I supposed to do? I usually just provided physical closeness in these situations, but that could be far too much far too soon. </p><p>And yet, I couldn't just watch him suffer like this. </p><p>Very, very gently, I said, “do you want to come over here with me?” </p><p>He was motionless for a moment, and then nodded. I moved back to allow him to share the bed, the first time I'd been this close to him since the night we had sex. I left a small space between us; enough so that he wouldn't feel crowded while still being close enough that he could tell I was there. </p><p>Then, to my complete surprise, he reached over and pulled me against him, clinging to me like I was a lifeline. I quickly wrapped an arm around his chest, so that he knew I didn't mind, and felt the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat. </p><p>The shock of the movement meant that I didn't have time to think. Didn't have time to guard myself, my emotions. So the surge of absolute relief, and joy, and the feeling of absolute rightness, were completely unchecked. I exhaled a long, quiet breath, almost giddy from the emotion. </p><p>“It was like you left me,” he whispered. “You were here physically but you weren't you. Everything that was you was gone, like you were just empty inside.” </p><p>“I'm so sorry,” I murmured. “I was just overwhelmed, you know? Too much going on. I was having trouble handling it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Know what you mean. I get angry instead of quiet, though. When things get crazy.” </p><p>Well. Now if that doesn't explain a lot. </p><p>“I'll keep that in mind,” I said.</p><p>“You scared me at the Fort,” he said softly. “Surrounded by Legion, and then you were just gone.” </p><p>I blinked. Hadn't considered that aspect. “Oh. I saw an opening to get to Caesar, that's all. You were tangled up with his guards at the time.” </p><p>“Don't like it when you run off like that. Especially with people like the fucking Legion around.”  He tightened his grip on me. “Thought they might have gotten you.” </p><p>I thought about what had happened the last time Boone had let a woman out of his sight, and decided that the fear was pretty damn rational, all things considered. “I told you before I'd only do it when necessary. But I’ll do my damnedest to make sure it isn’t necessary, at least as much as I can.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He relaxed a little bit. </p><p>“Boone?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“What do you want from me?” I looked up at him carefully, making sure I wouldn't push too far. </p><p>He was clearly troubled by the question. “Can't say. Don't deserve anything from you.” </p><p>“Hm,” I said. “Let me rephrase, then. I like you. I like being with you. I would like to know where the boundaries are with you, so that I can avoid scaring you again. So please, stop worrying for just one second about what you deserve and tell me what you want.”</p><p>He sighed. “Being with you makes things make sense. After you left the Mojave, I didn't know what to do with myself. If you hadn't left me that note in Novac, I'd probably still be drifting around there, empty inside.” </p><p>“I wasn't sure about leaving it,” I said. “But I figured you couldn't get any angrier at me, and I couldn't leave things the way they were.” I shivered, remembering. </p><p>“Shouldn't have handled that the way I did,” he said. </p><p>“Don't worry about it,” I said, and meant it. “I was stupid too. I should have just fucking made you talk to me. I don't want to get caught up in that stuff. I just want to know what do to next.” </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“I should think it's pretty clear by now that I'll do anything you want me to. After all, I wasn't upset by the sex, just by what came after.” I caught his hand and laced my fingers with his. “I really just want you to be happy. Whatever that takes.” </p><p>“I still don't know that I deserve to be happy.” He looked conflicted.</p><p>“Forget that shit. I like you, Boone. I don’t care about the bad things or about your belief that you’re still deserving of punishment for past crimes. Quite frankly, I’m not sure that being with someone like me isn’t punishment enough. After all, I get in a lot of trouble, and I tend to drag you with me.” </p><p>He gave me that amused look I liked so much. “Guess you won't let me talk myself out of it, will you?” </p><p>“Only for the right reasons,” I said. “If you don't like me, that's one thing. If it's just that you don't like yourself, well, I take issue there.” </p><p>“If we do this,” he asked quietly, “will you stay alive for me?” </p><p>I immediately saw what he was asking. If I were to be with Boone, I had to promise to be smarter about things, because he wouldn't survive a second loss like that. If I were going to commit to this, I had to be fucking serious about it, for his sake and my own. </p><p>“Life doesn't allow promises like that,” I said. “But I promise you this, I will do everything I can to always be there for you.” </p><p>He nodded. “I'll hold you to that,” he warned. </p><p>“Do,” I said. “I want us to be happy. Together or apart, but I prefer together. Whatever that takes.” </p><p>He smiled at me then, one of those rare, true smiles I'd only seen since he arrived east, and so I leaned forward and kissed him. </p><p>*****</p><p>A day or two later, Arcade finally cleared me to go back to work, albeit with the caveat that I take it easy. The time off had been useful. I had made plans. </p><p>I was going to quit running from my responsibilities. The people of the Capital Wasteland chose me as their leader, their protector, their president. It was time to live up to that faith and start doing things right, without always whining about the sacrifices it cost me. I had an opportunity to change the world, a beautiful house in Megaton, and the best group of people around me anyone could ask for. I was the luckiest bitch in the world, and I was going to start acting like it. </p><p>If my life was going to fucking change, I was going to have to be the one to change it. </p><p>“Star Paladin Cross, do you have a minute?” </p><p>She looked up at me and smiled. “Certainly. I am glad to see you are well recovered.” </p><p>“Thanks,” I said, smiling for a moment before switching to business. “I’ve heard that the Brotherhood is upset by Arcade's taking over while I was sick.” </p><p>“He is a member of the Enclave, if not the ones that we fought here. I will say that he seems like an honorable man, and I have told Elder Lyons thus.” </p><p>“I think it's quite understandable,” I said. “I want to fix this. Star Paladin, I respect the good work the Brotherhood has been doing and you know how I feel about Sarah. But Colonel Autumn has allowed Arcade to help me, and I would never turn away a friend like Arcade. I suggest a compromise: send me Veronica Santangelo to serve the same function as Arcade. Then there will be representation of the Brotherhood within the circle of people I love most.” </p><p>The Star Paladin smiled her gentle smile, so incongruous in a woman I knew to be so deadly when circumstances called for it. “I believe that is an excellent idea,” she said. “I will advocate for you to the Brotherhood, and I know they will see the merits in your plan.” </p><p>“Thank you, Star Paladin Cross.” I paused for a moment. “Thank you for always being there for me, back in the dark days of Project Purity, after we lost Dad.” </p><p>“I am happy to have helped you in any way,” she said. “I cannot have children, as you may know, but if I did, I would hope for a daughter like you.” </p><p>“And I never knew my mother,” I replied, speaking words I'd often thought but never uttered, “but in my mind, she's a lot like you.” </p><p>Star Paladin Cross gently hugged me. “Thank you. Your kind words mean a lot to me.” </p><p>“It's only the truth. I wish I'd had the courage to say it before.” </p><p>If I were going to change, I was going to do it fucking right. </p><p>Within a few hours of my conversation with Star Paladin Cross, Veronica arrived, roaring up on a new Brotherhood made motorcycle. I was taking a break outside for a moment, and so was fortuitously there to greet her.</p><p>“You didn't forget about me!” she exclaimed, throwing herself into my arms. “I thought you were going to leave me in the Citadel forever, and I'd always just have to hear about what you were doing and never be a part of it.” </p><p>“I thought you were happy there,” I said. “I thought you wanted to stay.” </p><p>“You're my family, Anastasia. I missed you! I missed all of you. Where's Arcade? Where's Boone?” </p><p>“They'll come looking for me in a bit. It'll be fun, we'll surprise them.” </p><p>Surprise them we did. Arcade, delighted, spun Veronica around a few times, making her giggle and me slightly dizzy just from watching. Boone draped an arm around my shoulder and actually smiled at her. </p><p>“Good to have you back,” he said, still smiling. </p><p>It was hysterical to watch Arcade and Veronica's response to Boone smiling at them. I wonder if I had looked quite so gobsmacked as they did. </p><p>Oh, who am I kidding? I thought it was a sign of the second end of the world! Of course I did. </p><p>Veronica's eyes darted from Boone's smile to his possessive stance with me and she lit up. “Oh my God!” she cried, this time throwing herself at both of us. “I'm so happy for you!” She kissed me on the cheek and then with a sly grin, did the same for Boone. </p><p>He hugged her with his free arm. Pity he couldn't see her reaction to that, but I could, and it was priceless. </p><p>Veronica stepped back, looking from me to Boone to Arcade and back again. “Family,” she said, with a satisfied tone. </p><p>“Family,” Arcade repeated with a smile of his own. </p><p>“Forever,” I said. </p><p>The four of us stood there for a minute, united in a broken DC. I bit my lip, eyes alight with mischief. </p><p>“Been thinking,” I said. “I think I need a new look.” </p><p>“Oh?” Veronica said, her own expression lively, as she'd clearly picked up that I was up to something. </p><p>“Yeah.” I rummaged around in my pack for a moment, retrieving two items and putting them on before turning around. “What do you think?” </p><p>Veronica and Arcade doubled over laughing at the sight of me in a First Recon beret and sunglasses, exactly matching Boone's. </p><p>“Oh...God...” Veronica gasped, “it's perfect!” </p><p>Boone's expression was inscrutable as always, and it was fucking weird to think that now mine kinda was as well. For a moment we stared at each other, a surreal mirror. Then he seized me and pulled me close for an absolutely ruthless kiss. </p><p>I could hear Veronica squeal and I knew Arcade was indulgently rolling his eyes. </p><p>Boone broke the kiss, but didn't let me go. “Something I've been meaning to try since I saw Gannon do it,” he said. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Hold still,” he told me, and then threw me up into the air. Before I had time to register the movement, I was sitting on Boone's shoulders. </p><p>Veronica giggled and held up a hand to me, which I reached down and took. Arcade, amusement and fondness mingling in his expression, reached out for my other hand. </p><p>I laughed myself, sitting on Boone's shoulders, holding the hands of the pair I considered my brother and sister, and I realized that this was as good as life ever gets. </p><p>Sometimes, even in the wasteland, things were perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have finally made it to the end! I've edited this story so many times (including one final pass each week as I upload), and it's hard to believe that it's finally all here and complete. </p><p>For those of you who read along - thank you. Posting this was a real act of bravery for me, and everyone who left comments or kudos really helped me feel good about sharing my bestest girl's adventures with you. If you didn't feel comfortable leaving feedback, I totally get that too. I read fics for years before I left my first review, and I was scared even then. But if you love Fallout, talk to me and I will literally talk your ear off about headcanons and characters and whatever you want. </p><p>Lastly, this is the first of a series. I'll start posting the second story sometime next year if people are interested. It's been a grand adventure and I love you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>